The Debt
by Tinalouise88
Summary: A debt is a debt and that debt must be paid. Jareth finds him in an arranged marriage because of a debt, while young Sarah is sent to a strange kingdom, knowing one day she'll be Queen of the Goblins. Warnings Dark Jareth- he's cruel, jealous and likes control. But he's not evil.
1. Chapter 1-Part 1

So this nugget came to me last night. I think I have a problem or obsession with writing these two

This is set in a whole other universe non-canon storyline. Not sure how many chapters, I have a general idea of what will happen but that can change on a whim. There's more info at the bottoms author note

Tina

* * *

A debt is a debt, and that debt must be paid when you are bound by a debt. A debt can come in many forms, and be agreed upon in many ways, but at the end of the story the debt is always paid in full. This story begins when a debt is paid, in the Kingdom of the Goblins, Young Sarah is presented to the court as payment for a debt, payment for the goblin kingdom helping their smaller kingdom against a war that killed the father of the already motherless child.

She is young, barely six, but brought with the intention of marriage between the kingdoms. A future bride of the Goblin King, to be raised in the goblin court preparing her for her future role as Queen, to grow up in the presence of her intended with hope that one day they will be able to become at ease with each other. It was just the way things were done in the underground. Marriages arranged for political standings, joining kingdoms and even Kings could see not escape the fate.

It was that day when Petra the dowager Queen of Goblin kingdom came to her son the King of the Goblin Kingdom with the news that he intended was to join them at the palace. She herself had the same sort of marriage, not one she looked back fondly at her own. Her husband had been a brute, hard man who often grew angry at his shy, timid wife in the early days of their marriage, cursing when she lost a child, giving him daughters and not a son. The daughters that were torn from her to be raised in their betrothed courts as soon as he could arrange a marriage that would bring gain for the kingdom. Of course she still saw her daughters, they wrote and visited a few times a year. Thankfully, they had good men as husbands so she didn't need to worry over them as much anymore. Cedric raised Jareth to be like him, but got frustrated at the boy's softness that he couldn't beat out of him. He cared too much he told her, about the wounded, the families of those lost. You couldn't run a kingdom being soft. Eventually Jareth realized to get his father off his back, he had to harden himself, he became more like his father than he liked. He used the women his father bought for him to 'become a man'. It made him feel sick inside hearing his father tell him that women like it rough, what good is it, if they not screaming or begging? He knew his mother often hid the bruises that Cedric gave her. Though eventually he left her alone when she told him she could have no more children. He vowed to never be like his father, and that day when the news came from the battle front that his father had died from a wound in combat. Jareth finally let out the breath he was holding. But now his own mother was subjecting him to the same life that she and Cedric had?

"Mother, you can't be serious!" Jareth growled to the woman with the same pale hair and blue eyes. She was tall and statuesque like him."She's a child!"

"And one day she will become a woman and your bride, what done is done Jareth." Petra told her son.

"This is outrageous, you cannot groom a child to become queen." Jareth raged.

"It is how it's done, I was no older than she, when I was sent to grow up in your father's court," Petra tried to reason with her son, though unfortunately Cedric had been cruel pushing their marriage up by a few years, he liked them young and he needed a virgin bride so he bribed the priest to marry them when she had just turned fourteen.. She had been so young and terrified when they called for her.

"Yes and I grew up in a home where you and father barely spoke when your weren't fighting and hearing you cry while you hid your bruises for most of my childhood. I am not like father, I won't take pleasure in bedding a mere child." Jareth spoke disgusted at the thought of it.

"What's done is done," Petra reminded him sternly. "You will do your duty as the ones before you, Jareth that is final."

"I thought of you of all people would wish to change the way things are done." Jareth said defeated.

"A debt is a debt, and this child needs a home." Petra sighed. "You have eleven years before she is marriage age. Just don't frighten the poor child, she lost enough, it is."

So Jareth found himself that afternoon sitting beside his mother, the Dowager Queen as his bride was presented to him. He felt sick, how could his mother do this, she was once this child and that marriage did not end up well. It wasn't till his father died that his mother came out of her shell. Dressed in his armour, which his mother tutted him about, after telling him not to scare the child. His leather jacket decorated with skulls and his insignia on the buckles that matched his amulet, and the dark tight trousers with his tall leather boots with a small heel. His markings on his face, for it was a ceremonial audience.

"Your Majesties," an older man bowed, Jareth could see a small cloaked figure behind him. "Thank you for this audience."

"It is our pleasure," Petra spoke serenely. "We also have thanks for your part of the debt."

"It is my duty," the older man bowed his head, Jareth could see the struggle in the older man, was he was giving up his young granddaughter? He wasn't sure who the man was to the child.

"May I present Sarah," he said after a moment, pulling the child in front of him who stumbled over her feet, her hood drawn over her hair so he couldn't make out her face well.

"Welcome Miss Sarah," Petra smiled, sweeping to her feet and coming towards the child, bending so her eye level with the young child. "I hope you will be happy here."

"Thank you," Jareth heard a small shy voice. "Your Majesty." she added, remembering her etiquette lessons.

"Come," his mother spoke, "Let me introduce my son to you, but first how about we remove you travelling cloak?" His mother spoke gently and kindly as she undid the clasp of the cloak, shining dark hair fell out of the hood, against pale skin and white fabric gown with a dark green sash around the waist. Tiny black boots tapped on the floor as she approached him with his mother. The closer she came, the more vibrant her green eyes became to him, but they were filled with fear and uncertainty. She a good looking child, alittle on the thin and dangly side but she would most likely grow into a beautiful lady one day.

She stood in front of him, wobbling her curtsy as she did it. Did the child, even know what was happening. He watched her turn and look back at the man, how nodded to her, causing her to look back at him.

"Your Majesty," she said quietly, her eyes downcast. Jareth swallowed, trying to battle the disgust that went through him as she trembled, as she searched her pocket for something pulling out a chain which was attached to a pocket watch. "I was told to give this to you."

Jareth looked at it. "Thank you,"

"I was my papa's," she said, looking down, Jareth realized her father had died in the battle, it was probably the only think she had of her father. "I have no need for another watch, keep it young one." He told her allowing her the one kindness" My mother has something for you."

Petra looked at her son. "You will place it on her, Jareth." She told him quietly handing him a smaller insignia pedant. Jareth took a deep breathe, looking at the child. "You understand why you are here, do you not?" He watched her nod her head slowly, but he saw the fear in her eyes.

"I will be your bride one day," she answered quietly.

"One day," Jareth nodded uncomfortably he placed the small pendant over her head. "My mother will show you to your rooms after you say your goodbyes."

"What about you?"

'I am a very busy man, Sarah, Don't expect to see me much." He told her truthfully as he stood up, looking down as he towered over her so she shrank back slightly as he passed her

"That's not fair," she muttered under her breath.

Jareth turned back towards her with a raised eyebrow. "Life's not fair precious-get used to it," Before walking away.

* * *

So I was reading some biographies about Mary Queen of Scots, and how she was taken from Scotland and raised in the French court with her betrothed the Dauphin Frances. To become friends before they married when she was 14-15. It made this come into my mind, so it totally bypasses the movie. Obviously Mary and Francis were the same age, and Jareth and Sarah are not which to me adds to my musings. I think chapters will be a year of Sarah's life till she is marriage able age and how Jareth deals with this arranged marriage and what happens as Sarah gets older.

It won't be ask dark as my other Withdrawal but also not as fluffy as peach dream. But we will see where it ends up on the spectrum! All I can say is Jareth is not a happy camper!

Tina.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the labyrinth characters

Thank you all for the reviews, follows, favourite.

I meant to get this out last night, but a bad headache got in the way.

* * *

Ed Sheeran- Eraser

I'm well aware of certain things that will befall a man like me

But with that said give me one more,

Another one to take the sting away

I am happy on my own, so here I'll stay

* * *

The First Year

Jareth had been truthful when he told Sarah that he was a busy man. He woke early, taking a morning ride or flight before breakfasting in his rooms, bathing and dressing before heading towards his study going through the daily correspondence, the reports that they gave him on Sarah were on his desk once a week, lunch was generally eaten wirh the men during battle tactics and practice followed by a quick shower. After that he would dash off to the club to see the other dignitaries and council members where dinner would be served.

The men ribbed him about his 'betrothed' who could be found traipsing around the castle. He avoided the child at all costs he had no interest in dolls, or stuffed toys. From what he heard she was terrified of horses and refused to learn how to ride, but other than that he had no idea what she was like.

He downed his whiskey the ice clinking in the glass, the bar maid winking at him from across the room. At least he still could have encounters with women without the guilt, no one expected him to spend the next eleven or twelve years living as a monk. She came over with the bottle, bending slightly so her cleavage was on display, smiling sweetly as she poured. Oh yes, this would be a good night.

Sarah adjusted to her new life with time and patience of those around her. She was a delightful child, but she could be easily overwhelmed around new people or in large crowds, often becoming dramatic till someone took her out of the situation. While it was never truly forgotten why she was here, it was not something people talked about. She was a child, and a childhood she deserved to have, so basic reading and writing lessons were started, play time was scheduled daily, music lessons and eventual riding lessons were planned. She started her days off at 8 am, woken up by the nanny who supervised her washing up and helped her dress where she went to have breakfast with the queen in breakfast room off the garden. Her eyes went wide at the array of strawberries that she could have in her breakfast the first morning when she arrived. After breakfast, lessons began a short break for a lunch, then another hour or so for lessons before she was let loose and allowed to run about, and go outdoors when it was nice out. Splashing around in puddles and giggling as she played with the goblins you could hear her laughter ring out the courtyard. It was Petra who decided that she would learn how to ride, she knew Jareth enjoyed it so she hoped the for the future it would give them something in common. She was mistaken as Sarah welled up in tears and screamed bloody murder as they brought the pony near her. They tried to reason with her, bribe her, but nothing worked eventually Petra gathered the child up in her arms and lead her away from the stables. Fellow knights and stable hands, bowing as they left feeling sorry for the young child.

After dinner, was bathed and then quiet time before bedtime at eight being tucked in with her various stuffed toys beside her and her one porcelain doll tucked away in its own doll bed. She was a meticulous child who was very tidy and liked everything to have its place. Something that was sent to Jareth in the weekly reports which made him chuckle. He hated lazy people, and dressed himself instead of his valet and made his own bed every morning instead of leaving it for a maid.

* * *

Jareth managed a little over three months of dodging his mother before she rendered excuses nil and made him join her and Sarah for dinner one Sunday.

He dressed casually in a grey shirt and trousers with his usual boots and gloves. He found Sarah giggling and chatting about the kittens she had been given, though she was waiting for the puppies to be born. She was dressed in light green with her hair tied into two long tails of hair with matching ribbons, she had something already smeared across her face.

He sat down at the table, lounging in his chair watching the child talk a mile a minute to his mother who smiled who turned to him as he sat down. Noticing that Sarah almost immediately quieted down as she noticed him.

"Welcome Jareth, it's nice of you to finally grace us with your presence." Petra drew on it on thick knowing he did not want to be here.

"Well, my plans fell through," Jareth shrugged, "but I am sure you have nothing to do with that."

"Why would I?" Petra grinned and laughed lightly. "Aren't you going to say hello to Sarah, dearest?"

Jareth gave her a look and put on a face turning to Sarah and smiled. "Good evening Miss Sarah,"

"Good evening Your Majesty." She said quietly as she looked down at her plate suddenly growing shy as she wasn't used to being around him.

"Please don't allow me to interrupt your conversation," Jareth waved his hand in a flourish. He watches Sarah pale and stay quiet, he got the feeling that he frightened her. Then again, he has seen her once in the last three months, of course she would still be timid around him. "How have you been settling in?"

"Fine, thank you," She stammered after a moment.

"What have you been learning?" Jareth prodded once again, he knew this because someone thought he deserved progress reports on her weekly achievement though it mostly ate at his own guilt when he read them. He watched her get flustered, fidget in her seat as he waited for her to answer him. He raised his eyebrow, waiting for her.

"Jareth leave her be," his mother scolded him. "Let us eat before our meal gets cold, and maybe if you show yourself more than once every few months, it will be a less awkward of a dinner." Jareth nodded, watching Sarah pick at her food which seemed more simple than his own. Mostly vegetables and what seemed like a very small amount of plain poultry. She looked uncomfortable as she picked at her plate, her insignia hanging from her neck over her dress. He felt his disgust and the guilt ball in the bottom of his stomach. The whole dinner was silent, ending with Sarah politely asking to head to bed after she finished.

"I wonder what's gotten into her," Petra pondered watching the child take her leave "She never misses dessert."

"I have no idea." Jareth shrugged. "Wine? It's been quite a day for me."

* * *

Jarteh tried to make his presence more regular occurrence around the palace, but still Sarah shied away from him whenever he was near. Sometimes in the dark of the night curiosity won out, he found himself in the nursery wing, sometimes he turned around left, but other times he allowed himself to look at seeing her curled up in the middle of four poster bed. He never stayed long, it seemed whenever he visited she would grow restless sensing his presence. Still, he greatly opposed the whole situation, trying to find ways to get out of it. Not just for himself, but even for Sarah, who should have a choice in her life. Not this ridiculous plan for the future. But he couldn't have her constantly afraid of him so he tried to be present at least once a week, either at dinner or Sunday breakfast it also helped to get his mother off his back about working so much. But Sarah always seemed withdrawn around him, sometimes she asked to retire early. She had been the palace for close to a year, and she still hadn't warmed up to him, like the others. She liked watching the Knights practice duels and battle techniques from her window of the schoolroom, a compromise of not being allowed to be out while they trained.

Her birthday was a small, quiet celebration the following spring, half way through her first year, a few young children whom she made friends with had been invited. Jareth stayed far away from the party, children were on his avoid at all cost list. He got his valets sister to buy her a doll and a chest of doll clothes, leaving them unsigned on the gift table before the party started, but he did notice that she carried around the doll the following weeks as she ventured around the palace as he watched her from his study window. He had a feeling if she knew it had been for him, that she wouldn't have chosen it as her favourite of the birthday gifts.

It was a last summer day when Jareth was at the stables in one of the paddocks brushing down his steed Apollo down after a long run, he heard giggling run past him, and a flurry of skirts. Apollo looked the child and went back to a bucket of oats, it took more than a child to frighten him.

"Toby!" Sarah squealed, he turned to find her chasing a golden puppy. "You can't run away like that, that's not a nice puppy." She scolded the small dog, attaching the leash to its collar.

"It usually helps if you put a leash on him before you leave the palace." Jareth spoke up, watching her spin and realize where she was. Seeing the large horse near her made her clutch the puppy to the point where it whined to the point she had to let the puppy jump to the ground.

"Apollo won't bother you if you don't bother him." Jareth tried to get her to relax. "Would you like to stroke his mane?"

Sarah shook her head, backing away from the large animal. "I don't like horses, Your Majesty."

"And why is that? Did you fall off?" Jareth asked carefully as he set the brush down and stepping closer to her.

"Papa fell off and never woke up," Sarah said quietly which made a Jareth curse to himself, no wonder she was afraid of them, but that began the question of how she knew her father had been on a horse when he died.

"So you're just going to avoid horses for the rest of your life?" Jareth raised an arched brow. "Also who told you about your father?"

"I saw it," Sarah answered quietly.

"You couldn't have seen it," Jareth shook his head, noticing for the first time she wasn't wearing her amulet. "Why aren't you wearing your insignia?"

"I saw it in my mind," Sarah told him with a slight whine in her tone, " and your stupid amulet gives me a headache because you're always angry and think too much," Sarah stared at him her voice dripping with impertinence

"I think too much"" Jareth repeated, confused by her statement disregarding her rudeness. "You saw your father's death? They told me you don't have magic," He spoke to himself as he watched Sarah before suddenly realizing that they only tested her for physical manifesting magic, if she saw flashes of her father dying and said she felt or could even hear his thoughts that meant she had some sort of empathic/telepathic abilities and considering the amulets had been forged with magic they most likely were amplifying her abilities.

"Sar-rah,"he spoke slowly. "If you have abilities, we need to assess them and find your a teacher so you can learn to control them, did no one ever try and help you with them?"

She shook her head looking down at the puppy in her arms. "Can I go now?"

Jareth groaned, he knew empaths were rare, but to not believe her? "Go, play or do whatever you do. I will go talk to my mother."

He watched Sarah nod turned away from him before looking back at him, looking at him strangely. "What do I call you?" She asked him it dawned on him that she only ever called him Your Majesty.

"You may call Jareth in private company if you wish." He answered her after the shock wore off.

"Can I call you Jare?" She asked him curiously.

"No, it's Jareth or Your Majesty, take your pick." Jareth spoke maybe a little too harshly as she shrank back from him. He groaned, not meaning to frighten her anymore than he already had. "Just run along." She took his words literally as she ran off toward the palace. He sighed, realizing that he was going to have watch himself, and now tasked with having to find some sort of teacher for her. Of course for all magical abilities she had to have that kind, no wonder she got overwhelmed in crowds. He constantly cursed the situation, and if she had been feeling his feelings , it was no wonder she didn't warm up to him she thought he hated her most likely.

* * *

Let me know what you think!

Tina


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the reviews, and follows. It's much appreciated!

Without further ado!

* * *

The young years

Age 7-10

Sarah grew up, maybe almost too quickly for Jareth who wished to not think of the day they would have marry. It seemed his mother was always sending for new clothing, or having skirts lengthened as Sarah shot up like a weed. He balked at the bills from the tailors and seamstresses that he received, but he couldn't have her running around rags or too short skirts. She had her own allowance that she could spend on trinkets and toys when her governess took her to the market place.

Finding a teacher for her proved harder said than done, so he brushed up on his own knowledge and tried to help her understand her abilities. He still had to carefully guard his thoughts near her, but they found she had a limit to her abilities distance wise, she could sense people within the palace within a radius, whether it was different rooms or floors which is why she often complains about him as her school room was just above his study. The nursery was far enough from his rooms so he never had to worry which was a relief. Those afternoons were always stressful and stilted as he tried to help her.

It took over a year before she made any real progress. Learning to shield her mind, but also to pinpoint people by their emotions. Teaching her how to protect herself if she felt any threat come through. They learned if she tried hard enough, she could project her own thoughts in his mind while wearing his insignia, and sometimes even his mother who wore a similar insignia, but that was a difficult task to achieve and often tired her out. She fought him some lessons, refusing to cooperate, saying it hurt her head when he did tried test out theories.

They met three days a week, making her grow used to his presence over time, and his thoughts that he couldn't hide when she wore his amulet. Eventually he has gifted her with a replica one to wear to everyday wear so she would get some peace and quiet, but still for public appearance she had to wear her original magical one for protection. Not all fae have magical abilities, it was a gift that some possessed while others did not. His mother never exhibited any magical energy, while he inherited his father's abilities to morph into an animal. His father had been a large black crow, demeaning and sadist as he was. He had been disappointed when he morphed into a barn owl. While still a predator of the night, he found it a weak animal for being so small.

She was still a child, and once she warmed up to him and learned to ignore him in her mind she became talkative with him as the others. A downside as he learned she could talk a mile a minute and often didn't get the hint when he tried to get his work done. Some days he had to be harsh with her as she wandered into his study beginning to speak without acknowledging whether he has time to listen to her or not. Few times or not he had to physically remove her from his study and shut the door mid sentence locking it so he could get his work done.

Weekly dinners were a common, and it was the only time she didn't take off his head as her busy eating, and as she grew so did her appetite eating more food than he thought possible. There were moments when every time he saw her, she had some sort of food in her hand, even it was just after a meal, where she put it all he did not know. When she first came to the palace, she was barely to his waist and now she was almost at his chest. He wouldn't be surprised if she ended up almost being his own height or somewhere close to his height. Her hair was long falling down her back, and the childish baby features were slowly fading away, making way for more grown up features to show through, though it would still be awhile yet before she would gain her womanly curves. He did not look forward to those days that made the impending wedding more real. He tried to not think of those future days, she never asked about it which made it easy for him to forget.

Like any child she caught the same childhood illnesses, more than once having to escort her to her room due her burning up in the middle of the afternoon. Or the time she fell asleep at sdinner party his mother allowed her to attend. She had been excited, and wore a new dress and curled her hair only to fall asleep as a few ladies of the court showed off their musical abilities after the dinner being past her usual bedtime. He smiled and shook his head as he picked her up off the settee. Her room changed over the years, her dolls and toys were placed in one corner, while a new vanity table and stool were added small bottles of light smelling perfumes, hair ribbons and brushes, a small box that contained earrings and other small jewellery pieces.

Pieces of artwork she had drawn were tacked to the mirror, portraits of her parents on her bedside table for a reminder of where she came from. A painting of a unicorn graced one wall, she wasn't afraid of unicorns, she thought they were special beings and hoped to see one, one day. He always felt odd being in her room, he turned to her lady's maid who pulling back the covers of her bed.

"If you hold her up, I'll unbutton the back of her dress," the maid spoke quietly. "Then you may go back to the party."

Jareth nodded, and carefully held the child up as the maid made quick work of the buttons and pulled the dress off the Sarah so she was in her undergarments of shift and petticoats.

He turned around looking about the room, picking up the stuffed bear from where it's fallen off the bed. He turned back to find Sarah in tucked away in her small bed and placed the bear next to her.

"Thank you," he spoke to the maid, as he headed for the door. Looking back once as he heard Sarah sigh in her sleep and turn to cuddle the bear.

"Sweet dreams Sarah." He thought to himself before heading back to the party.

* * *

A war was brewing and it took significant his time. Battle strategies and tactics were the top of his daily work, the constant worry and headaches that were brought to. Sarah is as quick as she was caught on to the whispers and for someone who lost her family to war she refused to shy away from it. He still remembered the day he went down to the courtyard to find her dragging a heavy sword towards Sir Galahan asking how to hold it properly who laughed, telling her she needed a lighter sword if she wanted to learn and went to grab her a practice sword that the young boys used, showing her how to position her hands over the hilt.

He looked to see Jareth, who nodded after a moment. Nothing wrong with a girl knowing how to defend herself, though most girls grew tired of the combat sport and gave up. His mother may think differently, he knew his mother would forbid it, but might as well let Sarah have her fun for the afternoon, because it mattered naught to him if she learned the art of swordplay.

He watched her learn the basics of stance, footing and balance while leaning against the wall. She must have felt his pride which he tried to hide as she turned to look, feeling where it was coming from she gave him a look of confusion.

He laughed at her look. "Well, it's a better hobby than playing tea party." He told them to try to brush it off.

"She's a natural at that," Galahan spoke up, "I don't think any of our apprentices learned what she has learned in one afternoon."

"Yes, but unfortunately the Dowager will skin me alive knowing we let Sarah train in the afternoon. It's not exactly lady like." Jareth joked, seeing Sarah's face fall, his own face softened. "It's dangerous, It's for the best."

Sarah glared at him, "You take the fun out of everything!" She cried as she threw the practice sword on the ground

"So it's my fault?" Jareth looked down at her, "I let you have your fun, but now its back to reality Precious, you are just ten years of age. I need a queen that is womanly and wifely not a sweaty tomboy," Jareth voice lowered at his reprimanded her. It was the first time he ever used that excuse and it did not go over well in the pit of his stomach.

Sarah glared, "I. Hate. You." She spat at him before running off, turning at the door. "You ruin everything, maybe I don't want to be a queen that sits pretty all day!"

"Sarah-," Jareth warned her as he prowled over to her.

"No, You ruin everything, you take the fun out of everything! I hate you!' She stamped her foot, her one hand ripping off her insignia so she wouldnt have him in her mind and threw it, but missed him entitlely.

Jareth grabbed her arm as she turned away from him. "I will not tolerate this insolence from you. So unless you want me to bend you over my knee and spank you like the child you are acting like in front of all my men I suggest you reevaluated your tantrum. You will be my queen, one day, whether you like it or, whether I want it or not. You think I like this situation you are surely mistaken little one."

Sarah continued to glare at him, yanking her arm back. "Well, at least we're on the same page, Your Majesty." She said bitterly to him. "Because you're the last person I ever want to marry."

"Go to your room," Jareth seethed, his head was already beginning to hurt, God, he hoped this wasn't a prelude to their future.

"With pleasure." Sarah spat back at him turning away from him. Jareth groaned picking up the amulet she threw at him. He turned to see his men starring, 'What!" He roared.

Galahan, chuckled. "It seems like you're going to have one feisty bride one day. I pity your wedding night."

Jareth glared at him. "Just get back to training!" He shouted, before going back inside with the amulet in his hand.

* * *

So young Sarah is beginning to see her situation more clearly, and starting to resent the situation more that she was placed in because who wouldnt. My stepdaughter is twelve and even at ten/eleven she was learning things about the world, wearing lip glosses trying to figure out what type of person she wants to be, right now she is into bands and music lessons and started making an inappropriate jokes to my hubby.

But it seems like one day is coming too quickly for Jareth and Sarah.

Let me know what you thought, possibly another chapter or two before I get into the main plot of the story when Sarah is finally sixteen!

Tina


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the labyrinth.

* * *

The middle years

Age 11-15

* * *

Jareth knocked on the door in front of him. "Sarah?" He called out after a moment of silence, only to be greeted by silence. Sighing, he backed away from the door, hanging her insignia on her door. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry." He spoke loudly before heading down the hall.

They didn't have much a make up, she spent days avoiding him or barely speaking when they were in the same room. It was like all the previous years just washed away and they were back to being strangers. It was a strange position to be someone's guardian and at the same time also be their betrothed. The months ticked by her eleventh birthday came and went. He ended up giving her a bouquet of flowers with a set of simple gold earrings that he placed in her seat at the breakfast table before she arrived. She thanked him politely with a small smile and gave him a small hug as he drank his morning coffee before eating her bowl of berries and cream.

She kept away from the courtyard and the training. Keeping with what was deemed more lady skills, occasionally she could be found out in the garden sketching and painting. Though Jareth had a surprise after securing a small bow that would fit her frame, it was carved intricately with vines and leaves. It was a summer day when he brought with him to breakfast one week. She looked at it curiously and then at him.

"Many young ladies and women take up archery as a sport." Jareth spoke answering her unasked questions. "I thought it would be a good compromise for the time being, We can begin lessons as soon as you're ready." Jareth told her. "When you are older we can discuss more swordsmanship training in a more ladylike way." He spoke cautiously, not sure how she would react.

"Can we start tomorrow?" Sarah looked up at him brightly, he sighed in relief this was going better than he thought it would go."

"Of course, but after your lessons. You cannot skip or fall behind in your lessons." Jareth warned her.

"I will do my utmost best." Sarah chirped and attacked him with a hug, which made he slightly awkward as he felt her changing body press against him. She must haves caught his awkwardness as she stepped away from him with an off hand apology for invading his privacy.

He watched her bound down the stairs the next day in a pair of tall boots much like his own, which confused him at first till he saw her dressed in a pair of leggings and a long sleeveless tunic with long leather fingerless gloves.

"Thora told me it would be less cumbersome if I wore something with better movement." He heard Sarah explain her outfit. "I must say trousers are much comfier to wear, it's sad I can't wear them more often."

'Come along," Jareth ignored her Ramblings. "I don't have all day." He watched her nood and walk quickly matching his steps.

While she was a natural with a sword it seemed archery was not going to come easily to her. Her aim wasn't the best, which he already knew since she threw things when she got mad and they never once hit the target which was usually him. They fought a lot, like any child vs adult relationship with a growing child who liked to explore the world around her and test her limits. It was just the added dynamic that she would be his wife one day that made things tricky. Sometimes he had to act like a father, a teacher, but in other circumstances be a man, a man she would marry one day, and have a some sort of friendship would be beneficial for them.

Then one day he received a note from his general asking for his leadership on the front lines. Leaving immediately he barely, had time to find Sarah for a quick goodbye on the cold fall day. He saw the fear in her eyes, and begged him not to go. Though it was long ago her mind brought forth her father, he assured he would be safe and away from the actual battle. It was the first time he saw her cry. He brushed away her tears, promising her he would come back. He didn't know when but he would come back. He kissed his mother's forehead goodbye and grabbed his bag and disappeared. His mother was acting at Regent when he was away, she told him the kingdom would be fine while he away and it would give Sarah some good practice for the future when she was queen.

The camp was decent, but nothing elaborate or over the top, sometimes he would lay in his camp cot, a glass of whiskey by his side, every once in a while he would feel this twinge in his mind, a beginning of a headache so he poured himself another drink hoping to sleep it off. His presence was needed more than he thought when he got there, what should have been a week or two turned into a month, then two months before he received a messy letter, with loopy cursive writing with a pair of badly knitted socks.

 _Dear Jareth_

 _I asked the Dowager if I may write to you, since you have not returned home yet. She told me I can write if I wish. I am quite angry that you took off the way you did, some warning would have been nice, maybe even a farewell meal, but no you had to leave right away. It was quite rude of you._

Jareth chuckled and rolled his eyes, of course she would blame him. But he continued on with the letter wondering what else she would ramble on to would tell him.

 _Life is pretty dull here without my extra lessons since you're away, The dowager has been keeping me busy, she's been letting me sit in audiences and some council meetings. Did you know that people give us chickens and things when they can't pay their taxes. I asked them why we collect taxes in the first place from people who are so poor. The Sheriff man just looked at me and told me to mind my own business, but is it not my business if I will be queen one day? he has money, could he not pay extra taxes and let the poor have a chance of survival. It's only compassion and charity that ensures a happy kingdom is it not? Even your mother was shocked that he took their lively hood. She only found out because she asked to see the books, he tried to tell her that you never ask to see the books and trusted him. Well, I don't think you should trust him. I found a few chickens running about the courtyard and asked the goblins if they were needed. I had Galahan take me to the farm, not on horseback mind you, but he escorted me and carried the cage of chickens. They were quite surprised and refused at first, but I told them they could not refuse. Then I played with the children and helped the mother mend some clothing, not that I am very good but she praised my efforts either way._

Jareth brow furrowed at the mentions of his sheriff, but pride welled up in him as he read about her own generosity toward the tenants of his kingdom. He would have to write to his sheriff, he always looked at the books and nothing ever seemed amiss, but It seemed that his sheriff was trying to line his pockets while he was away which he found out of character and shady.

 _The dowager won't tell me where exactly you want, or your position. Says she doesn't want to upset me knowing how I reacted when you left. So I assume you are close to the battle. I also sent you some socks, you can never have too many socks! It's getting cooler here, it already snowed twice. I do love snow! but the Dowager says you're in the south so it will still be warm for a while yet. I had to get new winter boots as last years were too small, and my cloaks had to be lengthened._

 _I've been practicing my projection skills, mostly at night when I'm bored. But I think you're too far away to reach It fizzles out before I can make a real connection. Then of course I get a headache from trying to search so far. My archery is a far better, but still a far from being good, but I can hit the target most of the time which is an improvement from before!_

 _I guess I should let you get back to your day. Also, be safe please._

 _Sarah._

Jareth shook his head and laughed softly at the end be safe, that was an understatement. He got up and walked to his makeshift desk and grabbed a sheet of parchment

 _Sarah_

 _Thank you for the socks, they are much appreciated and needed, your knitting has come a long way since you've begun learning. You have come a long way, in many ways your insight to the sheriff made me decide to consult and investigate the situation. I applaud your generous attitude and heart, because I definitely do not need more chickens running around the courtyard and goblin areas giving them to the family was a kind gesture._

 _You were too my shoulders when I left so lengthening your cloaks was inevitable I suppose. You are correct when it is still warm here, though nights are getting cooler. But it does not generally snow where I am, mostly just the northern kingdoms where it snows. Goblin kingdom is one of those kingdoms as I'm sure you know, your familiar Kingdom was in the middle where snow common, but without having the long winters of the Goblin kingdom._

 _I want you to keep practicing, since you told me you have been trying project your thoughts to me it explains the twinges I felt at night time. Now that I know it's you trying to reach out to me, I will try to focus and help you connect. The fact I can feel you shows me how much power you have within you. Just learning how to harness it, is the trying and difficult part._

 _I may have been a touch overzealous with my demands, but it still remains the fact that there are more useful things to learn than swordsmanship. Maybe in the future, I will give you your own lessons but at the age you are now, you still you are too little to handle a true sword._

 _Keep up with your lessons and behave yourself_

 _Jareth._

The letters, went back and forth for months which lead to almost three years. Occasional visits to the palace were made, but they were rare and far and few. They never did manage to make a full connection over their minds, but he felt her try every night, before she gave up. She was already fifteen when he got to head back to the palace for good after his long absence. He was just glad a treaty was in the works and things seemed to be looking on the bright side.

It was supposed to be a surprise that he was back, so he came through the way of the courtyard to tell his men the good news when he found them gathered around watching two men spar, or what looked like two men in a sparring. It wasn't till he noticed the curves of the one man legs, the shapely derrière in the tight fitting pants that were tucked into leather boots. Whoever she was, she had talent, he threw on a helmet with a grin, stepping forward as the other opponent bowed out as she defeated him. He spanned his feet ready for his attack, and away they went. She was good, he noted as he took in what she was wearing: a billowing blouse, with a waist drawn in with a large belt instead of a corset so she could move freely. She was a good fight, and had decent talent and quick, almost dance like movements as her boots clicked against the stone floor. The bladed clamked against each other, with each lunge and attack

She fought well, but he was better as he knocked her down, his sword jabbing her slightly. 'Give?" He held out his hand towards her.

He received no response, but she accepted his hand, but half way up he noticed, a long black braid falling out the back of her shirt , while the glint of gold falling out of the front, his own insignia falling out giving her away. He almost didn't recognize her at first as she took off her helmet, the years had changed her. Her figure developed, the shadow of her breasts that lay beneath her shirt that were larger than he had imagined, she was almost as tall as he was, which terrified him as she wasn't a small child who was terrified of him. It was the opposite, that being away for three years he realized he left a child and came back to a woman. A woman he didn't expect because she was only fifteen.

"Well, well it seems you have been disobeying your King Sarah." Jareth tutted as he pulled off his helmet making his presence known. Her green eyes going wide with fear, knowing he wouldn't be pleased knowing she had gone behind his back when he had been away. "What do you have to say for yourself."

Sarah looked at him. "Welcome home?" She smiled anxiously shifting on her feet. "It's not what it looks like?"

* * *

So Miss Sarah had been going behind Jareth back while he was away. I wonder how he's going to react to the news?

The story will progress more slowly now, as Sarah is older and almost marrying age.

Let me know what you all think and thank you for all the reviews and follows it means the world to me! I thrive on reviews it keeps me going!

Tina


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the reviews and follows! You are all lovely!

Onto chapter 4!

* * *

Jareth stared at the young woman in front on him. "Get changed, be in my study in fifteen minutes." He demanded. Knowing full well enough if he gave her a chance she would make a scene, she had been always that way. "You, also," he shouted when he saw Galahan with a guilty look on his face. The whole bloody palace went behind his back, hell they betrayed his wishes they knew full well that training was off limits for Sarah. His mother must have not even known about it, because she would have never allowed it if she knew.

He stopped by his mother's room, knocking on the door, smiling as she called him in.

"Hello mother," Jareth spoke as he opened the door, as she dropped her stitchery, throwing it aside rushing over to him to embrace him.

"My dear boy! You never wrote?" Petra gushed pulling him tight. " How long are you here for?"

"It's over for now," Jareth told her, giving her a hug back. "Where is Sarah?" He asked, wondering what she thought Sarah was up too.

"Hmm, she's most likely in her room, she usually rests about this time if she isn't going out to make sure the tenants are well." Petra replied. "She'll be happy to see you."

Jareth nodded, "I have a few things of paperwork that I need to do first thing on my arrival, I shall see you at dinner?" He asked.

"Of course, I'l get the chef to prepare your favourites." Petra smiled and kissed her sons cheek.

* * *

Sarah tugged at the strings of her corsets, tying it off as quickly as she could before pulling on a long sleeved ivory coloured chemise, before a long sleeveless green overdress that had high slits on either side of the legs, a pair of heeled boots replaced her more sturdy boots she been previously worn. She quickly wrapped her long braid around her head, pinning it as she went till it was looking like a crown of hair. She washed her face quickly before heading down to study, the familiar presence of his emotions swirled in her mind as she got nearer.

She found Jareth already in his study waiting for her at the door. She gave him a look, as she felt his gaze run over her body. She walked past him and settling on of the chairs in front of his desk, leaning back into one arm, tossing her legs over the arm of the chair. Knowing it would annoy him, if she sat like a child.

"Sit up straight, if you're old enough to be tied into a corset, you can sit like an adult." Jareth reprimanded her as she expected. "Also, I rather not be subjected to your roaming mind so if you can please control yourself and shut it off it be much appreciated."

She closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on cutting off the world.

'Well, if you knew anything about wearing corsets you would know this is a comfortable position," Sarah opened her eyes replying back while giving him a look and refused to change her position as he stared at her for a full minute before giving up.

"You deliberately disobey me," Jareth stared.

"Is that a question or a statement?" Sarah interrupted him.

"Sarah," she heard him growl. "You know full well that I told you to stay away from the Knights and all swords, but yet I find your sparring and in ridiculous clothing and making a fool of me!"

"I rather remember you enjoying the pants, or have you forgotten that I can easily read you?" Sarah argued back. "The knights by the way think it's great that I can defend myself," she felt Jareth look sharply at her she sighed at having to explain. "There was an incident, it wasn't anything bad, but I got cornered in the market, Galahan took care of it, but he thought it would be a good idea to have me know a few self defence and it went from there. Everything just came easy to me and it just lead into a game of what could they teach me."

"Someone cornered you?" Jareth seethed, "Why wasn't I notified?"

"It was nothing, it was just a rather forward young man. I was thirteen, I just didn't look thirteen because these things." She waved to her breasts off handedly.

* * *

Jareth fought hard not to let his gaze fall to her chest as she waved, he swallowed averting his gaze "You still deliberately went back behind my back. Learning to defend yourself and knowing how to spar is two completely different things. But it ends today Sarah. I will not have it-" he found himself behind cut off

"Seriously! I'm finally old enough to actually learn and you go back on your word." Sarah spat at him wildly.

"You will be busy enough as since I am back for the foreseeable future, there is a wedding to plan for after your sixteenth birthday." Jareth told her. "But maybe after the wedding I will allow it."

"I thought I had till my seventeenth birthday?" Sarah suddenly sobered.

"Well, it seems the council deems you a suitable age, and wants us to marry by the fall after your birthday.

"That's not fair!" Sarah argued. "Just because I look ready, doesn't mean I'm mentally ready!"

"If you think life is fair, you're in for a rude awakening precious." Jareth told her calmly. "You have a year to mentally prepare yourself." I have a year to mentally prepare myself he told himself at the same time.

"So that's it?" Sarah looked at him. "You're just going to take everything away from me?"

"You think I want this Sarah, I don't the last thing I want is to marry a child, let alone bed a child," he moved effortlessly to stand in front of her, bending at the knees to be level with her. "Because you are still very much a child," he saw the fears spark behind her eyes. "And I never wanted this, but we have no choice in the matter. My hands are tied and I have found no way out, besides one of us dying. So you aren't the only losing in this situation."

"Then let me train, at least let me have that," Sarah pleaded with him. "I've had my home, and every choice made for me since I was five years old. At least give me one thing I dearly want, it's not hurting me, or anyone for that matter. Most of the time I train with Galahan and only him, I occasionally spar, but most of the time it's just one on one and he's a good teacher and friend."

"Friend?" Jareth raised his eyebrow. "I didn't realize my betrothed was befriending my Knights. Should I worry that you've been kissing them as well?"

"You know that's not what I meant!" Sarah shouted, swinging her legs quickly to the point he barely had time to move from being hit with them. "And you know well enough that the whole damn palace won't dare came near me enough to even attempt to kiss me even if I wanted it!" She stood up sharply, "So unless you have any other accusations about my reputation I'm leaving."

"We are not through Sarah," Jareth moved to quickly block her way.

"I say we are," Sarah bit back at him.

"I say we are not, so sit down," he told her sternly pushing her back into the chair rather roughly. "You will compromise for the sake of my sanity, three days a week and you will not spar with the Knights and I will oversee your lessons with Galahan. The other days you will plan our wedding with my mother and make calls to other ladies of the court. On your birthday, we will have your coming out party and announce the date of our wedding, You will behave and act like a proper young lady and future queen. While I don't look forward to it, we will have to consummate the marriage, you do understand what that means do you not?"

Sarah nodded slowly, she learned the basics when she was started her monthlies. But it was mostly to not let any man who wasn't her husband touch her in any way, only he had that right and she would most likely bleed the first time he entered her. The thought of the wedding night terrified her, making lose the grip on her mind, it was liked the waves washed over her, he wasn't lying when he said wasn't thrilled at marrying her, but it guilt that ate him that washed over her with the lingering attraction to her crashed at her.

"Damn it Sarah!" She heard him yell she must have been out of it for a moment.

"May I just please go?" She asked him quietly, her head throbbing with the onset of his emotions and thoughts.

"This is not finished," Jareth stated. "But go, tell Galahan to come in on your way out."

He watched Sarah nod and creep past him, she turned at the door. "You know, I grew up in the three years you were away, I'm far from the child you left I thought maybe when you came back it would be different, but it will be all the same it seems. You still treat me like the child you left, and I still fight back for any independence I can get from you." She looked in the eye before slipping through the door.

Jareth groaned and fell into the chair, Galahan raised an eyebrow at his King, his long blond hair tied back, and he changed into casual clothing as he walked into the study.

"Why did you not tell me?" Jareth asked him as he sat down, "Why did you never mention her being accosted in the market?"

"It was a split second moment, we turned to naught a moment, when we turned back we found her cornered by some local boy who didn't realize who she was. I took care of the situation before he could even lay a hand on her." Galahan explained. "I discussed it with the dowager who doesn't see the need to bother you. She did know of the few self defence techniques I taught Sarah. But she did not know that Sarah continued on with it afterwards."

"She considers you a friend did you know that?" Jareth looked at his knight, who was also his friend.

"She doesn't have many friends, but I have gathered over the years that she considered me a friend. But I know my place Jareth, and I know she is your intended. Nothing inappropriate has ever happened. She also knows that she is not at liberty to have feelings for another, but she also very secluded and even her few friends don't always understand her, which is why I never rejected her friendship. She doesn't spar often, mostly when she need to let any aggression out, and I always make sure that she doesn't get hurt." Galahan explained. "She is really quite skilled, and gives the men a fair fight. Well, you saw her and fought her today, so I don't have to tell you that, but I guess she is done with all now?"

"I gave her three days a week after her whining," Jareth replied with a shrug. " The other days will be planning the wedding. It seems since I am back, I have been told by the high courts that we must marry within a year."

"Shit Man!" Galahan slapped the arm of the chair. "She's not even sixteen, let alone be seventeen by that time."

"It matters naught to them." Jareth shrugged leaning back into his chair. Running his hand through his hair making it even more extreme.

* * *

Petra was glad to have her son back, to have him see how much Sarah had matured and grown in the past years. She was waiting for Sarah, Jareth already arriving a few moments ago was already seated at his spot at the table.

The doors opened, she saw the sweeping of silk across the floor, she told Sarah to dress for dinner, and so she had choosing pale pink gown with a flowing skirt, it was off the shoulders with long sheer sleeves with delicate puffs down the arm, the neckline was low and her insignia was on display right above her pushed up breasts. She smiled, seeing Jareths gaze fall on Sarah, oh yes, no man could deny that Sarah was beautiful, not even her son.

She watched him get up and move around the table meaning to pull out the chair as Sarah approached the table.

"I can do it myself," Sarah told him quietly making Petra pause her thoughts as she watched them argue.

"That dress is hardly appropriate," Jareth spoke in her ear as he pushed her in.

"Then learn to keep your eyes up," Sarah retorted with an eye roll, grabbing her napkin and flicking it open, hitting his leg in the process. Jareth's eyes narrowed growing dark at her actions, God, he could practically see down her dress as she sat. Damn minx did it on purpose.

"Lord, how have you fought already!" Petra threw her napkin on the table. "I wanted a nice welcome home dinner and you two already had a spat?"

"We had a lovely afternoon chat earlier," Jareth said sarcastically. "The council, told me we must marry within the year," Jareth went back to his own chair.

"Did they!" Petra clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh, there is so much planning to do! Oh, we must get the dress maker here soon as possible you'll need a gown fit for a queen." She spoke to Sarah who only gave a weak smile in reply. It seemed only Petra was the only one in favour of this marriage at the moment.

* * *

I consider this almost set I like a cavalier/musketeers era of sorts with hints of more medieval fashions of cotehardies and kirtles along with the puffed sleeves and off the shoulder bodices.

Let me know what you all think! I'm trying really hard to keep Sarah from being a brat, but a headstrong, somewhat feisty young lady. She knows her place but she's not going to let him off easy.

I find it's easy to cross to the bratty line so let know if she crosses it.

Tina.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the lovely reviews.I have to say, thank you for hatred of Jareth. That's what I was going for, and it's working ha-ha!A lot of what I am aiming for this story is based on what I know about history and women's and royal family history. I don't think Jareth of this story will ever be a romantic or perfect husband. Decent maybe, and will he let up over time possible. However, he likes control; he is jealous of others for the life they get to have because he has always been by the book and set out for him. It's the dark side of royalty. Parliament and councils run the country, not a king or queen despite being the face of the kingdom. When it comes to Sarah, he watched her grow up, he had to be a guardian to her knowing one day that he would have to view her differently. He struggles a lot with that, especially now with Sarah being older and getting harder to control. However, also with his own feelings for someone who he raised to be his wife essential. As to his being compared to his father, he is more like his father than he would like to admit. Oh the denial and guilt again.

Onto Sarah, women went from being daughters ruled by fathers to being ruled by husbands for a very long time. Women were not equal to men until very recently in history. Which is why Sarah just lives with it. She knows no other life. Furthermore, from what I've read women didn't have a lot of friends of the opposite sex, being seen alone with a man could ruin your reputation. The knights see Sarah like a little sister, maybe few don't, but they know she's off limits. They would never go against their king. Even so, in general to be even be acquainted with people had its royal children were often raised very secluded and shelters lived, generally only cousins and siblings were playmates and friends. Young Queen Victoria, the Romanov children (OTMAA) of Nicholas and Alexandra, various other royal children didn't have much or any contact with the outside being said I hope that explains my story and why I am writing as I am.

Parts of this chapter came from two different songs- one a new movie, and other movies from my childhood ha-ha.I will tell you at the end what they are!

Anyways, onto the story!

* * *

Sarah stared out to the sea that she could see, in the distance, from her room. She looked around, gathering up her nightgown as she left her window seat, she walked to her wardrobe. Changing quickly into a pair of woven pants that got tucked inside a pair of soft leather boots and a long tunic, before putting on a cloak with a hood. She crept down the stairs escaping down the servants hallways and walked down the path into the forest, looking back to the place she disappeared into the forest the familiar trail to the shoreline. She didn't notice the man watching her from his window in the early morning who also woke early. She walked over an hour down the familiar path, before she hit the clearing the sound of waves coming closer and closer. She breathed in the salted air.

She didn't understand her love of the seashore, but she had small memories of living in a castle that smelt like the sea when she was young, but the main palace of her birth kingdom was more on the mainland from the maps she had seen in her geography lessons, no where near the coastline, so she had no idea where those memories came sat on the cool sand, taking off her boots and socks, she dug her feet into the sand letting the sand come between her green enamel toes. She never went into the water besides a slight toe dip. She didn't know how to swim never needing to learn.

Nevertheless, something also drew her here when she needed time to herself as she learned she could leave unnoticed for a few hours; she knew it to be harder with Jareth back. They had barely spoken to each other since he arrived; she had been anxious for his return after how he wrote while he was away. It seemed like things could work between them, or at least a civil truce of agree to disagree, but alas that was just a dream it seemed. She wanted to please him as silly as it sounded, but at the end of the day she longed for so much more in life.

Jareth did keep his promise and showed up the next afternoon dressed in his training gear. If she thought, Galahan was a tough, Jareth was worse by a tenfold. He pushed her to her breaking point, until she was on the ground with sweat pouring down her back. Her shirt sticking to her like a second skin, you could see the binding that she wrapped around herself. He made her repeat movements and lunges until he was content with what he saw. Her trousers are caked with dirt from when he tripped her, or made her crawl as he kicked her sword out of the way.

"You need something better, than those bindings," Jareth commented as he saw how they loosened over time. She knew they had as she felt herself bounce more with every move he made her do repeatedly.

Sarah felt herself blush, her arms crossing over her chest. She never felt self-conscious about her body while duelling until now, and if the other Knights ever noticed they not once said anything about it. But then what male would actually say something to her?

"Well, what do you suggest?" She asked sarcastically. "Because you're an expert in women's clothing?"

"A rigid camisole, it will keep your posture without losing flexibility, and it will keep you contained. I will send the tailor to you with instructions." Jareth rattled off like he was talking about the supper menu and not her body. "You also need a better sword, one that is lighter and with a smaller hilt and grip. You will be able to extend more and higher with a lighter sword,"

She must have looked at him with confusion because he gave her a look and continued."If you are going to succeed in something Sarah, you might as well do it properly, which can be said about many things in life. We are done for the time being. I will order a new sword, and I will send you the tailor sometime tomorrow." He told her before leaving the room.

He was true to his word as the tailor came knocking upon her door, coming for measurements the next afternoon with instruction from Jareth about what was needed. The tailor clucked his tongue as he took measurements of her waist, and bust, her cross back and back length as she stood in a simple shift and a pair of drawers with her maid in the room for propriety. She was curvy inheriting her mother's linage of the woodlands who were short and curvy, except she got her father's height. She had a larger than average bust, which made her waist look smaller than it was. He left shortly afterwards, leaving her to get a crash on her bed, curling up not wanting to think about dinner that night. She held her insignia out before letting it fall with a sigh. She reached out trying to find him somewhere in the castle. "Thank you," she said quietly to him when she found his constantly stirring mind.

The new foundation garments would make life much easier, and it wasn't like she could have gone to the dowager and asked for them, so she made do wrapping her chest up in cotton bindings that slackened and loosened over time because she could never tie it tight enough.

Dinner was a silent affair; he didn't bring up training over dinner, which she was thankful for. She was already seated in a gown, with a higher neckline than the first night, he arrived. Something that made feel more in control, so she wouldn't have his thoughts filter though when he noticed her.

She was brought back to the present as a deep voice broke her out of her trance."I was wondering when you would be drawn to this place, as you were born in a palace by the sea."

Sarah looked up, as she tapped into their link relieved that he wasn't angry at her, or at least yet, but she was sure she would get an ear full about her disappearances.

He was dressed simply in trousers and a shirt that wasn't even tucked in at the moment, his hair blowing in the wind, as his blue eyes, one always dilated pierced into her.

"I was born in a palace by the sea?" Sarah repeated, quietly refusing to look at him as she looked out to the blue water with white crashing waves.

"You don't remember much of your life before coming here so you?"

"I was too little to remember much; I know my mother died when I was an infant and father was often away. I remember an old man, and a nanny at most."

"Your maternal grandfather, he brought you here. Your mother Sahara was a dear friend of mine growing up. I was there at your naming ceremony; you cried she forced me to hold you."

"So we were at odds even then," Sarah murmured, taking in the new information. He's known her since she was a baby. 'No wonder you have always been against this union. If you knew my mother and knew me as a baby.' She thought to herself.

"I won't stop you from coming here, but you can't sneak off alone. All I ask is that you bring a guard and tell me where you are going." Jareth told her, she was surprised he was so calm about it.

Sarah just nodded as the wind whipped around them, her hair rippling in the wind behind. "You knew my mother?" She finally asked.

"I did," Jareth confirmed. "You look a lot like her, though you have your father's eyes. The Sahara was a gentle soul, but if you crossed her, she would make you pay for it. When news came that she passed, I couldn't believe it."

"I was told she was ill," Sarah told him quietly.

"She got pregnant a few months after birthing you a rare occurance mind you. She refused to abort the child, despite the trouble she had with you. She miscarried and they couldn't stop the haemorrhage." Jareth almost too clinically as he looked out to the sea. She swallowed her own gathering saliva, afraid to ask the question that came into her mind about their own impending nuptials, so she decided to change the subject.

"So you're how old?" Sarah asked him a question she always wondered; she felt him raise his eyebrow.

"My age will not change anything, Precious." Jareth retorted. "But I am in my thirties if you must know."

"Must you call me that," Sarah scowled; he always called her that from the beginning. "And I was merely wondering. I know your age has no effect our impending marriage."

"Don't scowl," she heard him reprimand her. "And I call you precious because I've always called you Precious."Sarah rolled her eyes at his backhanded answer that really had no answer to it.

She looked back down at her feet, digging them about in the sand."Your toenails are green." It wasn't a Question or even a statement, but merely an observation on his part, but made her hide away her toes. How was make up was acceptable, but having painted fingernails not? It was beyond her.

"I was told that having painted nails was only something courtesans have," Sarah explained. "Why I don't understand. It's just nail colour. So I paint my toenails because I like the look and since I am generally the only person who will see them, it doesn't matter much."She received no answer from him.

She sighed, standing up she wandered to the waterline while brushing the sand off herself. He didn't follow- so she wrapped her arms about herself. She felt his waves of something unknown to her come off him; it made her shiver. The water crashed over her feet. It was cold, then again, it was autumn.

"Come, I will take you back to the palace," he finally spoke up behind her.

"I wish to walk if that is alright," Sarah said quietly, as she turned and saw his horse standing behind them.

"It will be faster if we ride," Jareth started; he grabbed her boots throwing them into the saddle bags.

"I'm not getting up on that thing." She shook her head, standing her ground. "I'll walk barefoot I don't care."

"Well, Precious I'm not asking-I am telling you it's time to face your fears." He told her as she grabbed her, causing her to shriek, beating her fists into him until he deposited her on the saddle, by this point there were tears running down her face as she gripped the horn of the saddle for dear life as he jumped up behind her, pushing her forward to make room for him. He settled himself, his arms practically circling her waist as he reached for the reigns signalling his steed to go. She closed her eyes, his arms still around her, holding her steady. The hour walk took a third of the time on horseback. She tried to ignore the feeling of his body behind her, When they finally arrived, and he dismounted, before grabbing her by the waist, as she swung her shaking leg over the saddle, as soon as he let go and the horse lead away her legs gave away as she felt herself fall onto the ground.

"Don't you dare touch me," she growled as he went to grab her elbow.

"Then stay in the mud," Jareth retorted. "It's a horse, at some point you need to get over your irrational fear of them. You aren't a child anymore."

Sarah stood up on wobbly legs, "plenty of people don't ride; you don't have to be so condescending, arrogant ass about it," her mutter under her breath, gasping as she felt him grab a hold of her jaw with his gloved hand.

"I would watch that mouth of yours," he told her sternly. "Swearing isn't becoming of a lady in many situations."

"And when it is becoming?" Sarah countered him back with fire in her eyes, which turn slightly to fear as she saw him smirk before leaning down to whisper into her ear.

"When you are in the throes of passion in my bed. That's when I'll allow it and only then, Precious." He chuckled as her face went red, her feet shuffling back as he let go of her jaw before walking away from her.

God, he sent her mind whirling the way he treated her; he went from being somewhat nice to a sick ass the next moment. The flush spread on her face, down her neck as he whispered in her ear, the image he put in her mind made her stomach coil and tighten in an emotion she was slightly frightened of. She knew little about sex, but heard maids whispering in the halls, she saw some questionable things In dark corners.

She watched him walk away, she fell back on onto a turned a last moment to look at her.

"I change my mind if you wish to visit the shore, you must learn to ride, it's safer, and quicker than walking through the forest. The choice is yours of course." He turned from her stare leaving once and for all.

Sarah growled, ripping at her amulet in rage before throwing it in the mud in front of her feet. "I hate him, I hate him," she repeated with much hatred. She grabbed the offending insignia, and stomped her way up to her room. She ripped off her clothes, heading into the bathroom, she poured herself a bath to wash the salt off herself before sinking into the warm water, concentrating on shutting out the world. "I hate him," she grumbled, "I can't hate him," she admitted to herself, because how can you hate someone for not having a choice? "I'm not naive, I never asked for love," she muttered. "I just wanted someone who respected me."

* * *

So the two songs were How far I'll go- which will also play up in later second song was more of a joke, but when I wrote You were born in a palace by the sea. I started singing Learn to do it from Anastasia which I loved growing up, to the point my mom bought me a fictional diary of Anastasia at the school book fair not realizing I didn't know that the story of Anastasia was a myth and that the whole family was assassinated. I was one sad and angry 12 years old!

I hope you all enjoyed this! As always let me know what you thought!

Tina


	7. Chapter 7

Greetings all!

So I added a warning to the story about my characterization of Jareth.

That said, the guest reviews, I can't reply to. I am well aware that Victoria rose above and put the Duchess Victoria in her place. While I haven't read about the Borgias I know the name. Mostly I have stuck to English and few European families along with imperial Russia. Nevertheless, Victoria, Elizabeth the 1st, even the sad stories of The duchess of Devonshire, Marie Antoinette and Elisabeth of Austria they all made best of the situation that was handed to them when dealing with political marriages or pressure to marry. They didn't run away; they couldn't runaway. And while Victoria loved Albert, she had been pressured to marry him from a young age from her family. Either way they are strong extraordinary woman who faced many hardships and heartbreaks.

Why doesn't Sarah run away? Where would she run to? With what money? Running away isn't an option really for her.

As for Jareth and his abusive tendencies. I won't lie, I wrote him like that on purpose, not because I condone abuse. I lived through my own cases of abuse and know first-hand what being a victim feels like. But being controlling, manipulating, is his way of coping. But he gives Sarah a lot more then what women were allowed to do with this sort of time period I have written.

However, This is Jareth. Whether he grows to see his flaws, or stays the same I am unsure as of yet. Maybe realizing that he is the father, will be the breaking point who knows.

Anyway, on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 7

Jareth paced the training area Sarah was never late; she usually arrived before him to warm up and stretch before they went into sparring. So Where the hell what that girl! She was always punctual, her need to be on time was almost on par with her need to be tidy. How many times had he walked into the study when he was trying to help her get a grip on her abilities to find her organizing books and papers that were lying around. Some days he left piles for her sort, so he wouldn't have to do it himself as horrible as it sounded.

He been back for a month, and it was the first and only time she was late. He finally spotted Galahan, and the others walking in. "Do you know where Sarah is?" He asked agitated by her lack of appearance while the others seemed not disturbed by her absence.

"She's probably not feeling well," Galahan told him unconcerned about the girls' absence.' She does this occasionally."

"And she sends no word?" Jareth questioned him.

"It was never an issue," Galahan shrugged. "She just showed up when she could, she probably forgot to send a note to tell you."

"I will be back," Jareth told him. "I refuse to be kept waiting without a reason, not feeling well isn't an excuse on the battle field, so it's not an excuse for her." He stalked out of the room.

"Good luck," Galahan chuckled as he watched his king leave.

"He has no idea what he's walking into does he" Seamus, another knight asked with a grin.

"Most likely not." Galahan nodded with a smirk.

"Come, get the young ones sparing."

Jareth stalked through the palace. He was starting to fume at her laziness, not feeling well, was not an excuse he would take. Other half was afraid she may actually ill though which worried him. He found himself facing her door knocking loudly. "Sarah!" He heard a groan as he heard her moan and tell her maid something through the door.

It opened a moment later. "Your Majesty," she curtsied. "Is everything alright?" Jareth just ignored her, stepping into the room. It had the same pink papering on the walls. However gone were the toys and childish things, instead books, trinkets and flowers were spread out around the room. Fur rugs were gathered about on the stone floor while a fire burned in its grate. The bed was larger, covered in dark purple covers and dark-coloured sheets which he found odd and in the middle of the bed was Sarah curled up on her bed reading a book.

"I expected you for training," he started. "And yet I find you lying about in bed, reading nonetheless. I don't appreciate my time being wasted Precious. So unless you are dying, I want you dressed and down in the exercise room."

"Yeah, that's not happening." Sarah told him as she fixed her blankets around her lap.

Jareth walked up close to her bed, his nostrils flaring at her impertinence. He grabbed her book from her, throwing it on a nearby table. "I do not have patience for this Sarah"

"And I don't have the patience to deal with you, let alone the energy to train." Sarah snapped at him through gritted teeth as she bent slightly in pain. Swearing under her breath not caring if he heard or not.

"Are you alright, what's wrong?" Jareth softened as he saw the pain across her face, ignoring her cursing.

"Nothing, please just go, I'll see you at dinner tonight, if not in a couple of days," She pleaded with him, but he was having none of it.

"If you can't tell me what ails you, then I expect you to get up and train." Jareth barked at her, grabbing the edge of her blankets pulling them back, yanking her up as he did so she stood in front of him. The scent of iron wafting into his sensitive nostrils, he scrunched up his nose. As he took in the dark coloured drawers, she wore with her thin cotton camisole tucked in the waistband. He backed away from her, turning his head catching sight of the tell-a-tale pail near the changing screen that leads into her bathing room. He looked back at Sarah, who was back in bed tucking herself in with the blankets while she was profusely blushing.

"My apologies," he stammered. "Take as long as you need." He left her room mortified over what happened, knowing if Galahan was used to Sarah's absences it meant he knew most likely of why Sarah wasn't there and sent him anyway, which meant he was going to pay for this.

He sped quickly back to the training area; it hadn't occurred at all to him that her cycle would be the reason. He knew women had them of course, but for some reason, it never dawned on him that Sarah would be going through it. Of course, of fifteen and a half, it would be expected, considering the council deemed her old enough to marry.

"You are an asshole!" He shouted as he saw his head knight. "You know that right?"

Galahan howled, "If she doesn't show its most likely her women's time, after a few months of her random disappearances, a few men put it together after having sisters who often lounged about during those days." He tossed Jareth a sparing staff which he caught with ease.

"How is she almost 16 already?" Jareth groaned getting into position.

"Because children grow," Galahan told him honestly. "She's a lovely girl, if you weren't so against her, you may realize that."

Jareth gave him a look not taking his impertinence. "How about I arrange a marriage for you and see how you like it?"

"Then all means do so, if it saves me from having to do it for myself." Galahan laughed egging him on. "I'm too married to work to find a wife, might be nice having someone to warm my bed without having to bargain for it."

Jareth scowled at the response, making him strike at his knight. "She is beautiful Gal, but I left a child, and I come back her! Yes, her letters showed me how much she has grown intellectually. However, to see right in your face, it is entirely different."

"So you're afraid?" Galahan shielded himself with his own staff.

"She was raised in my palace, Gal; I taught her how to control her abilities. I carried her to her room when her sick," Jareth retorted. "Do you understand how fucked up this is! To make matters worse, Mother goes along with it because she was raised the same way. It's sickening, looking at her sometimes at this moment makes my stomach roll, knowing that I'm attracted to her." Jareth shouted in frustration using his staff heavy handedly causing Galahan to stumble, blocking Jareth last second.

"Well, forcing her to learn to ride isn't a great way to get her to like you" Galahan told him truthfully.

"If she wants freedom outside of the palace, she needs to get over her fears. Trampling over the forest by herself isn't safe." Jareth explained, throwing his staff aside.

"She is safe; everyone watches over her, Jareth," Galahan gave him a look.

"Yet she managed to train without the Dowager knows, and sneaks out to the shore without guards?" Jareth laid out the facts.

"So she's sneakier than we thought." Galahan laughed. "But no harm has come to her, and it's not like she is hidden away! Give the girl a break, and maybe you won't fight all the time, or worse comes to worst bring her some chocolate, they love that stuff."

"No she is not hidden but it doesn't stop the fact that some of her family did not wish for her to be the payment." Jareth admitted. "Her grandfather brought her to us because her Uncle refused. The grandfather snuck her out of the palace and brought her here because he refused to break tradition and honour that came with asking for our help that Sarah's father asked for. Her uncle refused all contact with me, and my mother about Sarah that we sent to them out of courtesy."

"Heavens sake, " Galahan said under his breath. "And she has no idea does she?" He asked as Jareth nodded his head in confirmation.

* * *

As he walked into the dining room for dinner that night, he found Sarah at the table, dressed with her hair down. Something he hadn't seen from her in a long while as it was either in a braid or pinned up. She dressed in a simple dress, and from the looks of it, she wasn't wearing a corset as he could see the natural fullness of her chest, that wasn't contained and pushed up by the stiff fabric and steel. He watched her pull her shawl closer together that sat on her shoulders as she felt his gaze.

He hoped she had her mind turned off, because his emotions were running rampant as he watched her chest rise and fall with each breath she took.

She looked at him blushing before averting her gaze down to her plate. his mother glanced between them; seeing her sons gaze and awkwardness with Sarah from earlier that morning. "What happened now?" She asked the two.

"Nothing!" Sarah piped up quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Nothing mother, I just went to make sure Sarah was feeling alright earlier after being late for our lesson." Jareth answered. "I caught her incidentally in an inopportune moment, but it is fine now." His mother watched him as he spoke, then looked at Sarah, putting two and two together.

"Very well, just don't make a habit of it. We don't need the maid talking and spreading rumours."

"Of course not," Jareth agreed in a stately manner as he watched Sarah pick at her plate. "I wouldn't ever put Sarah's reputation at risk." It seemed his mother was happy with that answer as she continued on.

"Now the guest list for a party Sarah I have your friends, of course, Jareth; I assume the Knights, the General obviously, but if you have a list it would be lovely."

"What about my family?" Sarah spoke up, ever since he spoke of her family, she began wondering about her heritage. Her uncle was now the king; she knew that, but there must be others. "Would they not wish to see me?"

"Your Grandfather passed not long after you came here, but your uncle on your father's side you may invite if you wish it." Jareth stepped into the conversation, ignoring the look of horror on his mother's face who knew the whole story of Sarah's arrival.

"Jareth that is probably not wise." Petra warned him.

"And why not?" Sarah asked curiously.

"It's not nothing, dearest." Petra brushed it aside.

"No mother, Sarah is old enough to understand," Jareth spoke clearly, silencing his mother. "Your Uncle refused at the time of your father's death to repay the debt saying his brother would never have used you as collateral. Your grandfather on your mother's side being bound by the tradition and honour; snuck you out of the palace during the night when they refused to follow the law and brought you here to repay his son-in-law's debt. Your uncle, who now removed himself from being our ally has cut off all ties when you came here. We tried to send updates of your growing up and even portraits that you sat for, we even told him he was welcome to visit, but he refused." Jareth explained. "Though if you wish to invite him and his wife you may invite them, but I don't see them accepting Precious." Sarah nodded, he could see her thinking and drawing in the information that had been on her mind for a while now.

She was picking at her food barely eating, talking about the engagement party left her quiet and sullen. "Eat Sarah," he told her quietly but sternly, which resulted in a death glare.

"I don't have much of an appetite," she was trying to keep calm as she stabbed a carrot. They never fought in front of the Dowager, it just was not done.

He titled his head before raising his wine glass for a sip, before grabbing another glass and pouring her a small amount of wine. "Here," he spoke, handing it to her. "Drink some of this it will help you." Sarah looked at him curiously, you had to be out before alcohol was technically allowed.

"Go on, you're practically sixteen." She took it carefully from him, taking a small sip of the red liquid, making a face at the aftertaste. She hesitantly took another small sip as she felt it burn through her stomach. "Slowly," he warned her. "And eat so you have something in your stomach." Jareth told her.

"Jareth-" Petra spoke to her son.

"It's just wine mother, she will be required to have some of the party might as well build up her intolerance so she doesn't get intoxicated from one glass." He put the end to his mothers worries of society rules. Petra huffed, but remained silent. Sarah picked at her salad while drinking small sips of the wine, her head beginning to buzz.

Finally, they retired to the drawing room where Sarah sat quietly with her feet tucked under skirts working on her sampler, he paced the room catching the design of what seemed to be a maze. He must have been caught looking at her as he heard her speak to him.

"I have dreams of running in some sort of Labyrinth. I remembered once for the fall harvest festival you had one built for the children of the tenants. I was so angry when it had been destroyed, I wanted it to stay forever." She explained quietly.

Jareth nodded as he sat across from her and opened his book. When his mother retired when it was nearing ten, he saw Sarah asleep on the lounge. He shook her wake, "Come, I will escort you to your room." She nodded sleepily as she stood up carefully, fixing her skirts they didn't speak as they walked the halls and stairs. Her maid was waiting by the door as he dropped her off, he bid her Goodnight and left to go to his study that was waiting with paperwork for him.

He sat back in his chair running his hands through his hair, he wrote down a note for the royal gardener and architect for a meeting later on that week. He signed the needed document before deciding to take a nightly flight as he morphed into his owl form before hopping up on the windowsill and flying off. As he passed Sarah's room he watched for a moment as she lay in her bed. Her cheeks still flushed from the wine as she brushed her hair out, in the candlelight. The familiar guilt sickness washed over him, he noticed her to look towards the window in confusion as her brow furrowed causing him dash away knowing she must have felt him.

* * *

Ahh the lengendary man vs periods. Nothing makes a man run away more then a menstruating woman.

i feel Jareth was less snarky, maybe a tad more gentlemanly this chapter.

Let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading!

Tina!


	8. Chapter 8

Winter had come with the snow, while the temperature remained rather mild, Sarah managed to put off riding as it wasn't good for the horses to be out in the cold wind while she was learning to ride so it was put off until the warmer weather.

The days had been reasonably pleasant for them; he took notice of a friend who often visited the palace for tea with Sarah. They often sat working on various needlepoint projects and sometime played duets at the piano. She was a well-bred lady with fiery red hair that curled in every direction with bright brown eyes. He noticed that Galahan was found watching them from afar when they walked about the Palace. He formed a plan within his mind and with a few simple letters and approval from his friend, he set up the match with relative ease. The girls' parents were more than happy with the match Galahan he was but a duke, who would raise their daughter to a Duchess despite his status of a knight.

So the papers were signed, and a wedding was scheduled all that was left to do was the girl too officially meet Galahan. He sat at the desk thinking of Sarah their impending nuptials as he recalled her movements in training how her body moved, the curve of her hips to her waist. Visions filled his mind betraying his own convictions when it came to her body that haunted his dreams.

The thoughts that drifted into his dreams were the worst because he couldn't stop those images that came to him. He knew they were sharing a room; it was expected until she bore him an heir, whether male or female it did not matter as either could take the throne. Luckily they had ways to avoid children, and he planned on using them if they found harmony within the bedroom, because Parliament and the council could tell them when to marry, but they didn't have a say on what happened within their bedchamber.

He looked up as his study door swung open, the sound of rustling silk hit his ears causing him to groan as he took in the lavender gown he saw earlier that morning over breakfast. What did she want now?

"How dare you! You're an arrogant controlling ass! My only true friend!" She yelled at him, stopping short as the words left her mouth as he stood up to his full height she couldn't even blink before he was holding her jaw with one hand. He watched her chest heave, the low neckline of her gown as he watched her breasts strain across the fabric of the square neckline as the anger rolled through her.

"Watch that mouth of yours Precious," he warned her as he gripped her one hand as she formed a fist that was ready to strike him mid air.

"Fuck you! You took away my only true friend, she told me over tea today that you went to her parents with a proposition of marriage for her!" She spat at him; it took all his control not to put her in place as he gripped her wrist tighter until she yelped. He pushed her away, making her fall back onto a chair with her skirts tangling around her legs, silk stocking peaking out from her skirts.

"You do not get to tell me how to run my kingdom, and I have told you that I will not allow you to curse in anger towards me, so you better watch your pretty little mouth, or you will be punished." Jareth growled warning her. "As for your friend if you weren't so quick to jump to conclusions you would actually be thanking me."

"Why would I thank you!" Sarah shouted defensively before continuing on with her words, "You are so greatly opposed to our own impending marriage, but yet you see fit to make other people marry!"

"Galahan expressed the wish and I thought for some unknown reason that may be giving you a friend who would remain within the palace walls and ultimately be your lady in waiting would make you happy!" Jareth responded slamming his first on the wood of his desk as he watched her face piece together the information. "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind and if you ever, and I mean-ever question my authority again.I will punish you in front of the court until you have learned your lesson."

He watched Sarah nod and scurry from the study in fear of him, her footsteps echoing down the hallway as she fled from him. Damn the woman, damn her for constantly making him the villain, for making him keep his anger in check when his hand just itched to slap that pretty mouth of hers.

He was still fuming as Galahan came looking for him, to go to the throne room to meet his bride, the girls' parents had arrived and presented her to Jareth, who in turn introduced her Galahan wishing them a happy courtship and marriage. Sarah sat beside him refusing to look at him; she plastered on a fake smile for her friend who seemed elated at her prospects. She hugged Sarah giggling about the amount of things they know could do once she was married and living within the palace.

"We can work on your wedding gown together; I have just the pattern for the embroidery and bead work that will look wonderful on you," the redhead spoke to Sarah, who was too happy to see past her friend's weak smiles.

"We will have to work on yours first Abby," Sarah corrected her with a shake of her head; she didn't want to think about her wedding dress.

"When my parents told me of His Majesties request I couldn't believe it," he heard the redhead begin he turned to Galahan, who had a grin plastered across his face still listening to the ladies talk. "To have such a rise in station, plus to have the head knight the second in command to the king is an honour. I'm sorry I caused you distress earlier, but I did agree to this after much thinking. I hope you didn't do anything too rash." She spoke apologetically to Sarah, who just shrugged and rubbed her one wrist. She knew better than to air their issues in public, she would tell her later in privacy of what actually happened in the confrontation.

"She is a beauty and a redhead; I've seen her with Sarah time to time, but I would have never guessed you would choose her. I assume by Sarah's attitude, she did not take it well?" Galahan spoke slightly enamoured at the sight of his bride.

"That is an understatement and half," Jareth confirmed with a curt nod. "She likes to paint me as the villain."

Sarah was still in a mood the next day as she glared at him as he entered the training arena as she stretched. Her legs spread out as she reaches to one side and grabbed her foot laying her body over her leg. She was wearing her usual training gear, except she had a woolen shawl wrapped and belted around her for cooler weather. She repeated her stretching, taking her time, he notices her friend was sitting upon a chair as she spoke to Galahan, who looked shocked when Glalahan offered her a sword. She shook her head no, she was not like Sarah, she was happy just watching.

Finally, Sarah stood up grabbing her sword by the hilt drawing it out as she balanced it in her hand still amazed at the lightness and balance of it. She gave him a look, refusing to speak to him as she got into position with her shield strapped to her arm. They rotated Galahan and himself are fighting against her, correcting her stances and movements when needed. However, he noticed her aggression grew each time she faced him.

The redhead cheered Sarah on, as she sat watching her fiancé and her friend. When they took a breather, drinking from the barrel of water, and the redhead helps Sarah pin her hair more securely around her head and handing them biscuits with currants in them for a light snack.

"I can't believe you do this!" She gushed to Sarah. "Though I don't understand how you can do that, but trip over your feet in a simple waltz."

"Dancing is just not my forte," Sarah shrugged.

"Then we must practice," Jareth spoke up behind her. "We will be required to open many dances."

"Thanks Abby," Sarah groaned with an eye roll, "Now I have to spend more time with him."

"Oh come on Sarah, His Majesty is very much a Gentleman and allows you many freedoms." The redhead chastised her friend gently.

Jareth grinned, making Sarah scowl. "Let's just back to work!" She threw her hands up in the air, grabbing her sword poking Jareth in the chest with it.

"Well, come on!" She was rough with him; she was usually after a fight the lingering aggression taking her skills over the edge, but that was her weakness. Swords clanged and ran out as she grunted and growled at him; she knicked him once on his bicep. They were still using practice swords, but if you hit strong enough, they could break the skin. She was beginning to lose her stamina over her firm beginning. She spun the edges her tunic rippling as she dodges him as his blade caught the edge of her thigh cutting through knit of her leggings. She hissed, lunging at him, which he easily blocked before tripping her, making her land flat on her back.

"You waste your energy on emotions; you need to be able to be aggressive but have a clear mind," Jareth told her looking down at her before extending his hand. She took it after a moment, hissing as she accidentally brushed her hand against leg passing over the cut.

"Let me see," Jareth commanded more harshly than intended. "I'm fine," Sarah snapped at him.

"Just leave me alone." She stormed out, limp slightly as the pain in her leg. He watched her leave, the redhead following close behind her with a flurry of skirts.

He found himself running a hand through his hair as he shot a look at Galahan before taking his leave.

He found himself on Sarah's door knocking gently after he changed and washed quickly and cleaning his own wound from training that she gave him. It broke the skin, but just enough to bleed a small amount.

"Sarah please," he started as the door opened, the redhead leads him into the bathing room where Sarah at on the edge of the tub, biting her lip as she dabbed the cut, with a cloth a tin of salve sitting next to her. She didn't say anything when she noticed his presence, or the fact her trousers were tossed aside on the floor as she sat in her tunic and what seemed to him like a tight pair of drawers that sat just above the cut in question. He knelt down, taking the cloth from her hand and rinsed it out, before gently pressing it to the wound. His hand glowed a faint light warming her skin; he couldn't heal it completely, but he could speed up the process. He took the salve gently covering around the area with the herbal smelling paste before he grabbed a roll of bandages, wrapping them around her thigh to keep it covered.

"I should have told you the plan, I'm sorry that I kept you in the dark." Jareth told her quietly, "but I did not wish to let you down if it didn't work out. Your friend had a choice she was not forced into this, I made sure I had her own feelings upon the matter, despite what her father agreed to." He tied off the bandage gently as he heard a cough, turning to see the maid giving them a look of disapproval.

"The princess isn't dressed for your company."

"Tora, he just healed my leg and he's my intended." Sarah spoke up.

"Betrothed or not it is not proper, Lady." The maid responded.

"I am finished anyway." Jareth stood up heading towards the door.

"Her name is Abigail, my friends name is Abigail," Sarah called out to him. "You might want to try to call her that."

"Of course," he nodded, leaving the room; he made sure he was far enough before he let the sight of her bare legs enter his mind once more allowing how smooth they felt under his palms go through this body. He groaned as images filled his mind the possibility of those legs wrapping around him. He knew the possibility was slim that she would find any joy in their wedding night; she would be instructed to lie down and let him take control.

He heard her skirts later that day, as she came into the study clutching a letter in her hand, which she handed him the seal already broken. He took it, taking in the seal of the house of the Middlesborough. He scanned the letter as she stood in front of him.

 _Dear Sarah,_

 _Thank you for the lovely invitation._

 _As it's your 16th birthday, I will have my schedule cleared. Congratulations on your impending nuptials, you will be a wonderful Queen Consort._

 _Uncle Duncan_

"I don't understand," Sarah started.

"The day we Marry is the day you renounce the claim of the throne to your kingdom. " Jareth explained. "It means you are no longer a threat to the throne he's ruled in your favour for so long."

"I still have a claim?"

"Of course, but don't take this in a positive light. You were never brought to visit your family because unlike your Father, your uncle is not fair or righteous. While we offered for him to visit he rejected the idea. He would kill you in a heartbeat if you tried to take the crown away from him after all these years. Most likely, he would have killed you as a child and made it seem like a childhood illness if you stayed with him knowing it was just you keeping the crown from him. Once you get a taste of the crown it's not something you wish to give up. Your grandfather brought you here for a reason Precious and that was to be able to live and grow. He was executed for bringing you here by your uncle when he returned. I will have to make sure we have extra protection at the ball. How is your leg?" He saw Sarah blush, and brush her hand over her skirts.

"It's sore but nothing I can't handle. Also I most likely will be away next week, just so you don't come banging at my door."

"I will keep note of that." Jareth nodded, his ears tinged with pink as he spoke. "Anything else?"

Sarah shook her head. "I will take my leave. I'll see you at dinner?"

"Most likely," Jareth nodded, watching her nod and leave the room. She no longer appeared angry which was nice. The acceptance letter worried him after ten years of silence, and now they were coming to her debut? He didn't trust her uncle; he was going to have to keep Sarah close to him and make sure she knew to never take a drink from anyone but him.

He did not like feeling that settled in his gut. They should have never invited her family. But he couldn't ignore her request.

* * *

I'm not sure if anyone noticed how Jareth never actually pay attention to names or doesn't use them in his head. Which is Why Abigail/Abby is often the redhead, or the fact he doesn't know Sarah's maid's name. Part of him is just either horrible at names, or it's his superiority complex that he feels like he doesn't need to know them. Actually, it's most likely the later ha-ha! It just seems like something he would do.

I am away next week for a mini vacation for my mother-in-law's birthday, so not sure when I will update next.

I saw beauty and the beast last night and oh my goodness, it was so amazing!

As always, I enjoy your thoughts about my story so let me know what you think!

Tina


	9. Chapter 9

Her birthday was coming too fast, and that frightened Sarah. She didn't like crowds or parties with large amounts of people. People judging and whispering about her behind her back even the thought of it made Her stumble over her feet, blushing as she apologized to Jareth.

Things were seemingly quiet between them. Abby and Galahan married with Sarah and Jareth standing as witnesses for their friends. She had confided in Sarah that she was more than content in her arrangement implying that she was more than happy to do her wifely duties and promised to tell Sarah about it all closer to the wedding. She was glad to have her friend near her always, that meal times was more enjoyable with Abby around. The dowager was an oddity to Sarah as the years passed. They got along well enough, but it was very formal and standoffish since Jareth arrived back, or maybe it was the independence that Sarah exuded, thatthe dowager realized that she wasn't needed as much. It was hard to pinpoint the change within the palace, and it made Sarah curious. Even the constant arguments and full-out spats between her and Jareth dropped to practically nothing. They still bickered of course it was nothing like before when things escalated quickly and often ended with Jareth rough handling her when she wouldn't cooperate. She knew he had been close to hitting her on many occasions, but he kept himself in check despite her antics.

She stepped on his foot once more bringing her back into the present; she blushed straightening her back as she went through the dance moves to get mind as she felt the heat of Jareth's hand on her shoulder blades. He did dance wonderfully, leading her through the steps confidently carrying her through the dance like it was the most natural thing in the world. It was the third dance they ran through this afternoon and the slowest and most personal of the dances. The hand movement and gestures that barely touch the other hand, the closeness of the dance required from them. She hadn't been looking forward to this day, but at the moment it wasn't that horrible. Her skirts twirled around her as she spun, before stopping in front of him, her palms up barely touching his at a waist level before she sank down into a deep curtsy on the floor her skirts floating around her as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"That's enough for today," he said gruffly after a moment as he helped her rise. "There are a few more practical things that need to tell. If you wish to refresh yourself, you may, but come from the study within the hour."

"Of course," Sarah nodded as she went to pick up her shawl that was sitting on the chair. "I won't be long." She told him before leaving the ballroom. She made her way up to her room, using the chamber pot quickly, before redressing in a less voluminous skirt and spritzes herself with some perfume after she sniffed her underarms and crinkled her nose grabbing the salt crystal and swiped it across her underarms a few times. She ran her hand over her hair before she headed towards the study, finding the door open waiting for her.

"Please sit," Jareth motioned towards the chair she was often chastised, or forcefully pushed into when he got angry at her. "Tea?"

"Please but I'll pour," Sarah spoke quietly as she fiddled with the pot of tea, fixing him a cup with a slice of lemon and a pinch of sugar before handing it to him. She made her own quickly adding milk and sugar to the cup before pouring the tea.

"Your dancing has come along, and I hear that your gown is close to finished?" Jareth began as he took a small taste of his tea. "This is perfect; I'm surprised you remembered."

"Just a few more lace and beads to apply," Sarah nodded. Abby and herself had been working constantly on it for the past weeks. "As for your tea, it was the one thing I allowed to touch for tea time when I was young was the mix ins. It's hard to forget what people like in their tea"

"So it seems, anyway, I know you don't do well with crowds, with an open mind, but for this occasion. I need you to stay alert and receptive to people's emotions." Jareth started. "They don't know your abilities and any extra protection you can provide for yourself is best."

Sarah frowned, but nodded. "I will try my best to remain receptive, but I really find it hard to believe that people would try to harm me in the middle of a party. However, I'll try and my best and keep an open mind despite the headaches."

"I know, and I apologize for asking you to do it," Jareth responded, "Second off, Do not take anything that anyone gives you, if you're thirsty or hungry ask myself, and I will get you something." Jareth began. "They will either spike your drink for a laugh or something worse."

Sarah looked at him feeling like there was more to the story. "Ask you for drinks and don't take any drinks from anyone. What about Abby or Galahan?"

"They would be fine as well," Jareth agreed with a nod. "But they will most likely be off in their own little world."

Sarah nodded. "I assume this will apply to our wedding?" She asked curiously.

"For any party, we ever attend I'm afraid." Jareth nodded his head.

"Why?" Sarah raised a brow at him.

"I will explain the main reason closer to the wedding," Jareth brushed off her question, which annoyed her. "You have been quite agreeable as of late; I thought maybe you would enjoy tomorrow a free day," he spoke.

Sarah gave him a look, was he rewards her for being level tempered? "As in I may do what I wish?"

"Within reason," Jareth countered. "The shore still has its stipulations of learning to ride."

"What about the hot springs?" She asked him curiously.

"The hot springs? I didn't realize you have been there," Jareth spoke hesitantly.

"It's safe and we are completely hidden from view," Sarah explained. "I go with Abby occasionally."

"Very well, if you wish to visit the hot springs, then I shall arrange it." He relented.

"Oh, thank you! Can I go tell Abby?" Sarah asked him, when he nodded, she stood up placing her teacup on the tray. "Thank you, thank you," she exclaimed as she moved to hug him before awkwardly stopping herself.

"Go on," Jareth brushed it off with a wave of his hand. "Just remember to knock," he urged her.

"Trust me, I know," Sarah blushed before heading out of the study. "And that was the sitting room." She sighed.

* * *

The hot springs was located in an old monastery; the ladies had brought a basket of soaps and oils to use on their skin and hair. They stripped not being shy about their nakedness before dashing into the springs that were hidden within a cavern while the guards had their backs to them at the entrance of the springs. They settled on the rocks the water coming up just above their chests.

"Oh my god this is fucking amazing," Sarah moaned as she leaned back relishing the warm milky water.

"Sarah!" Abby's mouth fell open. "You shouldn't curse," she chastised her friends. "You've been doing so well."

"So I haven't been imagining things that you've been playing a buffer between Jareth and I?" Sarah looked to her friend.

Abby grinned. "And isn't life much calmer when the two of you actually are getting along?"

"That's not the point Abby!" Sarah's voice whined in frustration. "I get angry when he does things behind my back or tries to manage my life without consulting me."

"I understand that, but your temper gets you in trouble and letting anger control your emotions will not help your relationship." Abby spoke calmly.

"What relationship!" Sarah splashed the water with her hand. "He doesn't touch me, unless he absolutely must. He finds me attractive but yet hates himself for feeling that way, hell thats probably why he didn't escort us here himself, the thought of me naked near him would make him go crazy!"

"It's a valid reason; you are to be his bride, he shouldn't see you unclothed until your wedding night, but what about your feelings?" Abby asked curiously as she fiddled with a wash cloth.

"What about my feelings?" Sarah gave her a puzzled look.

"Don't play coy Sarah," Abby gave her a pointed look. "What are your feelings toward His Majesty?"

"He's Jareth, "Sarah shrugged. "I don't hate him despite his ego; I won't deny he is handsome, and has a perchance of tight pants." She cracked a smirk.

"Funny that you mention the trousers," Abby elbows her with a grin.

"Well, it's not like you can avoid looking at them!" Sarah blushed furiously.

"So you find him handsome, that's good I mean you will have to see him naked." Abby smirked as she saw Sarah grow uncomfortable making her feel for her friend. "Oh girly, it's not that bad; I'm sure he will be considerate and gentle. Don't worry so much about it."

"How can I not worry about it; I still feel like a child myself, and once we are married; I'm expected to have a child." Sarah said quietly. "I have five months before the wedding, and then the clock starts ticking. I don't even remember my own mother, I barely remember my father, and now I have to be a parent? What if I have a daughter who is just taken away from me sent to live in another palace. Jareth has three sisters who were sent away!"

"Oh Sarah, is that what you mostly worried about?" Abby wrapped an arm around Sarah. "Oh darling, there are ways around that, and I'm sure if you voice your opinions to Jareth he will understand. As for future daughters, I think His Majesty will refuse to ever subject a daughter to that sort of thing. Just talk to him; it's the only way things will be figured out."

"I can't; he will take it the wrong way," Sarah shook her head. "I'll just have to deal with whatever comes. It's my duty and my role as Queen to give him an heir." Sarah told her curtly ending the conversation, swimming over to the basket and grabbing a bar of soap to wash herself with.

* * *

Sarah stood in front of her mirror, analyzing herself in her dress, pearl white with lace and beads over the bodice and sleeves down, even the top layer of her skirt that was a large bell shape with layers of petticoats that held it out. Completing the look was an emerald sash that tied around her waist. She turned as a knock signified that he arrived to escort her as Tora went to open the door for her; she could see him in the mirror while she felt the wave of shock and pride that came from his mind as saw her for the first time. She turned as she saw a green ribbon in his hand, she gave him a look came up behind her as he placed it around her neck, realizing the velvet choker was encrusted with diamonds and pearls as he tied the ends into a bow snugly around her throat. It matched perfectly with her sash.

"Now you look perfect," Jareth spoke quietly. "You remember everything we went through?"

Sarah nodded as she felt goose bumps run down her arms, he took her arm and led her from her room. Her hair was curled and pinned up at the top of her head, a delicate tiara nestled within the curls with a few stray tendrils escaping the pins. Shivers went down her spine the closer they got; she cursed Tora for tying her so tight within her corset. She felt like she could barely breathe.

The ballroom was pristine, thousands of white roses scattered throughout the room; emerald accents her favourite colour mostly because it matched her green eyes. The crystal glasses shimmered in the candlelight as chandeliers chimed as the light breeze blew through the room. She found herself being introduced with Jareth; she barely remembered to hold up her skirt as she came down the stairs before Jareth leads her to the centre of the room. He held her hands before letting them go as she fell gracefully into a curtsy before him, waiting for his signal for her to rise to begin the opening dance.

She rose as gracefully, placing her hand slightly under his waiting for him to lead her into the dance. Her mind focused on the steps, before she heard Jareths low voice telling her to relax and let the music flow through her, to let him lead her through the steps. She swore she felt him place a ghostly kiss on the top of her head.

She tried to ignore the crowds and just feel the music, tried to forget that all eyes were on them as they danced. She could feel the heat from his body despite their layers of clothing. He was wearing a dark-green jacket that had scattered reflective jewels and sequins sewn on the lapel and shoulders. She gaze fell to those impossibly tight trousers, black with a slight serpent skin pattern on the material. She must have blushed as she heard him chuckle at the back from his throat.

She did her final twirl sinking back down to the opening position at his feet. The crowd filling her mind, the splendour and awe of the dance, how her beauty amazed them, the jealousy and pettiness of the women. She rose, straightening up as Jareth already was getting ready to introduce her to someone.

"Sarah," his drawl brought her from her thoughts as he pressed a glass of wine into her hand. "I would like you to meet your uncle Duncan and his wife Lilac," Jareth spoke to her.

Sarah looked up in surprise, studying the mans face. "You remind me of Papa," she blurted out, instantly flushing and biting her tongue as almost cursed at her fluster. "I mean it's a pleasure to meet you," she corrected herself as she felt Jareth's arm tighten around her as she dipped her head.

"Your father and I looked similar; I'm surprised you remember what he looked like. He didn't see you much. Lilac is Sarah my niece," he introduced his wife. "We married after you came into the goblin kingdom, so you never met her."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Sarah dipped down her head once more to the pretty looking woman.

"Your gown is very beautiful," Lilac gave her a once over, but the emotion she felt was much different than her words.

"Thank you, I did most of the bead and lace details. Thank you for making the time to come tonight." Sarah said as she took a drink from her glass nervously.

"When is the wedding?" Duncan asked curiously. "May I get you another drink?" Noting Sarah empty glass.

"I am fine, thank you," Sarah shook her head; her head was already spinning from the wine and the room around her.

"The wedding is set at the end of August, we hoped for October but August worked better." Jareth spoke up. "It will be a small affair, but as Sarah's family you are more than welcome to join us."

"I believe we are away at the end of August,"Lilac interjected, "Isn't that right dearest?"

"Yes, I'm afraid we are busy that week," Duncan nodded his head. "I will be sure to send a gift though. I do have a gift for you though, well not so much a gift as it was rightfully yours." Holding out a tin towards Sarah

Sarah went to take it, but found Jareth intercepting and grabbing it from her.

"What is this?" He questioned.

"Just the deed of her mother's palace, it borders your kingdom, and we have no use for it." Duncan held on to the scroll the two men staring at one another. Finally letting Jareth take the tin and open it.

Sarah looked up at Jareth; as he looked over the parchment. It was truly in her name and signed by Duncan himself and the council as witnesses that he was transferring it over to her. Jareth passed it to her; she almost dropped it as it was placed within the hands.

"Thank you," Sarah said breathlessly. "Dunluce Palace," she read the name of her birthday place. "This means more than you will ever know."

"Well, it is now under goblin territory," Duncan told her smirking. "I'm afraid upkeep hasn't been a priority, but I am sure it still in good standing."

She heard Jareth growl; she looked up at him. "We best make our rounds, thank you for coming." Sarah told them moving away from them.

"They most likely ignored the palace and gave you horrible mess." Jareth gulped down his own wine.

"Then I will clean and fix it up," Sarah shrugged. "It's still my birth place and glad that it's mine even if it's ruins."

"Jareth?"

"Yes, Sarah?" He drawled, looking round the room; his arm still wrapped about her waist.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"For what?"

"For not leaving me with them," she said after a moment. "Their emotions just made my skin crawl."

"I didn't have a choice in the matter Precious." He responded truthfully.

"I know, but still thank you," Sarah looked up at him. "Though I am still going to kick your arse tomorrow in training."

"Language Sarah." He tutted her.

"I barely swore, and no one heard me." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Plus, how you are going to punish me in a room full of people?" She challenged him; but her gut flips flopped at the glint in his eyes.

"Like this, every time you swear or curse, I do this." He whispered near her ear and before she could even comprehend what he was going to do his lips were on hers. Maybe it was the wine clouding her mind, but she couldn't move. She heard the room cheering around them as he backed away from her. "Every time you curse precious," he whispered.

* * *

So I managed to sneak this one out before I leave tomorrow for my trip.

I'll have time to write but no internet at the mother in laws besides my data on my phone.!

Tina.


	10. Chapter 10

To clarify a few things to the reviews that I can't reply back to.

Jareth hitting Sarah- This was coming from Sarah's perspective from when they fight, and she notices his waning restrained when it comes to her. Sarah sees the worst possible outcome that could come out of the situation. Not that Jareth would actually hit her, and by hit, I mean a slap across the face, rather than as Kbates wrote a full-out Chris Brown moment.

As for punishment, it could be a variety of things, whether it was corporal punishment or more embarrassing punishments. It is up to Jareth, though I think, spanking would be off the table it would be too uncomfortable and awkward for them at least in front of a crowd.

As for grammar issues-I run the chapters through three editing apps trying to make it the error free as possible because I know my grammar is not the best. But they aren't perfect and neither am I. Other than that, I'm also Canadian and spell things differently.

Nevertheless, thank you for all the lovely reviews! As I mentioned to a few, I've been hooked and obsessed with Beauty and the Beast, and it has been influencing my own writing and characterizations.

Also, thank you Starbucks and chapters for having free wifi!

* * *

Chapter 10

Jareth stood off to the side as Sarah stared at the horse in front of her. "Alright Lola, if you are nice to me; I'll be nice to you got it,' she spoke to the mare like she was hashing out a deal.

"Just get on the horse, Sarah," he urged her to hurry up.

"I will take as much time as I need," Sarah gave him a look. "He is always so impatient," she spoke to the horse with an eye roll.

"Sarah, I don't have all day," he warned her. "Do you need help mounting?"

"I'm fine," Sarah said quickly, taking the reigns and placing her foot in the stirrup, but couldn't seem to get the momentum and failed at getting over the saddle.

Jareth took her by the waist, lifting her as he took the lack steel around her waist as he placed her up in the saddle, holding her as she settled herself.

"You know asking for help is nothing to be ashamed of." Jareth quipped.

"I'm not ashamed; I just need to learn to do it on my own," she snapped back at him.

He gave her a look that he wouldn't tolerate her attitude today, which made her keep her head down. "Nudge him and lead him out to the paddock," Jareth instructed as he jumped up on his own steed as he watched Sarah nervously command her horse and lead it outside.

It had been getting better; after the initial lesson with a headache with a large amount of tears, pleading and begging to get off the horse. After the first few lessons, she finally went willingly to the horse, she was still a long way from being allowed to ride alone as she could barely get up on the horse by herself, but she was growing use of the animal and being on its breaks.

"I want you to give him a small nudge to increase to a trot and try not to bounce in the saddle." Jareth came up behind her on Apollo. "You are going to have to go faster than a walk Precious," when he saw her hesitate.

They trotted around the paddock until he motioned to head out to the field. "I want to you go into a canter, but remember to keep your seat it. They are no obstacles; it's all flat land just go near the edge of the clearing and back. I'll be right beside you," he offered at the end. "Just give him a nudge you don't have to go too fast at first." He watched her nod hesitantly as he kept near her, matching her speed, eventually they were cantering across the fields as her hair whipped in the wind.

He smiled as he heard her laughter ring out as the fear lessened and her confidence grew. He motioned for her to slow down and come to halt beside him. "Now is this so bad?" He asked.

"Excruciating I think I'm getting saddle sores," she said dramatically, but had a small smile on her face. Jareth gave her a look at her flair.

"Saddle sores are the least of your worries if you don't learn to balance your weight and keep your seat." Meaning if she didn't be careful she could fall from the mare.

"Don't remind me," Sarah rolled her eyes nudging the mare and headed back to the stables. She was half way off her horse as she felt him take a hold of her waist when her dangling foot couldn't find the mounting box.

"Thank you," she mumbled beneath her breath brushing herself off as her trousers were covered in dust.

The long tunic she wore covered her to her thighs with slits on each side, so she could ride unhindered. He watched her wander to her pack; grabbing her soft leather boots she favoured and exchanged them for the heavier riding boots she had been wearing.

They walked back to the palace. "So when can I go see my castle?" She asked him curiously.

"I'm afraid I won't have time to take you until after the wedding," Jareth spoke after a moment of silence, he knew this had been coming.

"But that's so far away!" She whined. "Can't some other knights accompany me?"

"I already have men there, going over what needs to be done about the lack of care. It's too dangerous for you to be there at the moment you will just have to wait." Jareth explained sternly seeing her seeing her pout.

"That will not work precious."

"Is it that bad?" She asked quietly.

"A few walls had started to fall, but the castle itself of mostly just dirty. Your uncle did not lie when he said the upkeep hadn't been a priority, but it seems like he just let the place out to rot." She nodded and remained silent as they climbed the stairs into the family wing of the palace, separating as she went up to her own room. He caught her arm as she turned, she gave him a quizzical look. "You think I have forgotten your words this morning?" Sarah looked at him.

"Oh come on! It wasn't directed at you! I stubbed my toe!"

"The only way you will learn to control your words is if you try or have some sort of initiative to watch your words. I can't have you cursing in a room senators or councilmen because you stubbed your toe." Jareth responded with a shake of his head; Sarah looked at him huffing.

"You really enjoy torturing me don't you?" She asked saucily.

"I don't see it as torture just a means of correcting your rough edges." Jareth smirked.

"I am waiting," he told her clasping his hands behind his back.

Sarah sighed, standing up on her toes; she kissed him quickly, both of their eyes shutting in the process her hands gripping his shoulders nervously.

He was instantly brought back to her birthday and the shock and surprise from when he kissed her. He hadn't meant to kiss her, not until the wedding when it was required, but something about that night and the dance made something come over him.

She was too shocked to do much or even push him away. She gingerly touched her lips afterwards, her mind, mostly likely buzzing from the idea of her first kiss. She backed away from him, her face going bright red as she stepped backwards.

They both stepped apart when they've heard a rustle of skirts. Abby was nearing them with a grin across her face meaning she saw everything.

"Well, don't let me interrupt!" She exclaimed with a grin. "Your Grace," she dipped slightly to Jareth.

"May I steal her for the rest until the afternoon?"

"Of course," Jareth stepped back. "I will see you ladies tonight," he swept a shallow bow before swaggering away from them.

He went to go back to his own changing into fresh clothing, looking across the room that wouldn't just be his in a few months. It was papered with silver and grey on the walls that had a designof shadows trees, though Sarah truly could do what she wished with the room afterwards he sincerely had no preference.

His mind went back to the kiss, and he wasn't sure who was torturing who now; it was torture knowing how soft her lips were when she kissed him. He flopped down on his bed running his hand through head wondering what he had got himself into.

* * *

Sarah watched Abby raised her eyebrows at Sarah, who just blushed in return before heading for her room with Abby in tow.

"Oh come on I need details!"

"There are no details!" Sarah corrected her opening her own bed-chamber door and letting Abby on who went to sit on the hastily made bed.

"You were kissing him, there are the details," Abby gave her a look, one that said she wasn't of simpleton.

"I cursed in front of him; his latest mean of correction is us having to kiss when I swear, and he can hear it." Sarah sighed as she peeled off her top layers, so she was in her undergarments. Pouring the warm kettle into her wash stand and grabbed her bar of soap running it over her body.

"Well, I would be cursing like a pirate if that was me," Abby grinned. "What dress are you wearing for dinner?"

"The green plaid," Sarah decided in her head. "And I try my best not to curse around him, but I stubbed my toe, and he still made me kiss him!"

"How many times has that happened?" Abby smirked as she laid out the gown, going back to grab a corset and combination suit for Sarah. She wriggled out of her trousers and slipped into the drawers, letting it hang as she unlaced her training stays tossing them aside before pulling the top part over her shoulders and tied the front up.

Abby came up behind her, wrapping the corset around her. "So you are going to ignore my question?"

"Seemed like a good plan," Sarah replied hooking up the busk.

"So it's happened more than once or twice," Abby yanked on the strings making Sarah grab a hold of her bed post.

"I refuse to give you the satisfaction of my misfortunes," Sarah gave her a look over her shoulder.

"Well, you never told me how was the first kiss?"

"It's hard to compare, when you have no prior experience." Sarah blushed. "But I'm certain he's had plenty of experience. I'm sure he hasn't lived like a monk for the past ten years."

"Does that bother you?"

"Why would it bother me? He can do what he wishes, and I was a child, for the most part." Sarah shrugged.

"I suppose that is true enough," Abby nodded solemnly, "But seriously that was more than a simple kiss I saw today." Sarah blushed once more.

"Can we please just drop it?"

"Very well, let's finish getting you dressed." Abby relented and brought the dress over to Sarah.

* * *

Jareth found them in the sitting room surrounded by metres of tulle and silk, pinning lace appliqués to the bottom of the fabric. The sheer fabric had a spray of glitter the shimmered in the sunlight that filtered through the open windows.

They hadn't noticed him at their back was towards them as they worked. "Have you counted the days?"

"So far it seems alright, I tend to be pretty regular give or take a day or two." Sarah replied. "I should be in the clear by a week or so."

"That's good; it was a close call for Gal and I when we married." Abby recalled with a laugh.

Jareth backed out of the room, standing near the door before knocking notifying of them of his presence. Not wanting to be caught snooping over a private conversation of a personal nature. He didn't even think of that sort of thing when he set the date, though it seemed Sarah had.

"Turn around and close your eyes!" Abby panicked trying to hide the work they had been working on. "It's bad luck!"

"My apologies, I didn't realize you were working on the dress. Don't you have seamstresses and tailors for this sort of thing?" He turned to appease them as they put things in another place.

"It's a common tradition for the bride to work on her gown," Sarah said quietly putting off her sewing basket. "And I enjoy detail work; however, the dress will be made by the tailor."

"Well, dinner is ready," Jareth concluded as Galahan walked in dressed for dinner "There is my lovely bride," he kissed her as he pulled her close as Abby giggled.

Sarah stood awkwardly next to Jareth. "You look lovely," Jareth spoke after a moment. "Is it new?"

"No, it's more of a spring and summer dress, so I haven't worn it for a while." Sarah explained as she ran her hands over her skirt.

"We should head to dinner." He said after a moment of silence offering his arm to Sarah.

The days passed quickly he had been watching her ride with Abby from the window. She would never love it or feel totally at ease, but she tolerated it. Abby being a horsewoman for many years did a small jump. He saw Sarah say something that seemed like a refusal. He was glad she listened to him; she wasn't ready or skilled enough to even consider a jump of the smallest amount. They galloped across the field when he saw her horse rear out of nowhere; she didn't have the skill to keep her seat or know what to do in this instance. He was racing down the stairs as soon as he saw it happening. She was on the ground with the palace workers and the knights racing toward the scene.

Abby was hysterical clinging to Galahan the moment he was near saying something about a snake coming out of nowhere.

Jareth sank onto the ground, running his hands over her body producing a glow as he went over her limbs and body sighing in relief as no broken bones were found. She stirred in his arms when he cradled her.

"Fucking, shit that hurts," she groaned her one hand going to the back of her head.

* * *

Well, there you go!

I mean they are cordial to each other so that's something right?

Tina.


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth C-

I am actually a seamstress, tailor, corsetier, and theatre wardrobe Stitcher, and a historical clothing nut.. Some paying, some my hobbies.

While you are correct in your review, I will explain a few things. I tend to mash up the underground in a variety of eras from the medieval all the way up to the Victorian/Edwardian era. So Sarah wears a variety of clothing. I blame my wandering mind and love of different silhouettes. As for corsets-I am well aware that they always wore chemises under them and for the most part, as long as I didn't miss write it Sarah has. What I meant in Chapter 5 was an ivory under gown/smock/chemise (blame the multiple names for a simple garment). She would be wearing her chemise/shift already under her corset that she just tied off.

Her training stays are different in my mind, more of almost a young girl Victorian stays. Where they support, but don't necessarily manipulate the body as they are quilted or corded lightly to have any drastic effect than have the clothing sit properly.

I also wear corsets I have made for myself and even wore them to work on occasion for fun, for Halloween or a regular day at the theatre. I know that they make you sit practically ramrod straight, and you can't slouch in them. However, I have perched, swivelled and leaned back with my legs over the arm of a chair, that was like an old-fashioned circular wing back chair. Nevertheless, Pm, if you wish to talk more, and I would love to see photos!

As in, why doesn't Jareth teleport/shift or materialized placed. I like to think the Palace is like Hogwarts. You can't materialize within the palace walls, and parts outdoors because of wards, otherwise anyone could get inside the palace.

As always thank you for all the feedback, follows and favs You guys are awesome!

* * *

Chapter 11

She heard him chuckle before she groaned again as he hoisted her up in his arms, making things go fuzzy once more. She came back to consciousness with a splitting headache and the sound of Jareth's boots knocking against the stone floor as he paced. She was feeling everyone's worry and uncertainty of her fall.

"Nothing's seems broken, she keeps going in and out of consciousness," Jareth spoke in hushed tones.

"She's lucky she didn't snap her neck," she heard another voice she didn't recognize.

"You do realize I will never get her on another horse after this? Jareth spoke in the same hushed tone; his boots moved closer to her bed, the feeling of his hand running over her forehead.

"You don't know that Jareth," the other voice spoke up; she could almost feel the stony look that Jareth gave the man. "I think that lady is awake."

Sarah opened her eyes hesitantly finding both men looking down at her, confused by her surroundings that wasn't her bed as she took in the dark drapes that hung over the bed unlike her sheer netting, she had on her own. She struggled to push self up, only to have Jareth stop her.

"Stay lying down," his tone gentle as his arm blocked her from rising any further. "The doctor wants to make sure nothing is jarred or broken."

"Where I am? This isn't my room?"

"I didn't risk carrying you to through the tower so you are in my rooms as it was closer," Jareth explained to her as the unsureness of why he did radiated off him. "Just stay still," he added as the doctor stepped forward.

"Princess, I am going to double check over your bones. Does anywhere hurt more than other places?"

"I mostly feel bruised, and my neck feels tense," Sarah admitted after a moment of trying to access her own body.

"You had quite the fall," the doctor spoke as his hand hovered over her throat, then collar bone, frowning as he swept over with glowing hands. "Hairline fractures, do you feel any pain at all over this area?"

"It's pulsing and sore, but everything is sore," Sarah told him as her body automatically went to shrug off the question. She left out a yelp, as tears beaded up around her eyes now afraid to even more her shoulder back down.

"Just relax," Jareth spoke up it was just above a whisper as he whispered close to her ear brushing the stray hair from her face. He gradually helped her lower her shoulder back into place with a firm but gentle hand.

The doctor went on testing out of her legs and made sure she could move her toes and bend her knees up and down. Her one arm the wrist and elbow were sprained from trying to catch herself in the fall, which did not work well, but it was a miracle that they didn't break from the impact.

"You're a lucky lady," the Doctor concluded. "Your collarbone will be tender, but should heal easily and not affect your movement. Of course, you must take an easy and not do anything strenuous or any heavy lifting." Sarah gave a weak smile as the doctor made her drink some bitter tasting concoction.

"I will make sure she stays out of trouble," Jareth assured the doctor. "I assume it's safe to move her?"

"She resides in the tower?" The doctor asked Jareth, who nodded in return as Sarah found herself struggling to stay awake as she listened to them speak.

"Perhaps, in a day or two. For now, I suggest making up another room in the lower levels she doesn't have to deal with the stairs. She will be bruised and sore, so I also suggest hot baths to ease the tense muscles."

"I will make sure a room gets made up with a tub," Jareth spoke. "Thank you coming as quickly as you did."

* * *

Jareth looked over to his bed seeing that Sarah had fallen back asleep. He pulled the blankets up around before leaving to find the housekeeper who was hovering about the hall.

"I need you to make up the next room over Sarah until she was able to make it her own without much trouble and have a bath ready for her later in the evening." He instructed, before he watched the house keeper nod and scurry off. He skipped down the steps, finding his mother, sitting anxiously with Abby and Galahan and a few other Knights who stood awkwardly among the finery.

Everyone looked up as he entered the room, standing up with curious looks on their faces.

"She seems to be in decent condition; her collarbone is fractured, and her neck will be sore as she pulled a few muscles, her one arm has a sprain from the fall." Jareth spoke explaining the Sarah's condition.

"Oh, thank goodness," Petra let out a breath of air; she has been holding as she clutched where her heart was with her hand.

"Can I see her?" Abby asked.

"She's asleep at the moment, but I will need your help. If you can tell her maid to pack some nightwear and robes for her. Once she awakened I'm going to have her moved across the hall, she's in my room at the moment." Jareth explained.

"I will gather some things at once," Abby told him to nod.

"Thank you," Jareth dipped his head in thanks and turned towards his mother letting Abby kiss her husband for a moment of privacy. "She'll be fine mother," he said softly, trying to reassure his mother.

"I know; I just remember the tumbles you once took as a child," Petra said softly. "Broken bones, cuts and scrapes you gave me many heart attacks."

"I know and I had never been more afraid when I saw the horse rear," Jareth let out a deep breath.

"She's grown on you hasn't she?" Petra looked at him with a knowing looking.

"I still oppose this whole atrocity that was concocted," Jareth replied cooly, but he knew his mother picked up that he avoided answering the question.

"She'll be healed by the August?" Petra asked wondering.

"It will take a good few weeks for her collarbone to heel, but she'll be in fine shape for the wedding."Jareth started back what the doctor had told him.

"I guess she'll be restless being cooped up in the palace; I know you have taken to letting her learn sword fighting." Petra spoke letting him know she knew what they had been up to. "Don't look at me like that, you don't exactly hide it from me. I just choose not to say anything as you allowed it."

"There's plenty to plan so she won't be bored." Jareth stated. "I am going to check on Sarah, though the more she sleeps at the less pain relief she will need."

"I will send up a light dinner for both of you," Petra offered, slightly shocked that her son nodded in agreement before kissing her on the cheek before leaving.

He found Sarah still asleep; he sat upon the chair, looking over the papers he brought from his office. Wondering if this would be life after they were married. Her sleeping in his bed while he did paperwork, of course her maid was stationed by the open door chatting with the guard quietly, and once they were married the need for chaperones would end.

The shock and tonic must have been wearing off as he heard Sarah whimper as she shifted as she woke up. The blanket falling back, revealing that she was changed into a nightgown which revealed the bruising around her collarbone.

"Careful," He spoke up as she struggled to sit up her one arm caught up in a sling. "Are you hungry?"

Sarah shook her head as well as she could, as a blush ran across her cheeks. "I need to use the privy," she said after a moment.

"Of course, how about I bring you across the hall and then Tora can help you," Jareth suggested as she looked about the room, realizing she was still in his room her curious her eyes darted around taking in where she would reside after the wedding.

"Do you think you can walk?" He asked breaking the silence.

"I think so," Sarah said after a moment, she pushed the coverlet back of her legs; she was wearing long drawers underneath her nightdress, mostly for modesty because it was bunched up around her legs. She moved herself slowly until she was on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling over.

He held her up around her waist as she stood up for the first time testing out her legs making sure they would cooperate. They did and thankfully it was a short distance for them to walk too. Tora already had a bath ready for her was the water was kept warm by the fire. He was banished from the room shortly after passing Sarah over to her maid.

* * *

Sarah sank in a warm tub, relishing the feeling that soothed her aching body. Her mind went into his chamber; it was one room, she had never seen before. There was never a need for it, but waking up in his bed was unnerving and made her wonder what it be like when they were married.

He seemed concerned and worried over her more than she ever seen or felt for him; she wasn't sure how to even process that coming from him. Even across the hall, she could feel the strange emotions that filtered their way through her mind. It was something she wasn't used to feeling when it came to him. Her presence in his room really must have affected him in some way, from the way he was feeling. The relief and thankfulness, the strange undertones that bubbled up in him that her presence had caused. It wasn't the usual guilt and turmoil, but almost an uncertain calm contentment that her presence ignited in him.

God, he was confused; she shook her head blocking him out to get some peace. She reached for insignia realizing it wasn't around her neck. She frowned as she had been wearing it that afternoon, before she realized she had seen it on his night table.

She rose from the tub with help from Tora and dressed in a fresh nightgown and robe tied tightly around her. Her hair was brushed out and braided into a long tail down her back; she knocked upon his door.

"You have my amulet," Sarah started as her stomach rumbled at the same time. She watched him raise an eyebrow.

"I will order some dinner; I have yet to eat, as for you insignia I am not-"

"It's on the night table," Sarah interrupted him, pointing behind him.

"So it is," Jareth chuckled, moving effortlessly to relieve it; she held out her hand for it, but instead he placed it where it belonged around her neck. "Come, we will eat in the study," he commanded as he took her good arm leading her.

"So those curses this afternoon?" Sarah asked as she remembered her words outdoors as they sat down at a small table.

"I think that is permissible in the circumstances" Jareth brushed it off, which came as a surprise. "Though I won't object if you wish to stick to the punishment." He added with a smirk as he sat down across from her.

Sarah scowled, crossing her good arm with the one in the sling gingerly. "No thank you; I will take the free pass."

"You wound me, though scowling doesn't become you Precious," Jareth tutted as he leaned back in his chair amused as she stewed biting her lip. "Now don't go getting angry, we have no one to buffer us, and we have been doing so well."

"You caught on to Abby and Galahan as well," Sarah sighed, as the kitchen staff laid a plate in front of her. .

"It wasn't hard to see," Jareth replied, looking down at her plate of toasted bread, cheese and a side of fruit. "Do you not eat meat?"

"Not really, seafood makes me ill, and I have no real liking for most red or white meat." Sarah explained. "Poultry is fine generally though."

"I had forgotten the seafood intolerance," Jareth admitted. "What about bacon? Sarah made a face scrunching up her nose, which caused him to chuckle once more. They settled into their dinner, and the conversation died off. She whined in frustration when struggled trying to cut a piece of cheese in a smaller size with one hand that wasn't her dominate hand.

She watched him move closer, taking her knife from her hand and picked up her fork and cut up the cheese along with a few larger pieces of fruit silently before returning her fork to her.

"Thank you," she said softly. "Did the doctor leave anything for pain?" She asked as she felt her body pulse in the growing pain. It was beginning to become unbearable, but she knew whatever she took would make her lethargic.

"He left some laudanum for you," Jareth said after a moment as it was a strong pain sedative. "Is it coming back the pain?"

"I feel like every part of my body is pulsing and radiating pain," she told him truthfully she watched him get up and walk around his desk. He mixed it with her cup of tea before handing it over to her.

"Drink it slowly," he instructed.

She woke the next morning in the spare room; she must have fallen asleep on him as she didn't remember going back to her room. She remembered reading in his study as he worked on official matters at his desk. Hazy memories flooded her mind of Jareth carrying her to her room in her drugged state. She felt herself go red as she remembered asking him for a Goodnight kiss in her haze and the feeling of his lips touching her for a split second before telling her to rest.

She stumbled over her morning routine as best as she could manage and dressed simply in a light morning gown with help from Tora knowing he would be in study at this time of day.

"I'm sorry M'lady the king left the palace early this morning," the guard told her as she approached the study.

"Where did he go?" Sarah asked, frowning as she looked at the closed door.

"I am uncertain, and unsure when he'll be back," the guard explained sympathetically, "I'm sure he won't be gone long."

"Thank you," Sarah smiled weakly making her way back to the room across from his. Sitting gingerly down on the bed with threatening tears ready to fall. He left without even saying goodbye, it had to be important. But yet something nagged at her that she made him run from her.

* * *

Well, there you go!

A slightly sad ending. Oh, what is running through Jareth mind? I guess we shall see!

Tina.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for the reviews and follows!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 12

Jareth ran his hand though his hair, it had been days when he had been suddenly called out in the early morning to deal with an issue that had been rising in the border area. It made no sense of where the epidemic was coming from people dying with no reasonable cause.

He set up a quarantine area for the residences who still were alive; far from the village, far from their normal water source, their animals trying to rule out whatever was happening to his people. The land was but lush and green as it always was. It was hard to understand what was happening to his people.

He was mapping out the areas when he took note of the size of the area that was affected, noting it was the same size that had been gifted to Sarah. The bloody bastard was trying to steal his land to make up for giving Sarah her own inheritance and birthright.

He had been gone almost a week before he made it back to the Palace as he settled what was left of the community in a new area with fresh livestock and materials to start anew. He would deal with Duncan in his own time.

Jareth found himself freshly bathed and dressed in his usual outfit of tight pants and a loose shirt and waistcoat for the first time after a long couple days. While he prided himself on being hands on within his kingdom after watching his father ignore many things that he felt beneath him. It still wore on him and he wanted nothing more than to be at home, but they needed him, so he did what he needed to do. The room across from was empty meaning that Sarah went back to her tower room, he wondered if she picked up his presence yet, or if she was tuned out from the world around her. Then again, it was still early, and she may still be in bed.

He made his way to his study, needing to catch up on paperwork and other things that got left behind. It was ten o'clock with his door flung open with a flurry of skirts, her voice shrill as she yelled at him. Her arm still in a sling as she wore a loose kirtle and long sleeved undergown.

"Do you know how embarrassing it is when you have no idea where your betrothed is! No note, no good-bye just pouf your gone! No explanation besides he is controlling some sort of issue near the border! What issue?" How would I know since no one tells me anything? And then to hear that you back, and again of course I still see or hear nothing from you instead, I find you in your study."

Jareth sat there waiting for her to finish her tirade. "Are you finished?" He spoke calmly as she trailed off into nonsense, she made some sort of noise. "I got back early this morning and didn't wish to disturb you, so I came to catch up on things that have been left wanting in my absence."

"You just left," Sarah said quietly. "I thought it was because of what happened when you brought me to my room."

"I am a man of many things Sarah; I can be cruel. I can be arrogant and selfish, but I am not heartless." Jareth replied after a moment to phrase his words correctly. "You asked for a kiss, if you think I would think less if you for wanting some sort of emotional connection or trying to figure out your own feelings you are cutting me short. Do I not give you what you want? I may have my terms and conditions, but I let you have what you wish. That's far more than most women; I am not your villain Sarah. You have to stop painting me one in your pretty head of yours. " He concluded. She remained silent, but nodded her head after a moment.

"How are your injuries?" He asked, changing to a subject.

"Still sore, but I'm pretty mobile despite not being able to do much. Needlepoint is pointless with one hand, same with piano. I mostly walk about or read within the library. I was supposed to write the invitations, but this arm is still on the mend," Sarah answered him. " I even said hello to Lola believe it or not."

Jareth found his eyebrows rising at her confession. "That is very surprising I thought I would have to drag back to the stables."

"It wasn't her fault, while animals aren't human I still feel certain things from them. She was worried that she hurt me." Sarah explained.

"Well, I'm glad it didn't scare you into avoiding them,"

"I didn't say I was getting back into the saddle, I just went to visit Lola." Sarah corrected him anxiously with her hand up in the air.

He nodded and looked back down at his paperwork as she stayed curled up on the chair the relaxed position giving away she wasn't wearing her corset. They didn't speak; she stared out the large window as it rained. A chill set into the room as she tucked her feet. In her skirts, and her shawl pulled tighter about her shoulders. He waved his hand and lit up the fireplace with a small fire to keep them warm.

"I don't care if it's five in the morning, if you need to leave you come tell me and say good-bye. Everyone left me without saying good-bye; I don't want history to repeat itself." She spoke softly but with a meaning that almost made him feel guilty for making her feel that once more. He knew that her father, Kieran was often coming and going. Kieran didn't know what to do with the small child so he left her in the care of nannies. Even Sahara complained that Kieran sometimes left for days before sending word of where he went to.

"Very well," Jareth agreed to look at her. "You have my word Precious."

"Thank you," Sarah blushed refusing to look at him. He stood up and went over to her chair tipping her chin up to look at him.

"Will you kiss me good-bye when I do?" He asked, trying to understand her mind.

"For someone who doesn't like the idea of me being your wife, you surely wish to kiss me a awful lot," she saucily retorted.

"Maybe I am just trying to make best of the situation; it will be much easier if we actually enjoy each other's company." Jareth replied smoothly. "And not want to cause bodily harm every other day."

"And how is kissing supposed to help us?" Sarah gave him a look.

"It relaxes you; it can make your toes curl and your train of thought become useless at the moment as your heart rate rises, making your body flush." His voice husky near her ear, before he chuckled as she blushed bright red. "We both know how I feel, because we both know you are strong, smart and beautiful." He ran his gloved thumb over her lips before stepping away trying to control himself placing himself near the fire.

"You know saying you want to make the best of the situation and then pulling away feeling guilty or ashamed doesn't really help much," Sarah spoke up after a moment making him sigh. He heard her stand up and brush her skirts with her palms before walking behind him. He caught her good arm, before she could touch him.

Their hands touched his gloved, but he could still feel the warmth in her palm. He sometimes wondered what it be like to feel her skin without his gloves. He remembers when she was young, her small voice asking why he constantly wore gloves, having to explain that his magic came from his hands, and it is easier to control when there was some sort of barrier. His teachers told him it was a state of mind that it made no difference but he preferred to wear his gloves. Which also helped the sparks of magic that came with skin on skin touch.

"I know it's different for you, but I grew up knowing that this would be my future. I know my role and I know my duty, and I will do both because it is expected of me. Even so, I never once have I considered you anything more than someone who gave me a home. I know it had to be difficult knowing what was to come as you watched me grow. However for me you always stayed the same; you haven't changed from the day I came into this place. Well, maybe a wrinkle or two appeared over the years." She teased him knowing aging was a soft spot for him. "I'll see you at dinner?" she asked, but still didn't take her hand back.

"You don't have to leave," Jareth spoke up finding his voice. "And I don't have wrinkles"

Sarah raised an eyebrow at his last remark giving him a smirk. "Sure, if you say so."

"You are playing with fire Precious," he growled although somewhat just as playfully.

"I'm just pointing out the obvious," Sarah replied with an air of innocence. "Jareth?"

"Hmm?" He responded lost in his thoughts.

"I'll kiss you good-bye, but you have to kiss me when you get back," She added to his stipulation.

"You drive a hard a bargain," Jareth chuckled.

She left shortly after, leaving him alone, but not without kissing him hesitantly on the cheek before she took her leave. He settles back into his work, before going to oversee the Knights and talk to Galahan about the new recruits.

"I wondered when you would show yourself," Galahan greeted him with a bow. "How was the border?"

"I will explain later," Jareth replied. "How are the young ones?"

"Whiney and weak, but they'll get better with time," Galahan shrugged before laughing deeply. "You seem unscathed; I thought for sure Sarah would have ripped you apart."

"She went off on a tirade, but we came to a compromise," Jareth supplied his answer carefully as he watched the young trainees. "How was she?"

"Abigail couldn't get her to leave her room until word came from you. She tried to use her accident as an excuse, but Abigail was got worried when she refused to eat or take any more pain relief until she had to hide it in Sarah's cocoa." Galahan told him the truth. "The men tried to cheer her up and put on a mock tournament, but she barely cracked a smile. I also some news though good news. Abigail is increasing and due late winter."

"Congratulations," Jareth thumped him on the back with a smile. "I was starting to wonder if you were waiting a bit."

"No, I offered to wait, Abigail she preferred to leave it to fate. She says she's already nineteen; she doesn't want to be old," He laughed.

"I always forget she is older than Sarah," Jareth confessed as he watched the younglings

"So the wedding coming up soon, eight more weeks," Galahan stated.

"You need not remind me," Jareth retorted somewhat stiffly, his own mind thinking back to what Galahan just told him about Sarah refusing to eat or leave her room. His attention reverted back to young boys.

"Again!" He shouted at the young boys. "I know girls who can do footwork better than you!"

* * *

She was still dressed in her dinner gown as they walked the gardens in the moonlight her the semi sheet peachy silk that floated around her arms in puffs. Her usual square neckline was replaced by a swooping scoop of a pleated silk and satin while her skirts were layers upon layer of the sheer material swishing around her feet. She had left off the sling but still held her arm gingerly at her side.

"You look very nice," Jareth smiled, "I would ask if it was new, but I saw the tailor's bill."

Her mouth fell open as she looked at the floor awkwardly. "I know I didn't need a new gown," she started.

"Sarah, it's fine you have never once come close to spending your monthly allowance," Jareth tried to reassure her. "You could buy a new gown daily and still have money left over. Trust me, I have a sister who refuses to wear anything twice," he tried to lighten the mood.

"Juniper is quite extreme," Sarah giggled. "I do hope she is able to come for the wedding."

"She says she will be here," Jareth replied in an absent-minded way as he was enamoured by the way the moonlight was bouncing off her dark hair. She stopped to pick a flower smelling it with a small smile before looking up at him as she tucked it in her hair as they walked.

He stopped her with a gentle touch upon the arm, before he caressed the side of her face, he couldn't stop himself this time as he tilted her chin up at him. He kissed her softly, slowly; he was about to pull away when he felt her respond. It was an innocent kiss by his standards, but he didn't want to push her, though he couldn't stop himself as he ran his tongue across her lips, just enough of a shock to push his way through into her mouth as she gasped.

Her small hand clutched at his coat; she was so innocent and unsure of what to do with her hands, let along her own tongue. Which somewhat met his with hesitation before pulling away. He chuckled as he pulled away, her face covered in a flush that travelled down her neck across her clavicle. "Now do you understand what I meant this afternoon Precious?" He asked as she stared with wide mossy eyes.

* * *

Oh Jareth... always trying to prove a point.

But it seems they were weeding through their issues and emotions. I consider them friends, Friends trying to find out if admitting to that maybe it's worth a shot to just accept what they feel?

As I come closer to the wedding, I still unsure if I'm going to keep it T or move up to a M.

Tina


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all for the lovely reviews!

Been sitting on this for a while but been busy working for the theatre so it had to wait until today.

On to chapter 13!

* * *

Chapter 13

Sarah found herself back in the training arena after the long six-week absence, her arm was still weak and unused to the weight of her light sword after the weeks of invalidness. She had fought Jareth on coming back as soon as she was cleared by the doctor. He wanted her to wait another week before returning to arena or even until after the wedding. Which was three weeks away, But she was restless and refused to listen to him.

She was sure the whole palace had heard them shouting at each other in the hallway as he passed her while she was dressed in her training gear. It started off civil and quickly escalated to the point of shouting.

"I don't want you out there! You are barely healed!" He yelled at her as she tried to pass him as he grabbed her arm, so she couldn't get away from him as he blocked the exit when she refused to listen to him. "I much prefer having a non injured bride on our wedding day!"

"Well, too bad I am! I'm going stir crazy with nothing to do! I need to do something than sit around and look pretty!" Sarah argued back, ripping her arm back thanking to the heavens it was the non injured arm and shoulder. "The doctor said if I eased back into it, it is fine for me to work my muscles. I don't need your permission to get some exercise!"

"No, but you do in the training areas! Do I need to lock you in your room so you can see that this still too early!"

"Oh great back to childish punishments, grow up!" Sarah spat at him with a bitter laugh. "I was only going to use a staff and work on my footwork! I'm not a simpleton I know I can't exactly up a grab a sword Jareth!"

"Fine! However, if you hurt yourself don't come looking for me for help!" He snapped back at her before stalking past her heading towards his study.

She placed her sword to the side before grabbing a lighter sparing staff. Allowing her muscles to become used to the movements once more as she worked on her own. Galahan and Linus were working with the young boys, as she followed their easy instructions off in the corner keeping to herself.

She stumbled a few times, knowing it was wearing on her more than it was usually was. The summer was turning out to be hot and humid, as the moisture hung about the air making it hard to breathe at times. Her hair curled over her forehead and the back of her neck as she went through the exercises, drinking heavily from her water pouch to keep hydrated as she felt herself grow weary.

She refused to let him win his argument and pushed herself through the movements; she paused, not caring who was around and pulled off her sweat-soaked shirt. She was in a simple wrap style undershirt that was sleeveless and made of a light cotton that was slightly sheer in the sunlight with a flared peplum that went over her hips now.

She went back to her training, feeling the slight cool breeze on her arms, feeling better from the cool air. She knew it was improper, but at the same time most Knights had shed their own shirts from the humid day, and she also knew she had gowns that showed off more skin.

She was stretching against the wall as she spotted Jareth finally making his appearance in the arena for the day. They glared and scowled at each other; making the others feel the tension crackling through the air around them.

"What in the world are you wearing!" He seethed taking in her attire as his eyes roamed over her body.

"It's hot," Sarah shrugged.

"It's indecent," he growled. "You look like a harlot!"

"And here I thought a harlot would be wearing less on a day like this," Sarah rolled her eyes at him as he threw her shirt which she refused to catch.

"You are about to be Queen, that means having to remain respectable." Jareth reminded her, "And I refuse to allow you to dress like that in front of my Knights!"

"Oh my god, most of them are shirtless!" Sarah cried at the unfairness, "I'm actually wearing a shirt, and I'm the one being chastised!"

"You are a lady, and ladies don't run about in undergarments. I will repeat myself, I will not allow you to dress like that in front of people," Jareth repeated himself.

Sarah narrowed her eyes as she pulled the tie at the side of her shirt and swiftly shrugged it down her shoulders. "You want undergarments or to call me a harlot, then by all means." Sarah let the shirt fall to the ground, so she stood in her stays that cut off at the top of her waist, leaving a slice of pale skin and part of her novel on display before her trousers covered her.

The air around them crackled as the Knights turned to stare, wondering what their King would do. It seemed like slow motion as the two were glaring at each other's unsure of what the other going to do.

Nevertheless, as fast as lightning, before she could even blink, she found herself backed against the stone wall trapped against his body. Being shielded from the view of others with his arms blocking her escape, with him was standing as close as he could without touching her.

"You are playing with fire Precious, but if you wish to be treated like a whore; I can treat you like one," he whispered into her ear licking it for proving a point before straightening up and speaking louder "I expect obedience in this matter Sarah; I don't care how hot it is, you will be properly clothed." With that said and no other word, he grabbed her by the hips and hauled her over his shoulder using his arms to hold her legs down so she wouldn't kick him.

"Carry on!" He commanded to their audience as she shrieked and hit his back. He carried her up to her room while a shocked Tora unsure what was happening as he unceremoniously tossed her on the bed before raging over to her wardrobe and grabbing the first gowb he could find and threw it at her.

"Get dressed," he barked at her as she continued to glare at him.

"Fine, if this is the way you will be," Jareth began before turning to Tora. "She's not allowed to leave their room. If she is hungry, she needs to dress and come to the dinner. If not she not allowed to leave this room or have anything brought to her."

Her maid nodded ultimately having to follow her kings' orders above her mistresses.

Sarah stewed, trying to ignore the gnawing of her stomach as she curled up in her bed. Abigail was away visiting her family, so she couldn't sneak any food to her. She looked at the offending dress he tossed at her and kicked it off the bed. Pulling her pillow closer, God, she didn't even understand what had set her off today. Yes, she was restless, but he had a point saying she probably wasn't ready as her arm and shoulder ached and not necessarily in a good way. Even her lower back was sore, and her chest felt heavier then usual. She groaned as she realized the days, of why she was so irritable was due to the fact she was coming close to her cycle. Her stomach growled making it self known another sign of when it seemed she could do nothing but eat.

She picked up his choose gown setting it aside as she went to her chest of drawers and grabbed her shift before going to her bottom drawer where her belts and soft wool rags waiting for their monthly uses were hidden as she grabbed a pair of drawers. She slammed the drawer in anger and frustration with the situation. She dressed hurried doing up her back buttons by herself of the light purple gown. Of course he chooses one with a lower than usual neckline, well the joke was on him as she fixed her cleavage.

* * *

Things remained awkward between them. Neithet wanting to say they over reacted nor apologize to each other, making them avoid each other for days. It proved easy enough when Sarah woke up with the familiar cramps and pains of being a woman. He rarely disturbed her on these days if she kept to herself. She wondered how he would be after they married? She would have a dressing room, but she knew she expected to sleep in his bed. She didn't want to think about how many mornings she woke up with stained sheets and nightwear and now have him in bed beside her!

She asked Abby it once, and she just shrugged. It was part of life, but did mention that sometimes Galahan would give her privacy and sleep at the barracks or his dressing room, but other than that he just didn't comment about it these days.

She was curled up in a chair, her legs drawn up to her chest as her hair was all brushed out around her like a halo as she sat in a simple dark green gown, when a knock rang through her room. Her head turned as she watched Tora come from her hiding spot in the large closet to open the door.

"Your Grace," she bobbed at her knees. "How may I help you; my lady is indisposed at the moment."

"I need to speak to Sarah," Jareth told Tora, "Privately," he added.

"That is hardly appropriate," Tora responded objecting to the idea that appalled her and the rules of propriety.

"Tora it's fine," Sarah spoke up. "Can you just run and get some tea for me?"

"But-"Tora started, but nodded and refused to shut the door as she left.

Sarah watched Jareth shut it before settling down on the small love seat across from her dressed in his customary clothing except with grey trousers. He pushes a little wooden box towards her as she looked at him before opening it finding what seemed to look like loose tea leaves.

"Tea?" She asked him; she has never actually seen him this awkward about something as he tried to find his words.

"Its contraceptive herbs," he told her choosing to get straight to the point of this visit.

"What?" Sarah obviously confused, never hearing the word before.

"Birth control," Jareth sighed, running his hand through his hair making it even wilder.

She almost dropped the box as the words came out of his mouth, she looked at him in sheer shock.

"You brew it and drink it in the morning, and it will keep you from conceiving. Keep it hidden and safe and start it the day after you stop bleeding." Jareth explained somewhat pink eared from the embarrassment of the topic.

"But-" Sarah started.

"I don't believe in making mothers out of young women who have no wish to be mothers Sarah." Jareth cut her off. "Granted, it will be left up to you. If you fail to even take it even one day, you can fall pregnant so you will have to be diligent if this is something you wish to put off for a few years. If we need more after the wedding, I can get more."

"Jareth-"

"That said, you once asked why you don't take drinks from people other than myself. Most likely at the wedding, they will try to spike your drink with fertility potions. No amount of tea can counteract it so don't drink anything you don't trust. I will get another if you're worried." Jareth continues trying to make sure she understood the gravity to the situation.

"Jareth!" Sarah raised her voice to get his attention. "Thank you," she said quietly when she had it. "You have no idea what this means to me, that you're giving me this choice."

"It's makes no matter to me," Jareth told her trying to brush it off while refusing to look her in the eye.

"Yes, it does, because if it didn't, you wouldn't be here," Sarah countered, forcing him to look at her in the eye. moving over to the small love seat he sat on taking his gloved hand in hers. "You knew my fears somehow, despite saying I would do my duty to this kingdom and you."

They sat in silence in a moment, neither not sure what to say next.

"When you are back to feeling better I have the marriage contracts for you to look over," Jareth changed the subject.

Sarah nodded as she heard Tora coming down the hall, she quickly stashed the box in her nightstand.

"I will take my leave," Jareth stood up. Sarah nodded, leaving him to the door.

"I'm sorry by the way; I don't understand what came over me truly that day, I just tend to be a little irrational at times," she tried to explain. "If anything I'm mortified that I did what I did."

"I may have overreacted as well; I just did not enjoy the notion of all the other men looking at you in such a way you may not realize they might have been looking. However, I have come to realize that your own gowns show just as much if not more than that undershirt." Jareth spoke softly as he traced the side of her face down the side of her neck with the tips of his leather gloves. She felt her breathing hitch as the traced over her collarbone.

"I should leave," Jareth swallowed deeply as his voice was deep.

Sarah nodded, unable to speak, she stood on her toes and gave him a quick good-bye kiss blushing as she felt him respond. "Thank you," she repeated quietly as she stepped away from him.

Watching him leave her room as Tora came into the room with the tea tray.

"I will never understand that man; he wishes you to be virtuous and proper yet he acts inappropriately being in your room alone. " Tora shook her greying head.

"Tora!' Sarah snapped at the woman. "You are being impertinent and I will not allow to speak about such things like that. Jareth has never been any less than a gentleman when we ask for private moments to speak honestly to each other."

"I'm sorry Mi'lady," Tora bowed her head.

"You can have the night off; I can get ready for dinner and bed by myself," Sarah told her relieving her of her duties. Not wanting to deal with the older woman. She curled up on her bed, yawning as she decided on a nap before dinner as she shut her eyes and hugged her pillow.

* * *

Well, there you go!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Tina.


	14. Chapter 14

So this was harder to write than it usually was. Plot bunnies and other things crept in and somehow things pop back up and make me rethink things.

Thank you for all the reviews and follows. They are the joy of my day, though I am sure after this chapter I might get some flack from you guys but oh well.

* * *

Chapter 14

Jareth watched her as she read over the contracts, her brow furrowed as she looked over the long parchment detailing the specifics and legalities pertaining property and titles. Most of it was unimportant, but he needed her to read and agree to it.

"I don't understand this," Sarah spoke up nervously.

"Which part?" He asked, but he had a feeling he knew what it would be about, and when she pointed it out to him. He knew he was correct. "It's a simple clause, meaning that if you wish to ever take a lover, you must have borne at least a son and daughter within our marriage. After that you are allowed to take lovers with discretion of race and colour as any children that could come from the union will be acknowledged by myself with the limit that they would be untitled. Obviously I cannot acknowledge a child who is half elf or another sub specifies beyond us Fae."

"Why would I take a lover?" Sarah looked at him confused.

"It's a mere formality Sarah nothing more," Jareth retorted with a wave a hand. "It's common for it to be placed in contracts it doesn't mean you have to do it, but it's there because most marriages are arranged, and we live long lives and sometimes a change is a welcomed need."

"Do you have a mistress?" Sarah asked him quietly. "I know it's none of my business; I just rather not find out over a tea party."

"I have a companion, yes." Jareth told her truthfully, and he wasn't apologetic about it. He was a man, unmarried with a bride being raised in his castle for many years. It was only natural that he would seek pleasure in another. They had a mutual affection and respect, but it wasn't loved; it was never love between him and Leda. "She will be respectful of your status as my wife and keep her distance."

"Ok," Sarah said simply handing him back the papers. "I guess I am finished with these; I have a gown fitting," she stood up fixing her skirts.

"I'll stop by your room to escort you to the soirée tonight," Jareth watched her facial features carefully as she nodded and left the room. She made him realize that he hadn't thought of Leda in weeks, not since Sarah's accident he sought out her company. Somehow that seemed to bother Sarah that he had a lover. Truthfully he didn't like the idea of Sarah taking any sort of lover outside their marriage down the road, but he also knew they could live for decades, and people often got bored with one another so it was written in most contracts as he told her.

She was elegantly dressed for the party when he rapped upon her door, light lavender silk gown with another swooping neckline and bare shoulders that went into short sleeves but with long elbow length gloves. Her long hair was curled and pinned up with a section hanging down over her shoulder. Her skirt was pleated and swished at her feet as she walked.

Her mind seemed elsewhere as they greeted the dignitaries and council members. He brought her another glass of wine as she finished hers, but gave her a look before he passed it to her. "Slowly," he told her. "I don't need you intoxicated this early in the evening. I have to go do some private conversation to attend to; Galahan will watch over you with Abby until I am finished," Jareth told her giving a chaste kiss on her forehead, mostly for a show, but also because he wanted too before he walked away.

* * *

Sarah was not in the mood for a party, the whole wedding was creeping up way fast, and it was starting to terrify her. She stood between Abby and Galahan as Jareth was talking to some council members without her. At least that was until some lady glided over to his arm, and she watched him kiss her hand. She was tall as Jareth and very beautiful, willowy but yet still poised and graceful. While Sarah was average height only a few inches shorter than Jareth; she was not willowy. She had curves; she had muscles that made her strong. She was the opposite of this woman with blonde hair done up perfectly on the top of her head.

"Who is that?" she nudged Galahan, who almost choked on his ale.

"No one my lady," he answered.

"From the surprise, I say not,' Sarah gave him a look, as she took in the intimate gesture of the lady touching her betrothed's arm with a laugh. It dawns on her then, that was her- the woman he told her about. Yet she was here at their party? She looked familiar as studied the woman realizing she saw her come and go through the years before the war called Jareth away.

She could pinpoint Jareth's emotions easily as they flowed straight to her, the ease of companionship, the mutual respect and affection those two had for each other. It made her sick to her stomach without knowing why. All she knew is that she did not like that she was here in her home, actually that she existed at all.

 _Her memory flashes before her as she saw the woman standing in her in a pretty gown; she had of been around seven or eight when she snuck down to watch a ball, and she was enamoured with the gowns and how the blonde lady spotted her peeking from the alcove._

 _Jareth laughed before going up to the alcove, his voice telling her she should be in bed._

 _"But I'm not tired," she recalled herself saying._

 _"But this is an adult party, not little girls," he retorted as he picked her up noticing she had no slippers despite the cold stone floor. He escorted her back to the nursery. "Go to bed Sarah," he told her sternly and headed back to the party._

She downed her wine as Abby gave her a look. "Slow down Sarah," she warned. "Don't let emotions get the better of you. Not here anyway."

"How could he let her be here?" Sarah asked. "It's embarrassing."

"I don't think she knew; she seemed quite apprehensive when she arrived with her friend." Abby tried to calm her friend.

Sarah scowled, grabbing another wine from a passing tray almost drinking it before spitting it out in frustration. She watched the blonde lady go back to her friend as Jareth returned to her side once more. She said nothing of what she saw and merely shrugged when he asked if she wished to dance by taking her hand. She went through the movements with little thought into it. She stumbled not caring if she looked like a fool to others' watching. Her gaze kept finding the blonde woman, she tried not to be caught staring, but she knew the woman had noticed as she blushed when she caught Sarah's eye.

Sarah was tired of the room, and her head hurting for everyone's emotions swirling around her; the never ending sly jokes about what was to come for her when she entered the marriage state, the never-ending advice from the older woman. She tore out of the room the first chance she got claiming a headache with Jareth hot on her heels calling her name. He was quicker than her as he caught up grabbing her arm.

* * *

"Whatever is going on with you must stop." Jareth told her sharply. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I am just tired and wish to retire before this headache gets worse." Sarah told him.

"This is not anything; you've been in a mood all day, and it suddenly got worse part way through this party." Jareth spoke steadily. "I don't have time for games Precious, so don't test my patience." He warned her as he gripped her wrist tighter as she squealed and made some noise of frustration.

"Why is she here?" She said after a moment. "It was written all over you and despite not seeing her in years I remembered very well what she looks like."

Jareth snorted, "So this is about her? I will let you know that I let her know her place. It seems like an honest mistake, she simply did not realize she was coming here as her friends plus one until she arrived as it was last minute. However, I think I like this side of you Sarah; I never expected you to be jealous, but you have quite a fiery spirit I am not all surprised."

"I am not jealous!" She cried out.

"Oh, but you are dear one; you are angry that she is here," Jareth clucked his tongue figuring out the problem, his one hand tracing the side of her face as she tried to move away from him, but she felt herself back into the wall. She let herself slide down to the floor to get away from him.

"It was embarrassing that everyone knew who she was." Sarah said after a moment.

"I don't care, because you are embarrassing me at the moment, so you will come back to the party, I'll get you a glass a wine to calm down." Jareth told her, expecting obedience from her.

"I'm not going back. I don't care what you say, or do, but I'm not going in there." Sarah refused him as she looked up at him a glare. He moved closer to her, contemplating how to get her to cooperate. The monster inside was taunting him, rattling in its restraints as she ignored his requests. "Just go back to whatever her name is," Sarah spat out, making him patience wear to the point of letting the monster break free for a split second as he grabbed back part of her hair yanking her to her feet forcing her to look at him as she let out a shriek before he let her go.

"Do not disobey me Sarah, not now. You will come back with me; you will smile, and you will act like you have no care in the world. You asked about her, so don't play the victim when you wished to know the truth..." He growled at her as he watched tears leaked from her eyes as she gingerly prodded her scalp and tried fixing her hair. He immediately felt guilty letting his anger and frustration get the better of him; he stepped away from her leaning on the opposite wall as she stood there unsure of what to do.

"Go," he said after a moment as he starred in his hands, how many times did he remember his father grabbing his mother's hair like he just did at the moment. "Go!" He roared at her stillness causing her to jump. He watched her scurry away; as he heard the door open. The familiar blonde hair came through the door with obvious concern in her voice.

"Jareth?" She started.

"Get out," he seethed.

"Jareth please," she started again. "I didn't know."

"Leave Leda, you have no idea what you have caused from being here." He growled his fists clenched at his side. The familiar feeling of the monster rattling against the cage, he tried to keep himself in check. He watched the blonde nod and retreat back to the door.

"I see that our arrangement nearing its end, and I can see why. I hope you will be happy with her. Just remember that you are not your father. You have a temper that gets the better of you, yes, but you are not a cold-hearted brutal tyrant. You would never hurt anyone and feel joy behind the action."

With his head hung low; he heard her leave. The monster inside was retreating as he calmed down, but what she said was right in a way. He remembered seeing the glint of enjoyment in his father's eyes when he used his strength to hurt people. No, he was not that monster; he never took enjoyment in hurting others. He waited a bit before he allowed himself to go find Sarah.

He found her standing out on her balcony still in her gown from earlier, but her hair was taken out of the pins and hanging down her back. "I'm sorry," he started as he stood by the door. "I know it's not nearly enough, but it's all I have at the moment." He walked towards her reaching out to touch her, only to feel her flinch making him feel guilty that he made her fear him. "I will try to do better; I will try to make sure that the monster stays locked away."

She turned to look at him with sad eyes, reading him with her mind as she tried to believe him. She sighed, but still seemed wary of him, knowing full well, there were no laws against domestic violence. Whether he tried to control himself or not, it did not stop her from the knowing that he would never be held accountable for what he did in his anger.

It seemed that everything that came through the past few months had been erased with one errant action from him. As she wrapped her arms around herself for some sort of protection from him.

"Please," he pleaded quietly. "Believe me when I say she was never supposed to be here. I would never do that to you."

"But yet it happened and maybe I was jealous," Sarah finally spoke. "I was furious that she was there; I was angry she had your attention and how comfortable you were with each other. That she was tall and willowy, and here I am with my woodland heritage, neither dainty and delicate."

"You need to stop comparing yourself to others Sarah; you are exactly who you are supposed to be. I enjoy the fact that you have dark hair and green eyes, that you have grace and strength beyond those ladies." Jareth tried to reassure her; he let out a shaky breath peeling of a glove off. He fingers long and thin as he shakily reached to her face. Her eye wide as she watched him, waiting for the warmth of his palm, the tiny sparks bounced from his hand as he caressed her jaw line. He went through her hair as the warmth grew to numb the throbbing pain from where he yanked at her hair. He could feel her blood pumping beneath her skin, pulsing and racing around his fingertips from the intimate moment as he shared his magic.

Her arms fell to her side, before she wrapped them around him with her head tucked into his neck. "We'll deal with the monster," she murmured against his skin. "I know that you can't change people, but we'll figure something out. Someway, somehow because I don't want to live in fear of your anger. However, trust needs to be earned, which is something we both have to work on with each other."

They went inside and sat on the on her love seat. Hopefully it was a step in the right direction? There was no way out, only a way forward and finding that happy medium, to survive what could be a very turbulent marriage otherwise. They both were at fault, both knew each other's buttons, and they knew they couldn't rely on others to keep them from fighting anymore. They had to grow up and learn how to communicate without anger or violence. Too work on their issues before they brought children into a world and unstable home only to repeat history.

* * *

Abby came to check on Sarah with Galahan trailing behind her later that night, only to find them both asleep on the small loveseat. Sarah's head resting on Jareth's chest as she motions to Galahan to leave them be. The wedding we in less than a week now, she would make sure they wouldn't be disturbed.

* * *

Okay, so had some tough things to write and had a hard time with Sarah's reaction. I was listening to the very controversial song which influenced and made decide how I wanted this to go and how I did not want it to go.

The song was Love the way you lie by Eminem and Rihanna.

Again, this is a period drama in its plot, and Sarah would have no protection or laws to protect her. She would just be told to learn not to anger him to avoid his wrath, to be compliant and keep a public face. I almost scrapped this chapter, but I kept coming back to it a few times while writing it.

Anyway, any thoughts or comments are all welcomed.

Tina


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Perhaps it was cold feet? Or possibly she was scared, maybe she was just crazy? All She knew is that she didn't see herself sneaking out in the middle of the night before her wedding day and saddling up her horse.

She knew she only had a few hours head start before they realized she was missing and her horse. She hadn't ridden since the accident and who would think she would sneak out on her horse? She really had no idea where she was going, but she had the urge, the need to find her parents' graves, which if she remembered correctly were in her palace.

She rode hard for hours before letting Lola, take a break as she ate some bread and cheese she salvaged from the cold kitchen that morning and filled her water pouch in a stream. She didn't have much time to rest before she was back up in the saddle. She tried to follow the coastline as much as she could, though she stayed in the shelter of the trees to be hidden and out of the sunlight and heat of the late summer day.

She wore a pair of breeches and long split tunic and a pair of sturdy boots. She calculated the palace was only 50 km north of the goblin palace. A days ride if she paced herself and didn't get caught along the way.

She kept looking over her shoulder, kept checking around with her mind, but there never anything she could pick up. She kept Lola at a steady trot, making good progress. She should be there before sunset she figured as she took another quick break to relieve herself and eat an apple. Giving Lola some grain to munch on as she rubbed her backside not used to riding so long.

* * *

The palace was in an uproar as Jareth made his way to breakfast, they just sat down when an anxious maid broke her silence.

"The Princess is missing; we've looked everywhere and she not in her usual spots,"

Jareth dropped his fork, his eyes going dark as he stalked up to the tower. Her room was packed and ready to be transferred to his. He growled and grabbed a hair brush before hurling at the wall, noticing a paper in the corner of his eye.

 _Jareth-_

 _Please don't be mad, There's something I need to do, I will be back._

 _Sarah._

He saw the maps beneath the paper. Foolish girl, he growled to himself, but as he looked more closely, he saw she circled the small area before the palace which were the gardens. Her parent's resting place their family crypt and mausoleum was there. His face fell; this wasn't about running. This was about having some sort of blessing from her parents, whether they were dead or alive. He checked his watch; it was hard to tell when she left in the night, but she would want to make it there before evening, so it had to be early.

He alerted the guards of Sarah and her destination, scheduling to meet at the gates to shift over with Galahan before dinner. He tried to go about his work, but found it impossible, finally he gave up trying to tell him that she didn't run away.

He met Galahan at the gates of the palace, who seemed a little off and worse than wear than the morning. His face haggard and looked a great deal weary which made Jareth concerned.

"Should I ask what's going on?"

"Abigail, isn't doing well," Galahan said after a moment.

"Good lord!" Jareth eyes widened thinking the worst. "What are you doing here? Go! I'll bring Linus if I need to,"

"I can do my duty, Sire," Galahan said stubbornly staying where he stood. "The babe is fine, but really bad sickness."

"Your duty to your wife it is more important than this," Jareth narrowed his eyes. "Go be with your wife," Jareth commanded, watching as Galahan nodded and headed back towards the palace.

"I will send Linus to you," Galahan told him with little emotion in his voice.

Linus was spotting racing towards his king shortly after. "Reporting for duty!" He grinned as Jareth gave him a look that made him wipe the grin off the younger mans face.

"Come along, you want to shift to here," Jareth told him to show a map of the area. "Leave her to me,"

"Yes, sir!" Linus gave a sharp nod of his blond head.

* * *

Sarah moaned and groaned as she took in a familiar landscape as she jumped from her horse, tying Lola up at a post and giving her a bag of oats to eat. The place hadn't changed; the place looked the same as she remembered from the hazy memories she had of living there. The gardens were overgrown, but the flowers bloomed wildly around her. She smiled and picked a few, weaving them into a crown and placing it on her head. Grabbing flowers for her mother's sarcophagus.

She stopped short as she reached the mausoleum, slightly puzzled as there no handle or way to get in, she closed her mind letting old memories surface as she placed a palm on the door. She watched her hand glow and the large stone shimmer away to let her pass.

She used to come here often when her father had been away, when she was let loose in the gardens. She faced the two large granite slabs with her parents' names on them, placing the pink flowers on her mothers, she fell to her knees, as tears streamed down her face. She cried for a good few minutes before she wiped her face.

"I know I thought I wouldn't have a chance to do this ever probably but yet I am here. I'm sixteen now, and I'm about to be married in- well tomorrow evening." Sarah laughed softly at herself. Would she even make it back in time?

"I wish you were here, to give me away, to give me advice. I'm not sure if you ever imagined I would be marrying the Goblin King. He was your friend, and yet he'll be my husband. We don't always see eye to eye, and we don't always get along, but we promised to try to make the best of the situation. He's hot headed, but I'm sure you knew that, but he's kind despite his temper. What man would give his wife the choice of when she felt ready for children?" Sarah sighed, feeling the need to tell the truth.

"He frightens me at times; we have a habit of pushing each other to our limits, and sometimes he does things he regrets. He's never hit me, but I'm sure he almost has or wanted to. I'm not certain what frightens me more the thought he seems to fight the urge or that he just might one day when I push him too far. We're trying to work on that though, learn to communicate and not resort to those measures." Sarah trailed off.

"I'm getting married Mama; you didn't even see my first birthday, and now I'm getting married. Sometimes I wonder what you would say to me, those words of encouragement. Abby blessed her, keeps telling me to just relax and keep calm too follow Jareth and if it feels good, don't be afraid of it. Just let it flow through you whatever that means." She felt herself blush; she turned when she thought she heard a noise, being silent for a moment before she was starting up once more.

"I don't know what you wanted for me, and I never had a real choice of what my life would be. Nevertheless, I am happy I wanted you to know that, when we're not arguing, we get along and enjoy each other's company. He allowed me to be taught how to read and write, and I can do simple numbers, though I was never the best at mathematics. He even let me train with the Knights, and learn archery." Sarah laughed again softly, letting silence engulf the crypt.

"I'm getting married tomorrow," Sarah repeated herself for the third time.

"Indeed. We are," his voice rang out behind her.

She turned from her spot on the floor, finding him leaning in the open doorway. "I said I was coming back."

"I know; I found your note this morning," Jareth retorted letting her know that he gave her the time to make the trip. "Granted, you had the palace in an uproar with your disappearance."

"I'm sorry I couldn't sleep and the next thing I knew I was on Lola with this harebrained notion of needing to come here." Sarah looked down at the stone floor. "I was coming back." She repeated stressing that she wasn't planning on running away. She was worried about his reaction, despite him treating her adventure nonchalantly.

"I would hope so, since this wouldn't be a great hiding spot," Jareth chuckled. "Come, as long as we are here I might as well show you around."

"Can I have a moment?" Sarah asked. "I private goodbye?"

"I will be in the garden," Jareth relented after a moment. "Don't go spilling my secrets to them." He tutted as he walked away from the doorway.

"He never changed much from my younger days," Sarah began after she watched him leave. "Sometimes I wonder if his pants cut off circulation to his brain," she laughed. "So I'm sure he's still the same friend of yours."

She said her goodbyes and walked back into the garden the door sealing behind her. She found Jareth and Linus leaning again the wall, both straightening as she approached them. "So how angry are you?" Sarah asked as Linus made himself busy with something away from them.

"Oh completely angry, but we will deal with it after the wedding." Jareth told her. "I never thought teaching you to ride would give you a chance to run away from me. I guess I never thought that one through."

"I wasn't running away," Sarah huffed. "I left you a note and my destination for you to find."

"Then why didn't you ask?" Jareth asked.

"Because It was two in the morning, and I was wired and for some reason, thought it seemed like a good idea, until a good four hours in and my rear started to hurt." Sarah told him. "Plus when I asked before you told to wait."

"Fair enough, but if you said you wished to see your parents, I would have taken you. I know it would have meant a lot to them being here tomorrow." Jareth told replied with ease.

They toured the palace which still needed a lot of work done, but it was clean and the major damage had been fixed. She remembered the corridors, and her old room like it was yesterday. They still had dolls and small dresses tucked away in trunks. Her things had been packed hastily and only essentials and favourites had been packed when she left this place. She gushed over the small gowns and the aabundanceof ribbons and lace.

"I know it's foolish, but can I bring some back?" Sarah asked as she dusted off a bisque doll.

"You don't need my permission, but I refuse to allow these dolls in our room."Jareth told her as she watched him have a shiver run down his spine.

"Right you hated my dolls; I used to hide them in your study to freak you out." Sarah chuckled with a smile. "I won't have them in our room, but maybe one day when we have a daughter, I can give them to her."

"I will have them transported tthem" He nodded. "You did remember the tea?" He asked quietly as she mentioned children.

"I pre brewed it and drank it cold," Sarah blushed, "I hope that was alright." She asked nervously. She watched him nod, making her sigh in relief. "How much did you hear?" She asked him.

"Not much, have no worries, your secrets are safely guarded by your parents." Jareth told her with a wave a hand. "Though I am curious what you said about me, and my tight pants," he smirked.

"Don't be an arse," Sarah rolled her eyes blazing.

"Aha ha!" Jareth grinned at her curse. "The Game is still on Precious."

Sarah gave him a look and sighed; she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Hmm, perhaps your punishment for leaving without a word is another kiss,' Jareth murmured as he held on so she couldn't get away. "A proper kiss," he added.

Her eyes went wide, and shifted awkwardly on her feet. It started off simple and sweet, before his tongue invaded her mouth, as she shyly responded. She felt his hands travel down over her hips. She squeaked into his mouth as they went around the curves of her rear that was on display in her trousers. She felt her stomach tighten, and felt herself go lightheaded.

She pulled away, blushing, moving towards the French doors; she gasped as she moved the curtain only to see the ocean. She felt Jareth come up behind him, standing a little too close for comfort, as he reached out and opened the door for her.

He gave her a gentle push through the door leading to her outside. "Obviously, you weren't allowed out here as a child, but I think you will not manage to fall over the edge?" She turned to look at him with a look of annoyance, then turned back to breathe in the salty air as they stood side by side.

* * *

He transported them back to the palace gates; she kept her head down as they walked back to the palace. Feeling guilty for putting the household into a panic when they found her missing, when they reached the entrance, the word already spread, and dinner was waiting for them within the study after Sarah went to change and have a quick wash and a fresh gown.

He watched her eat with a vengeance, cleaning her plate before he finished his. "Do you require more?" He asked with an upturned brow, ready to order her another plate of salad.

"I'll be fine," Sarah told him, but stole his roll from his plate while looking at him with large doe eyes.

"Take the cheese," he pushed it towards her. The girl needed some sort of protein in her then the small amount of poultry he rarely saw her eat. She smiled guiltily as broke off a piece and popped it in her mouth. "I assume I won't wake up tomorrow too find you missing?" Jareth asked her. "Or do I need to watch you?"

"You will do what you wish," Sarah shrugged. "But I have no means of leaving this time." She said quietly. "Nor do I have the body comfort to ride like that again." She admitted as she wiggled in her seat from her sore behind. "All I want is a long soak in the tub."

"Then I will escort you to a room," Jareth stood up from the table and guided her to the door with a hand resting on the small of her back.

He escorted her to her room, the last time he would ever do so as next night she would be in his rooms waiting for him.

"Can you ready a bath for me Tora?" Sarah asked her maid as Jareth stayed in the open doorway, once the maid was turned away from them to head to the bathing room. He tilted Sarah's chin towards him. "Sleep well precious." He kissed her gently before leaving her alone in her room.

Sarah woke up late that morning; she felt undeniably overwhelmed as she saw her gown hanging behind her door. This was it; she would be a queen, a wife, and by the end of the night no longer a maiden.

She took a deep breath as she tossed back the covers for the last time. She found hot water waiting for her as she brewed her cup of tea and drinking it quickly before her maid found her awake. She traced over the designs on the wooden box, wondering what the crest meant before hiding it away in the final trunk that would be taken to her new room, one for her to unpack as it was her portraits and few childhood things she didn't wish people to touch.

She ate a substantial brunch brought by the maids and dressers, before being led into a bath filled with perfumed oils and rose petals. She was washed and every ounce of hair from the neck down was banished from her body. Something she found odd, but didn't say anything as they did it. Though she squeaked when she went for certain areas. She found self being pulled from the warm water and dried before being dressed in a chemise and being tied into her corset, one that she couldn't do herself. One that she would need help out of, Jareths help out of it seemed. Next came the crinoline and petticoats, the sleeves of the chemise were tied to hide within the off-the-shoulder sleeves, while the neckline was tucked into her corset.

Her hair and make-up were done next; her eyes were done up in the similar fashion,of Jareth's court make-up with her eyebrows brushed up and extended. Silver and purple shadows swept across her lids, luminous pearly highlight over her cheekbones with a pale pink lip colour painted on her lips.

She looked at herself in the mirror; she never wore this much make up, aand definitely not like this. Next came her skirts, with the lace hem she worked on for days with sparkling iridescent material that seemed to float around her in a wide skirt. The door opened as she turned to see a pale looking Abby enter. Sarah rushed to her friend with worry, "what's wrong, come and sit would you like some tea?"

"Thank you," Abby said softly. "I had a rough morning that is all; I'll be fine. I wouldn't miss this for anything." She smiled weakly as she took the tea cup from Tora. They sat for a moment before she smiled. " I think we need to finish getting you ready?"

Sarah looked down and realized she was still missing her bodice. "I guess I can't really go like this, can I?" She giggled. "Jareth would blow a gasket."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it later tonight," Abby told her slyly, then softened as Sarah's face dropped with apprehension. "It will be fine, do not worry." She patted Sarah's hand.

They finished dressing and left Sarah alone for a few moments in her room. She looked in her mirror, and then again around her room for the last time before the bell rang out. It was time; she wasn't sure if she was ready for it, but today the final debt would be repaid after eleven years in the making. She was the Goblin Kings bride, as she stood in her large white lace gown. His gift of pearls and crystals around her throat and wrist, and a silver tiara placed within her hair.

She took a deep breath and jutted her head to herself in the mirror. This was it; this was her wedding day and she never felt more nervous in her life.

* * *

Well, next chapter is the wedding!

I hope you all enjoyed this one. I shall try to get the wedding out over the weekend or early next week at the latest!

Tina.


	16. Chapter 16

As Promised, the wedding, and the wedding night. I was planning on splitting the two chapters apart, and the flow was just too good to split up so this chapter is a little longer than usual!

Hope you all enjoy and there is some smut/lemon in the later parts. So read accordingly to your preference of rating, though I think, most of you wanted a rating increase.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 16

Jareth fixed his jacket for the umpteenth time, picking at invisible lint on the dark-blue coat, and black trousers with a snowy white shirt with his lace jabot around his neck. He tugged on his cuffs and straightened the diamond cuff links for the final time. The palace was a buzz and thankfully a good buzz, and he was told that Sarah had finally awakened and was getting ready. Her things had made its way into his room; her evening gowns sat in his closet, the armoire filled with her shirts and trousers while a new chest of drawers was filled with a variety of underthings sat next to his own.

The Solarium was done up with hundreds of flowers, and flickering candles and kerosene lamps, as the sun was setting and the moon was hanging above them in the glass rooftop. This was Sarah's choice, along with the flowers. He spotted his mother dressed in her demure silver grey gown as he arrived for his own wedding. She went over to him and patted his arm with a smile.

"Don't look so grave," Petra told him with a look. "Come greet your sisters and your nieces and nephews." She was smiling because her children were all in one room.

He saw Abby and Galahan in the corner of his eye, dressed in fine clothing. They smiled and dipped their head of them, as the other dignitaries and council members filed in, the bell rang out signalling that it was time. He caught sight of his sisters Juniper and Janna with their respected husbands and their growing broods of children, beckoning them over with a smile to say hello to them as they all waited for Sarah to arrive.

He was called to attention and he took his place upon the dais, the flickering lights bouncing off his shined boots as he watched the door open, he's lost his breath as he caught sight Sarah step into the aisle way. He remembered the lace they had been working on the one day, but to see it all together was something different all together.

She held a bouquet of yellow roses, while her tiara had a white and silver flower motif that was nestled in her abundance of her that was loosely pinned back from her face while the rest hung down her back and around her bare shoulders. The closer she got to him; the more pronounced the court make-up that had been applied to her became more apparent. Her green eyes stood out from the purple across her eyelids, which were wide with a touch of anxiety that the closer she came to him.

He stepped down from the dais and offered his arm to her; she was shaking as she laid her on hand on his arm, passing off the bouquet to an attendant off to the side. She picked up her skirt, so she wouldn't trip as they approached the alter together this time.

She looked at him with a shaky breathing as they faced the official.

"Please join hands," he began, as Jareth took Sarah's shaking hands hearing her subtle gasp as she realized he wasn't wearing his gloves for this occasion. Granted, they were tucked away in his pocket for after the ceremony, but for the ceremony he needed to be without.

"Today we join two souls in the bonds of marriage," the official stated. " Bonds of marriage have been around since the beginning of time, a way to bring together a man and a woman to join hearts and to also procreate. The bonds of marriage should not be taken or entered lightly; I speak prudently if there is any reason for these two should be not be bonded in the terms of marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Jareth watched Sarah as she nervously looked at their joined hands as the silence was so stark you could hear a pin drop. He gave her a gentle squeeze causing her to look up at him; he gave a small smile which she gave back nervously.

"Very well, I will continue. Sarah Marie Claire, do you take this man for your husband, through sickness and health. To love and obey him and support him when he is in need? To bear his children that he can call his own and forsake all others until death do you part?"

Sarah was silent for a moment, unsure of what to stay are losing her words. "I'm sorry?"

"Just say I do," the official whispered.

"I do," she said after another moment of shaky silence from her.

"Thank you, dear, Jareth Elias Sebastian Reginald Arthur," the official continued with Jareth's full name as a small giggle escapes the Sarah's lips. He gave her a look of contempt, and she straightened up. "Do you take this woman to be your wife, to cherish and protect, in sickness and health? To comfort her in days of strife and to celebrate days of joy with her for all eternity?

"I do," Jareth said clearly with a small nod.

"The ring then" the official asked as Jareth pulled the ring from his pocket a simple gold band with engravings of wine and flowers along the edges. "Repeat after me, Sarah with this ring I thee wed, with my body I worship you, and with all my worldly goods, I give to you as a sign of my respect and love."

"Sarah with this ring, I thee wed, with my body I will worship you, and with all my worldly goods, I give to you as a sign of respect and love," Jareth repeated as he pushed the ring something onto her finger.

"A ring is a never-ending sphere, and a sign that you are bound to each other for eternity. You are his, and he is yours. Go forth in this band together, create new life and build a future with each other. I pronounce you Husband and Wife" The official spoke to them and the crowd. "You may kiss your bride," he said to Jareth.

He grinned and tilted Sarah's chin to him, claiming her mouth to his as their hands by holding each other. He pulled away with a smile and proceeded to kiss her forehead.

"The vow you took to be joined together, let no man put asunder," the official voice rang out.

They signed the certificate next as she scratched next to his elegant handwriting. Sarah had yet to say a word to him in her daze as he led her out of the solarium into the great hall as he pulled on his gloves.

"Here," Jareth spoke to her handing her a glass of wine. "It will dull your senses," he explained."When's the last time you ate?" He asked

"This morning," she spoke quietly.

"Come, I will get you some food before we have to thank people, you look ready to keel over." Jareth replied. He made a small plate of cheese and fruit, handing it to her watching her nibble on a few things to make him happy.

They stood along the receiving line, thanking everyone for coming. When it came to his sisters, Sarah relaxed a bit as Juniper hugged her and told her congratulations, Janna more reserved smiled and complimented Sarah's gown and how lovely she looked. She knelt down to hug the children and point them in the direction of the table of sweets as they says there piece.

It took two glasses of wine for Sarah to come out of her daze; he noticed as she began to actually smile and talk with his sisters and Abby for the first time in the evening. He leads her out to the dance floor, the same dance they had at their betrothal party. She didn't miss a step, but it also seemed her mind was elsewhere. They sat a while, watching Sarah pick at a fresh plate of food, and later a piece of cake with she devoured with a grin as she loved sweets but did eat them often, for some reason he did not understand as she was no where near fat. It was the first time he noticed that she had lost weight, or maybe she grew or slightly changed as her face lost some of its roundness and the delicate area of her collar bone seems more pronounced. His eyes travel down her body the curve of her breasts that went down into her small waist before her voluminous skirts started.

"You're staring," she spoke up feeling his gaze.

"You are beautiful," Jareth retorted as he heard the clock strike midnight- the familiar guilt and dread crept up on him, causing her to turn and look at him. Knowing what's going through his mind as it was going through her as he saw the goose bumps run up and down her arms and shoulders. "You may put up the shields if you wish," he finally told her.

She sighed and sat silently as she blocked the world around her from entering her mind. He stood up and handed his hand to her; she took a deep breath as she took his hand. They made their goodbyes, a squeeze of the hand from Abby to Sarah, she whispered something in Sarah's ear. She blushed and nodded to her friend.

He opened the door for him-no their room and ushered her inside as the maid jumped up from her spot.

"I will be back in fifteen minutes," Jareth told them, giving them time to relieve Sarah of her gown and jewellery, to wash her face of the makeup.

He went into his own dressing closet, finding his valet with warm water and a bar of soap. He shrugged out of his coat and untied his jabot handing them over before washing off his face and sat down to take off his boots.

"That will be all,' he said to the manservant. "Thank you Seamus." He added.

He found Sarah sitting at her vanity as he walked back into the room. Still in her chemise and corset, a corset that was flossed and embroidered with icy blues, teal green and ruby reds swirling into each other, making flowers and vines.

She blushed as she saw him in the mirror as the maid dipped a curtsy and left the room without a word.

She stood up hesitantly in her stocking feet that travelled up to her thighs disappearing under the skirt of her chemise. They had a similar clocking around and up her ankle as her corset design he noted to himself.

"Come," he said softly beckoning her over, she did as asked and the closer she got, the more he realized how sheer her chemise was; the corset was cut low across and showed a good amount of the rosy area around her nipples.

He heard her swallow as she stood in front of him. Her chest expanding as she took a large laboured breath of air to calm herself. One he heard most of the night; he motioned for her to turn, and she did, mostly wanting to escape the entrapment of the corset. He found bow tucked away; he pulled it, and began to loosen and pull the string out of the eyelets. He felt her body slacken with each section he pulled. He could see the imprint of the boning, the crushed wrinkles of the chemise from being bound into the corset tightly to her skin. Beauty is torture they always said.

He pulled the ribbon for the final time letting it fall upon the floor as he took the corset away from her. She didn't look at him as she tried to cover her chest with her bare arms as he walked around to face her. He discarded his gloves and used in hand to lift up her chin.

"You have nothing to be frightened of Sarah; it's just me," he tried to reassure her before he kissed her. With a thought he stepped away going over to a small side table pouring a tiny of amber liquid. "Drink it will help," he placed it in his hand.

Sarah gave him a look before tossing the small amount sputtering as she felt her mouth and throat burn from the liquid. "What was that?" She coughed

"Scotch," Jareth stayed pouring himself one and downing it.

"I feel-" Sarah stammered her words as it burned In the stomach.

"Just breathe," he told her calmly as held her steady for a moment while rethinking the whole give her hard liquor idea. "Relax," he whispered close to her ear, breathing in her perfumed scent. He kissed the inside her neck, relishing in the moment as she slacked against him, her arms falling at her side. "You were so beautiful today Precious." He murmured, kissing her neck before her jaw line, finally finding her lips once more,

He had to keep himself in check no matter how much he wanted to toss her on the bed and be done with it. There was no point in scaring her, it would accomplish nothing but disaster for both.

She timidly opened her mouth to him, allowing him his own tongue to meet hers; her hand fisting into his shirt. He walked them back towards the turned down bed, pushing her gently down m at the back of her knees hit the bed, he broke the kiss. Kneeling down, he took her one ankle, running up over the leg finding the garter that tied her stocking tight around and pulled the bow on the one as he tugged the silk down her leg rolling as he went, he tossed it aside. Glancing up under his lashes, even in her lowered state she flinched as she saw it hit the floor wanting to pick it up.

"Let it be," he murmured as he fought the urge to kiss the smooth skin of her thigh as he rolled the other one down and tossing it with the other. He stood up, debating for a moment before he pulled down his shirt, she's seen him shirtless in training it shouldn't be that big of a shock. She shied away slightly before letting it go.

He leaned over her, kissing her once more, wrapping his one arm around her body the other under her legs as he shifted her mid-kiss and depositing her amongst the pillows. Leaning on one side of his body as she was flat on her back.

His hand wanders her waist and hip, before going back over her ribs, he felt her breathing hitch as he caressed the underside of her breast before rolling his palm over the surface. She squeaked as he squeezed the covered flesh, but he felt the tip harden beneath. He caught it between his fingers as he massaged the orb under his hand, making her moan for the first time catching her off guard as her eyes flung open and broke the kiss they shared.

He caressed her face. "Relax," he whispered using the opportunity to kiss down her neck, her collarbone as he pushed the strap of her chemise out of his way. He felt himself harden as he licked the hollow century of her neck, making his way down towards the valley of her breasts. Her breathing becoming erratic the closer he got; he moved the material out of the way, catching her hand that went to cover herself. He popped the rosy nipple in his mouth as he entwined his fingers into her and drawing them over her head. She was mewling once the shock wore off as he swirled his tongue around her pebbled tip. Teasing and nibbling as he played with it.

Keeping her mind occupied, he used the moment to run his hand over her hips, creeping under the already bunched up chemise, feeling this smooth skin, the flesh of her stomach as he reached and toyed with the other breast that was begging for attention on her chest.

He pulled her up, as he tugged off the chemise not giving her a chance to react or shield herself as he covered her with himself, his one long leg, settling in between hers as he invaded her mouth, something she quickly responded to his delight.

He was getting painfully hard, as he found his own hips moving on their personal accord, thrusting into her soft flesh of her thigh. He could smell her arousal, despite her shyness, she was responding to his touch thankfully. He reached for his pants, tugging them down with one hand after undoing the clasps.

He found her staring at him with wide eyes. He caressed her face, letting sparks of his magic transfer; he took one of her hands. "Don't be afraid," he told her, leading her hand over his cock. His breath cutting short as, she timidly grazed over the hard length of himself, his eyes shutting as she did it again letting her small hand fist around him.

"It's so soft," she spoke for the first time since he started. "Like velvet," she added. Of course, she would find something to talk about it, if he gave her the option. "It's too big," she added suddenly thinking of how it would fit inside her.

"Shh," Jareth shushed her, moving in to kiss her, as his hand grazed at the inside of her thighs upwards. Settling in between her legs not letting her shut them on him as he takes in the the beauty of her body. The heat and warmth of her womanhood begging for him as she squirmed, he cupped the smooth skin, letting his one-finger rest within her folds, finding that sensitive nub. She cried out as he circled it, rubbing it faster, making her moan and her hands grip the sheets. He positions himself at her entrance; he caressed her face one more, kissing her to use it as a distraction.

He pushed himself inside her; she let out a strangled hissing cry as she clawed at him from his invasion. "Shh, relax, precious" he spoke to her. 'It will hurt less if you just relax," he watched her nod,trying not to struggle. As he felt her pulse around him her body trying to reject him before becoming used to his presence.

He moved back, and then forward inching forward this time, then again, until he was fully sheathed in her warmth. Fuck she was perfect fit around him, so tight and warm as he felt her body give way, stretching and expanding for him. It made him growl as he tried to control himself from pounding in and out of her. He hooked her one leg around his hips, as he withdraws before pushing back within her with a grunt before moving her other leg around him. He lost himself in the feeling, as he filled her to the hilt again and again. She clutched at his arms; as he didn't dare to open his eyes. She was quiet, besides the few surprised squeaks and the occasional moan when her body pushed against him experimentally.

He was panting, sweating beading down his back and arms as he tried not to crush her with his weight. She wiggled beneath him, changing the angle and depth that caused him to grunt as he hit deep inside her making her let a surprised cry. He held her still repeating himself, as he hit the same spot time and time again. He wanted for it to feel good for her, but it was too late as he felt his balls tighten, and he let out a sputtered cry as he lost himself in her.

He rested above her for a moment, still inside her as he willed himself to open his eyes to find her staring up at him with a look of something he couldn't place. He traced the side of her face, kissing her one last time before extracting himself from her channel and flopping down beside her.

She didn't say anything, as he watched her lean over to the side of the bed and silently finds her chemise that was on the floor and tugged it back on.

"Sarah-" he started, unsure of what to say or how to continue. He has never taken someone who had been so innocent. His conquests and companions have always been much more worldly in their knowledge.

"I'm fine,' she replied quickly.

"It will be different after this," Jareth tried to offer her some consolation. "You may even feel great pleasure."

"So they say," she responded, thought not believing it.

"Come here," Jareth beckoned her, patting the spot closest to him. She did as he asked, but was noticeably nervous as her shift her lower half as she grimaced at the tinge of soreness. "Lie back, close your eyes and trust me." He replied as she looked at him with horror that he wanted to do it again.

His hand travels back towards her centre her hands trying to stop him as she realized. "Shh, trust me don't worry; I won't hurt you any further just let me show you pleasure," he whispered as he found the sensitive nub into her slick folds from her own wetness and his personal fluids.

He watched her breathing grow erratic as her heart rate picked up. "Don't be afraid, let it build," he encouraged as he continued his administrations as she began to writhe about next to him.

"I can't, what's happening," she panicked as her body responded in ways she didn't think were possible. It didn't take much longer he found out.

"Jareth!" She let out a throaty, yet still high-pitched cry, which was music to his ears.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "That's pleasure Sarah. Sleep now," he instructed as he yawned pulling her close.

He woke early, finding Sarah curled up on the other side of the bed. He let himself sigh and decided to get out of the bed, leaving her to rest for a while longer. He dressed and went down to the dining room; he was filling plates and bowls with food. When his mother walked into the room.

"Good lord, please tell me you did not leave her to wake up alone!" She chastised him.

"I was merely grabbing some breakfast for us," Jareth told her placing the plates and bowl on a tray. "I will see you later mother." He kissed her cheek before he picked up the tray and left the room. He walked back expecting to find Sarah still sleeping too, instead he found her. In a state of panic.

* * *

Well, this was the longest chapter yet!

I hope you all enjoyed it; the next chapter will be Sarah's point of view of recent events.

Obviously, I raised the rating. I may end up doing a bit of a time jump at some point as well.

as for the wedding and vows. I made up and took its bits and pieces from various things I found on the net or what I know vows are like. Though as a period piece drama I just don't see the underground very religious or churchy so I tried to keep it very. Non devotional. Though they are quite heavy on the obey for wives lol

Tina.


	17. Chapter 17

Edit 1:

After some advice and lovely chat with the lovely sheyrinslabyrinthiandragon. I went and rewrote the harsh scene. Essentially it's the same but revamped and less abrupt.

Tina

* * *

Sarah woke up with her bladder screaming at her; she stumbled out the bed, running a hand through her tangled hair and went to make use of the privy chamber after noticing that he was already gone. She stopped after a few steps as she felt something dripping down her leg. She wiped at her leg, realizing that it was him- he was dripping out of her as she sniff the sticky substance. She relieved herself, and washes herself down there before she went back to the room, looking at the tangled mess of the blankets she blushed despite being the only one in the room at the moment.

Her mind flashed images of everything that happened. He had been considerate and gentle, but nothing prepared her for the feeling of him entering her for the first time. Oh, everything she was told or warned, didn't do it justice. The pressure and the feeling of being filled by him before she grew to accustom to the intense feeling. She went over to the bed, looking at the clean white sheets as panic began to swarm over her senses. She began throwing the blankets arpynd trying to find something that was not there.

"No, no," she said to herself. There had to be some sort of evidence the maid, the laundress, someone would be looking for evidence to ensure that the deed was done. Maybe she could fake it? She looked around for anything she could prick her finger, or cut herself, but her sewing kit had been left in the drawing room few days ago.

"No, no," she repeated in a fury as panicked, checking the sheets once more, no pink no red smears nothing. The door opened, and her head snapped in its directions as she realized she was crying for the first time.

"What in the world?" He spoke, unsure what he walked into. "Sarah, Precious calm down, it's just my room,"

"I know it's your room!" She cried at him as he sat down the tray he was carrying.

"Precious what is going on?" He asked her, taking her arms in hands to hold her still.

"I didn't bleed, there's no blood," Sarah looked at him with wide eyes, watching him look towards the bed and back at her. He pulled out his hanky giving it to her to wipe her face; she took it, but only used it to wring her hands about.

"Sit down and have some breakfast," Jareth told her calmly, not understanding what she found grave about his situation.

"I can't eat!" Sarah exclaimed, "They'll come to change the bedding, they'll tell people that they were clean! They'll think I was not a maiden, that I wasn't virtuous for our wedding night!"

"Sit down Sarah, and gather yourself," Jareth commanded, and she finally complied. "Thank you, Now, this isn't the dark age, no one is going to display our marriage sheets hanging out the window and whoever put those notions into your head, I want to throttle. They know well enough that not every woman or girl will bleed that much or at all."

"But-" she tried to interrupt.

"Hush, Sarah you train. You ride astride; I've seen you do the splits while stretching for heaven's sake. You have more flexibility than anyone I've seen! If anything-if I made you bleed excessively last night it would have just meant I took you without being ready or against your will." Jareth explains to her. "All those bedsheets show is that I was a gentleman and not a beast."

Sarah gulped, and nodded after a moment. "Everyone said I would bleed," she murmured.

"It does not matter Sarah, if it makes any difference you did bleed just not enough to make it on the sheets, it stayed with me," Jareth told her looking at her straight into the eye. "So drink your tea, and eat your breakfast I brought you and let the notion of people worrying out of your head.

Sarah nodded meekly; she stood up and wandered over to her small trunk and dug out of her tea and measured out the leaves placing them in the tea ball. She watched Jareth pour the hot water into the cup for her. Pushing her a plate with a scone and fruit her way. "Eat," he commanded as he ate his own breakfast. Watching her sit down, he continued on. "The ladies will be expecting you after lunch, so you have the morning to yourself. Bathe and organize your things if you wish. I do have a few things that need to be done; I will come to you after tea, there is something I wish to show you." He spoke of his daily schedule and hers it seemed.

She nodded.

"Jareth?"

"Yes, Sarah?" He replied without looking up from his paper.

"Last night-" she started as she blushed. "Thank you," she said after a moment trying to convey something about his manner the night before. She watched him just nod at her honesty. Her husband, such a peculiar word, to call him, it was odd to be sitting in nothing but a chemise.

"Shit!," she looked down at herself; she never even put on a robe she was still sitting in her chemise with everything out on display. Her legs bumped against the table as she shot up and hurried to grab her robe. "Why didn't you tell me to get a robe?!" She asked him that he just let her sit there dressed like that.

"Precious, with what occurred last night between us," Jareth started with slight amusement. "I think that throws your modesty out the window. ObviousIy, I request you to be fully clothed when you leave this room. However, whatever you wish to wear in here is up to you." Jareth retorted. "You can walk around in the buff if you truly wanted to."

"I would never!" Sarah gasped at the very idea.

"Pity," Jareth replied with a drawl as he sipped his morning tea hiding is smirking as she gaped at him. "Well, I must be off," he stated, and she watched him stand up; he came over and kissed the top of her head, before hovering over her lips with a look of expectation. She finally realized she had sworn; she looked at him and kissed him, tasting his breakfast on his lips. She made a face at the taste of the bacon he had. "Have a good day Precious, and don't forget you will still have to discuss your punishment for your little adventure."

She stared at him as he left, she really hoped he had forgotten about her adventure, though it seemed he hadn't. God, she didn't even know what he planned on or thought of as a punishment.

She picked at her food, pushing it away having enough. Deciding she would have a bath, as she could still feel him on her. She rang her service bell, and a sturdy maid came out of the service entrance.

"Shall I pour a bath Ma'am?" She asked, glancing at her mistress's appearance.

"Please," Sarah nodded; she turned back towards the bed as the girl went into the bathing room. She tugged up the blankets into a presentable state and grabbing new under things from her drawers. She smiled and peaked into a few drawers of Jareths, all trousers and loose shirts, stockings and hose. He didn't wear drawers or pajamas it seemed as she blushed, and she remembered her curious glance at his anatomy in the candlelight. She remembers him taking her hand feeding into her curious glance as he dragged her hand down his length before he let go, and she repeated the action. Mentally taking in the length and his width made her mind going into overdrive. No way that would fit in her! However, it had, and she remembered how it felt the pressure and tightening in her lower stomach felt almost pleasant as he hit that one spot over and over again.

""Your Majesty, it's ready." The maid's voice called out to her.

Sarah turned and smiled," Thank you; I can manage from here- I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Aida, Mi'lady" she dipped.

"Thank you Aida, if you can pull out a suitable gown for afternoon tea with the visiting nobility and my lady in waiting it was much appreciated." Sarah instructed and walked into the wet room and found the large tub waiting for her. "Heavens," she muttered to herself. "You can fit like three people in that," she told herself, but sank into it with a sigh.

She was dressed for the day, suddenly nervous to leave the room for people to see her. Everyone knew; it was not secret of what would happen the night before, they wouldn't say anything but the looks would be there regardless.

She made her way to the parlor; she entered the room trying not to blush or give herself away.

"Well, sleeping beauty has awakened!" Juniper said out loud. "I was starting to wonder if my brother still had you locked away.

"Junnie!" Janna hissed at her younger sister. They grew up together, marrying into the same royal family.

"What it was an honest thought," Juniper argued back.

"Sometimes I wonder how you're all related," Sarah spoke out loud. Janna and Jareth with similar in their temperament. They two sisters looked at her and laughs.

"So do we," they replied in the Union. "Welcome officially to the family," they told her and gave her both hugs.

Sarah turned to looking at Abby; she went to hug her friend who gave her a knowing look. Sarah gave a small smile to show that she was alright. They settled into their seats and picked up respective projects and chatted about the children and their lives.

Finally, the sisters left to find the children, leaving Abby, who went to sit next to Sarah.

"So spill?" She asked.

"It was what was expected I suppose," Sarah said after a moment. "It wasn't as horrible as some made it be." Sarah left it at that.

Abby must have suspected she wouldn't get a lot else from her friend and gave up, which relieved Sarah. She really did not wish to think of it, much less talk about it.

Sarah met Jareth in the front hall. "Come, put on your hat and walking boots." He told her, handing them to her as he told her. She did as she was told and left her satin slippers underneath the bench, she sat on to switch her shoes.

"Why hello Toby," she greeted one of the puppies she once named years ago. "Are you coming along as well?"

The dog grumbled as if he was speaking. He was full grown but still knew she was the child who often played with him.

She followed him to an area she never explored it was out of the way and used to be mostly forest for a long time but now it was cleared out. It was the opposite side of where her room looked out to.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked him as they reached a hill and from where they stood, they overlooked a large maze; No was no maze this was a Labyrinth and amazing labyrinth.

"Are you serious?" She looked at him in shock before she let out a squeal. "This is amazing; this is insane!" She raced towards it, puzzled as she found no door.

"But how?" She was puzzled.

"It's magical in its being, if you need a door you have to ask for it" Jareth told her. "Hoggle here is the gate keeper."

"It's a pleasure the meet you Hoggle," Sarah smiled warmly at Hoggle, who grunted and grumbled.

"Come along and ask for the door, I don't have all day." He hurried her.

'Can you please show me the door to get into the labyrinth?" Sarah asked, watching with wide eyes as the door appeared in the wall near her.

Sarah grinned and hugged him tightly. "This is amazing, Jareth," she repeated looking up at him, but she Felt him stiffen and take a deep breath.

"Unfortunately, I have some bad news." Jareth spoke to her and seemed to contemplate his words for a moment after which worried her. Jareth was articulated as they came; which only meant one thing, she wouldn't like what he had to say. "Your little adventure and not being an experienced rider caused great harm in your horse as she was not trained or raised to handle the rough terrain you went through for such lengths." He paused for a moment before he continued on. "Lola is not doing well; she tore some muscles and ligaments that are not treatable," he explained. "I have concluded because it was your actions that led to this; I must make you put her out of her misery. That will be your punishment for your foolishness instead of coming to me." She backed away from him, her eyes wide as he finished speaking as she felt her stomach twist and flip within her.

"No, I won't; I can't do that." She shook her head. "You cannot make me do that," she begged as she clutched her skirts. She ignored the tears that fell down her face.

"You will be responsible for your actions Sarah." Jareth retorted not allowing her to cry her way out of the punishment. "You will be crowned Queen in the new year. Consider this your first lesson of caring for the court and creatures around you. If you do not take care, they will suffer; too rectify your mistakes and causing harm to your creature, you will end her misery."

"But she seemed fine," Sarah pleaded, trying to prove him wrong.

"And if you saw her today, you would see a horse in great pain." He rejected her plea. "I am not doing this to be cruel; you need to learn and take the consequences to your actions; so it must be done its the only way you will learn. You have until sundown to gather yourself," he watched him leave, as she fell upon the ground and against the wall wiping her tears with the back of her sleeve.

"Allo?"

"I'm sorry, did you say hello?" She turned to seeing a small blue worm poking out of the wall.

"No, I said Allo! Why so sad, would you like to come and meet the misses for tea?" The blue worm asked.

"I'm sorry, but I think I am too large for your home," Sarah explained as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"Very well, if you ever reconsider just tap on the bricks." He said before going back into the wall. She shook her head in amazement while the agony twisted in her stomach.

She found her way out of the labyrinth and watched the door disappear as she turned back to it, of course he would give her something amazing and then make her have the horrible memories of being told her punishment taking the joy out of the gift. How twisted could that man be?

She walked back to the palace and then their room, tossing off her dusty and stained gown tossing it in the hamper, she grabbed a new gown for dinner; she was in the middle of changing when he walked into ready himself for dinner.

She glared and hastily pulled on the bodice of her dusty rose gown, she picked out and did up the buttons up the back. Her hair was slightly windblown despite her hat but she thought it looked fine.

"We have company for dinner, do please act accordingly," he spoke up as he changed his waistcoat.

"I won't say a word," Sarah said below her breath as she stabbed a few jewelled pins into her hair. "How about that?" She heard him growl,

"How about you be a delightfully modest, newly wed bride which you are," he retorted. "Smile and make pleasantries with people around you.

"My apologies, I'm really not in the mood to smile," Sarah rolled her eyes, as she sat on the bed to do up she slippers.

"Do not tempt me patience Sarah. I have explained my earnings for your punishment, and I will go through with it. I will not be disobeyed; you will accept your punishment and learn from your mistakes without the attitude." Sarah merely nodded and climbed from the bed and straightened her skirts. She splashed her face with some cool water at her wash station, as she tried to work a smile across her face.

She held her own throughout the dinner, but the thought of what to come sat in a pit of her stomach. She picked at her food before setting her fork down beside her half eaten plate, ignoring his pointed look of trying to get her to eat more.

They didn't even adjourn for after-dinner drinks; Jareth making up the excuse of having a late night early that morning and made some of the older nobility cackle. He brought her to the stables' dinner gown and all. Her horse was down on the ground, two of her legs swollen and wrapped up as she breathed heavily and whined as she saw Sarah.

Sarah felt her stomach revolt as she managed to try to keep herself together. A stable hand, looking at her with pity as Jareth held her by the arm to keep her from running.

He handed her knife, closing her fist around her for her. He brought her closer, as pushed her into a kneeling position behind her horse.

"Im so sorry Lola" Sarah whispered, tearing sprouting from her eyes once more as she stroked her horse's ears and mane. "I'm so sorry!" Jareth must have gathered that she would not be able to do it as he took her hand under his as she held the dagger...

She vomited repeatedly as tears poured down her face; unable to remove her hand and because of his, so she was forced to hold the it until he let go. Thankfully she managed to turn her body away from the site.

As she felt her horse still and quiet, he let go finally and with a look over; he cleaned her up with a wave of his hand before he picked her up and carried her back to their room.

He undressed her slowly as she stood in front of him taking off her gown and corset, eventually her chemise and drawers as she stood there naked as he found her a nightgown and pulled it over her head as she forced her arms through. She crawled into the large bed numbly taking the pins out of her hair and placing them on the bedside table. Her mind slowly catching up as, she watched him undress fully and climbed into the bed as she moved slight to her side more.

"Relax, I will not touch you tonight," he spoke as he saw her apprehension. "It was for your own good Sarah. You will learn that running a kingdom is not all sunshine and glory." He grabbed his book on his side table and left her alone as he read as she turned onto her side away from him. Trying to banish the image out of her head.

She woke multiple times during the night from nightmares. Eventually, Jareth pulled her close, whether he was asleep or awake, she didn't know. She didn't want to know as she felt the beat of his heart as she faced his chest that lulled her to sleep for the final time.

* * *

Alright so I don't know much about horses or their injuries but I needed something for Sarah to see the error in her ways. Was it cruel yes oh god yes. But it was a way to get her to see the world and that consequences have actions if you don't do something correctly.

I do love animals and have dogs and cats up till meeting my hubby who is allergic to every animal on this planet. I cried large amount of tears when my beagles got sick and had to be put down. Or when I gave back my foster kitty was a sad day. Heck I shed a tear for Sarah writing this!

Anyways thank you all for the reviews and follows and the discussions I've had so far!

Tina.


	18. Chapter 18

After some advice and lovely chat with the wonderful sheyrinslabyrinthiandragon. I went and rewrote the harsh scene. Essentially it's the same but revamped and less abrupt. So go back and read it, you wish!

Nevertheless, thank you all for the reviews. I have one request though.

I generally don't mind well intended constructive criticism. But please! If you are going to try to leave me advice or something. Log in please! So I can reply back and state my reasoning or go over what you said. I do moderate guest reviews and rarely ever delete reviews, unless I think, it's down right trolling or rude. Nothing's worse than getting anxiety from guest reviews I can't reply back too.

Tina!

Chapter 18

* * *

It seemed that him, and Sarah had fallen into a pattern as the weeks passed, learning each other's routines and small quirks about each other's day. How Sarah often slept until the late morning; waking the last possible moment before breakfast. Making her race through her morning toilette with hazard as she tried to brush and braid her hair and pull on stocking at the same time in order to make it in time. Her modesty lessened as the days past; she rearranged herself-even fishing things out of her bodice with him around. He wasn't sure if she didn't realize he was watching, or she just didn't care that he saw.

He learned that her obsession with clothing was far more in depth than he ever expected. She sketched on damp afternoon's designing various clothing, and once when he flipped through the parchment stack he realized that some of the drawings were actually dresses she owned, which took him by surprise. The worst though was the coloured pencils, and paint pots that littered a small section of his study; she had taken over one wet day.

On nice days still spent the morning in the training arena, going over her footwork and regaining her strength day by day. By the end of the third week, she was picking up her sword; letting the familiar weight of cool metal work to strengthen her weakened shoulder and arm. However, with the training, there were the afternoons when she was barely in their room before she was pulling at her clothing? The shirt came off as soon as he shut the door, tossed into the hamper before she was pulling at the ties of her stays as she shut the door to the wet room on him to bathe.

She never rejected him; she was surprised the first time he reached for her after their wedding night, but let him bring her into the moment. The only fault he could say was while she not at any time rejected his touch, she never found true pleasure along with him. Yes, he could make her feel bliss beforehand, but never while they were joined, which was beginning to bother him.

"A trinket for your thoughts," her voice broke through his thoughts. He turned his head to the blonde.

"Apologies Lee," he sighed as he sat languidly among pillows on the floor. "What was the question?"

"I asked how married life was going," she responded with a cheeky grin as she sat lounging across him. Both naked as the day they were born.

"I didn't realize you were interested in about hearing about Sarah," Jareth replied honestly.

"Oh darling, do you realize how many times a week, even a day I will play therapist," she laughed richly. "I have one man he comes in just to talk about his wife! He asks for advice, and I give it when I can. I have no issues about hearing your wife Jareth, so how have the first few weeks of marriage? It's will be two months in a fortnight?"

"Sarah is slowing adjusting I have placed her in command of a few small duties that she goes through in the afternoon." Jareth rattled off. "Her attitude seems to have been tamed since her punishment for her adventure, but she still likes to grasp all control she can over her life. I allow her to train, and she wanders her labyrinth when she can. It's the one thing we argue about truly is her grasp of wanting to control everything."

"And how's life in the bedroom?" She asked curiously, and laughed when he gave her a hard steely glare. "Really Jareth darling, I run a courtesan business - I take girls like Sarah, who have had nowhere else to go and turn them into goddesses. What's that problem?"

"I rather not Leda," his voice clipped as he spoke.

"Jareth," she reached and touched his bare leg with a smile that always worked on men.

"She is generally receptive, she never told me no without the reason of her courses being upon her." Jareth explained with a sigh. "She doesn't reject me and seems to enjoy it, to a degree, I cannot give her pleasure while we are joined."

Leda snorted and received a dirty look from Jareth. "I don't find it very amusing Leda."

"Oh darling, you do realize she is not myself or one of my girls." She laughed merrily. "I have trained and gave me girl's tips and tricks on insuring a satisfying performance for both ends of the party."

"I am not a simpleton," Jareth glared and watched her roll her eyes.

"You say she trains and like some control over her life, how about giving her control over the situation. Put her on top, so she's in command, and it's practically fool proof way for a woman to get pleasure." She grinned and cocked her head to the side when she saw his look "It's not our go too because men are lazy dearest."

"You want me to put my modest bride on top," he raised his eyebrow at her. "Oh yes, I can see that going swimmingly."

"Well, obviously don't toss her up there and scare her, but a gentle roll works well to start with, and if she truly shy let her leave her whatever she was wearing on. It will give her more confidence if she isn't worrying what she looks like to you. She's not just learning you, Jareth; You're also learning her body. I know you're no spring chicken in bed, but this is a situation entirely different. You care for the girl otherwise; you wouldn't be so afraid of hurting her." Leda told him as she stood up and stretched. "It's four," she told him. "You best get back; I am assuming you need more tea?" She asked without looking at him as she tied her robe around herself.

"Thank you and please," Jareth stood and found his disregarded clothing and dressed himself. "She hasn't asked for it, but I am sure it is running low."

Leda nodded and handing him a small bag and drew it back before he grabbed it. "Remember, I'm a great listener and marriage counsellor," she grinned and tossed him the tea and kissed him on the cheek. "Always a pleasure Your Majesty, don't be such a stranger, I don't cost too much for a tea date." She smiled cheekily at him.

* * *

Jareth found him back at the Palace as Sarah was changing for dinner. She looked at him through her mirror curiously as he came into the room, but didn't say anything as she continued on passing pins to the maid who was doing her hair. He washed quickly in the wet room where a kettle keeps warm waters by the fire. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he walks back into the room to his closet, after picking out a pair of black trousers and a white shirt.

"Anything particular today Sir?" His valet speaks up, arriving moments earlier after being alerted that his king was back.

"I believe Her Majesty was wearing purple today, so how about blue?" He recalled Sarah's dress she was wearing.

"Very good choice," Seamus nodded and went to retrieve two jackets to choose from. "If I may sir," he made a motion to his own neck.

Jareth turned to facing the mirror and quickly wiped the pink away from his neck. "Thank you," he said gruffly.

"It's just my job," Seamus brushed it off and placed a pair of boots next to Jareth, who was now in his pants and shirt while buttoning up his waistcoat. He stepped back and placed his arms into the waiting coat as Seamus brushed his shoulders with a boat bristle.

"Thank you Seamus." Jareth excused him and went back into the room, finding Sarah leaning forward to look into the mirror. It was a colour he hadn't seen her wear before dark silk, purple, but as she moved it was also teal green.

"You look beautiful tonight," Jareth spoke behind her. "I don't think I have seen you in such a colour."

"Thank you," Sarah replied quietly, and grabbed her gloves. Turning to face him, he, took in the pointed bodice, the pleated large skirt. White lace decorating the neckline with little bows down the front ranging from large to small as, they reached her waist. The long tight sleeves that covered her shoulders as the air turned cooler in the autumn. "I am married now; I can embrace the jewel tones and darker colours now more regularly; how was the council?" She asked him.

"The council was a headache," he told her truthfully, he did have a meeting with them before he went to visit Leda. He spent over an hour either dodging question about whether his queen with pregnant yet-' it's been over a month' was his reply. Alternatively, it was the fact they still were going on about clean bed sheets. She had every right to panic that morning, he merely told her those things to calm her down. He ended up telling them they would just have to take his word for it; while he pushed the fact that this was his marriage, and they will stay out of it.

Sarah nodded, "Will I ever be required to go?" She asked curiously.

"Occasionally, once you begin more duties." Jareth told her honestly. "However, that won't be for a while yet, where did you find that material it's almost bewitching as change's colour." He asked never seen it before.

"Hmm, I am not sure, the tailor mentioned that it was a mistake in the weaving of the colours. I fell in love when I saw it though, he's making more in different shades for me with the technique I believe they named it shot silk." She told him.

"It suits you," Jareth smiled at her placing his hand on the small her back to lead her out of the room. She took the gentle nudge and headed out the door.

"I had a matching waistcoat be made for you," Sarah informed him. "It's not ready yet as I commissioned it after the gown was made from the leftover material." He looked at her sharply, only married over a month, and she was already trying to dress him! He watched her struggle before she bursts out laughing. "I am joking, though I am sure if I did, it would have been right up your alley."

"I am very able to choose my own clothing," Jareth reassured her.

"Yes with all you billowing low cut shirts." She teased him as she tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. "So who will all be here?" She asked as they headed down for dinner.

* * *

Sarah retired early, from the small gathering, hours before he gave up on the games and went to bed. He found her curled up on the bed on her side of the bed under the blankets. She stirred as the candlelight neared her. He turned and placing the candle on his side of the bed and undressed thinking over the evening.

Sarah's laughter rang through the room as she danced with Galahan; as Abigail sat and watched with Jareth as they played cards with Lord Grey, and his sister, Lady Cordelia, who was Sarah's age and spent time as Sarah's playmate when she had been young. There was an older couple that were good friends of the dowager who were sitting and discussing the younger generation in another corner of the room. Jareth hasn't seen Sarah this lively in a while, smiling and laughing as she twirled. He watched Lord Grey carefully, as he noticed the younger man's eyes follow Sarah as she danced. The man kept his distance, but Jareth knew that look; he was a man after all.

Sarah seemed oblivious to it, all flushed from the dance; she fell into her seat while fanning herself. She stole a peak at his cards and pointed to something he missed with a small smile. She was dealt in the next hand and managed to win the round to his surprise; he didn't know if it was luck, or she was cheating and reading the others around her. As the night wore on her head rested against his shoulder as her eyelids threatened to close as they sat listening to Lady Cordelia's play upon the harp.

Both Abigail and Sarah made their excuses after the song; Cordelia forced to join them into retiring as it would be improper to remain without the other ladies as she was unmarried. The gentlemen the bid the ladies Goodnight, Lord Grey takes the chance as he kissed the top of Sarah's hand for a second longer than what Jareth deemed appropriate. She blushed as she withdrew her hand and turned to look at Jareth, who took the moment to teach the young man a lesson as he drew Sarah into a deep kiss and whispered huskily he would retire in a bit.

He crawled onto the bed and kissed her forehead; she stirred and rolled into him but stayed asleep. He lay flat on his back, his thoughts going back over what Leda had told him earlier that afternoon. It seemed wrong to have both Leda and Sarah all within the one day, granted it was the early hours of the next day now, but it didn't sit well with him. Truthfully Leda had been surprised when he paid her a visit; not expecting him from their last confrontation, and he didn't blame her for thinking what she thought. However, she had been a trusted friend long before she had been his mistress; old habits die hard it seemed even if he was married now.

"You're thinking too much," Sarah's sleepy voice broke through his thoughts. "Go to bed already,"

He looked down at her as her eyes were still closed, with nose scrunched up in annoyance.

"My apologies," Jareth murmured, slightly shocked to feel her leg wrap around his; he felt himself twitch. His mind brought forth the looks that the dimwit had been giving his wife all evening.

"What's wrong?" She was more awake now pushing herself up on her arms as, he nightgown gaped away from her.

"Just go to sleep Sarah," he told her sharply.

"No," she twisted and sat up with a light flop and looked up at him, not realizing the ties had come undone of her shirt. "What is with you today, did I do something?"

"You did nothing; nevertheless, that man was eyeing you all evening and made no move to even try and hide it!" Jareth spouted off rapidly trying not to stare at her chest.

"Was he?" Sarah asked, frowning trying to remember how the night went. "I admit I had shields up, so I didn't notice anything, but I'm sorry if I did anything to cause it."

"Damn it Sarah, it's not your fault; you were merely enjoying the evening. It doesn't give him a right or reason to undress you with his eyes." Jareth spat out bitterly, he was starting to realize he was jealous that another man looked at Sarah. He felt her put a hand on his arm and give him a look.

"Jareth, he can imagine all he wants, but he will never see it." Sarah gave him a look before yawning. "Do you think women don't look at you, and I don't notice? Do you think I don't wonder that you're going to her when you disappear?" She spoke quietly unsure if she should say anything. "Just let it go, and try to get some sleep." She shifted, making the nightshirt move again; even in the dark, he could see the shadow of her bare breast. He realized for the first time it wasn't a night shirt but one of his own shirts.

"Oh, I think sleep is the last thing on my mind now Precious," Jareth whispered, pulling her down to him to capture her lips.

* * *

I know some of you are going to hate me haha! But she's too interesting to give up!

Have a good weekend!

Tina


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

Sarah gasped as she felt him pull her down so she was half splayed across him, she settled into the kiss, ready to submit to him as she always did. It was her duty after all as a wife. His hand was creeping under the shirt she took from his drawer, gripping and squeezing her thigh. Pulling her more on top of him, which she decided she somewhat enjoyed this strange position as she straddled his waist. He made no move to remove her shirt, something she didn't mind as she still found being naked around him strange and glad she wasn't totally on display.

She could feel him beneath her; she let out a moan as his fingers ghosted over her centre, she leaned forward their amulets clinking together as she kissed him. Sending a frenzy of waves to her from him. She struggled against him, enough to make him pause mid kiss and look up at her.

"No, not tonight," Sarah found her voice to say no to him and wiggled her way off of him while he still was in shock and back to her own side of the bed. "I'm really not in the mood if you're just going to gloat to your yourself while you are drunk that I'm in your bed."

"I'm not drunk!" He voiced indigently. " And that is not the reason; HE is not the reason!"

Sarah found herself raising her eyebrow at his childish behaviour. "Just go to bed Jareth," she spoke calmly.

"You are my wife!"

"Correct, I am your wife-I am not your whore, or mistress who you can pay to use!" Sarah voiced raised as she rolled from the bed and grabbed her robe. "I get to decide when I give my body to you, and I decided not tonight."

"Where are you going!" He bounded out of the bed towards her.

"Well, I am sure as hell not going to sleep here tonight!" she snapped, standing her ground as she gripped the door handle.

"Get back to bed!" He shouted in her face as he stood in front of her.

"Go fuck yourself!" She shouted back at him. She turned the handle on the door, watching for his reaction.

"Don't you dare leave this room Sarah!"

"I will do what damn pleases me!" She retorted. "But fine if you don't want me to leave the room, you can go! Because one of us is leaving this room, and if it's not me, it's you!" She argued as she swung the door open with a force that it banged on the wall.

"Shut that damn door Sarah!"

Sarah gave him a look and step outside the floor. She turned on her heel and walked away from him.

"I will not tolerate this Sarah!" He yelled as he hurried to find a robe and follow her.

"Go back to bed Jareth," she said through gritted teeth, as she heard people stirring in other rooms. A maid came scurrying in her nightgown with a candle, who didn't seem to know what to do with the scene in front of her and ran hid away from the scene.

"Not until you come back to bed!"

"Well, that's not happening so I guess we're going to be out here all night," she stared at him as he stalked closer to her. Her resolve was cracking as she started to shake, he stood in front of her as she tried to hold her ground. He was just about to grab her, or do heavens knows what to her. As the wood staircase near them creaked breaking the moment, both looked over to see their friends and company standing unsure of what was happening.

"Go back to bed," he growled low, "Do not make a scene."

Sarah turned to look at Abby, and noticed that even Lord Grey was there watching them. She turned and her robe billowing around her and went back into the room. She leaned her vanity as he returned.

"You even as much try and touch me; I will make you regret it." She spat at him,

"You forgot who you are talking to Sarah," His voice low as he went to his own dressing table and picked up a small bag. "I can easily toss this into the fire and say hell with it, and we can have a child within the year to come. Meaning that all training will end, your labyrinth quests will be too dangerous. Instead, you will join your friend in the joys of motherhood. Knitting baby booties and hiring wet nurses until I am happy with the amount of children you have given me"

Sarah glared at him, and swept by him tossing her robe on the bed as she climbed onto the bed as ladylike as she could. He didn't reach for her or even touch her for the remainder of the night which was a relief.

* * *

When she woke up, he already left the room, she sighed in relief and made her way to the privy to do her business, she rang the bell deciding to skip breakfast and take a bath instead. She waited for the bath to be ready and sat at her vanity taking notice of a piece of parchment tucked under the sachet of the tea.

Sarah

I'm sorry; I would never go back on my word.

Jareth

She sighed, and opened the sachet and breathed in the floral yet a spicy scent of the tea and took her container out hiding and refilled the box. She went to the wet room and used a long dipper to take some of the hot water to fill the tea pot.

She drank the tea in a calm silence; thinking about the night before, in truth, she felt Lord Greys wandering eyes since she changed into a woman. She merely told Jareth, what he wanted to hear that she was oblivious to Greys gaze. She thought of her younger days when she would find it exhilarating that someone would look at her in such a way; now the thought made her shiver. How badly did a man want her if he looked at her with such an intensity? Mostly she wondered now, what would it be like to be in that mans bed?

She blushed at her inner conversation, turning she thought back to Jareth. She couldn't believe that they fought like that in the middle of the night, she couldn't believe that she actually refused him. It made her feel dignified, worthy of herself; she felt for the first time proud of herself, truly proud of herself.

She walked with her hips swaying as she went back to the wet room as the maid informed her that her bath was ready for her. She shed her robe and his shirt and sank into the warm water with a sigh.

She closed her eyes and relaxed, deciding what she wanted to do for the day. She had to go over the menus, and look over the household accounts for the week and approve them. She had the beginnings of the Yuletide festival to plan and a box books for monks library, and she had a bag of personally stitched bandages and new socks to send off to the hospital. At least as Queen, she could help the kingdom more than before, she had funds and people to help her with her ideas which comforted her.

She rose and dressed for the day, choosing an uncomplicated gown of simple mauve with minimal decoration and frills for her duties during the day. She tied her fichu over her bare décolletage and tucked it into her neckline when she finished dressing. She braided and pinned them around her head for a simple up do and wrapped a string of pearls around the knot of hair.

She made her way to the housekeeper's quarters in quick time and knocked on the door. "Your Majesty! I wasn't expecting you so soon," she jumped up as she saw the young Queen.

Sarah glanced towards the clock and realized she was a half-hour early. "My apologies, I didn't realize the time. I can come back," she offered as her stomach rumbled from the lack of breakfast.

"Nonsense, Your Majesty; sit I will bring some tea and scones in for you." She waved to the small settee for Sarah to rest on as she hurried to the kitchen and gathered a tea tray that was always prepared. She returned and placed it; in front of her Queen, who smiled in thanks.

They worked over the menus and the list of rooms that needed to be aired out and cleaned for the next party. It seemed life was just an array of parties useless parties; a show to put on to the world.

Sarah rubbed her temple and slouched as best as she could with her corset holding her upright.

"Is everything alright my lady?" The older lady as seeing Sarah's fatigue.

"Yes, late night, early morning," she smiled through the embarrassment. She knew it would be all over the palace. However, the housekeeper just nodded and continued on with her work, thankfully not one to gossip. It was better best forgotten after all when it came to the newlywed couple.

"How about this, and add the pineapple cake for dessert?" Sarah asked as she scribbled on the parchment.

"And yourself?" She looked at Queen's selections of red meat for the main dinner party.

"I have just had the vegetables and a few more mushrooms so it looks like I am eating the same as everyone." Sarah explained her plan.

"Very well, I will pass these along to the chef and instruct the girls to give a thorough cleaning to the ballroom along with the other rooms. " She nodded and made her list of things to do.

"Thank you Mrs. Fraiser," Sarah with a small smile. "I will see you next week."

"Of course, if you think about any changes don't hesitate to leave me a note," she stood as Sarah stood up and walked Sarah over to the door. She dipped into a curtsy as Sarah passed her on her way out

* * *

.

Sarah fell into the chair in Abby's sitting room. "God, I feel like I'm laughing stock of this kingdom!"

"It isn't that bad," Abby tried to offer reassurance to her friend.

"We woke you up! We were in robes in the middle of the hall yelling at each other!" Sarah exclaimed

"Well, what happened; how did it start?" Abby asked as she rubbed her growing stomach with a small smile that was always on her face when she did.

Sarah sighed and looked down at her hands "Well, he woke me up going on about how Lord Grey was watching me all evening and I tried to tell him that it didn't matter because I was his wife and things got a little heated I guess," she fiddled with her hands. "I was on top of him, which was strange to begin with, and I could just feel felt him gloating about how he has me in his bed because Lord Grey kept staring at me all night. So I told him no-out right refused to be with him; and it went off from there," Sarah explained, her voice becoming quieter in the more embarrassing aspects of the row.

"Why is being on top strange? Have you never?" Abby looked to her friend.

"Out of everything, I just said that was what you take away?" Sarah asked deadpanned. "And no I didn't realize it was an option," she added with a blush. "Anyway, we ended up arguing so I told him I refused to sleep in the room with him if he was drunk and sprouting of nonsense. He told me to come back to bed, I refused, and saw the results."

"What happened next?" Abby asked curiously, as you never knew Sarah and Jareth.

"We fought some more and then just gave up with a stalemate. We went to bed and ignored each other," Sarah gave her the clip note version. "He apologized in a note this morning, but I have yet to see him."

Abby nodded, "He came looking for Galahan this morning," she admitted. "Though I have to agree, Lord Grey was watching your an awful lot."

"I know; he's been like that for a while. At first I found it rather nice; to be noticed and even considered pretty enough to catch his attention." Sarah admitted. "I obviously couldn't let Jareth know that, so I just played it off like I had no idea what was going on."

"Yes that wouldn't go over well," Abby agreed, and yawned. "I'm sorry, but I think it's nap time for myself."

"Of course," Sarah stood up quickly. "I'll see you later at dinner," she kissed her friend's cheek and showed herself out.

She was walking down the hallways down the stairs as she felt goose bumps strike up her arm. She stopped and turned to look around and saw no one so she continued on her way. She turned the corner on the landing of her floor, bumping into a solid mass.

"I'm so sorry," she exclaimed as the arm steadied her.

"It's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going," he grinned at her.

"Lord Grey," Sarah stepped away from him and off to the side, feeling his eyes follow her.

"Your Majesty," he bowed.

"Thank you for your assistance, but I must go," Sarah excused herself and hurried toward her room and shut the door behind her. She freed herself from bodice and corset and fell upon the bed in a heap still in undergarments. She was surprised that she hadn't run across Jareth yet; she begrudgingly got up and went to look out the window her arms crossed across her chest. He wasn't in the training area from what she could see; and his study was empty with an open door. She sat there for a good half hour by the window before she heard the door open.

They faced each other not saying a word, but she noticed a bouquet of wild roses in his one hand. She tucked her feet under petticoat and curled herself into a ball hugging her legs. He didn't say a word as he approached her and placed the flowers at her feet.

"It was wrong of me to react the way I did last night. You were in your right to respond as you did," he began. " If you wish to have your own room to go to; I will have the room across the hall made for you." He offered.

"It will only raise eyebrows now," Sarah responded without any emotion in her voice as she looked through the window. " So there is no point, despite a row we have to appear united in our marriage. I'm sure they already asked if I'm pregnant, don't need to feed the fire more."

"Sarah-" he spoke softly as he ran his hand down her arm.

She sighed and turned her head to look at him. "I'm not ready to make nice," she found herself telling him. "But I was told a good way to make up is to fuck it out."

She heard him growl at her choice of words; she was a bit surprised at her bluntness; however, she had heard the best way to control your husband to keep him in your bed and under your command. She might as well test out the theory; what the worst could happen?

* * *

So there is a bit more to Sarah than we thought. I hope that satisfies you a bit, after the last chapter.

Thank you all for the reviews, hate and all. I can't promise anything but Leda does serve a purpose. But I can safely say she is not an enemy. But she will pop up time to time because I like her.

Other than that I hope you have a good day!

Tina


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

Jareth growled as she said those words to him, he didn't even think before he grabbed her and tossed her on the bed. Ripping at the ties of her petticoats and pulling them down over her legs with a swift motion.

"You have no idea what you just said Precious," he rumbled as he kissed her throat, bending over her.

"You once told me the only time I was allowed to swear in front of you was in this bed," she taunted him.

"Is that a challenge?" He looked up at her with dark eyes. "Because I accept that challenge to the fully extended." He didn't let her answer as he kissed her roughly. He could feel her body begin to hum, begin to heat up under his touch as he roamed over her hips, waist and ribs until he found her breasts. Rolling them under his palms, already feeling her nipples rise up and pucker to meet him.

Her legs were already wrapping around him; pulling him closer as she moaned loudly into his mouth as she met his tongue fervently. He pulled away as much as he could, as she lay in front of him with a heaving chest watching him undress. She pulled at her own clothes, leaving herself in her sheer short chemise that barely covered her thighs. She wiggled back as he came closer; making him crawl onto the bed over a top of her.

He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head, capturing her mouth once more for a rough kiss before he moved down leaving wet kisses down her throat. He reached her collarbone and nipped at it; she hissed at him as he lapped over the scrape he made with his teeth.

He ventured on, pushing the chemise out of the way as he captured the rosy nipple with his mouth. Sucking and pulling at it with his teeth; hearing her moan only fed the fire inside of him. He was already rock hard against her thigh; she struggled against him until he released her hands.

She reached out hesitantly at first; grasping it within her hand as his hips raised to allow her touch. He didn't know how she managed but the next thing he knew he felt himself being flipped as she sat straddling his waist.

She paused for a moment, and tossed off her amulet not wanting to deal with the heightened senses it gave. She smirked and leaned forward as her breasts swayed in the sheer material that covered them.

"Is this what you wanted last night?" She whispered wantonly in his ear, rubbing against him soaking him in her wetness as she did. "Such a curious position of some who enjoys control."

"Oh, I can still control many aspects; I can hold your hips still. I can push you to go faster or hold you go slower. Plus, I get a glorious view to your wonderful figure," he rattled off as he pulled the ribbon of her chemise and pushed the neckline down. Letting his hand fall down her stomach, with a grin. "I can do this," his fingers dive into the waiting moist flesh. He watched her head roll back at the contact of the small sensitive bud letting out a long moan. "So who has control now?" He spoke as he took his hand away with a grin. Capturing her eyes with his; he licked his fingers for her to see. "One-day day Sarah I will taste you and I will have you screaming my name as you do." He pushed her back with a not so gentle shove, pushing his hips up as he slid between her wet folds. She moaned as it hit the bud that was starting to actively pulse from the attention it was receiving. He reached between them and positioned himself at her entrance; and gave her a gentle nudge.

He felt himself slide into her warmth, her body, giving way to him inch by inch. She sat there for a moment, unsure of how to proceed until she gave he pushed her to rock her hips, rising slightly before sinking back down. He guided her hips, watching intently as she shut her eyes before she pushed herself up leaning back with her arms supporting her. He grinned and he bent his knees and changing the angle; causing her to gasp as he hit that spot he was hoping for.

She found a steady rhythm, grinding herself into him as she picked up the pace. Her breasts bouncing as she rocked herself; while a sheen of glistening sweat covered her as she worked her body. Her breathing grew heavy as she moaned and began panting as each movement got more erratic with each roll of her hips.

He reached down in between them, coating his fingers with her wetness to overwhelm her senses. She was already spouting gibberish as she rode him. He could feel her walls clutching at him trying to pull him in deeper. She shuddered as she cried her whole body shaking. "Jareth!" She jutted her hips with a force it took all he had not to come; he held her allowing her to come down as she fell against him. He pulled her chemise off her finally and rolled her under him. Hooking her legs over his shoulders and bending her as far as she would go.

"This how you fuck Sarah; with raw, primal passion," He growled into her ear; he pulled leaving just his tip before plunging back into making her cry out; so he did it again not holding back like the previous times. They were a mass of sweaty grunts, long moans, and the delightful gasps that came from Sarah.

He felt her body leave its plateau; her breathing quickening as she clutched the sheets, his arms, scraping down his back.

"Oh fuck me," she cried, "Don't fucking stop," and he smirked and quickened his pace, leaning down he nipped at her neck. The pain and pleasure mixed together brought her over the edge once more, taking him with her this time as he lost himself and spilled his seed into her with a series of grunts.

They lay beside each other exhausted as he watched Sarah shyly pull the blankets to cover self. He chuckled in his head and rolled over the side of the bed and reached into his waistcoat. Grabbing the velvet bag he rolled back to face her and opening the bag and dangling a string of pearls with rubies between each pearl.

"You think I'm going to apologize with just flowers?" He joked at her face of amazement. "I know you don't wear much jewellery but I saw them and thought of you wearing them."

"They are beautiful," she smiled and lifted herself up as he placed them around his neck. "I don't think I ever got a string of pearls as a gift from you." She said so innocently realizing what she said had a double meaning; and looked at him strangely when he laughed at her innocence.

"Don't tell people I gave you a string of pearls in bed," he told her. "It can mean something entirely different." Jareth chuckled.

"Well, what does it mean?" Sarah asked him to raise an eyebrow as she turned and looked towards the clock.

"Nothing that a lady like yourself should hear." Jareth tried to end the conversation, but Sarah refuses the answer and gave him a look. So he explained the act simply to Sarah, who went wide-eyed and clutched the necklace with a look a disgust.

"People are into strange things Sarah," Jareth told he rolled on the bed. "Shall we bathe before dinner?"

"Together?" She squeaked.

"We just shared a moment and yet you are embarrassed to bathe with me?" He gave her a look of disbelief.

She shrugged sheepishly and grabbed her robe and followed him silently in the wet room; watching him as he poured the constantly warming kettles into the large tub of water, before adding the cooler buckets.

He turned to her and untied her robe; helping her into the tub before settling in behind her. "See not so bad is it?"

"Excruciating," she told him dramatically.

Jareth chuckled and ran the cloth over her skin, "We need to be up early tomorrow," he spoke as he washed her.

"Why?"

"Well, I did promise that we would spend some time at your palace," Jareth retorted. "Unless you don't wish to go, but that is where I was this morning."

"Okay, but why do I have to be up early can't you just shift us there?" Sarah asked trying to hide her excitement. "Actually, why haven't I've been taught to shift Yet-I am 16."

"I can try to teach you, but as you have no physical manifesting magic it will be much harder for you. You may not be able to do it," Jareth supplied her the truth. She already knew and had been raised that magic was very private element in a Fae's life; it was impolite to talk about your own abilities to others that were outside of your inner family. It was also considered an insult to be asked about your abilities without a reason that was life and death. Most abilities were inherited from the parents or grandparents who then are tasked with teaching the child to control and use them to their full extent. Instructors were rare, though few existed for the more extreme abilities.

"So I have to travel everywhere?" Sarah asked him with a frown.

"I do not mind travelling, shifting is hard and even harder with two people to bring over long distances." Jareth explained as he traced down her back with a crooked smile. "You have abilities that your own Sarah, do not make yourself inferior because others cannot see them."

He felt Sarah sigh. "I don't feel inferior; I know I can do things greater than most."

"Good, you are extremely special." Jareth moved her hair from one of her shoulders and pulled her close letting her feel him.

"Really!" She turned to look at him.

"What can I say, having a beauty in my Bath to me is quite tempting," he smirked as kissed her neck.

"We are going to miss dinner," she warned him.

"So, I'll just order some food for us then," he responded with a smirk

* * *

Waking up Sarah was not an easy feat, not that was not a new fact. However, he wanted to be one the road before breakfast which meant dealing with Sarah. It was a long enough distance and wanted to get there a decent hour, and she was refusing to wake.

"Sarah, I need you to get up." He stalked across the room as he placed her trunk across the room that she hastily packed the night before. He heard her grumble, and pull her pillow close.

"Sarah!" He barked as she jumped up in a frenzy. "Thank you, now get up; we'll eat along the road, so I suggest you get dressed and fix your hair."

"I hate you," he heard her mumble, which made him chuckle.

"You may hate me all you wish, you still need to get dressed," Jareth retorted. "So chop chop," he clapped his hands. He watched her sleep get up and scurry to the privy. She was finally dressed, and hair braided and pinned up as he tapped his foot waiting for her. "Hurry along," he urged her as he opened the door for her as she gulped down a cup of tea before they left.

The road was long, and you could hear the crowds as they saw the royal carriage emerge from the forest and into the villages. They stopped midway for a break; he saw her delight at the merchants and gave a few coins so she could buy things from the open market.

"Your Majesties!" They chanted as they passed them in the street. They refused her money when she tried to buy off of them; she never took no for an answer, pressing the coins into their hands as she thanks them. It was the first time many had seen the Queen in person. He could hear the whispers of how young, she was, how she seemed kind and how beautiful she was with her dark hair.

He pushed her back into the direction of the carriage, when the crowd was beginning to swarm over them. It was a good showing of Sarah's demeanour and abilities to work a crowd as their Queen.

He had watched her talk to a group asking about life within the village. At one point, she was given a baby to hold in true political fashion. Her eyes went wide as she tried to shift the child into a more comfortable position. Children weren't often present at court so it was most likely the first time she held a child.

"Aren't you just precious," she cooed at the child. "What's his name?" She asked the mother.

"Alfie your majesty,"

"Well Alfie you're going to have all the girls falling over you one day." She continued to talk with the child. He almost dared to think about the future of their own children one day.

"I hope that you are blessed with many children," the woman told her as she took back her son. "They are a great joy."

"I guess we shall see," Sarah chose her words carefully. Jareth could see the wheels of her mind turn as she spoke. Noticing how she shrank back from the crowd and more into his side. "I think we should move along if we wish to make it before nightfall. Thank you all for the gracious welcome," she spoke warmly to her people.

Once back inside the carriage she settled across from him once more. They made it a kilometre down the road before he heard her speak.

"Am I being selfish?" She started off hesitantly, "By not having children right away, even though everyone expects it of me? What if they think I'm worthless as a Queen if it seems I can't have children?"

"Just because they expect it doesn't mean you have to give in. I gave you the choice; and it may not be the easiest choice; as they will talk and they will question us as time passes." Jareth told her honestly. "But I wouldn't offer you the choice if I knew we couldn't handle it. You rarely let me tell you what to do; what's so different about a bunch of stuffy old men trying to run our lives?"

"I suppose," Sarah nodded. "How about in two years on the anniversary of our wedding, I'll stop the tea and do my duty."

"I really hope you don't see our producing children as a duty." Jareth teased her. "It's one duty I quite enjoy," he smirked as he mischievously snuck his boot under her skirts.

"I am not having sex with you in the carriage." She replied with a look of dramatic disbelief and knocked his foot away and tucked her feet under her on the carriage seat. "Don't give me that look." She chastised him, "I may not be angry at you anymore; however, you are still far from my good side."

* * *

So this chapter gave me some trouble, or a lot of trouble; but I managed to push through it until I got to something I felt okay with. I think next chapter I'll skip some time.

Thank you all for the reviews and follows. You guys are awesome!

Tina


	21. Chapter 21

Sarah took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and felt the weight of the diadem upon her head; her stomach rolled as she took another breath calm her nerves that had bothering her the past few days. Now she was in the middle of her coronation ceremony trying to stop herself for vomiting in front of the crowd of dignitaries and courtiers. She felt Jareth hand on her shoulder signalling her to rise; she swallowed hard and rose gracefully as she could. She must have been pale as she saw a look of concern upon his face. He led her to her throne and held her arm as she sat down as she tried not to scratch at her arms that seemed to be on fire. What was happening to her?

She raced towards the nearest privy as soon as the door shut behind them; not caring that he followed her as her stomach emptied itself. Her body shook from the shock of the upheaval; as she wiped her mouth with a handkerchief he handed her.

"You are not well," Jareth stated plainly, turned her head and gave him a look of disbelief.

"Wow, how observant," Sarah rolled her eyes as she felt her stomach roll once more. "It has to be something I ate; I have eaten that strange fried cake thing at the luncheon today."

"Fish," he said simply. "They blasted servants must have mixed up the plates!" His voice rose as he identified the problem. "It's a miracle they didn't send you into shock."

"It won't kill me Jareth," Sarah informed him as he was overreacting. "It just makes me do this," she told him as she bent over the bowl once more as she felt her stomach revolt once more but nothing came up. "How much time do we have before the party?" She asked him.

"A few hours, how about we take you to get some rest, and I will explain what happened and figure out what happened to everyone who needs to know," Jareth answered her as he looked to his pocket watch before tucking it away in his pocket of his dark-blue long jacket. He offered his hand and helped her stand up; picking her up as she wobbled on her legs.

Aida was summoned, and she helped Sarah out of her court dress of long robes and a princess style gown underneath. Thankful for the weight to be off her body and her corset tossed aside as she slipped into the bed in her undergarments, noticing clusters of red bumps on her skin that were begging to be scratched.

But the time Jareth arrived back with a small vial from the apothecary she was frustrated from the itching pain. "It should calm your stomach and whatever else you are experiencing." He took in her scratch marks from her fingernails and went to the vanity and picked up some lotion.

Sarah nodded and drank the vial grimacing at the taste of the herbs mixed together with a mulled wine. "I always wondered what would happen if I ate seafood again after all these years. I seemed to have forgotten those symptoms." She spoke as he rubbed the lotion on her arms.

"Rest, All you need to do tonight is to be presented and make it through one dance, if you retire early it won't be too much of an issue." Jareth spoke as he shed his jacket and waistcoat. "They, most likely will assume you are pregnant."

"Urge doesn't remind me; that has to be coming up soon," Sarah made a face as quickly counted the days on her fingers; pausing as she recounted. She looked up once to Jareth with fear in her eyes; who looked at her sharply, making her miss count once more.

"It's been longer than usual," he concluded for her. After seven months of marriage, he knew well enough of her cycle; he got used to the dark bed sheets days. "You've been drinking the tea? You haven't forgotten?"

"It's only a few days later than usual and with the stress of the Coronation, it's most likely nothing." Sarah told him, actually it was a week overdue, but it wasn't an exact science it came when it came. "I've missed months before we got married, I'm sure it's fine."

"Very well, get some rest I will be in the study if you need me." Jareth nodded and kissed her forehead and tucked into the bed before he left the room.

Sarah laid back on the pillows, trying to ignore what they just talked about; not wanting to think it may be anything more than an allergic reaction and stress. "Yes, that is all it is." She told herself as she hesitantly ran a hand over her lower stomach. She shook her head, no it wasn't that; the tea seemed to work perfectly the months before. It had to be the stress taking a toll on her body.

* * *

Jareth sat down at his desk finding new correspondence from Leda. He skimmed over as she spoke about some of her newer girls and how the business was. What surprised him was that one higher standing ladies was with a child, and wanting to settle down to leave the business. The fourth one in the past two months, then again, she ran a brothel if was a side effect of the job.

He looked up and look at the clock; he crept back into the bedroom and found Sarah fast asleep. He quickly changed into his owl form and took out the window; it wasn't a long flight and found himself knocking on the door of the brothel.

"I need to speak with Leda, urgently." He told the lady attendant who nodded without looking at him in the eye and brought him into the sitting room.

"Well Jareth, this is a pleasant surprise on Coronation day of your Queen." She smiled.

"This isn't a social call; it's business. Your last letter you mentioned that a bunch of you girls were pregnant?"

"Yes? Don't worry dearest, it's not like any are yours." She told him with a wistful smile and a light laugh. "But I believe you knew that, so what can I help you with today?" She asked, sitting down gracefully in a chair and motioned for Jareth to do the same.

Jareth followed suit and lounging in the chair with one leg over his knee "Sarah is late, and according to her, it could be just be the stress. However, if four of you girls have become recently pregnant, and they all drink the same tea that you supply." Jareth got straight to the point.

"You think someone tampered with my mix?" Leda looked at him curiously and stood up and went over to her cabinet and pulled out a few tins. He watched her smile and go through them in her hand, "It all seems to be normal. One moment," she told him and left the room, leaving him sitting there for a good five minutes as she came back with two different tins and repeated the process.

Her brow furrowed as she rubbed the leaves between her fingers and watched them break apart. She tasted the broken leaves. "Burnt?" She murmured. "Does Sarah put sugar in her tea?" She asked him.

"Usually yes," Jareth nodded his head.

"The leaves must have been burnt while drying them out; it would be hard to taste the difference with the sugar in the tea. Nevertheless, burnt leaves could, in essence, render the tea ineffective." Leda sighed and sat down. "I am so sorry Jareth,"

"It's not your fault Lee; you were merely doing me a favour by giving me the tea. I know you would never intentionally try to sabotage your own tea." Jareth reassured his friend; he trusted her with his life. It wasn't in her character to do something like this, let alone to another woman.

"What will you tell Sarah?" She asked him curiously.

"I will wait and see if her courses come or not, no need to cause a panic if there is no reason." Jareth retorted after a moment. "She said herself that sometimes they came late."

"I will give you a new batch of tea," Leda offered straight away.

"Thank you, I must get back before I am missed. I left her sleeping after a reaction to some seafood that was mistakenly given to her." Jareth explained as stand up. "I am hoping she will be well enough by the evening; she had a reaction to some seafood she was given accidentally; I am quite surprised she didn't end up being sick on the dais."

Leda nodded and stood, walking him to the door and kissed him on the cheek. "Poor Girl, I hope she is well enough for tonight, and I hope things turn towards the direction that you are wishing for."

* * *

Sarah could feel the eyes on her as she tried to pay attention to the party around her. Her dress was deep red and made of velvet with golden embroidery on the neckline. Working with the velvet to create pleats and drapes for visual interest on the bodice of the gown. She was also thankful for the long sleeves that covered up most of the red spots that still showed on her skin. She woke up feeling slightly better; though still had a queasy feeling at the pit of her stomach. She was determined to make it through the night, though. Despite the multiple times, she has been asked who designed her dress, how many similar dresses had she seen of her own gowns that she had worn in public. She sipped her wine and chuckled as she wondered what would happen if the ladies saw her in her trousers. She ran a hand over the curve of her hips, going for a slimmer silhouette that followed the curve of her hips and flared out at her knees than a large skirt.

She felt Jareth look at her sharply at her chuckle. "It's nothing, just noticing that there are a lot of copies of my dresses here. I know they say that imitation is a form of flattery, but I just pictured their faces if they saw me in training gear."

"I am sure their jaws would be on the floor," Jareth nodded to her, but his mind still seemed elsewhere. He was worried she felt that the most. Even despite him trying to keep it away from her. Then again, she was just as worried.

"Come and dance," Sarah took his hand, looking for a distraction for the current situation that owned their minds. They fell into the steps with the natural rhythm they possessed as he pulled her close to him; the waltz, slow and meticulous as he led her through the dance. Too worried to mask whatever emotions that came from the dance they shared, their guest sighed happily at the king and Queen. It nearly looked like the King and Queen were in their own personal bubble, which was partly true. They were in their own bubble, just in different bubbles from each other.

* * *

Sarah was dressing for her first council meeting as she grinned as she button herself in a more feminine version of the jacket that Jareth wore to the council. Lace and gold threads adorned the cuffs and around the collar, the bottom of her long black natural form skirt. A flowing white shirt, blazed out of the front with a modest neckline.

"Whatever ever in the world are you wearing?" Jareth's voice boomed behind her.

"I took inspiration from your robes," Sarah smirked at his dropped jaw. "I almost made a pair of trousers, but I thought it may be soon for the council."

"Most definitely," Jareth nodded his head. "Please, Precious promise me to just observe today: I am used to headstrong ideas. However, they are not and I do not wish to frighten them on your first council."

"Where is the fun in that?" She pouted in disappointment, as she rubbed her lower back. "All I wanted to ask for approval for mandatory attendance for girls in the local schools. Half of the young girls are kept at home once they reach the age of ten, to learn how to catch a husband and help their mother with younger children. There is it more to life than learning how to run a household and husbands."

"Sarah-" he warned her with a drawl.

"Don't worry, I will be a good little Queen for today," Sarah rolled her eyes as her tone went more clipped as she clutched the vanity table.

"You should be in bed," Jareth's face softened.

"I'm bleeding, not dying," Sarah shot him daggers in her eyes. She took a deep breath and straightened up. She had never been happier getting her cycle the night before, but now the relief was wearing off. "I'm not going to miss council because of my body's normal functions."

"You skip training and laze about most of the time," Jareth gave her a look and refused to accept her excuse. " I also have never seen you in this much pain.' His voice low, as he watched the pain come across her face once more. "I'm going to the midwife," he informed her and when she went to protest he stopped her raising his hand for her to be quiet. "Stop being so hard headed and admit that this isn't normal."

Sarah gritted her teeth, but she knew he was right; they had been waiting days when she finally started to bleed, she did a small jig. Though what started off normal turned into something that wasn't ordinary; they both knew what was happening, but neither wanting to admit it to each other.

She removed her jacket and skirt, frowning at the need for a fresh rag already as she headed towards the privy with a new one in hand. Tossing the old one into the bucket of cold water, watching the water grow brighter, from the previous ones. Maybe it was time to worry that this was less than normal.

Jareth came back with the midwife shortly after who promptly kicked him out of the room telling him this was no place for a man and helped Sarah out of the rest of her clothing. She went through a series of questions from the days of her last cycle, to more personal questions that made her blush.

"You drink the tea?" She looked at Sarah. "I am not going to shame you for it dear. I just need to know what the circumstances are."

Sarah nodded shyly.

"I had a few girls come to me; it seems that there has been a bad batch going around." The midwife talked as she examined Sarah. "I assume His Grace knows about this? Or is this a secret?"

"It was at his offer," Sarah spoke quietly. "Which I took, but he never said it may not work."

"The Tea is generally effective, but occasionally a woman will fall pregnant while using it. It's nothing you have done. It's not your fault; just as this is not your fault." The midwife explained simply.

"I was pregnant?" Sarah asked after a moment.

"Yes, just a few weeks, It was quite early still you mostly wouldn't have known or another few weeks." The midwife patted her hand. "Stay in bed few days and recover; it will take a few weeks to go back to normal. I don't think this will affect you in the least; you are young and seem to be a strong girl. Continue with the tea, it won't harm you in the least as you recover; nevertheless, remember no bedroom activities until you stopped bleeding for at least a week."

Sarah nodded, still processing the information that she had been given. Lord, she had already failed at the one main duty as a Queen. She didn't even want to have a child yet. She didn't even know how she was supposed to feel; was she supposed to cry and have a pity party for a child she didn't even know existed or even wanted until she was told it was too late?

She heard Jareth enter the room once more; the midwife must have told him as she felt the waves of grief, and sadness hit her. She felt his arm round her shoulder as he settled on the bed beside her. Neither spoke nor looked at each other, neither thought that being told you lost a child whom you just learned about in the same sentence would hit you that hard.

He must have thought ahead as he placed a notebook and some of her pencils on her lap. Something to keep her occupied, she guessed as she flipped to a new page and took a pencil.

"You should get to council," she said quietly. "I'll be fine alone for a while."

"I sent them word that I will not be there," Jareth shook his head at her, looking down at the sheet of paper and seeing how a face was already being drawn out. A small cherubic face with big eyes and rosebud mouth; a general mix, his and her own features. "There'll be others, Sarah."

"I know; it's just strange to miss something you didn't know you had." She answered him quietly, as a tear fell upon the paper. Her resolve cracking as he pulled her closer to him; she let out the anguish that was swirling inside her soaking through his shirt.

* * *

So I was in a weird mood writing this. I wanted to at least get to the coronation before jumping ahead, and then it morphed into this sad moment. So sorry

Anyway the weird moods are from me and hubby gearing up to negotiate about summer visitation with his 12-year-old daughter as they live 18 hours away. I am usually asked to stay behind because she can remarry and her husband is the new daddy, but God forbid my stepdaughter to know her actual father's wife. However, enough of that pity party, it's too long of a story anyway.

And anyone who actually reads these.

Check out this band called July Talk. They are Canadian and from Toronto and oh my goodness that man's voice is amazing and slightly Cookie Monster ish. They are an indie/alternative rock band.

Thank you all for reviewing they are always a pleasure to read!

Tina.


	22. Chapter 22-Part 2

A/n

I ended up doing a sustantial time jump. So bear with me I have a plan and everything will be explained and accounted for in the skipped over years!

* * *

" _Onto the next order of business," Sarah half listened as she sat there uninterested. The council rarely spoke to her when she came to the council; they acknowledged her presence when she arrived with Jareth, but that was the extent of it. "We had an offer of marriage for Princess Amalthea? It would join the kingdoms and give us an ally whom we may need as the treaty with the middle lands deteriorates."_

 _"Excuse me?" Sarah's spat out as she heard her daughters name. "You are joking? She is just toddler!"_

 _"We never joke-Your Majesty." He told her stiffly emphasizing that word joke as he spoke._

 _"Well, you better damn well be joking," Sarah cursed as stood up._

 _"Sarah-" her head snapped in the direction of her husband._

 _"Don't you dare- you promised me that it would end with me," Sarah cut him off. "So Don't you dare tell me to listen or be quiet. That is our daughter, they are talking about, I know they were all disappointed that she was female, but they have no right to take her away from us. I will not allow it! This discussion is over." She pounded on the table with her first, making the men jump up._

 _"It is the way of our land; it is tradition" the man stood his ground, "It ensures allies and gives us protection as well."_

 _"Well, fuck tradition!" She shouted, throwing her hands up in the air as she went on another tangent. "Fuck it all, you better all hope that when I arrived back at the palace that my daughter. Yes 'My daughter' is the key word as I gave birth to her; which means I get a damn say about what her life will be like. She will not be me, nor Jareth's sisters; she will not pay the debts that you create ever! So you better hope she will be in her nursery asleep for her afternoon nap when I get back!"_

 _She watched them retreat in their seat slightly as small tiny sparks came from her fingertips._

 _"Your queen is correct, and while I don't agree with her choice of words, she is right in saying that I will not participate or indulge in any talk of marriage for my daughter until she tells me she is ready." Jareth spoke eloquently._

 _"Your Majesty, think about the kingdom!"_

 _"Amalthea is our daughter! Not a pawn!" Sarah exasperated at their one minded ways. "You will never, ever bring this up again; For any of the children I will have!" Her fist slammed against the table, sending white lightening shooting across the table singeing papers in its wake._

Jareth felt Sarah jump up in the bed as she gasped for air; he pulled himself up began to rub her back. As she tried to stretch out her midsection while her hand pressed down on what almost looked like a foot coming from her stomach.

"Breathe," he instructed her gently, as his other hand rubbed the rather large bump. "Stop giving your mother trouble," he spoke to the bump before looking back to Sarah. "Is everything alright?"

"Just a dream," Sarah sighed. "Another crazy dream; I was observing council and they were talking about sending Thea away, and I just blew a gasket. I was swearing and yelling at them without a care."

"You know I will never let that happen," Jareth comforted her as he kissed her shoulder, grinning as she let out a sigh that turned into a moan. He figured as long as they were up, he would make the best of middle of the night as he ran over her stomach towards her full breasts.

She whined at the back of her throat and pushed him gently away. "Jareth not tonight-" she spoke quietly.

Jareth found himself growling. "It's been weeks!" Letting the frustration get to him.

"Oh, my apologies, you try being pregnant, and we'll see your thoughts when it comes to sex." Sarah snapped at him. "If you're really that desperate for same sex go fuck your mistress," she struggled out of the bed, and he watched her waddle over to the privy; her silhouette illuminated in the moonlight from the window. She was much bigger than when she was with Thea that was for sure. The midwife went back and forth, something believing she heard and felt two children; other times she swore it was one. Sarah it was convinced that it was twins; just from the size she was.

* * *

Thea, whose name was actually Amalthea was just under two years of age; born shy of her parents' third wedding anniversary on a cool summers morning. She was a worry-free pregnancy and a rather easy birth for Sarah thankfully; who recovered quickly and was back on her feet shortly after. She shocked everyone and wanted to feed the child herself and not have a wet nurse.

" _Give me, her," she asked the midwife as the child wailed in the cradle._

 _"The wet nurse will be here in a moment." She replied to her queen._

 _"I told you I didn't need a wet nurse," Sarah snapped. "Just pass her to me and show me what to do!"_

 _"But it's undignified for a Queen-"_

 _"Undignified to feed my own child!" Sarah voiced raised making the child cry louder. Finally, the midwife gave in and brought the child to Sarah. Through gritted teeth, Sarah got the child to feed, refusing to complain how it hurt as she knew that they would try to get her to stop if she did. She looked upon the child who seemed to hair blonde fuzz for hair, the commons baby blue eyes. She smiled still unbelieving that this was her child._

 _Jareth who had gone to announce to the kingdom that a child had been born, walked across the room for the second time._

 _"Your Majesty! I tried to tell her-"_

 _Jareth just raised his hand to silence the woman. "She can do what she wishes," Jareth told her. "If she wishes to feed the babe let her."_

Queens did not feed their children; wet nurses existed for that very reason; however, Sarah was adamant that she would. Motherhood though, did not come easily for Sarah, who had a hard time adjusting as she yearned for the days that weren't scheduled around feedings and nap time. She wanted to train; she wanted to sleep undisturbed; instead, she was trying to bond with a child who seemed to cry the more she tried.

 _He found her crying on the nursery floor one day as Thea cried in her cradle._

 _"You are tearing yourself apart." He spoke to her as he reached for his daughter who automatically stopped crying and snuggled into her father. "You don't have to be perfect; you are allowed to leave her with the nanny, and no one will say a word."_

 _"She hates me; you can pick her up, and she goes calm. I try and she screams bloody murder," Sarah sobbed. "Lord, I looked at her the other day and actually thought that why did I even have her."_

 _Jareth looked at her sharply. He was told that some mothers went through moods or the baby blues after a child had been born; nevertheless, he was beginning to worry about Sarah. "Go to rest, I will send Abby to you; I will also get the nanny to stay with Thea." He watched Sarah get off the floor and fix her gown that was still partly open from the last feed; she hesitantly stroked her child's blond hair before scurrying out of the room._

 _He decided that she needed a night away, he sent word to the local theatre through his Stewart that he would require his box tonight. When he told Sarah of the plan he was expecting tears or excitement; not anger from lack of clothing._

 _"I have nothing to wear!" Sarah hissed at him pissed that he sprung this on her last minute._

 _"You have a closet full of clothing," he countered back with a look that he word was final._

 _"If you haven't noticed I'm not exactly the same size! No corset will get me into one of those gowns!" Sarah's hands flew up in the air and around her body to prove a point._

 _"You are essentially the same size that you were before Thea was conceived, yes, your breasts are larger because you are nursing, and your hips are slightly wider from giving birth. Even so at the end of the day you have most likely lost all the weight you gained while expecting."_

 _"You're an an ass!" Sarah shouted as she yanked her closet door open. Jareth had been right much to her dismay; she just couldn't look past the stretch marks and a small pouch of skin that wouldn't completely go away. She managed to wiggle into an old evening gown with a higher neckline for modesty. She had been busty to begin with; she never through they would have gotten this big she couldn't fully lace the gown shut, but it worked for the night._

 _They got back later than thought; she went straight to the nursery hoping to find Thea hungry to relieve the pressure in her breasts, but she was still sleeping soundly. She came back into the room, removing her dress, she sat down and undid the ties of her nursing corset. Grabbing a small glass, she managed to express some of her milk by hand. He took the glass from her hand and bent down, taking the nipple in his mouth. She gasped but said nothing, she should be repulsed? How long had it been? She didn't know as he slid his hands under her legs and picked her up and placed her on the bed._

 _Sarah moaned as he kissed down her neck. It had been so long since he even touched her in such a way._

 _"Jareth-" her conscience broke through._

 _"Shh-" he shushed her as he was buried in her chest._

 _"I haven't been taking the tea I can't while nursing." She told him ignoring his hush._

 _"I can work around that," Jareth grumbled as she felt him hard and ready against her leg. He undid her corset and pulled her chemise down her body as he kissed down her stomach; over the marks that came from carrying their daughter. He wiggled himself in between her legs; his breathing hot on her thigh. He wasn't taking chances as they had a ticking crying machine in the room beside them; his tongue dove into her folds, finding her pleasure spot. He teased, lapped, stroked until she was, she panting and gripping the bed sheets._

 _"Get the fuck on with it," she growled in between pants. She had forgotten how good the sex with him could be. She forgotten how it felt to just be a woman and not a mother; she heard him laugh and drag himself up her body. Licking around her nipples, cleaning the leaked milk off of her as he guided himself to her entrance. She felt him fill her slowly, stretching her after months of absence. They both groaned as he filled her to the hilt. Lord how did she forget about this?_

 _They picked up the pace; her cries echoing about that room. She felt the familiar pulsing electric surge, as he hits that spot as he moved her legs high up on his waist._

 _God, she was so close-just a little more to drive her over the edge when she heard the familiar cry from the next room._

 _"Leave her," Jareth told her hoarsely as continued his thrusts while pulling her into a kiss. Tilting his pelvis to grind into her with each thrust. She gasped, unable to think as her world exploded around her; he felt Jareth pull out last second and let himself go to her stomach._

 _They lay panting as she let out a giggle as the crying stopped and they they heard the nanny sing softly to their Princess._

 _"I don't even feel guilty right now," Sarah spoke with amazement._

* * *

She found her rhythm soon after; learning she could get a feed and a nap in before she went to train, eventually as Thea slept less during the day she started to bring a bassinet and set Thea up in the viewing area while she had the nanny watch over the child. Sarah hoped once Thea began walking and talking, she may be able to enjoy motherhood more. But as Thea grew and her personality; she realized her daughter was the exact opposite of her; more like Jareth in personality.

Thea toddled up to the fence and patted the pony's nose. "Up" she demanded at her parents.

Jareth chuckled. "What's the magic word?"

"Up!" She stamped her little foot.

"Don't rile her up Jareth," Sarah warned him as he chuckled once more as she held her hat as the wind blew, her the skirt of her white muslin gown whipping around her, showing off her large bump much to the courtiers' delight while they attended the local fair. Jareth chuckled once more and tossed Thea up into his arms. "It's nearly nap time," she reminded him as she looked around for the nanny.

"Oh, one little ride on the pony won't hurt her." Jareth brushed her off as he sat the toddler on the pony and held her as the pony took a few steps. Thea giggled as she sat on the pony, kicking her heels and wrapping the mane around her hands in glee.

"Mama!"

"Yes darling you're riding a pony," Sarah smiled. "I need to sit down Jareth, have fun with Papa," she told the toddler and gave her a quick kiss on her blonde curls.

"Do you need me?" Abby asked as she watched her young son and daughter with her husband look horses.

"I'll be fine, enjoy your day," Sarah waved her question off.

Sarah yawned and made her way back slowly to the tented area and sat down on the chaise that was waiting for her and put up her aching feet.

"Allow me," a gentleman so voice spoke up as he placed a pillow under her feet to elevate them.

"Lord Grey, I did not realize you were back in court?" Sarah inquired as she picked up a cup of lemonade and took a long drink and selfconsciously pulled at the lace trim of her bodice.

"I am in town for my Sister's wedding," Grey replied. "May I?" He asked, motioning toward the chair.

"Of course!"Sarah waved her hand. "Please do sit."

"Thank you, I see congratulations are in order," he observed his gaze steady as always.

"Thank you, we are looking forward to the day," Sarah smiled.

"The Princess seems to be a lively child," he noted watched the blonde toddler from afar.

"She is," Sarah agreed. "She is very much her own person," she added afterwards as she watched Thea and Jareth greet the other horses much to the toddler's delight. She was very similar to Jareth that was for sure with her temperament along with blonde hair and blue eyes. She turned back towards her guest. "Would you mind passing me that peach?" She asked suddenly hungry which was nothing new.

Grey reached over and handed her the peach, his eyes never leaving her.

"Mama, can I!" The blond toddler ran up holding some sort of fluff ball, which Sarah learned was a bunny.

"No, Thea, bunnies are supposed to live outdoors." She sighed as she shot Jareth a glare as he sent her stony look at her company. "But if you're polite, maybe the stable master can find a spot in the stables for him."

"But birthyday!?"

"Yes, your birthday is coming up, but bunnies live outdoors," Sarah tried to explain calmly.

"Pony?"

"Go ask papa," Sarah gave up and patted the little girls behind while pointing her in the direction of her father. What two-year-old needed a pony? She only hoped Jareth had enough sense to say no and not indulge the child like he usually did.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews and follows! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I tried to skip ahead but still fill you in what happened. I have a feeling Jareth is more the fun laid back parent for this story.

I borrowed the name Almathea from the last unicorn. A book and movie I've been reading for most of my life!

Tina


	23. Chapter 23

Jareth sat up in bed watching Sarah sleep with a mountain of pillows around her; as the morning sun began to rise within the sky. Things have changed so much over the past four years; he still remembered the day she cried in his arms over their first child-unexpected as it was that day to hear the news. How her body healed more quickly than her heart; it had been too early to be able to grieve with- to bury. She made do with a small engraved stone in the middle of the labyrinth. Something to remember-she told him.

Abby and Galahan had their son few weeks later. Sarah had been happy for her friend, but at the same time she was jealous of her friends. She had been raised knowing she was going to be Queen, and that children were the inevitable; she never thought she would have problems because who did when they were relatively young.

She continued with the tea up until the Yuletide, deciding that it was time to grow up she supposed. She didn't want to continue to hear the whispers and talk of the court and of the council. She got pregnant right off the bat; he has never seen her so excited when she told him the news. She didn't mind the sickness that accompanied the pregnancy or the constant tiredness. They were about to announce it officially after she was beginning to show beneath her clothing; however, when she woke up him in the middle of the night in pain with a pool of blood beneath her, their plans were changed once more.

She withdrew into herself, besides one trip out into the labyrinth to place another small stone; as he dug out a hole of dirt as she stood next to him in tears falling silently down her face. She knelt down and placed the small wooden box in the ground; using her hands to move the soil back over it. It was weeks before you saw her creeping her way through the palace, and picking up on her duties at the palace that were left aside in her grief.

Jareth went back the other night, her remark about Leda; while they kept in touch- they were good friends after all. He hadn't called on her for a long while now- over a year he figured? Little after Sarah had Amalthea was the last time? They drifted apart as time passed in his marriage, the more willing Sarah had got to explore in their bed-the less he needed her.

He'll never forget how red her face got when he found reading some book that had a variety of pictures of various positions. How she found the book she wouldn't say, as she stammered over her words and tried to hide it from him; but he was too fast and flipped back to the one page she had been looking at.

" _Do women actually do that?" She asked curiously, the image rolling around in her mind._

 _"They do, and some enjoy giving pleasure to men." Jareth answered truthfully; he could see her mind turning like clock wheels._

 _"Do you ever want that?" She asked curiously while blushing, as she was still quite green when it came to sexual acts._

 _"Well, I wouldn't say no," Jareth chuckled as her jaw dropped a little. "Sarah it's only natural to be curious; you enjoy our time together do you not?" They were married for almost a year but then._

 _He watched her nod her head and look down at her feet as she dug the point of her shoes into the floor._

 _"I'm won't make you do anything you're uncomfortable with, but if you're curious, I am a willing participant." Jareth lifted up her chin with a cheeky grin._

Jareth turned his attention back to Sarah, who shifted in her sleep; she was due in late summer, early fall if she made it that far. The midwife said she would probably go earlier, but she still had a few weeks to go. She had been so frightened when she told him she was expecting Thea; so afraid that she would lose another child she tried to pretend it wasn't happening until he finally asked her about it. She counted each week; praying it would keep and she would make it to the birth.

" _Your pregnant Sarah-you can't just ignore it like it's not happening." Jareth finally told her as she was dressing for dinner, seeing her toss gowns that didn't fit her aside as the maid picked them up. She turned to face him._

 _"Don't say that word," she hissed at him._

 _"You can't ignore it Sarah! I know your scared, but you have to come to terms with it!" Jareth countered back trying to get her to see sense._

 _"It's not that easy for me Jareth!" Sarah cried_

 _"You think it's easy for me Sarah! I also grieved two lost children - and the thought of a chance happening again sickens me. However, we can't just ignore that this isn't happening!"_

 _Sarah looked at him. "I couldn't bear it Jareth. Every week-month I count knowing one day, I could wake up, and it will be all over with."_

 _"You don't have to bear it alone Sarah, I'm right here," his voice lowering as he neared the end of his plea as he held out his hand. Exhaling as she seemed to give in and let him draw her into his embrace. "We'll keep it to ourselves, we won't even announce publicly still the birth; but you can't ignore it Sarah. Nothing good well come from pretending this isn't happening-for either of you." He stressed the ending._

 _"How long have you known?" She asked him quietly._

 _"A few weeks, I was waiting for you to say something." He replied honestly as he kissed the top of her head._

She was still nervous with this gestation, but the anxiety was much less compared to before after safely having Thea.

He remembered the day she took his hand for the first time-placing it gently on her stomach one night; he marvelled at the sensations beneath his hand as he received a sturdy kick. He was memorized and knew this child would be his pride and joy. Male or female, it mattered not to him as long as both mother and child made it out alive.

He had been away the day Sarah finally went into labour; when they finally got word to him, he made his way back into the palace late that night. He spent the night by her side as she walked down the halls trying to speed things along. It was the early morning when he was finally kicked out of the room with the excuse that he was no longer needed as Sarah's labour progressed. It was just after six in the morning when the sturdy looking nurse knocked on his study holding a bundle in her arms.

 _"A princess Your Majesty," she dipped slightly before handing him over the blanketed bundle._

 _"Sarah?" He asked, looking at his daughter with sheer utter amazement. Blonde peach fuzz ran over her head._

 _"Is being cleaned up at the moment, give her a moment, and then you may go to her." The nurse told him. "Does she have a name yet?"_

 _"I told Sarah that she could choose the name," Jareth told the nurse as he turned to the rising sun in the large window. They stood there for a few moments before he spoke up. "Shall we go see you mama?" He spoke to the bundle in his arms._

 _He walked across the hall to the room to find Sarah resting in the bed with her hair freshly braided. "I believe someone is looking for her Mama," he spoke softly as he handed her their daughter. "Someone who needs a name," he asked, wondering her suggestions._

 _"What about Amalthea?" Her voice hoarse from the labour, but you couldn't misplace the amazement and wonder in it. . "Thea for short," Sarah continued. "Amalthea Sahara?"_

 _"Of course, after your mother is very honourble of you." Jareth nodded and kissed her hair._

Jareth swung his legs off the bed as silently as he could, so he wouldn't disturb her as he left the bed. He dressed quietly, trying not to wake her from her sleep, as it was rare in the past weeks with Sarah.

"Where you going?" He heard her voice, still drowsy with sleep.

"I have some paperwork that needs my attention," he turned towards the voice, find her trying to push herself up. "Get some more rest, it's still quite early." He told her.

"I have to use the privy," Sarah sighed.

Jareth nodded, went over to her and took her hands and pulled her up. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't; your children did." Sarah yawned with an eye roll.

"You are so sure it's two of them."

"I can feel their emotions." Sarah told him truthfully. "The bigger they get, the more I can attune myself into them. There are two of them, one particularly enjoys when you sing to them."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "You didn't feel Thea?"

"I think I did, but I just didn't realize it was her," Sarah admitted as she stretched as her feet hit the floor before making her way to the privy. "Which also reminds me, please tell me you did not buy our two year old of a pony for her birthday."

Jareth grinned as she groaned. "Well, I didn't exactly buy one; we already had a pony in the stables."

"You are impossible," said, shaking her head as she shut the door to the privy. He turned back and pulled on his shirt.

"What was you and Lord Grey speaking about?" He asked what had been weighing upon his mind since the previous day when she came back out.

"Lady Cordelia's wedding," Sarah shrugged passing him. "He congratulated us for the impending arrival; we mostly made small talk about a book I had been reading. He's actually decently intelligent. He was the engineer of the new bridges over the Kellen Lock." She said simply as she looked him over. "How serious is your paperwork?"

"Why do you ask?" Jareth asked with his eyebrow raising.

"Well, I figured; I'm up and those pants you are wearing in insanely tight," Sarah smirked as she sat back on the bed. "I'm sure we can figure out some interesting way to work around this," she teased him as she motioned to her large stomach. "I mean, if you still interested from the other night."

Jareth grinned wickedly and tossed his shirt, he just put on into his chair. "Oh, I'm interested and I'm sure we can figure something out."

Sarah laughed and undid the ties of her nightgown slowly, teasing him until he came to her and did the job for her.

They lay together afterwards, Jareth watches as she stared at her hands at first he thought she was just playing about with the stream of sunlight on them, but he saw the look of concentration on her face."My dream the other night, I slammed my fists down on a table and almost like lightening came out of my hands." Sarah spoke absent-mindedly.

"Well, it is possible for a mother to pick up the traits of magic from her children while in the womb." Jareth explained. "But you said yourself it was just a dream."

"Do we have any idea what Thea will be? Physical or mental?" Sarah asked him as she curled up next to him. As he ran his hand over the side of her stomach. She could feel them respond to his touch wiggling and kicking at the warmth of his hand.

"It's still early to tell," Jareth answered truthfully.

"I still don't think she needs a pony," Sarah told him trying to get him to change his mind as he laughed deeply letting it rumble in his chest.

"You did not just try to use sex to get me to change my mind?" Jareth raised his brow from the shock.

"If you only knew how often I manage to change your mind," Sarah smirked and carefully rolled from the bed, grabbing her nightgown and robe; from behind you could barely tell she was pregnant. "I think I will see if Thea is awake, and we can all have breakfast in the dining room?" She asked him.

"Oh, she is definitely getting a pony now," Jareth growled playfully.

Sarah looked over her shoulder and gave him a look."You are incorrigible, are you coming for breakfast?"

"I suppose you must be getting hungry" He asked, looking at the clock upon the wall.

Sarah gave of dumbfounded look. "When am I not hungry?"

"Well, last time I asked if you were hungry, you bit off my head; and cried for an hour about how I was cruel I was for saying you ate all the time." Jareth gave her the similar looks back.

"I'm sorry; I know I'm difficult." Sarah let out a lone laugh at her hysterics.

"You're pregnant, it's one time it's allowed." Jareth jumped from the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Just allow me to dress once more, but I think this time I will wear looser pants. We don't have time for you to proposition me again," he smirked and walked over to his clothes naked watching her look him over. He learned early on when she was pregnant with Thea, her mood went from sensitive, angry and uncomfortable to extremely amorous with a flick of a switch; each day was a surprise with her. Sarah nodded and went to ring for her maid singing softly under her breath, as she searched for a gown to wear during the day.

* * *

Sarah watched the nanny dress Thea in a small white dress. Why children wore white she didn't understand-Well she knew why, it just didn't make sense in her mind. Her daughter would just need to be changed by tea time; for the morning activities that were planned.

"Bunny?" The small voice asked her, waking her from her own world.

"Bunny is in the stables,": Sarah answered. "We can go see the bunny later," Sarah told her as she looked down at Thea, who was now in front of her.

"Up!" She held her arms up to Sarah.

"Papa will carry you; you're too heavy for mama," Sarah explained, wondering if the child even understood her. "Remember, babies," Sarah motioned to her stomach that was encased in a mauve silk in a high waisted silhouette gown.

"Baby," Thea cocked her head and placed her pudgy hand on the bump. She giggled as she received a kick under the hand. "Baby, " she giggled as her other hand went to the other side

"Come, let Lina do your hair," Sarah urged the toddler as the nanny's had the blue hair ribbons.

"Mama," Thea shook her head.

"Very well, ask Nanny for the ribbons and bring them to me," Sarah exhaled, watching Thea ran to the nanny.

"Please!" She squealed.

"There you go, your highness." The nanny smiled and laid the ribbons in the small hand before she ran back to her mother. "Anything else Your Majesty?"

"I think we are fine. We'll bring her back after breakfast," Sarah stated as she tied two small pony tails into the straight blonde locks.

"Very well Ma'am" the nanny nodded as Jareth strode into the room.

"Papa!" Thea squealed and made a beeline for her papa.

"Why Good morning my ray of sunshine." Jareth declared as he scooped her up in his arms as she giggled. "Are being a good little girl?"

Thea nodded enthusiastically.

Sarah shook her head; she was chopped liver when Jareth was in the room; she stood up slowly and made her way to the door. "Come along, I am starving." She told him.

"Mama always hungry," Thea giggled and wiggled in Jareth's arms who placed her on the ground. "Don't go too far ahead." He warmed her.

"I nod," Thea told him solemnly.

"I won't," Sarah corrected her and sighed as her child ignored her.

They managed to make it to the dinning unscathed; Petra was already seated drinking her morning tea. She looked up and smiled at her, then, "Good morning everyone," She said smiling. Both Sarah and Jareth nodded and returned the salutation.

"Granny!" Thea exclaimed and hugged the chair looking up.

"Morning Thea," Petra patted her head and watched as Thea was placed in her seat by the footman.

"What do you say?" Petra looked at her granddaughter, and pointed to the young man who had helped her.

"Tank you!"

"You are very welcome Your Highness," the teenage man smiled. "Your Majesties," he nodded his head to Jareth and Sarah as he placed a small plate of fruit cut up in bite-size pieces, with a bowl of oatmeal for the young princess in front of her.

"Morning Leon." Sarah nodded as Jareth pushed her chair slightly towards the table before seating himself. She was already filling her plate before he was seated, "Don't look at me like that," Sarah warned him as, she bit off a piece of toast.

"I did not say a word," Jareth feigned innocence. "Thea eat-don't play," he told her sternly with a look. Sarah turned to look at the toddler frown and used her fingers to pick up a piece of fruit.

"Use your spoon," Sarah leaned over and picked up the small spoon and placed it in her daughter's hand.

"So what are we doing today?" Petra looked at her family.

"Bunny! Thea looked at her with wide eyes and giggled.

"A bunny?" Petra asked quizzically looking at Sarah and Jareth.

"Someone gave her a bunny at the fair," Sarah explained. "We put it in the stables with its own little pen; she wishes to go see it today."

"Bunny!" Thea squealed as she bounced.

"Indoor voice," Sarah gave her daughter a look who ignored her as she continued to bounce and chanting bunny. She turned to Jareth, with a do something-she listens to you to you look.

"Amalthea," Jareth told her sternly from across the table, the toddler immediately stopped and pouted. "If you don't listen to your mother, there will be no bunny."

Thea looked at her parents with wide eyes, which were starting to water before she let out a wail. "Bunny!"

Sarah groaned and held her head. 'Amalthea quiet!" She snapped, her good mood begin to fade. Jareth stood up and moved from his chair and grabbed the child. "If you cannot act like a little lady, then you will stay within the nursery." He scolded her as he left the dinning room.

"Oh the beginnings of the terrible two's," Petra murmured. "I do not miss that stage, don't worry, it will pass."

Sarah sighed and leaned against her chair, looking at her plate with distain; feeling like a failure as a mother as she couldn't control her own child.

"Motherhood is not easy Sarah- not in the early years. I may of not have raisedJuniper and Jana very long, but I did have them for the first five years of their lives, and I dealt with plenty of tantrums in those years."

"And yet I'm in for more," Sarah said as her voice laced with self-pity.

* * *

i

Jareth sat in his study as the laughter float through the window. He smiled and walked over and looked down over the courtyard. Sarah and the nanny were out in the sunshine watching Thea run around for afternoon exercise. He scowled as he saw Lord Grey approach them, holding a doll he assumed was for Amalthea, but he also had flowers. He watched Sarah smile and breathe them in before sneezing. Of course, he wouldn't know that his queen was sensitive to certain flowers.

Sarah was his-his alone, he told himself. He just had to make her know that; however, now it was time to break up the party.

* * *

Alrighties so good news I finally broke down and bought a new computer which well be arriving this week yay!

Bad news. I gained 20 pounds and bought into a gym mebership through work. So I will be working out so updates may be a few days slower. Essentially I want to lose a few pounds before I cut into the bodice of my labyrinth ballgown so I can make my waist even more tiny in my corset lol.

Though I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you all for the reviews and follows.

I do have a new one shot story out Titled : Illusions.

It's my venture into horror. If you haven't seen it. Feel free to check it out if horror is your thing.

Tina


	24. Chapter 24

Jareth for the second time in a row was away when Sarah went into labour, not that he was truly needed it was women's work. Still she cursed him as she felt another pain as she clung to the bedpost; the midwife and her assistant were making up the bed and a birthing chair for her. She woke up from her morning nap feeling the familiar pain that came with childbirth.

She tried to remember to breathe through each episode, while trying not to worry over how her early delivery may affect the children. She felt another one rip through her as she let out a howl, clenching at the post and tried to breathe and remain calm.

"Just breathe," they reminded her.

"Fuck off-" Sarah growled under her breath. How long had she been at this? The hours seemed to blur in a weird sense of slow motion. Her water broke that afternoon, and she was progressing in a timely fashion from what they told her. "I am never doing this again," she said through gritted teeth. "One of these damn babies better be a male."

"They will be what they will be," the midwife told her nonchalantly while passing across the room with an armful of towels.

The whole Palace was abuzz with the news that the queen entered her labour. Thea was locked away in her nursery with the nanny with her playmates who were Abigail and Galahan's children who were Howl and Lenka; as Abby went to help the women in the birthing room.

"Come and rest." Abby gently prodded her.

"I can't," Sarah brushed her off. "I can't just sit still or lay a- oh fucking hell," she cursed as she felt her body tense up.

"Sarah- come on and be reasonable." Abby scolded her taking her friend's arm. "Come and rest for a little, and then we can resume the walking if needed. "

"Fine," Sarah sighed and let herself be led over to the bed; sinking into the mattress sighing once more in the comfort of the mattress. "Has there been any news of Jareth?"

"Not yet, they were heading for the outskirts of the northeast border of what Galahan told me before he left." Abby shook her head. "I am sure when they reach him. He will come straight away. "

"I swear he does this on purpose," Sarah rolled her eyes bitterly.

"I'm sure he doesn't," Abby told her with a smile. "All it is just bad timing on his behalf, of the kingdom."

"I'm in pain and he did this to me! So let me blame him, damn it! Allow me that if I can't yell at him." Sarah gritted her teeth as another pain shot through her.

* * *

Jareth surveyed the field of burned trees; he was alerted in the early morning. Sarah still asleep as he left a note and kissed her forehead; before he left the palace that morning. Luckily, the local village was not affected besides the cloud of smoke. He walked through the burnt area his crystal floating in his hands trying to find the source of the fire. There was no draught- it rained a fair bit over the summer.

They stopped for a midday meal in the middle of the embers of what was left of the forest before continuing on with the search unaware of what was happening at the palace- that his children were about to make their entrance into the world.

"This didn't seem accidental," Galahan noted looking around them. Smelling the air as he made a small tornado within the hand. "We were getting closer though."

"Closer to the border as well." Jareth nodded this was not boding well in on him. He was becoming increasing worried over the various attacks on his kingdom.

"You really don't think that Duncan is behind this," Galahan asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Jareth said with unwavering certainty.

"I don't understand what he is after; Sarah is no longer a threat as she is married to you." Galahan shook his head. "Yet he acted like she was stolen from him all these years."

Jareth looked about them before he continued on."There had been a rumour about Sahara's affections. While she never confided in me when she was alive, I heard the rumours that Keiran was often away and Sahara in her loneliness had looked to Duncan for comfort." Jareth explained as eloquently as he could as he was admitting the possibility of his queen being a child of an affair. "Whether Keiran knew of this. I am not sure, but he sure did press Sahara to have another child soon afterwards which lead to her death. Keiran left Sarah in the care of nannies and her maternal grandparents. She adored him when she did see him, but the visits were far and few, so she doesn't remember much about him. "

Galahan mouth gaped for a moment before he shut up. "I will not breathe a word of this; not even to Abigail you have my word sire." He bowed slightly to show his trust. "If Sarah is Duncan, daughter, and he knew-" he was cut off by Jareth, who raised his hand.

"Sarah was claimed by Keiran despite his knowledge, she may have not been his. Sarah was still heir apparent before Duncan to the Crown. I do believe bringing her to my kingdom was the best things for her. Duncan truly has no way to prove that Sarah is his daughter, even Sahara may of not known who Sarah's father truly was. "

"His eyes, " Galahan said quietly. "When he came to the engagement party; I found it odd that they had the same green eyes. I brushed it off as a family trait, but hearing this brings a whole new element to the story. So all of this is revenge for taking his daughter?"

"I truly do not know Galahan; however, since Sarah had come into this kingdom, he has been nothing but a thorn in my side." Jareth scowled as he looked around him. "He wants war, and he knows I will only go to war for the extreme. He is trying to see how much I will take before attacking him."

Galahan nodded, "I am slightly afraid to ask what your breaking point is."

"In any case, if I am correct in my assumptions at least I do not have to worry about him going after Amalthea for his son." Jareth cleared his throat.

"Yes, that would be slightly beyond the acceptable cousins." Galahan nodded with a bitter tinge of disgust in his voice.

"Your Majesty!" They heard a page called to them in the distance. "Your Majesty!" Being called over again.

"Over here!" Jareth voice rang out loudly as he turned and saw the approaching figure which stopped to catch his breath.

"I was sent to tell you that the Queen has gone into labour this morning!" he spoke quickly. "I'm sorry it took so long to find you! "

"This morning!" Jareth looked up to the sky and then to his pocket watch; it was already past dinner time!

"Go, " Galahan spoke up. "I will continue the search."

"Thank you, I will be in touch." Jareth nodded and turned back to the page. "I will shift back, have someone return my horse." Jareth told him before he concentrated and disappeared.

It was a long distance, and he knew it would partially drain him, but would be worth it in the end. He arrived at the palace gates, and they immediately opened them for him.

"Any news?" he asked the head guard.

"Nothing has been announced, but they may have been waiting for you, " the guard explained. "I'm sure Her Majesty is waiting for you; you best make your presence known and congratulations in advance."

"Thank you." Jareth nodded his head and passed through the gates. He made it to the palace, as news of his arrival sets the Palace a buzz.

* * *

Sarah let a hoarse cry as she felt the first child finally made its way into the world.

"A boy Your Majesty, one with dark hair, " the midwife told her as she cleaned off the child with a towel as the child cried out for the first time.

"Oh! Thank the creator!" Sarah exhaled as she fell back against the padded back of the wooden chair.

Abby chuckled and wrapped the child up in the blanket and handed him to Sarah for a moment before her body started once more to begin its course with the second child. Abby quickly took the child from her as she the urge to push came upon her. She grunted long and hard as she pushed with her strength.

"More dark hair, " the midwife encouraged her as she took a quick breath and bore down once more. "Another boy, " she told Sarah as she passed the child into the waiting towel after cutting the cord. "I will go see if there is any news of the King, let the after birth come naturally if it refuses; push down to quicken the shrinking." She said as she washed off her hands.

Sarah reclined, her breathing evening out as Abby passed her the male child.

"Why hello, " she said softly, smiling and cradled him in one arm as he nuzzled her breast. She wasn't going to nurse this time around wanting to get back to normal as soon as possible, and not having to deal with discomfort and demand of two babies. She took pity and moved the neckline down to expose her breast. "I think your brother will be jealous, " she murmured as she brushed the dark fuzz on his head as Abby held the other child; at least, this child wasn't an aggressive eater as his sister she thought back to when she nursed Amalthea.

"Do you wish to try with the other one?" Abby asked as she rocked on her feet holding the babe.

Sarah looked down and shifted the twin while nodding and left Abby place the other child in her other arm.

* * *

Jareth reached the hall outside the birthing room, to find the midwife bustling down the corridor.

"Oh no you are not going into my clean room covered in soot and dirt to greet your children!" she wagged her finger at him.

"It's all over?" Jareth asked surprised. "Last time it took almost a day! "

"Go wash up" the midwife waved, her hands at him. "I will tell Sarah of your arrival, " she told him before scurrying back into the room.

Jareth raced towards the bed-chamber, "Seamus!" he called out "I need a fresh clothing and boots!" He ordered as he shed his clothing while walking into the wet room.

"Very well, congratulations Your Majesty." Seamus nodded his head.

"Have you heard anything?" Jareth asked.

"None, just that the knowledge that the child has been born." Seamus called out and laid-out fresh clothing as Jareth quickly washed himself in a small tub of water. He didn't realize how dirty he had been, no wonder the midwife didn't allow him to enter. He finished washing up and dried his hair with a towel before strolling back to the to the bed-chamber.

He dressed rapidly with the help of Seamus before making his way back to the room where Sarah had given birth. A bounce in his step didn't stop his anxiety that heightened with each step.

He knocked on the door gently as his heart pounded. Abigail created him with a smile on her face.

"Good evening! Come and greet your children, " She smiled brightly and moved away from the door to let him in. "I will go fetch the princess if she is still awake." She told them before giving them privacy.

He walked into the room, the setting sun setting a golden glow in the room as Sarah sat up on the bed surrounded by pillows, he could see two small bundles in her arms swaddled up in soft blankets.

Sarah looked up at him at the sounds of his boots; she looked so serene with her hair braided off to the side loosely. Her skin still flushed from exertion of her labour; she looked tired yet so at peace.

"Come and say hello to your sons, " Sarah spoke up with a small smile.

"Sons?" Jareth repeated her in amazement.

"Yes Sons, I told you I was sure that it was twins, " Sarah teased him lightly. "It seems you have missed all the excitement. "

"My apologies, I did not know today would be the day, " Jareth said with a flourish. "How was it? "

"Painful and long, " Sarah told him simply as she gazed at her children. "Though entirely worth it, here take this one, " Sarah motioned gently propping the one who was not nursing at her breast. "Meet your Papa," she spoke softly as Jareth took the child from her.

"Dark hair seems to have won out this time. " Jareth acknowledged. "Do they look the same? Who was born first? "

"They seem identical, but only time will tell; this one was born first. Tania tied a piece of ribbon around his foot." Sarah explained as she traced down the side of the one boy's face. "What shall we call them?"

"I always enjoyed the name Odin. " Jareth spoke after a moment as he looked at the child he held. "But it doesn't seem to suit him, " he frowned, naming Amalthea was not this most troublesome.

"How about Nico?" Sarah asked as she covered herself up as the other newborn detached himself. "This one can be Odin, and he can be Nico?" Sarah asked him; already latching onto the name as she offered to switch children, so he could hold his other son. "Yes, I think you will be a fine Nico. " Sarah cooed at the younger child. "Odin and Nico, " she confirmed with a sharp nod of her head as there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in." Jareth instructed, turning as Abby carried Amalthea in her arms' dressed in a long white night gown rubbing her eyes.

"Papa?" she questioned him loudly.

"Shhh, quiet, " Jareth motion in a shush signal. "You have to be quiet so you don't wake your brothers." He explained as she was placed on the bed between him and Sarah.

"Babies, " she babbled with wide eyes.

"Brothers, " Sarah told her. "This is Nico, and Papa has Odin. "

"Sis?" she tilted her head in confusion.

"No sisters, just brothers, " Jareth shook his head. "Maybe next time, " he told her.

"Who says there will be a next time?" Sarah gave him a look, as they watched Thea look curiously at her brothers. Jareth chuckled in response.

"I was jesting Precious; I won't object to more, but ultimately that will be up to you. Gentle Thea." Jareth spoke to his daughter taking her hand and gently guided her pudgy palm over the baby's head. "Gentle. "

"Od-in" she annunciated the syllables and then turned to Sarah and patted the other baby near her. "Ni-Co" she repeated his name before sucking on her thumb; her eyelids beginning to droop steadily. "Mama, " she curled up next to Sarah.

"Yes, Mama is right here. " Sarah moved her arm around the little girl with a soft smile of contentment.

"You need your rest, " Jareth concluded as he placed Odin into the bassinet near the bed before coming back to Nico and placing him next to his brother their hands reaching out to each other in their slumber. He leaned down and gave Sarah a kiss." I have some letters to send out, " he stood up and straightens his jacket. "I'll take her back to the nursery, " he motioned to the sleeping toddler.

"Leave her, if she wakes I'll get a nurse to take her, " Sarah quietly spoke; she rarely got cuddles from Thea. Those were usually reserved for him.

"Very well, thank you Sarah, " Jareth said after a moment. "You have given me the greatest joy in life three times over. "

* * *

So I finally got a new computer yay! After a long six months of iPad writing, I'm not sure whether my writing will be any better, but it is a lot easier now!

The twins are born! I went back and forth on gender and names until I decided on two males.

Things shall start to get interesting from here on out I believe!

Thank you all for the reviews and follows that are greatly appreciated and the highlight of my day!

Tina.


	25. Chapter 25

Here is chapter 25!

Thank you all for the reviews and follows!

* * *

"You are not going!" Jareth roared as he watched Sarah throw some undergarments into the trunk after dismissing the maid at the first sign of disagreement. It was an unspoken rule that they never fought in front of the help or outside of their room.

"You promised me that after I gave birth, I could go and recover at Dunluce!" Sarah argued back as she whipped clothing from her drawers with a vengeance, slamming them shut in the process.

"Yes, when I had time, and I don't have time to go right now!" Jareth countered back, grabbing her armful of clothing she had in her arms.

"I don't need you to accompany me; I'll have the nannies, my maid and the household at my disposable." Sarah wrestled her clothing back from him. "I am a grown woman for fucks sakes! I am a mother, I can stay by myself for a few weeks! "

"And I object to you going alone. I refuse to allow you to go alone, dammit!" He stood in front of her blocking her way to the door.

"I am not asking your permission Jareth!" Sarah screeched at him, pushing past him. "I will be going; you're welcome to come visit us, but I am going. I want the peace and quiet and not have courtiers coming over for tea every afternoon trying to catch a glance of Odin and Niko like they are some circus exhibit!"

"They are my heirs Sarah! People are curious about them!" Jareth bellowed back at her.

"They are my children! They weren't this curious with Thea; so I won't allow it anymore. They are babies, not animals to be passed around!" Sarah countered back. "I'm leaving in the morning with or without you." She pushed past him heading towards the doorway.

"I will not allow it!" Jareth roared once more grabbing her arm. Forcing her back into the wall, but she no longer cowers to him; she hasn't been afraid of him for years. "Do you know how it looks when a Queen just takes off without her King!"

"Oh for heaven's sake! I want a holiday; I just had twins! I want some time to relax, it's not like I'm going off and screwing around on you!" Sarah spat out with a bitter laugh. "Even If I was or even able to right now! I would find a place that wasn't the family retreat; I would have more class than that!" She went off on a tangent. "So hear this I am not asking you to go; I am going, " Sarah glared at him. "So I suggest you let me go," She seethed, her voice low with anger as she pushed against his chest with her one arm.

His anger bubbled up at the shove. His grip tightened around her arm; she squeaked, but still glared at him. It was the truth, she was still healing from the birth of the twins. He scowled and lets go of her arm just as roughly as he grabbed her, his eyes piercing into hers as they stared at each other.

"Thank you." She rolled her eyes, "Now, excuse me, your spawns are expecting their next meal," her voice dripping with sarcasm. She felt more comfortable this time around, maybe she was more bonded with boys than Thea. Alternatively, it could just be the experience of doing this for the second time. She did though hire to a wet nurse this time around to help with the feedings alternating her own milk with the nurses to ensure their boys got enough each meal. "Well, don't let me interrupt their feedings." Jareth retorted with equal amounts of sarcasm and opened the door for her.

She rolled her eyes openly at him as he watched her pass him.

He stood outside as they ere settling into the carriage the next morning; the twin swaddled up in blankets placed in a large wicker basket that would hold them during the journey.

"No! No go!" Thea stamped her foot in her tiny white dress and red travelling cloak tied around her shoulders.

"Thea you are coming with me, there is no discussion about it!" Sarah sternly told her daughter. "Say goodbye to Papa, you will see him within a week when he comes to visit."

"No! Papa!" Thea cried, clinging to Jareth's legs.

Sarah rubbed her temple as Jareth bent down at the knees. "I will see within a week Thea; you go with Mama and have fun in the ocean." He wiped away the tears from her face and Sarah impatiently stood there tapping her foot.

"No, I stay." She told him stubbornly shaking her head at him.

"But there are lots of bunnies and animals there to play and chase around." Jareth tried to reason with her.

"Bunnies?" her interest peaked with a cock of her head.

"Yes, bunnies, " he grinned at her short attention span. "Yes, lots of bunnies, but you can only go see them if you go with Mama. "

He watched her; she was so stubborn just like Sarah, something that Sarah refused to admit, while she often complained that Amalthea was nothing like her. They shared the same stubbornness that knew he for sure; he saw it every day when Thea threw a tantrum.

"Okay, but papa visit?" Thea told him solemnly with large doe eyes.

"Yes, Papa will visit." Jareth gave her a quick kiss on her top of her head and passed her up into the carriage before turning to Sarah, who still treated him icily from their row.

"Don't stop unless needed. Other than at the designated rest stop, send a message when you arrive." Jareth told her stoically.

"I know-" Sarah voice cold with him as she fixed her pelisse. "Seriously Jareth, we'll be fine; we best get on the road."

"Very well, I will say farewell to the boys." Jareth stepped towards the basket being held by the Nanny. "Be good for your Mother. " He whispered and kissed each one's forehead. He moved back to Sarah moving in to kiss her goodbye; she turned her head at the last second, and he caught her cheek. He sighed and stepped back. "Safe journey, I will join you within the week."

* * *

He watched them leave, and once they reached the end of the courtyard, he turned on his heel and stalked back to his study. He looked over to the table, she took over years ago, her paints and inks all packed away and taken with her. On his desk were frame sketches that Sarah is drawn on the Thea over the past two years. Her skill for realism and likeness acute in the drawings that often made people think they had a master draw them. She even managed to draw the twins during a nap one day, which sat proudly in the middle of the desk now. He already missed them knowing he wouldn't see them for a few days. He is there trying to work as her words still running through his head.

 _"I want some time to relax, it's not like I'm going off and screwing around on you!" Sarah spat out with a bitter laugh. "Even If I was or even able to right now! I would find a place that wasn't a family retreat I would have more class than that! "_

He never truthfully thought she would in fact entertain the idea of an affair. He rested his head in his hands. He thought once the twins came, and she returned back to normal her moods levelling out, and things would be easier for them. In the end, it seemed that pregnancy kept them from having massive quarrels at each other. It was much easier to keep his cool knowing she was carrying his child than when she wasn't expecting that was for sure.

Perhaps it was the lack of sleep, and having the twins near them, so she could nurse during the night; or possibly it was the constant stream of courtiers paying respects to the little prince's had really gotten to her-to them. They had been fighting over every little thing possible for them to argue about since she began to creep around the Palace two weeks after giving birth.

The first fight had been about the new Nanny, granted Thea pushed their buttons and could throw a tantrum like no one's business; however, finding out that the nanny used corporal punishment sent him into a rage. He couldn't believe that Sarah allowed it; hell witnessed it and did nothing to stop it. She told him it was the only way Thea was going to learn or behave properly if she had the incentive to know that her errors would be punished whether it be spank on the bottom or slap across the wrist. It was nothing horrible for the child; and as much as he hated to admit. He already seen improvement in his daughter's manners from the few lessons she had been taught about her actions. He settled into his paperwork and correspondence landing on a letter from Leda's congratulating him on the birth of the twins.

 _Jareth Darling._

 _Congratulations on the arrival of your twins! I am sorry for the lateness of this letter I was out of the kingdom on a holiday in the Southern Isle, and I just arrived back at the manor. I swear this place falls apart without me. The books and appointments are a disaster!_

 _Anyway, I heard from the grapevine that the twins favour your Queen, as the petite princess favours you with her looks and colouring. The petite princess is precious and obviously has you wrapped around her little fingers like any daughter has her father. I was worried how you would take to children truthfully, but you seemed to have adapted to the role quite well._

 _You always abhorred children in our younger days; sticky hands and whiny voices, you would always complain about. Nevertheless, you have adapted very well to fatherhood, and it suits you. As always, if you need anything for your wife let me know, I always heard through the grapevine that she is nursing once more, but whenever they are weaned, I can send along some tea along if the two of you decided against more children._

 _It was wonderful to see you at the summer fair. So don't be such a stranger my dear friend; I do miss our debates and discussions._

 _Leda_

Jareth laid the letter aside; letting his chin fall into his hands as his elbows rested on the edge. He glanced up the clock out of curiosity about how much time had passed since Sarah. Two hours the clock told him meaning she would be would be nearing the first rest stop.

He looked back at the letter thinking back to the fair. They had run into each other accidentally as Sarah was resting in her tent. He had Amalthea with him at the time, who was fascinated at the large hat Leda had been wearing and escaped him.

" _Papa! Big hat, looks Birdy in a hat!" Thea bounced excitedly, her squeaky voice high enough for Leda to turn to them and smile. Jareth inwardly groaned; one did not generally introduce their children to a mistress, whether a new or old one._

 _"Your Majesties, " she curtsied with a coy smile._

 _"Lady Lorcan, " he spoke her title. "My daughter was admiring your hat. I hope you are well today? "_

 _"Very much so, I hope you are well yourself Your Majesty." She smiled and turned to the toddler. " Are you becoming a Fashionista Your highness. Your mother is quite a trendsetter herself. You must be following in her footsteps." She smiled down at the child who titled her head. "Birdy!"_

 _"She is still grasping the concept of sentences. " Jareth explained. "Though she loves animals."_

 _"Well, I best let you go." Leda smiled, "I am sure you are very busy, and I have to find my friends."_

 _"Of course have a lovely day. " Jareth nodded and scooped up his daughter as Leda dipped at the knees before he turned away._

He pushed aside his paperwork; deciding to go to work out in the training area for a distraction to keep his mind from remembering his wife and children were not here. He finally relented and allowed her to go after she came back from the makeshift nursery across the hall. She snorted as she made her way to the wet room for a bath; that was pretty much laughing at his acceptance that she was leaving for the other Palace with the children. She didn't even look at him as she made herself ready for bed, across the room braiding her hair that was damp from her bath.

Amalthea had gone to bed hours before; being brought into the sitting room after dinner in a pink nightgown to say Goodnight to her parents who were sitting in stony ignorance of each other with Abby and Galahan whose children were also brought down to say goodnight.

He threw down his sword in anger that his concentration was wavering and useless today; nothing was going to plan for him today that was for sure. He stalked back to his room, glancing at Sarah's side of the room which was pristine as always he scowled and went to bathe.

He had a day to burn before he had council and other matters to deal with; dressing simply with no help he morphed into his owl form and took off hoping the flight would clear his mind. He arrived with a slightly clearer mind than what he left with. He was shown into her sitting room. He stood there waiting for her to arrive, he wondered if this was the right choice.

"My what a surprise, " Leda smiled, coming to kiss his cheek as she always did, "What can I be of help with today?"

"I need some distractions." Jareth replied honestly.

Leda raised an eyebrow as she swept her red skirts to the side as she sat down in a chair. "Well, that can be arranged." She looked at him; he knew she was trying to figure out why after all this time. But it wasn't her place to ask right out.

She stood back up and took hold out his hand. "Pleasure awaits. " She smiled broadly.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you all are thinking!

Back to some conflict after some fluff of last chapter. Now off to the gym!

Have a good day!

Tina.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Here you all go! I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Sarah basked in the sunlight as she laid back into the sand dressed rather indecently in nothing but the bare minimum of undergarments that were a light cotton union suit with lace edging around the hem of the short drawers and around the armholes. She could hear the laughter of Amalthea to her right as she ran along the shore while being stripped down to her small sleeveless chemise under the watchful eye of one of the nannies.

She didn't care about the sun tanning her skin; she always thought she looked better with a touch of colour than the pale skin which was deemed ladylike. She enjoyed the heat of the sun on her as she relaxed; it would be the very last of the good weather before it turned cold. The boys were sitting in their basket beside her, except the boys were shielded by a large umbrella.

"Papa!" she heard Thea squeal making her sit up on her elbows. Had it already been a week? Surely it hasn't been? She counted the days and sure enough; it had been almost a week since she arrived. She loved her palace, the calm quietness with the sound of the ocean always in the background. It lulled her to sleep most nights as she lay in a large empty bed, she would be lying to say it was strange to sleep alone after so many years of sharing Jareth's bed. The only time she ever truly had spent alone was the first few days after giving birth to their children when she resided nearer the nursery than the royal bedchamber.

She drew so much in the past few days; she had dozens of drawings of the twins; even Thea sat quietly letting her mother draw her, while not having to dress for dinner or even wear a corset during the daytime was a blessing. She generally ate with the children; Thea on the same diet as she; not wanting to test any seafood on the child until she was a little older. As they were still unsure of how she would react to it because of her woodland heritage; they already knew she wasn't a fan of meat protein just as Sarah was. So maybe her daughter was more like her than she liked to admit to herself.

She enjoyed this simple life here; she could she would rather be here than in court all the time, but she knew that would never be possible. She could only work on Jareth so far, and living here full-time would never something he would allow; she had to fight for the month here with Jareth coming to check in every weekend.

She had been wandering her mother's old room; while it had been cleaned out years ago, it still contained small mementos of Sahara. Knick-knacks and various trunks of preserved clothing, her jewellery box that had long been cleaned out, but Sarah could remember how she used to sit up on the tuffet and looked jewels that once hung there. It was there hidden away; she found old letters and diaries of her mothers in an old trunk of gowns she was sifting through.

It gave an insight that she never had about her parents or at least of her mother. It had been an arranged marriage but not like hers. She had a choice whether she wished to marry Keiran and choose him that he seemed like a good man and grew fond of him. Even spoke of love over the courtship. She even spoke of Jareth and his rise to the throne at a young age in the middle of the War. How his father died suddenly in his sleep, that Jareth thought his mother finally snapped after all the years of abuse and ended things.

That made Sarah think of her quiet mother in law who was by the book for everything. Appearance was everything to her and how she still played the grieving widow. Everything was a carefully crafted picture.

Things changed after the wedding for her parents as the war began in many kingdoms and how much help they needed for their small kingdom. How her father was often away on urgent matters; leaving her and the palace in the capable hands of Duncan. Her mother almost seemed to resent that Keiran was away often, and spoke how she and Duncan often kept each other company made Sarah curious about the relationship between them. Sahara had never once admitted to the affair in writing as she wrote about expecting a child after a visit from Keiran.

She remembered sinking down onto the floor; the one confession that her mother made when she had been born, and how she knew, because she had inherited the same mossy green eyes.

 _She has his eyes; I know he knows, but he has not said anything to me. Maybe he doesn't want to admit the truth of how I wronged him; then again he's already talking about more children each time he visits us at Dunluce, where I had been moved after the birth of Sarah. A pretty place to recover during the spring and summer, but I know it's to remove me from the Palace; to remove me away from him._

 _I don't have the heart to tell him how close I came to dying during the labour with Sarah. I have a feeling that I will not survive another._

"There's my little princess." She watched Jareth pick up and swing Thea around, as the maid curtsied to him. Thea giggled and squealed and attached herself to him as he walked over to her.

"Mama looks!" she called out to Sarah as she clung to her father.

"Yes, Thea I can see, " she said with a small smile as she grabbed her robe beside her and tossed it on over her undergarments. "You're early, " she kissed Jareth on the cheek her nose wrinkling at the smell coming off of him. "We were expecting you until this evening."

"I got away earlier," he replied using his one unused arm to tilt her chin up to him and kissed her sweetly. "I have missed you."

"Have you?" Sarah asked curiously as she noticed the marks on his neck as Thea played with his cravat. Of course, he would have gone to her while she was away; it wasn't like she that naive, plus to top it off he reeked of incense

"Of course, " Jareth indignantly replied insulted, she would even suggest such a thing.

"Well, come along, it is time for a nap." She changed the subject, she wasn't going to say anything in front of the children, even if he reeked. "You should probably freshen up?" she asked as she took one of the twins as the nanny took the other.

* * *

They left the children in the nursery after a quick nurse and story before nap time before heading back to the bedchamber.

"Looks like you had a good time?" she asked him when they were finally alone in their room as she threw off her robe.

"Pardon?" Jareth looked at her as he took off his waistcoat as he turned to look at her.

"You reek of lavender, " Sarah pointed out. "Not to mention your marks on your neck, " she said out loud without looking at him.

"If you are implying I was with her this morning; I can assure you I was not. However, it was the lavender harvest and we burnt some during the Council meeting." Jareth retorted as he self-consciously reached to the small red scratch marks near the top of his neck. "As for the marks; my one razor was dull; I am sure you know well enough how that can look and feel like." Sarah snorted at his answer; he didn't deny he has been with her, just not this morning. "I didn't come here to argue Sarah, " Jareth spoke up. "I told you before jealousy does not become you," which only made her snort once more as she sat down the hair brush on the vanity table and turned to face him.

"Who said I was jealous, I was merely going to request you to keep things quiet as the children get older I don't want them knowing," Sarah told him plainly. "However, if it's just razor burn, allow me," she spoke grabbing a small container from her vanity and walking towards him. "Look up, " She directed him as she scooped up the paste. "It may be slightly cold, " she told him as she covered the angry bumps on the side of his neck in it. "Any better?"

"Quite, thank you." Jareth nodded his head catching her before she could turn away. He kissed before she could object; his hands running over her curves that came with carrying the twins.

She sprang back quickly. No one would look at her and think she had twins eight weeks ago; a child yes but never twins. Her body image was something she struggled with after having Thea; learning to embrace the changes to her body had not been easy. At least this time around she had more clothing made to suit her changing body as she knew what to expect.

"I've missed that, I've missed you, " Jareth mumbled against her lips; before he resumed the kiss.

"I leave for a week and you're already grovelling at my feet. " Sarah teased him as her hands snaked under his shirt.

"I am not grovelling. " Jareth grumbled as he kissed down her neck. "Don't tease me, witch, " as he grabbed her hands.

"It has been eight weeks. " Sarah murmured. "We can safely resume activities providing we take care to be slow and gentle. I was told that giving birth to the twins did a lot more damage than the last time so it may be quite tender even after healing," she warned him with a flush of colour across her cheeks. He knew her body better than she did; nevertheless, telling about the ordeals and challenges of childbirth still felt strange.

"So be gentle and proceed with caution; reminds me of our wedding night. " Jareth chuckled as he undid the buttons of her union suit.

"That's not funny," She gave him a look. "I was-" She was cut off by his lips crashing on hers once more; she moaned letting him invade her mouth; her thoughts escaping her. He picked her up and deposited her on the bed as he removed his shirt. She really did enjoy the sex; she may not love him but she had to admit that she came to love the sex. The whole relationship with constant fighting and making up; it wasn't exactly healthy, but it was all they knew.

She wiggled out of her undergarments letting him pull them down her legs, and tossing them behind him before crawling over the top of her. She grabbed the ends of his hair drawing him closer as she kissed him as he held his weight slightly off of her not to hurt her sensitive chest. Their tongues battling against each other; as the hips moved fluidly against each other. She sighed into his mouth as she felt the familiar tingling sensation in her lower half; while half thanking herself that she took the time during the week to clean her lower self up.

"Oil?" Jareth murmured as he kissed down her neck.

"Night table, " Sarah answered quickly, knowing full well that while nursing she needed a little help sometimes. She watched him lean forward and pulled the drawer open, all while his pelvis dug into her. She grinned and tilted her hips letting herself slide against him; causing him to groan as she felt him twitch and harden against her.

"Stop that, " Jareth swatted playfully on the bottom as he sat back on his knees above her gazing down at her, fixated on her chest like the man he was. "Heavens they are even larger than before, " He shook his head as her bountiful chest hypnotized him. She attempted to roll her eyes at him, but the feeling of him gently rolling them in his hands overpowering sending her into a long moan as she realized they were covered in coconut oil.

Soon enough her entire midsection was covered by his wandering hands; as he kissed and sucked various places before moving downwards letting his tongue slip into her navel whirling around it. She felt him fumbling around searching for the oil he placed beside him; letting it melt and warm in his hand before letting it drip down onto her. It felt like bliss when he finally touched her buzzing body. His fingers dipping inside find that spot that made her let out a soft cry; she could hear him grin through her shut eyes at her reaction.

Her breathing quickened as he sped up, short pants forming as he circled around the pulsing bud. She felt him carefully slip a digit into her core. Before adding a second; pumping gently he leaned down and kissed her. Her world was coming about quickly as her back arched; crying out with a combined with a hiss as she felt him stretch her as she changed the depth accidentally.

"We don't have to try if it-"Jareth whispers into her ear, as he brushed away her hair from her face.

"I'll be fine. " Sarah shook her head after a moment. "It was more a surprise than pain," she told him. "I want you, " she pulled him closer to kiss him once more. It didn't take him long to situate himself and find his way into her the oil aiding his way like it was supposed to.

They fell into a slow and steady rhythm, clutching at each other. Sometimes in the heat of the moment, she wondered if she was lying to herself? How can someone make you feel so good and so special? It was all business, wasn't it? She had no plan for more babies anytime soon, so why was she craving his touch as her anger wore off?

"What you doing?" A little voice broke through her thoughts. As Jareth quickly snatched the blankets and pulled them up to cover them; they didn't even hear the door open!

"Sleeping, now go back to your room Thea!" Jareth told her sternly as Sarah turned beat red. She wasn't too worried about her daughter seeing her naked. Thea saw her nursing and even occasionally shared a bath once in a while; though seeing her father naked was something entirely different.

"It no look like you sleeping." She cocked her head.

Jareth looked at Sarah. "When did she start actually speaking?"

"Thea out! "Sarah pointed to the doorway as she heard the nursemaid calling out for her charge. "Now little lady!"

Thea pouted turning on her heel and walked slowly to the door. "Close the door, " Jareth voice rang out the room. Sarah groaned holding her head, as she heard the door shut, she decided to peak over his shoulder to make sure the child left the room.

She watched Jareth use his magic and turn the lock on the door. "No more distractions or unwanted company, know where were we?" He smirked as thrust gently against her playfully while nipping at her neck.

They lay sated while later, his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest. "I found some old journals and letters of my mother. They were hidden away in an old trunk I dragged out trying to find an old gown of hers." Sarah told him. "She wrote about your father's death? It made me realize I know nothing about what happened? "

"He died in his sleep, nothing more. " Jareth stiffened as he spoke. "I don't like to talk about him, you know that? "

"Okay, sorry I asked" Sarah sighed. "I guess fathers are the sore spot for us; I mean I just found out my uncle is truly my father and my father is really my uncle," Sarah admitted still dazed by fact.

* * *

Well, there is chapter 26!

I hope you all enjoyed this. I was watching Mad Men lately, and I always giggle at Sally and Bobby walking in on Don and Betty and asking what they were doing.

'Sleeping' was the answer. So I had to work something in ha!

A random note.

I did go back and change Jareth's age in a previous chapter to in his 30's instead of in his second century. So currently he is sitting about 38 right now.

I like the whole centuries old thing but it just wasn't working out in my head. I guess how I am looking at it like almost a Harry Potter standpoint where they have longer life spans like Dumbledore long, but not centuries upon centuries?

Given this Jareth became King about 17 years old. His father was in his 60's when he died.

Sarah mother was Jareth's age and had Sarah the same year.

He was 22 when she was 5 and came to the kingdom.

He was 33 when they married, 36 when Amalthea was born and now he's 38.

Sarah is 22 now.

I hope that doesn't confuse anyone. I was just trying to get the timeline right, so I can figure out how to get to my ending!

As for Sarah's grooming habits, while in the middle ages- up to the when the first safety Gillette razor was made in 1903. Women generally did go Au Natural. I mean Elizabeth the 1st kept her legs hairy but yet plucked her eyebrows and forehead... oh the fashion trends. It wasn't until 1915 when sleeveless dresses came out that women started shaving their armpits, and as Rayon stockings became available in the mid-1920's they were sheerer than previous silk stocking showing off the leg hair. That is when women began to shave their legs generally knee down. It wasn't till WW11 when women really took the shaving of the legs when all silk or nylon was rationed and had no choice to go bare legged in shorter hemlines.

But like the Egyptians and even the ancient Greeks; higher up woman, and especially courtesans would use various methods remove hair themselves.

I had to do a whole research paper on a show I worked on once. Fun times trying to find out if fishnet stockings were appropriate for the late 1920's lol. They were as long as you were a naughty show girl!

As always I love to hear your thoughts and comments. Oh, the love I got back from everyone over the last chapter. Truthfully I keep Leda around to mostly see how you will react ha!

Tina.


	27. Chapter 27

To the guest review.

Sarah generally keeps her empathy power shut off. She finds them bothersome to have people in her head all the time. Plus she knows Jareth hates it when she can read him and feelings are quite personal, and she tries to respect other's privacy. Which why I don't always mention it, but I will try to remember to add it in more as I know it's been off in the sidelines.

Thea is two.

Toddlers can be little assholes. I was one according to my mother, and yes. I was spanked or threatened with my dad's leather belt and because of that, I learned early on to respect my parent's decisions. (did I rebel a bit in high school of course but as a child, parent's world was the law)

Heck, I had a lock on the outside of my door because I refused to stay in my room in time out. I wasn't abused by them for teaching me from right and wrong as a child.

Thea doesn't favour Jareth over Sarah because she has the task of punishments though Jareth does deal with her tantrums as well. It's the lack of a bond and how Sarah just can't seem to understand or connect with her daughter. Something I share in real life with my own mother. I was always close to my father and my mother, and I struggled to connect and have a bond. Do we love each other as mother and daughter, of course, yes? Nevertheless, there's a struggle to understand each other, I am way more and liberal in my thoughts and way of life, and I knew early on that I didn't agree with a lot of what my Catholic upbringing tried to teach me; while my mom is very conservative in her thoughts from her very Catholic and army/air force brat upbringing.

I also wish to clarify, my comment about my reason for keeping Leda around. It was a joke! I have no attention span to keep around useless characters. She always had a purpose; I was just chuckling at all the hate she gets.

* * *

Chapter 27

Jareth turned his head in shock of what she just told him, but also because she seemed relatively calm about the discovery.

"Did you know?" she asked him curiously, flipping on her side to face him.

"I had my suspicions, " Jareth told her truthfully. "However, there was no proof and there was no point in bringing it up if I could be wrong."

"I suppose it also explains his attitude towards our kingdom. I was his child who was essentially taken away from him. He wasn't even given the chance from the start. " Sarah trailed off quietly as she absentmindedly drew circles on his chest. "I wasn't given the chance; I know it wouldn't make much of a difference, I was still claimed at Keiran heir. In the eyes of the kingdom, I was his child, but I can't help but wonder how different my life could have been."

"We can't change the past, " Jareth responded after a moment of not sure of how to respond to her statement. "But I can assure you that Amalthea will never have to go through what either of us had to go through over time, and the twins will never come by brides in that manner." Jareth tried to reassure her.

"I know, " Sarah sighed. "But it doesn't change the fact I have a father! Who is alive and terrorizing us, perhaps I can talk to him to try to come to sort of agreement? Maybe he feels like I was stolen by you, and that's why he is always doing these acts of ill intent."

"You are not going there, Sarah. " Jareth shot down her request without even considering her plea.

"You're not even listening to me! This could fix everything!" She pushed away from him.

"It will fix nothing, Sarah," Jareth let out an exasperated sigh. Why did they always end up fighting? "It is too dangerous and you have three children who call you mother; so you just can't go walking into his kingdom. His daughter or not; I am not risking you, Sarah. If you want to talk to him, we can invite him to talk at the house of council, then at least there will be security and protocols to follow and last off, the children will not be near him.

"All right, I suppose you have a point. " Sarah begrudging gave up, which made him sigh with relief. "Are we still going into the city tomorrow?" Sarah asked him to change the subject.

"Of course, if you wish it, " Jareth nodded his head. "If I ask you not to bankrupt me, will you listen?" he added in jest.

"No promises about that dearest. " Sarah let's out a laugh as she rolled out the bed. "I have an appointment with Geraldine, who says she has the most delicious lace to show me, and I've been sketching," Sarah told him as she slipped on her robe covering up her body to him. "I suppose I should go and see how traumatized our daughter is."

"Sarah she's two; she has probably already forgotten. Let alone she has no idea of what we were actually doing and won't for many more years to come; preferably until she is married or at least 20." Jareth retorted with a smirk at his own joke.

Sarah let out a long sigh as she held Thea's hand ushering her into the tea house for a mid-afternoon lunch break. It was during her second visit; she discovered the small dress shop after realizing she had forgotten to tell the maid to pack a cape for the cooler nights of spring. Geraldine was a few years older than Sarah, typical Fae's heritage with long blonde hair, which curled wildly and bright cornflower blue eyes. She never questioned Sarah's ideas; even when they were far fetched or odd. She embraced the peculiar: the sheer materials, low backs, even trousers that Sarah came with this time. Instead of the usual variety that was usually fitted all down the legs with a slight stretch for when she trained. These were wide legged and made of wool; high waisted while being fitted over her hips before they went down in flowing over her legs. They still have a similar fall front placket to do them up, but she added extra buttons down the placket giving them more feminine look to them.

* * *

She really did spend a large amount of Jareth's money; she did buy some new dresses for Amalthea with matching doll dresses because she could. For herself she had gotten two new evening gowns of the Chantilly lace; that floated around her that could be easily taken in as she lost the rest of weight she gained from the twins.

Both had darker jewel tone silk slips; one in a dark purple with a light grey lace that had longer sleeves and sweetheart neckline. While the other was an emerald green with a silver lace with short lace flounces that fell off the shoulder leaving her arms bare; with a swooping neckline. The daring part of the dress was the low back with a structured bodice, so she didn't have to wear a corset.

She also had a smaller more child appropriate version of her green one made for the Yule festival along with her other clothing that was made of more wearable cotton and ginghams for everyday wear. Her other gowns were simpler silks and satins for dinner wear and a few kinds of cotton for day wear. Along with new chemises and petticoats, as hers seen better days since she was nursing again.

She looked around the tea room as they were used welcomed into the establishment. They knew she was coming as she sent a note earlier that morning.

"Can you please take Thea to the washroom will you?" she turned to the accompanying nanny. "Make sure she washes her hands."

"Of course, " Lina nodded and took the young child who was in awe of the pretty room. The tea house was bright and airy; rosebud wallpapers, and dainty china, white-washed tables and pastel coloured cushions on the chairs with various floral designs.

"Right this way Your Majesty, " the matron of the establishment lead her to the corner that was secluded with tea and a sampler of cakes and sandwiches waiting for them.

"Thank you." Sarah nodded her head and sat down gracefully on one of the chairs as she waited for the nanny to come back with Thea. She left the twins with the other nanny and wet-nurse at the palace not wanting to tote them around the shops.

She poured herself some tea, and a small glass of milk for Thea as she came back from the washroom with the nanny.

"Mama people looking at you?" Thea asked curiously. She still didn't have the knowledge of her heritage or the standing she had in the society, she only just two and there was no point in trying to teach her social classes just yet.

Sarah only smiled; she had gotten used to people staring at her; she barely noticed it now when she went out in public. "Just ignore them dearest; they are merely curious, " she told Thea as the nanny sat her down on a chair with an extra cushion. "Now remember your little lady in public and use your manners. " Sarah urged her quietly.

"Yes, Mama, " Thea nodded; it took her a while to get a grasp on talking, but she was finally beginning to talk with more words and sentences.

They were having a splendid time, Thea soon forgotten about the stares and people went back to their own conversations. She tried to imitate her mother, how she ate daintily, how she sipped her milk from her china cup.

"Can I have a sister?" Thea asked her.

Sarah choked slightly on her tea. "You don't like your brothers?" she asked trying to cover up her shock.

"All they do is cry, " Thea shrugged.

"All babies cry; you cried just like them, " Sarah told her. "And Mama and Papa don't exactly get to choose what a baby will be; it's a surprise. Plus your Papa and I are happy with the three of you at the moment and have no plans on having more." Sarah explained as simply as she could for a child her age. She was not planning on any more children, and Jareth knew and seemed to accept it; even the previous day he just went back to the other ways they avoided pregnancy. While nursing worked well to prevent more children it wasn't always a full proof method. "Eat your sandwich and then you can have a pastry, " Sarah changed the subject, happy that Amalthea obeyed her and daintily ate her lunch with her little legs kicking underneath the table. Sarah beamed as she straightens the pink hair ribbon that held the curls back from Thea's face.

They are finally breaking into the pastries much to Thea's delight who stared at the tiered platter with wide eyes but caught the attention of someone walking into the establishment. "It's a lady with a birdy hat!" Thea exclaimed almost sitting up in her hair, everyone looking at her. Sarah flushed and pulled her down as she caught her eye. She cursed beneath her breath. Lord why here of all places? They made eye contact and everyone saw, and if they didn't exchange pleasantries; it would cause gossip.

"Lady Lorcen, " Sarah said regally as she could while looking at the older blonde lady. It was like she never aged, she still looked the same after all this time. She let her mind open, letting the room filter into her thoughts. Most days after years of practice she could keep her mind essentially closed off. It kept the headaches at bay, and she rather respects people's privacy knowing their own emotions always seemed wrong to her. She only opened the link when needed or asked by Jareth, but most days she kept Jareth out of her mind. He hated knowing she could read him so easily. It became second nature to her to just close the door to her mind.

"Your Majesty, " Leda dipped into a curtsy. "Your highness, " she dipped to Amalthea as protocol demanded. "I did not know-" she begins quietly.

"It's a public place. " Sarah waved her off, always be the bigger the person she thought to herself. "You obviously had no idea I would be here too, or the latter that I had no idea you would be here. "

"Mama, bird hat!" Thea bounced.

"Amalthea don't be rude. " Sarah shushed her. "Lina why don't you take the footman with you to the park across the street and let her run off some of that sugar." She spoke to the nanny.

"Of course, " Lina nodded and quickly gathered up the child.

"Sit," Sarah motioned to one of the chairs. "If you wish that is?" she added.

Leda nodded and sat down across from her, placing her bag on the table and took her gloves one carefully. "Thank you. For your hospitality," she bowed her head. "The princess is growing quickly."

"Yes, she is and a joy to have, " Sarah smiled as she looked out the front window to see her running about chasing the ducks. "She keeps us on our toes that is for sure, " She smiled before turning back to Leda. "Tea?" she asked unsure of what to say next.

"If it's not an inconvenience, " Leda smiled and nodded.

"I am no longer sixteen, " Sarah retorted as she expertly poured the tea for her guest. "I can handle being in the same room with the woman my husband visits, " she said it so regally you would think she was speaking to someone else.

She saw Leda furrow her brow, and some uncertainty comes off of her as she took a sip of tea. Sarah sighed. "My apologies that was rude of me, " Sarah spoke up as she felt the woman's embarrassment which she hides behind a smile.

"You were nothing but honest, " Leda grinned. "Jareth has often written about your outspokenness, but I feel like I should correct you. "

"Correct what?" Sarah raised her eyebrow as brought her teacup to her lips, though slightly annoyed that the woman called her husband by his name in front of her.

"Jareth and I; we are not like that anymore. Yes, we correspond as old friends, but he stopped visiting years ago."

"Years?" Sarah almost snorted she did not believe a word of that. "You mean he did not call on you at all last week?"

"Well, you are correct he did; he called upon me upon me." Leda sighed. "But it was not like before he did not stay even five minutes from arriving. Making apologies that he should have never come, and that he couldn't stay. "

Sarah looked down at her teacup, suddenly feeling guilty for assuming, or her quips over the years towards him. He never once corrected her, he just let her assume that he carried on with his dalliances over the years, while all along he was being faithful? She could feel that Leda was being truthful. It radiated off of her like no other feeling. Lies consistently seem dark and felt heavy to her; while honesty was unfailingly lightweight and pure.

"You don't have children?" Sarah asked curiously, wondering how much she could learn from this woman.

"Oh goodness no! I could never have children, " Leda explained was a wave of her hand. "I would have never been a good mother anyway so, I say it's for the best. Though if you're wondering about Jareth, as far as I know; the only children he has is with you." Leda tried to reassure Sarah.

"You gave him the tea, " Sarah asked quietly as she bit down on a scone as she saw the familiar crest on the bag that reminded her of the tea box that still sat at her vanity.

"He asked for it, but yes, I created it for my girls and with you being so young he thought it would be " Leda nodded. "I am sorry about the one batch; I would have never given him that mix if I had known."

"It wasn't your fault, " Sarah's eyes lowered; she hadn't thought about those trying times in a long while, but despite not thinking about it, her heart still ached for her first two children she had lost.

"I still felt horrible when I heard about what happened. " Leda hesitantly placed a comforting hand across the table.

Sarah smiled weakly, "So…what brings you into the city?" she asked unsure of what to say; she couldn't leave as she was expecting Jareth at some point and the thought of him seeing her and Leda talking made her curious wondering what his reaction would be.

"Oh just some shopping, " Leda smiled before continuing on, "then I have a get-together tonight with a client tonight. The sweet old man who always proposes to me, but throws a wicked party. " She grins and lets out a light laugh.

"Sounds like an interesting night, " Sarah gave a small smirk, "reminds me of this one night; I threw this impromptu gathering out of boredom while Jareth was away. Dancing and a lot of wine and chocolate fondue. Jareth showed up half way through as I was drunkenly singing to some sailor's ballad. I swear I got pregnant with the twins that night." Sarah reminisced before she blushed realizing what she said.

"You don't need to be embarrassed; we are merely women." Leda offered with an air of benevolence. "There is nothing wrong with enjoying the company of men, or intoxicated singing." She added with a small grin as she drank her tea.

* * *

Jareth couldn't actually believe the sight in front of him; Amalthea was babbling away in his arms as he carried her from the park. In front of him, were Sarah and Leda were laughing hysterically over tea; it was like hell froze over with his past and present colliding. He never doubted that Sarah and Leda would enjoy each other company, but he also could see the papers tomorrow spinning some sort of tale. Menage à trios? Was his queen stealing his ex-lover?

He thought back to when he went to Leda the week before, and what he learned that day.

 _He had felt like a fool standing there as she held out her hand to him. Guilt ate at him as he gazed at the offered hand; Sarah had just left and yet he found himself here out of old habits?_

 _"_ _I shouldn't have come, " Jareth said quickly. "This is a mistake; I just didn't know what else to do, so I came here." Jareth rambled on as he watched Leda face. "Heavens what in the world is happening to me," he started to pace before heading towards the door._

 _"_ _You're in love, " Leda spoke honestly._

 _"_ _I have to go," Jareth refused to admit or even hear what she told him and walked out the door._

It made total sense though, how could he not fall in love with her after all these years? The children she gave him, the nights when she cuddles into him for warmth, how they could dance so perfectly in sync with each other? The meetings where she stood up to the council; telling them to get their heads out of the arses when it came to certain things. They learned early on to never mention the children, that Thea was off-limits to any sort of political tactic. He whole heartedly agreed on that though; Thea was off limits, and he told them again and again from the day she was presented as their princess.

He took a deep breath. He felt like he was walking into the dragon's den as he stepped through the doorway. Everyone's chairs squeaking as they clambered back to rise for their king; he nodded to them.

"Please sit, " he spoke with a wave of his hand.

"Please sit, " Thea copied him, which made the women sigh in awe making Thea giggle.

Sarah looked up with a sly smile. "Darling, " she stood up and kissed him gently. "I believe you know Lady Lorcan?" she asked innocently.

"Of course, " Jareth nodded his head. "It's nice to you see you," he spoke to Leda, who also rose to the occasion.

"Likewise, " Leda nodded her head. "I should take my leave; I was a lovely conversation Your Majesty, " she told Sarah.

"Enjoy your party, " Sarah retorted with a slight nod of her head and watched Leda gather her gloves and bag before bowing and leaving.

"Come, the carriage is waiting, " Jareth told her gently as he set Thea down and picked up Sarah's cloak from the chair and gently placed it around her shoulders. He set some gold coins on the table and ushered them out of the tea house. "Should I ask what that was about?"

"It was nothing more than a mere coincidence, " Sarah simply replied with a shrug "She is an interesting Lady, after the initial awkwardness had passed we found a variety of things to talk about even some entertaining stories about you," Sarah told him as she looked at him intensely her brow furrowed in her concentration.

"Stop that, " he warned her sharply. "You know I do not appreciate whe you do that." He watched her sigh before collecting herself.

"Mama do what?" Amalthea asked looking up from her seat in the carriage beside her mother.

"We'll explain when your older," Sarah told her as he watched her twirled a blonde curl around her finger.


	28. Chapter 28

Here we all go chapter 28!

Thank you all for the lovely reviews!

* * *

Sarah hummed as she cuddled Nico while sitting in the rocking chair. "You are the most adorable little man, but you are going to wake your brother if you refuse to go to sleep" she cooed as he stared up at her with his dark grey eyes with just a hint of green in them so far.

 _'I'll paint you mornings of gold_

I'll spin you Valentine evenings

Though we're strangers 'til now,

We're choosing the path

Between the stars

I'll leave my love

Between the stars

Her voice echoed softly in the room as she sang the old lullaby as she paced the floor. She was retiring for the night when she stopped by to check in on the Twins to find the maid walking the hall with Nico.

"You just wanted your mama didn't you?" Sarah asked quietly as he gurgled his pudgy hands flexing against her breast. She smiled and kissed the downy head. "But mama needs to sleep; mama will have a big day tomorrow." Sarah yawned as she tried to place him back into his cradle, he was half-way down when he let out a shriek and clung to her.

"Okay, okay, " Sarah sighed and settled him once more in her arms; his cries subsiding slightly as she comforted him. According to the nursemai he just ate an hour ago, but his cries were sending her another message as she wrestled with the ties of her robe and negligee while sitting down in the rocking chair getting both of them situated and comfortable as he greedily drank from her.

"I thought you were coming to bed?" She heard him ask from the doorway.

"I was. " Sarah whispered loudly turning her head to look at him "Except this one had other plans being needy tonight, " she explained. "I don't think he's sick; maybe he's just teething? "

"So leave him to the nannies and nurses. " Jareth suggested with a yawn.

"He wants me, not the nanny, " Sarah gave him an annoyed look. "Go to bed, I'll come when he's settled." She waved him off before turning back to her son as she heard him leave the doorway by the sound of his heels on the wooden floor.

It had been an interesting few weeks as she returned from Dunluce, the knowledge she had learned from Jareth boggled her mind. She tried her best to act normal, not let on that she knew anything about his lack of mistress. Why wouldn't he correct her or even set the record straight? Well, she wasn't going to ask him about it; if he wanted to play this game she would play along. Hell, she thought it would serve him well to be taught a lesson in toying with people's feelings.

The Yule was coming up fast, and she was working hard to get in shape for her new dress for the ball. She was back to training in the afternoons while the twins napped; Amalthea sometimes joined much to Jareth's dismay. She somewhat fascinated watching her mother go through the motions with the sword the Jareth once made for her. Her attention span waned when Sarah tried to teach her simple movements sans the weapons, but decided her dolls were more fun.

The twins just turned four months and just starting to roll over; giving her the delightful baby laughs as lightly tickled they round stomachs. Both had a heads of dark hair, while Odin had blue eyes than his brother green/grey; which gave them an easy way to tell them about.

She turned to looking over at the sleeping Odin who snored slightly in his cradle who was sprawled out on his back. "Why can't you be a sleeper like your brother?" Sarah gazed back down Nico who she moved to her other breast, so she wouldn't be uneven. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard the light footsteps from the twins nanny coming back to check on the children.

"You're still here your majesty?" she asked quietly as she pulled the blanket over Odin. "The wet-nurse just fed them both before you came, " she added as she saw the Queen nursing

"I don't think, he's eating enough. " Sarah replied honestly as she covered herself up as she looked down to find him asleep.

"He may just prefer you, mistress, " the nanny smiled and carefully took him. Both anticipating a cry of objection as he was placed in his cradle; however, it seemed the midnight snack seemed to do the trick in getting him to sleep.

"I'm going to peak in on the princess, " Sarah whispered, "Have a good night Lina, get some sleep Hildy should be arriving soon enough."

"You as well, mistress, " Lina nodded her head to Sarah, who walked into the other room that was Thea's. Finding her fast asleep in her little four poster bed. She smiled lightly and tucked the stuffed toys back under the blanket and kissed the little girls forehead before padding out of the room.

She found Jareth lounging in bed as she arrived in their room; she gave a small smile and headed towards the wash stand in the wet room sighing as she heard him follow her.

"You're not getting out of talking about this Sarah." Jareth reminded her as he stood in the doorway clad in dark silk bottoms. "You can't just go around training girls without permission."

"I have permission Jareth; I spoke with their parents and they allowed it," Sarah told him coolly.

"Of course they are going to say yes, you're their queen!" Jareth voiced raised echoing from the stone walls.

"And yet, I had some father not even consider it. " Sarah looked him through the mirror as she washed her face. "It's not even training Jareth, it's just self-defence! If you bothered to even ask why I decided to do this you might be slightly understanding!"

"Then tell me, Sarah, why you went behind my back and organized this little troupe of women? "

"Because I saw three young girls being accosted in and around this palace in the past week alone Jareth! Three! Daughters of dignitaries, knights, even the servants; they are still young and not everyone can be followed around like I was for protection. Yes, most of the perpetrators are young boys who can't seem to understand the word no or read body language that the girl is just not into them. Nevertheless, it's not right because either those boys will brag, or they will get caught by someone older and the girls will be deemed ruined; then forced to marry the idiot who tried to kiss them, or take things too far! All I am trying to do is give them sort of way to at least defend themselves, there are no swords or staffs it just hand-to-hand combat."

"Yet you did it behind my back, which is what I am angry about" Jareth crossed his arm across his bare chest.

"I didn't go behind your back, I just told you after the fact" Sarah shrugged as she quickly rinsed the soap from her face. "But think about it this way; what if it was Thea in place of one of those girls? "

"I would rip that boy apart, " Jareth interjected growling at the thought and then sobered as he played right into her point.

Sarah gave him a look of triumph as she passed him as she undid her robe and placed it on the chair, she felt him come up behind her undoing the braid in her hair. She leaned back slightly into him; she couldn't forget what Leda had told her. Just her? It made her mind go into overdrive, how she always reacted to his touch? She began to wonder if it be different with another? Was it just the same no matter the partner?

"Just keep it on the down low. " Jareth whispered in her ear his hands running down her curves. "Use one of the ballrooms, I don't need an audience watching you out in the training area."

"Why, thank you for your permission that I wasn't asking for, " Sarah rolled her eyes before she felt him turn her sharply to face him. She looked at him smugly with her eyebrows raised as he picked her up and tossed her on the bed, pushing the skirt of her nightgown over her knees, so he could settle in between them. "You know sometimes I wonder if arguing is a turn on for you?" Sarah thought out loud.

"Is that why you push my buttons?" Jareth asked curiously as he nipped at her collarbone.

"I don't need to argue with you to turn you on, " Sarah smirked. " A low-cut gown of some sort, wearing trouser from when before the children were born works well enough, and applying lotion to my body slowly within your view. " Sarah grinned her head turning as they heard the door creak open.

"Papa?" they heard the small voice of their daughter causing them to straighten up.

"What is it, Thea?" Jareth answered looking towards the door.

"I had accident, " Amalthea voice low and trembling. "Nanny mad when me have accidents."

Sarah sighed, "I'll go get you a new nightgown, " she pulled herself from the bed. "Can you put her in the bath?" she looked to Jareth as she saw the soiled nightgown.

"Of course, " he nodded somewhat hesitantly and gathered up the toddler and led her to the bath. Sarah grabbed her robe and hurried back to the nursery.

"Thea will be in our room, " she shook the night nanny awake, rather annoyed that she was asleep on her job. She grabbed a nightgown and checked the bed, "You might want to change the bedding." She came out of Thea's room before going back to her own room; she would deal with the nanny in the morning.

* * *

Jareth placed Thea in the large tub filled with warm water that he had saved for Sarah, throwing the soiled nightgown in a bucket of water. He watched her splash around for a few minutes before she quieted down and sat in water, "You have to stay awake in the tub little one," he gently reminded her as her eyelids dropped.

He grabbed a washcloth and a bar of Sarah's soap from the wooden plank that sat across the tub and lathered up the cloth. He never bathed the children; truthfully, he only observed bath time when Sarah was busy with something else. Quickly, he washed the little body before plucking her out of the water and wrapped a towel around her before the fire to keep her warm. Holding her one arm to keep her from swaying in her sleep as he dried her off quickly.

"The mattress will need to be cleaned," Sarah spoke up from the doorway as she came to them holding the new nightgown of pink wool. "I guess you are sleeping with mama and papa," Sarah's voice melodic as she spoke and pulled the nightgown over the child's head, guiding the arms into the sleeves.

"Sarah-" Jareth interjected; children did not sleep in the marriage bed. Sarah shoots him a death glare making him rethink his complaint.

"Papa, " Thea yawned and lifted her arms up to him. His heart melted, and he picked her up. "Just for tonight, " Jareth he looked at Sarah. "She does not get used to this, " he added quietly as Thea snuggled into him already falling back to sleep.

"I know, I know, " Sarah flippant with her brush off and went to pull the blankets down. They settled into the bed with Thea in the middle cuddle up into Jareth.

"I hate sleeping in clothes, " he muttered to himself as he situated himself into a comfortable position.

* * *

Sarah grinned as she sealed the letter and placed it in the tray of correspondence. She decided randomly to invite Lady Lorcan to the Yule festival; she decided she liked the lady and all her stories. The conversation flowed easily between them, and she figured she would be a lively addition to the party. She went through the list once more, stopping over Lord Grey briefly before continuing on while leaving a small dot of ink besides his name as she scribbled Lady Lorcan onto the list.

She opened her last unopened piece of mail-It was from Duncan.

 _Sarah_

 _Really the Council House? Was that your husbands doing? Not even trusting me enough to not harm my own blood; very well, I will be there at the allotted time. Please bring sketches of the children, I would very much like to see them._

 _Duncan._

The man made no sense, but he finally agreed after ignoring them for two weeks! At least he replied, and now she could deal with the nanny. She watched Jareth stroll into her private sitting room; she raised her eyebrow questioning his presence.

"You are talking to the nanny are you not?" He spoke up as he lounged on a chair his one leg draped over the over. She looked him over realizing they ended up in matching attire of dark blue and ivory. Herself in a dark blue woolen skirt and ivory long sleeved blouse, while his trousers and jacket were blue and his shirt was ivory.

"Yes, but I did not realize that you were to be here for it; generally, the household and children are in my control?" She questioned him.

"And when my daughter comes to me in the middle of the night terrified of what the nanny will do after a mere accident; it becomes my business. I mean she's two and a half what child hasn't accidentally wet the bed?" Jareth told her coolly.

"Thea is probably just over reacting," Sarah assured him. "But while you're here," she handed him Duncan's letter for him to read.

"Well, that only took two weeks," Jareth laid down the letter. "We will not be bringing him sketches of the children, " he huffed haughtily.

"I have the finished guest list of the Yule Ball; I settled with a masquerade theme this year," Sarah told him as knock rang out with the footman announcing the nanny to her and Jareth.

Jareth couldn't believe what he was hearing as the nanny explained her reasoning behind her methods.

"Children learn by being taught that there are consequences to their actions, " she told him flatly.

"I understand that, but an accident isn't punishable. The fact she was forced to sleep in a soiled bed before warrants enough for your dismissal. She is still learning to control her bodily functions it's been barely a full year that she was taken out of napkins, ' Sarah snapped as the nanny sat tight-lipped and grim looking.

"I stand by my methods ma'am. They will learn to control it if they fear the consequences"

"Then you will be dismissed; tantrums and general naughtiness I agreed with your discipline, but this is too far. No child should be punished for something they cannot control. You have to the end of the day to pack your things and leave." Sarah's voice was severe and ruthless as she fired the nanny. "Since I am feeling slightly generous I will write you a letter of reference to another post, but I will not lie about your dismissal."

* * *

He watched in wonder; he knew Sarah ran a tight household. She had a no-nonsense attitude while still being approachable and known as a fair mistress. Rooms were kept clean and tidy, food was well planned out for them as well as the guests. There had never been another accidental plate mix up since the coronation. She made sure that the wages were fair, so they could actually support a family and she didn't mind having married women working if the family truly needed it. However, she drew the line at children working; instead, she had a small room set up where the young boys and girls could learn to read and write as their parents worked.

She was quite a Queen in his eyes; he looked over to guest list she had compiled for the masquerade she planned. His eyes narrowed at the two names near the bottom. Lord Grey was a given being a lord; while adding Leda's name was a surprise to him. He was starting to wonder just what Leda had told Sarah to become fast acquaintances?

The nanny left nodding, and as she left Abby announced herself. 'I am taking the children out for an afternoon walk as it is not too cold out today; I was wondering if you would like to join me?" she spoke to Sarah.

"Of course!" Sarah stood up and gathered her papers placing them into the folder. "I will gather my wraps and meet you outside with the children."

"I will see you there" Abby nodded while acknowledging Jareth with a dip of her head.

"I will walk you down, " Jareth stood up. "I am going that way anyway," he added so she couldn't turn down the offer.

Sarah just nodded and went to collect her wraps and gloves from their room as Jareth waited in the doorway. The closer they got to the garden entrance the more you could hear the children's excitement. Howl was a sturdy boy of five who had a head full of his mother's strawberry blond hair; while Lenka was a sweet three-year-old with ashy blonde like her father, both had bright blue eyes and fair skin.

"Uncle Jareth look!" Howl raced towards him. "I got a puppy!" he held up a small black hound dog to Jareth.

"Congratulations, " Jareth smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "It may be too cold for him outside though?"

"I know, Mama says he has to stay indoors. " Howl nodded agreeing with him. "I just wanted to show you!"

"Here I will look after him and when you come back indoors I will hand him back over. " Jareth suggested, the young boy nodded and thrust the puppy carefully into Jareth's hands.

"His name is Pooka," Howl told him matter of factly and raced back to his mother.

"Can I have a kitty?" he felt Thea tug on his coat, who was dressed warmly for the winter weather with a bright red cape and matching scarf. "Kitties can stay inside?"

"I think we can work something out." Jareth laughed, "Your Mama had many kitties growing up." He looked up to Sarah, who shook her head with a smile.

"She has you wrapped around her finger you know that right?" Sarah teased him before she looked to Thea. "But yes, kitties are acceptable pet to have indoors. Maybe in the spring, we will see what is available." She stroked Thea's hair before nudging her to the door.

"Kiss Papa bye bye?" Thea looked up with a pout.

Jareth Chuckled and picked her up tossing her slightly as he did and let her give him a kiss on his cheek. "Be good, " he warned her as he placed her on the floor once more.

"Now Mama gets a kiss-" she told him stubbornly with her hands on her hips.

"I'll see you later, " Sarah quickly kissed him to appease Thea and then proceeded to go outside before Thea could say anything else; leaving him standing there. He wondered if he could make Lord Greys invitation disappear? Maybe he could tell Leda to not come; then again, Sarah would just accuse him of interfering with her planning. Last time he did that she redecorated half of the Palace; she was such anomaly to him; she played the part of a loving mother and Queen in public, in private she was so hot and cold towards him.

Loving another person was not something he was comfortable with, especially if they were not his own flesh and blood. To love a woman was just a weakness; a weakness you could never show to anyone. His father ingrained that in him from the time he could understand what emotions were; which meant Sarah could never know how he truly felt.


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you all for the reviews and comments!

Chapter 29

* * *

Sarah sat perched on the edge of the chair with her foot tapping against the stone floor of the council floor. She hadn't seen Duncan since her coming-out party when she was sixteen, which was also doubled as her engagement party. She dressed carefully earlier this morning choosing a dark-green gown with minimal lace detailing and a modest neckline something she saved more for council meetings. Feeling this was not a flashy type of meeting.

She stood up as the door opened; she felt Jareth put a reassuring hand on her lower back as the familiar man made his presence. She could see the similarities between them know; she thought at first; it was because of Keiran, and how much they seemed alike from the portraits. Now knowing the truth it hit her in the face; His face was square, a well-defined jaw line and straight nose. His hair was sandy with a hint of red within it; his eyes a mossy green just like hers with the same deep-set eyes.

"Your Majesty, " Duncan swept into a bow, as Sarah curtsied to him.

"Your Majesty, " she replied. "Duncan, " she added after a moment. "Shall we sit?" She waved a hand at the table. "Tea?" She rambled on unsure of how to proceed with such a conversation as Jareth pulled out her chair for her. She sat down with the men following her; she folded her hands in her lap.

"I am fine thank you." Duncan declined and swept his jacket as he sat down. "You have grown into quite a young woman." He commented his eyes quickly glancing over her with the look of familiar affection. "I hope the children are well? "

She felt Jareth stiffen at the mention of the children. He was so on edge; she placed her hand underneath the table on his thigh giving him a gentle squeeze. "They are well. The twins are growing like weeds and Amalthea is finally leaving the trying stages." Sarah retorted. "Can we just cut to the chase of why we asked you here? "

Duncan chuckled and nodded. "By all means, " he said with a flourish, Sarah nodded and took out the small journals that were of her mothers.

"These were my mothers, " she explained. "I found them in some old trunks of hers while at Dunluce. It paints quite a story, and I want to know your side of the story as you are the only one living that can tell me the truth. "

Duncan took them gingerly in his hands. "What do you know already? "

"That she believed you were my father, that she knew that you were my father, " Sarah said after a moment. "You had an affair while her husband was away and that resulted in me, but Keiran believed that I was his for a time being but somehow got suspicious and sent my mother away and forced her to have another child."

"My brother wasn't pleased when he found out even when their marriage was political. Sahara while she did grow fond of him and agreed to the match it wasn't exactly true love and with Keiran often away we grew to rely on one another, we were running a kingdom as Regents as he was away at war. We knew it was forbidden, but it just couldn't be stopped; she came to me on her own lonely accords, and I let her use me out of my own selfish need of her affections." Duncan spoke honestly; he watched her carefully as he did. The same intense gaze, she often gave Jareth. "When your mother announced she was with child it shocked me, I couldn't question her and my brother was over the moon pleased. It soon became apparent that he had his doubts; he had his minions around the palace. He never outright declared the knowledge but the treatment towards her changed slowly. He moved her shortly after you were born to Dunluce and sent me away. When I heard that, she passed from Keiran's incessant pressure for another child. I was in my half mind to claim you as my own when he was killed."

"But there is no true way to prove it. " Sarah bewilderedly asked, absorbing all this was wearing her down.

"There is when you inherited my abilities." Duncan looked at her with a knowing look; she blushed. "Both your mother and Keiran both had physical magic something you never showed potential in; which lead me to believe that you were my child and not his, though your training must have been atrocious."

"It wasn't exactly easy to learn to control it, but I got the hang of turning it on and off so people aren't constantly in my head." Sarah agreed with him.

"Of course, course they would tell you that, there are other ways of controlling the power without shutting it off completely," Duncan said with a tone of disgust.

"Jareth did his best, " Sarah objected, "It was better than living with headaches and everybody overwhelming me because that was my life as a child."

"Jareth taught you?" Duncan looked towards Jareth. "I am surprised that he took the time, mostly because my plea's and letters were never answered. "

Jareth cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean letters? I sent you monthly updates and even portraits of Sarah to try to establish communication and never got any replies."

"Well I wrote, and the only letter I ever had received was from Sarah inviting me to her 16th birthday," Duncan told him.

"So you are angry that Sarah was raised in my kingdom," Jareth argued offensively. "Which is why for years you've been terrorizing my kingdom! "

"Terrorizing your kingdom? I have done nothing to your bloody kingdom! You might want to look at your own palace to find the culprit! Probably the same person that planned this whole thing from the beginning. Your father dying in his sleep after a superficial battle wound? Shortly after you became of age; Keiran knew if he died, I would expose the truth! He and your mother most likely planned the whole damn thing. "

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this!" Jareth roared.

"Open your god damn eyes man!"

Sarah laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Jareth calm down, " she told him quietly. "So we wrote to you and you never got them, and we never received your letters? Someone intercepted our mail, and you think the Dowager is behind it? I don't understand any of this, I am nothing special."

"Sarah you are a descendant of the wood nymphs; you are the last with a link of the rulers of the old kingdom. Your children are born from two sides of the old kingdoms the sky and earth."

"That is just a fairy tale. " Jareth scoffed. "Fairytale nonsense!"

"Is it?" Duncan looked at him. "Who dares to go against you since Sarah turned marriageable age? What happened to the wars that wracked this continent for centuries?"

"I used to read a fairytale when I was young about the old kingdoms, how they fought and kept to themselves, but two fell in love and peace prevailed until they were torn apart by their families." Sarah recalled her old story books. "They decided they rather be dead than apart. It tore the continent apart and formed the new kingdom we know today."

"So my mother is deranged and has a strange obsession with fairy tales" Jareth rolled his eyes. "This was all ridiculous to have a plan and force Sarah and me to marry because of a fairytale! It still doesn't explain the fires and other things I have dealt with."

"To keep you from seeing the truth?" Duncan suggested. "To keep me looking like the villain of the situation when the reality, she orchestrated the whole thing."

"Well, what do we do now?" Sarah asked curiously.

"We do nothing. " Jareth told them. "We keep this to ourselves; we don't let one that we know anything."

"Is that wise?" Duncan asked. "What about your children?"

"Sarah controls the nursery and my mother only sees them at various tea's and the occasional meal." Jareth retorted trying to ease their minds. "I will deal with my mother, perhaps it's time for her to go on a holiday."

They spoke more at length before the clock struck two; Sarah stood as the men joined her; she pulled a scroll out of the pocket of her cloak and handed it to him.

"Your grandchildren, " Sarah told him quietly. "Odin has blue eyes and Nico has our green eyes."

Duncan nodded and pulled the ribbon keeping it rolled up letting the parchment open. It was a scene of Amalthea with the twins in a large circular chair. The golden hair of Thea was held back with an azure ribbon that matched her dress, that echoed the shade of her eyes. While the twins were dressed in white baby gowns with edgings of lace. Young boys didn't get breeched until the age of three or four, so gowns it was for them for now.

"Amalthea looks so much like your mother." Duncan caught his breath. "Of course, course she has a lot of your husband, but her nose and eyes those are your mothers."

"She is a little terror. " Sarah told him with a wry laughs "Stubborn and tries to bring every animal into the palace she can. Her favourite word for a long while was bunny."

"From what I saw or heard of you, you were no better, " Duncan chuckled. "Though, it seems you have grown out of it."

Sarah flushed and smiled slightly as Jareth let out a barking laugh. "Oh, I knew she took after you!"

She swatted his side lightly and gave him a look before turning to Duncan. "Petra won't be at the masquerade for a prior engagement, won't you come to the party? Bring your wife and your son is more than welcome to join the nursery if needed."

"I will talk it over with Lilac. " Duncan nodded. "I should get back before they wonder where I have gone too."

"Of course, as I have duties to attend to," Sarah nodded unsure how to proceed in farewells as she held out her hand awkwardly as it was customary.

"Can I not have a hug?" Duncan jested as he stood there.

Sarah gulped and nodded moving away from Jareth. The only man she ever truly hugged! She wrapped her arms timidly around Duncan-her father; letting herself open her mind to his unyielding source of light. She loved her children, She understood the notion of unconditional love, but feeling it for the first time left her blown away as she felt streams of tears fall down her face. It was the first time she ever felt the feeling of love directed towards her.

* * *

Jareth sat in his study tossing around a crystal in his hand; his mother had been behind this? He thought back to when she told him Sarah would be arriving; he thought back to his father's death how his mother rushed to him on the battle front only to come home to tell him that he did-that he was king now.

How could he not see it?

"Papa?" Thea toddled into his study the nursemaid stood by the door watching her. He noticed she had something in her hand. He waved the nanny off and lifted Thea up into his lap.

"For you, " she offered a scraggly looking piece of parchment.

Jareth looked at it a bit perplexed not knowing what the multitude of colours and lines were supposed to be. "Why thank you!" He exclaimed. "I feel so honoured by your talents, " he added, maybe she would let on what she thought the picture was?

Thea giggled. "That you, " she pointed to a dark blue, badly drawn stick figure. " That me," she pointed to a lighter blue beside him. "That is your horsey and we riding together." She smiled up at him, even if the picture had a non existent horse he still beamed down at her.

"Does that mean you want to go out for another ride?" He inquired as she giggled and kicked her small legs.

"Please!" She bounced as she answered him.

"Very well, go tell Lina to dress you warmly." Jareth told her as he deposited her back to the floor, and not a second later, she was racing across the floor to the door.

Duncan had a point though; what about the children? Were they safe? He grabbed his jacket and headed down to the bedchamber to change into riding clothing.

Sarah was out in the courtyard going over the final preparations for the Yule festival and the ball. He changed quickly and made his way down to her to let her know that he was taking Thea out for a ride.

"It's almost dinner." She objected when she heard his plan.

"I won't be long, just a short jaunt around the paddock, " Jareth gave her a look. "She likes riding Sarah, you can't just forbid it because you are uncomfortable with it; plus, she will be riding with me so you can calm your fears." He leaned in and kissed her cheek despite her huffing. "It looks amazing out here, " he added. "I really don't know how you do it so easily."

"I suppose I just have a flare for it. " Sarah told him before smirking. "Also the tailor will be by tomorrow at eleven for your costume fitting; don't miss it and don't be late because I have no backups to make us matching."

"Duly noted. " Jareth nodded his head as he heard the running steps of their daughter and caught her swiftly up in his arms. "Are you ready?"

Thea nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh! Mama comes?" She looked at Sarah.

"Oh no, Mama doesn't ride. " Sarah shook her head. "But have fun. " Sarah smiled and kissed her on the nose.

"We shall, " Jareth agreed, "See you at dinner," he kissed her once more before heading towards the stables with Thea. They rode around the paddock his arm tightly around her torso holding her close as she clutched at the horse's mane as she giggled with glee. She was everything to him from the moment, he held her for the first time. If his mother did what she did to Sarah, who wasn't even family; he didn't trust her near Amalthea. She had to be sent away without making it seem like he knew.

* * *

I keep telling myself only few more chapter but it keeps getting longer. Oh well!

A lot of this is filler and it took me a while to get things how I wanted, and how it would fit into the story. So I hope it's not too boring!

Well onto the next chapter! Should be an interesting party!?

Tina


	30. Chapter 30

Apologies for the longer than usual wait! I had a busy week!

Thank you all for the awesome reviews!

Onto the party!

Chapter 30

* * *

Sarah smoothed the silk of her brown skirt that was trimmed in copper fur; she smirked as she saw Jareth straighten his outfit. Leather breeches with a fur tail attached to the back of the seat of his pants. His white shirt was tucked in with a fur waistcoat unbutton to show off his just and insignia. She even made him new gloves with fur at the cuffs for him.

She turned as the maid buttoned up the back of her bodice as she adjusted her cleavage and her own insignia that was surrounded by the same copper fur of her skirt that cut away in the front to show off tall laced up leather boots that went up her calves. The lace of her drawers just poking out from the hem and sat on the top of the boots under her knees. Perched on top of her head nestled into her hair with pointy little ears; something Jareth refused to wear when he saw his costume, she designed for him, opting for a mask of a fox instead as she did a simple half mask with white and copper fur.

The children were long put down to sleep, and she drained as much of her milk as she could, so she wouldn't be disturbed during the evening.

"Ready?" Jareth spoke up across the room.

"Just about, " Sarah told him as she held out her wrist for the maid to do up the bracelet; before tying the mask in place and weaving the ribbons through her hair. On her face, were whiskers painted and her nose darkened slightly at the tip, while red lips stood out.

She felt him look her over; she was slightly worried over the cutaway hemline in the front and showing off her boots, but he said nothing of it. "Now I am ready, " she smiled as he held open the door for her.

The guests were all waiting for them to begin the first dance as they entered the courtyard that was lit up with gas and paper lanterns. She took in the different costumes, some matching some not; some more daring than others, while others preferred more modest attire. As she sank into a curtsy waiting for the music to begin, she could help but think back to her debut. Had it been so long already? She still remembers the day she married Jareth like it was yesterday; how frightened by what was to come that night. Her whole life had been planned for her; she long ago just learned to accept the fact. She saw Duncan in the back corner of the room; she felt him ping her mind sending her a hello from afar. She centered herself on him alone, feeling the same light as she did before. She looked up to Jareth, who was looking down at her. He gave her a small smile as twirled for the final time.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate the Yule with us, every year as a new year begins we are reminded of the hardships and joy that we have endured for this year. I hope that come the following year that we are blessed with peace in this kingdom. That our kingdom's children grow and thrive; to learn and make choices that represent who they wish to be. As a mother, I often look at my children and wonder who they will become; I am sure you are thinking the same thing. Now lets us enjoy this time, drink and be merry!" She raised her glass up in a toast, everyone following her as she did.

The party was well into the swing as she made the rounds. Jareth making his own on the other side of the room. She found Duncan, who bowed as she approached as his wife dipped into a curtsy. "Welcome," she told them both. "I am glad you could make it."

She studied the blonde lady on his arm; she remembered the bitter expression from the last party but this time it was a timid smile.

"It's a pleasure to be here, " Lilac nodded shyly. "Duncan has told me much about the revelations, " she spoke quietly.

"It is what it is. " Sarah laid a comforting hand on the other lady's arm. "We can only look towards the future. Oh, how about we sneak out for a moment, and we can peak in on the children?" Sarah asked.

"I would love to, " Duncan nodded and Lilac nodded enthusiastically.

"Come along then." Sarah leads them to the doorway, through the stairwells.

"This is where Nico and Odin sleep, " she whispered as she pushed to open the door carefully, the nanny who was knitting looked up. Sarah put her finger to her lips to be quiet her and motioned for Duncan and Lilac to come in, bringing them over to the large cradle.

"They refuse to be separated, " Sarah explained in a hushed tone. "That Nico, " she pointed to one sucking on his thumb, while his other hand was still holding his brothers. "They like to hold hands when they sleep."

"They are precious. " Lilac gushed.

"Come, you can meet the holy terror of this palace." Sarah laughed softly and quietly brought them down to the connecting room. Amalthea was sleeping on her stomach with her cheeks still tear-stained.

"I would offer a better look, but after tonights tantrum, we had better not wake her, " Sarah told them before shutting the door once more.

They were walking back down to the courtyard when they came upon Jareth looking worried.

"What have I told you!" His voiced raised. "You were just suddenly gone, no word. You just disappeared!"

"I only went into the nursery. " Sarah rolled her eyes. "I've been gone ten minutes, not an hour. "

"It doesn't matter Sarah, " Jareth told her coolly before taking a breath. "I am sorry for over reacting but when I could not find you-" He added when he noticed Duncan and Lilac.

"We'll let you talk, " Duncan spoke up. "I was spying on some of those tarts earlier." He chuckled and led Lilac back into the courtyard.

"Thank you for looking like an obsessed, control freak in front of him." The words slipped out of her mouth annoyed at him. "Lord what he must think."

"That was not my intention," Jareth growled. "If anything I look like a worried husband."

"More like controlling, " Sarah bit back at him. "But never mind let's just get back to the party; I promise to let you know where I am, even if I have to use the privy or will that need accompaniment as well? "

"Just get back in there. " Jareth motioned not willing to play her game.

Sarah walked by him and back into the courtyard, grabbing the glass of wine for Jareth hands with a smirk.

"You came!" Sarah exclaimed as her wine sloshed in its glass.

"Well, it's rude to decline a royal invite." Leda grinned. "Thank you for inviting me, though does he know I'm here."

"He does; he was a stick in the mud for a few days about it, but he got over it." Sarah laughed before taking a sip of wine. "Did you come with anyone?" She looked around.

"He is off to get me a drink, " Leda nodded. "Your choice of costume is a piece of artwork." She complimented Sarah's gown.

"Hmm Thank you! Yours is also exquisite. " Sarah replied taking in the floral gown with wings attached at the back. Flowers were about her hair and even on her mask, she looked like a walking garden fairy, just larger.

"How are the children?" Leda asked as she looked about the room.

"Sleeping, the princess put up quite a fight when she found out she wasn't allowed to come to the party, " Sarah laughed shaking her head. "Took forever to get her to go to bed, I believe Jareth had to bribe her."

"Well, if I remember correctly I often spotted you spying on parties," Leda told her knowingly.

"Fair enough, but I wasn't two years old. " Sarah nodded at her own childhood mischief. "I was older, and eventually they let me sit pretty in a chair and watch until bedtime."

"You often played the piano as well." Leda teased her.

"Oh, goodness don't remind me of my lack of musical talent. " Sarah groaned. "I barely have gotten any better. I have one song I can play decently and that is it."

"You were not that bad, " Leda laughed. "You just excel at other things. Jareth was always one to praise your drawing skills even when you were young."

"Somehow I don't believe that all he does is complain about the mess I make. When do have time to draw or paint." Sarah gave her a look.

"I do not lie, " Leda gave her a look. "He was always very impressed with your skills."

"I guess I will have to take your word for it, " Sarah said slightly bitterly. "The man doesn't seem to tell me anything than more than a grumble when I give him sketches of the children."

"It's just his way, do you hear him praise the Knights to their faces?" Leda looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"True enough, " Sarah shrugged and sighed. "Oh I believe your escort is coming back; I will leave you be now; enjoy your evening, " she told her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek as she saw Jareth watching her.

She smirked at him and raised an eyebrow to him-Oh yes, the wine was going to her head already. She felt him before she saw him as she felt him press against her in the dark corner of the courtyard.

"You are playing with fire. Precious, " he whispered into her ear.

"Oh, so she can be your friend but not mine?" Sarah countered back. "I knew you didn't like to share but really? I mean she is still quite beautiful for her age could we not just invite her back to our room? Is she not into that? "

"Are you drunk already?" Jareth grabbed her wine glass.

"So, it's a party." Sarah shrugged her one hand running down the open spot of his shirt down his waistcoat, her eyebrow raising as she approached his crotch.

"Sarah-" he warned her with a strained voice as she giggled.

"I'm gonna go dance, " she let's out another giggle and sashayed by him.

The music was more tribal inspired as the people danced freely around the large bonfire. She turned to finding the familiar eyes of Lord Grey.

"Enjoying the evening?" Lord Grey bowed to her as she cleared her mind.

"Much so, though shouldn't that be the host's question?" Sarah inquired. "Do you dance Lord Grey?" She asked him.

"Is my Queen asking me?" Grey asked her with a smirk, oh yes, she was most definitely drunk as she nodded.

It wasn't a close or even an intimate dance; they barely touched as the music rang through her ears. She didn't care if Jareth saw her, or even what he thought about her dancing with Grey.

She stopped, her head spinning as she looked up towards the night sky. Above them was a large bunch of mistletoe; she looked at him unsure of what to do. She was married, but yet the room was beginning to change loudly around her. Telling them to kiss in all the drunken stupor of the party.

She found Jareth in the middle of the room, the look on his face she couldn't tell if he was angry; she could pinpoint any emotion upon his face. The thought of his lies flashed across her mind all those years; he was just so hard to read.

"Fuck it, " she mumbled as she grabbed the lapels on his jacket. It was a party. It was mistletoe; she'd deal with whatever consequences came with it later.

His lips were soft, softer than Jareth's, which tended to be rough at times; her eyes closed; she felt his surprise as she kissed his lips. His hands stayed by his side; a split second she felt him respond, his lips pressing firmly into hers-his tongue running over her bottom lip before remembering the room full of people- her husband of all people.

The area was silent as they parted, possibly since they realized they cheered on the Queen, and that was not the King.

Sarah fled from the courtyard. Her mind reeling. She just kissed another man-a man who was not her husband, and she rather liked it.

She stopped running from lack of air as she clutches the windowsill, trying to ignore the pinching of her corset, the overheating of her body. She felt him before she even heard his footsteps; he caught her before she could run away again.

"Sarah, " His voice rather soothing, which was not what she was expecting.

Did he not realize who she kissed? Maybe he didn't? Was it wrong to like another man's kiss? She almost grinned as the idea to compare the two came into her mind; she only ever kissed Jareth. It made her wonder if he was as good as she thought?

She pulled him closer to him, capturing his lips; definitely rougher, she concluded in the back of her mind. However, he kissed with a tad less firmness, oh his lip's presence was still there, but they were not as firm as Greys were.

She didn't care if the alcohol had gone to her head; she pulled him closer- she could already feel him growing against her leg. She whined at the back of her throat as she felt herself begin to throb between her legs.

He grabbed her roughly hiking her up against the windowsill, so she sat on it; the more they got into it the more aggressive he became. Maybe it was his way of punishing her? Well, the joke was on him. She enjoyed it when he was little rough.

His lips bruising her own as his tongue battled hers; her legs wrapping around his hips. His hands traveling up her skirt to the split seam of her drawers. She could feel his emotions, his possessiveness, his jealousy that came from seeing her with Grey. He didn't even waste time, or care that they were in the middle of a corridor in a window no less as he tugged down his pants; his deft fingers sliding into her skillfully as she let out a small whimper her own wetness sticking to her thighs as he pumped his fingers.

"Jareth, " she moaned in-between pants pushing into his hand. Whining as he pulled away; it didn't take him long to push into her. He was relentless, his anger causing him to grip her hips so tightly she knew she would have bruises that next day. She mewled and bucked against him as he thrust deeply into her repeatedly. What seemed like an eternity as she was the edge, she felt circle her nub; sending her into waves of pleasure until she was crying out into the crook of his neck as she bit down hard enough to send him over the edge with a mix of pleasure and pain. As she came down from the high; she found herself even more curious than before after that kiss with Lord Grey.

* * *

An innocent curiosity or will it become something more- hmmm only time will tell.

Tina.


	31. Chapter 31

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the carriage with her mother in law disappear from the gates of the palace as she bounced Odin in her arms.

"Well, I think we can breathe all little easier, " she spoke as she kissed the dark hair. It took little longer than expected to get things arranged, but Jareth had managed it skillfully. "My you are getting heavy." She hoisted Odin slightly in her arms. They were six months now and seemed like they were going to be as tall as their father by how fast they were growing. With spring arriving quickly to the Goblin Kingdom, the snow was already melting away.

Sarah turned and handed over Odin to the nanny. "I'll be by later night, " she told the nanny as bent down to kiss Nico, who was lying on a quilt, kicking his legs about. "Be a good boy," whispering into his ear.

She walked down the hallway to the other part of the castle where Abby and Galahan resided, she knocked upon the door waiting for someone to answer her call. The maid answered the door promptly and curtsied to Sarah. "The mistress will be right out, " she answered Sarah as she ushered her in.

"Thank you. " Sarah nodded and allowed herself to sit down in a chair. She was reclining reading a left out book while waiting for Abby to finish whatever she was doing.

"I am so sorry!" Abby rushed in with a flurry of skirts. "Sometimes these children of my mine drive me insane!"

"Well then, I suggest you stop having them. " Sarah chuckled laying the book down and rose to greet her friend. "What are you at now? Five? "

"Three, " Abby rolled her eyes playfully.

"Right, how are the little ones?"

"Howl is training with Galahan. Lenka is in the school room, and I just wrestled Cyrus into a nap; though we expect another come fall." Abby blushed.

"Oh that's wonderful, " Sarah exclaimed hugging her friend. "Congratulations, I hope everything goes exceedingly."

"Thank you. " Abby hugged her back. "It is still early so we shall see, we lost the last babe early on but this one seems to be progressing normally."

"I didn't know. " Sarah responded quietly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were expecting the Twins and worried enough." Abby sat down.

"Still, you could have told me." Sarah followed her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "How many times did I cry on your shoulders back then when you were pregnant?"

"True but haven't we also grown since then. " Abby responded. "We're mothers and wives; you're a Queen with her duties."

"I guess we have grown up over the years. " Sarah agreed as she leant back into a chaise.

"Yet you still cannot hold your liquor. " Abby teased her before sobering. "Which brings this to the uncomfortable part of this conversation; what in the world were you thinking Sarah! Getting so drunk you actually kissed another man! "

"It was mistletoe!" Sarah crossed her arms objecting like a child.

"In front of your husband" Abby gave her a look.

"Yes, and then we ended up fucking in a corridor. " Sarah rolled her eyes and proceeded to laugh as Abby gasped. "Jareth obviously, not Grey," she went red in the face. "And considering he hasn't always been completely faithful. He can't say anything." Sarah added on.

"It still doesn't give you the right to embarrass him like that." Abby gave her a look. "I would have assumed after all these years you would feel something for him."

"It's complicated; he's the father of my children." Sarah groaned and held her head. "He's hot and cold; the only emotion he shows is to the children."

"No offense you are no better. " Abby honestly spoke. "You're not exactly brimming with emotions towards him either."

"When you spend years thinking he's off with his mistress it really puts a damper on things." Sarah retorted with a snort. "For years, I quipped him for his dalliances only to find out that he's stopped all that for almost three years ago! What sort of man would lead his wife to think he was with others when he wasn't? I am just so angry at him all the time knowing that he thinks I have no idea! Or who knows maybe he does know I know and still doesn't feel the need to tell me! Know what I did when I kissed Lord Grey Abby? I compared them! I never kissed another; I was somewhat shocked to know how different it could be with another! I gave him three children, three heirs to the kingdom; I've done my duty to him, is it so bad that I wonder what it's like with another man have you never ever wondered? "

"I never felt the need to. " Abby flushed at Sarah's rant; Sarah was generally private when it came to her marriage. Over the past six years, this was the most she ever heard from Sarah. "Why don't you just ask him about what you know? It may do worse to seek revenge than to ask and receive your answers."

Sarah sat in silence; of course, Abby would be sensible she was always practical when it came to things.

"Sarah talk to him," Abby repeated herself. "If he really has been more monogamous than he led you on to be he must have his reasons. You used to feel something for him did you not? What happened to those feelings in the early days of your marriage? I know you had a hard time adapting to motherhood, but at times you can be so cynical about the world around you."

"You're really being a buzz kill," Sarah gave her a look before letting her head fall back on the edge of the chaise and looked up at the ceiling. "What happened to young Sarah? I was shoved into marriage and politics. I was belittled and treated like a failure when I miscarried. There was another just before the twins. Jareth was away so I didn't even bother telling him about it; hell I didn't tell anyone I just went on like nothing happened. A few months later, I found out I was pregnant again. I knew early on that it was different when I was showing much earlier, yet no one took me seriously until late in the term. Only one heartbeat can be heard. He's probably just a kicker." Sarah imitated the midwife bitterly. "If we want to talk about the Council who never takes what I say seriously; they laughed in my face one day. I realized just doing what I want and answering to Jareth later easier than the latter. Sometimes I wonder what happened to myself as well, and then I think back over everything, and I laugh," Sarah trailed off and stared into the ceiling once more. "For someone who can feel everyone else's emotions my own are a mystery." She sighed bitterly. She heard Abby suck in a breath as she never spoke of her abilities. "Yep that's right I'm an empath, but don't worry I mostly keep it shut off. I like to respect people's privacy and all. Probably why I didn't sense your heartache during that time which makes me feel like an awful friend."

"It does make a lot of sense I suppose. " Abby spoke after a moment of contemplation. "How you always knew when to cheer me up when we were children, " she added. "And don't worry over that. You still helped in ways you never knew about.

* * *

Sarah wandered back towards the royal bedchambers after her afternoon with Abby; everything running through her mind. She had to dress for dinner; another state dinner another boring night and small talk at least, there would be wine. Though after Abby's quip about her drinking, maybe, she should lay off for a while. Granted she limited herself if she planned on nursing, though that Yule party, she left that to the wet-nurse knowing she would drink way too much.

"Vera?" She called out when she reached the chamber, using her own hands to attack the buttons down her back.

"She went to the laundry; it seems they ruined some under things of yours" Jareth stepped out of his dressing room as he did up his cuff links his gloves tucked inside the pocket of his pants, his waistcoat half buttoned.

"Oh, " Sarah let's out a frustrated groan as she was stuck on a button.

"Turn around, " Jareth motioned. "I've undressed you enough to know how your gowns work."

Sarah turned and lets her shoulders' slump slightly as he undid the buttons too slowly for her liking. "I'll be late if you don't hurry. " She urged him on.

"You have plenty of time. " Jareth shushed her still taking his time with the dozens of little buttons down her back. So impractical, yet she loved the look of them on her gowns, even if they took ages to do up or undo.

Sarah with her mind still reeling sighed and turned to face him. "Why?"

"I do not understand your question?"

"Why make me think that you've been visiting her all these years when you haven't?" Sarah looked him in the eye. The look on his face spoke volumes of how she threw him off. "I spent years making angry comments, trying to tell myself it didn't bother me because that's what men do. Why didn't you correct me?"

"We don't have time for this. " Jareth stepped back from her looking, she burned him in some way.

"No, we have plenty of time for this. " She grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. "Can't you understand that this has been tearing me apart for years! "

"My business is my own, " Jareth told her coldly. "What difference would've made if I told you?"

"I'm your goddamn wife!" Sarah argued. "I should at least know the truth! What would be so horrendous about telling me? "

"It would mean a lot of things. " Jareth growled. "A lot of things I may not be ready to say or want to say."

Sarah swallowed dryly, stepping back from him her hand letting go of him "This is a joke. This has to be a joke." She laughed hysterically at the situation as she was unsure of how to even react.

"What do you want me to say, Sarah? Somehow against everything I fell in love with you? That it was easier to keep it to myself so no one could use it against me?" Jareth retorted. She noticed his voice with deeper than usual.

"Who would use it against you?" Sarah softened, her body beginning to relax and be less on guard. "I would like to think I am not cruel, " she added.

"You aren't. " Jareth sighed running a hand through his hair. "Stubborn and hardheaded yes, but you have never been intentionally cruel. "

"Not until the festival, " Sarah spoke quietly, suddenly feeling ashamed of her actions.

"You kissed a man for two whole seconds that hardly warrants as cruel. " Jareth responded brushing it off. "Whenever I tried to tell you. I heard my father's voice inside my head. I had a pet hawk once he told me to train it. So I trained it. It came to love me as it master; I was so proud of him. Father laughed and proceeded to break its wings saying he told me to train it, not for it to love me."

"You have to stop harbouring his ghost; you will never get past it if you don't. " Sarah hesitantly caressed the side of his face, feeling the stubble that was beginning to grow. " You are the only person who can hurt us in this situation, but you have to realize Jareth you haven't given many reasons to actually love you because you've been so afraid of telling me the truth." She told him honestly. "I know we've never been great at communicating; our tempers fly more often or not, but did we not once make a promise to each other to try?"

"You remember everything don't you?"

"I remember telling ourselves to try to give whatever family we have a stable environment without the fighting and violence." Sarah gave him a look of don't you dare to insinuate anything. "I mean we managed to keep our hands to ourselves, but the fighting is still always there. "

"No, we just our aggressive violence out in other ways, " Jareth told her, how many had they stopped in the middle of a fight and landed in bed, where they could bite, scratch, spank all they wanted without consequences.

"Sure if you call that healthy, " Sarah gave him a look of don't you start. "Look you don't have to say it; I don't expect you to say it, especially when I can't say it back to you. At least in this moment of time because the past few years haven't been easy."

"For either of us, " Jareth agreed with a nod of his head. "It hasn't been kind to either of us."

Sarah nodded, her gut sinking knowing she needed to tell him. "Do you remember when you were away for a few weeks dealing with some issues when Thea was just turning one?"

"Vaguely, but yes, " Jareth raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" He inquired after a moment of seeing her hesitation.

"I should have told you, I should have told someone I suppose." Sarah sat down on her vanity stool behind her. "I had another miscarriage much like one the first one I had. Everyone kept telling me to slow down and not try to do so much. I was still nursing so it's not like it had a regular cycle to follow. When it became to much for my body I guess I was tired and didn't want to deal with the looks or whispers; so I just kept it to myself. I didn't even tell my maid at the time." Sarah spoke as she wrung her hands that sat upon her lap. "I was finally going to tell you, and the next thing I knew I was pregnant again so I just found it easier to pretend like it never happened." She wiped a strangled tear down from her face.

"Why don't I cancel dinner, and we can have our meal brought here and we can just stay in?" Jareth asked her. He used to do this often in the early days but like most things and as time passed it became far and few. She merely nodded her head while she sat in her half undone dress.

"I'll go and cancel dinner, go take on and take a bath before dinner arrives," Jareth told her softly as he finished buttoning his waistcoat before kissing her on the forehead. They most likely had way more talking to do tonight than ever before.

* * *

So Things took an unexpected turn for me. I had one ending planned and things just weren't working out or going as I wanted to or maybe I'll work in a few original idea's we shall see. I will have some lovers and some haters for this I am sure lol. But Sarah just always being so Cynical it was making me sad. Shouldn't Sarah have some sort of relief every once in a while from feeling the way she does?

Anyways I look forward to your comments and such. Thank you for all the reviews and follows as always.

Tina


	32. Chapter 32

Sarah wiped her brow and trudged on, he didn't want her here at first but she gave him that look as she threw her training bodice to secure herself before pulling on a plain cotton blouse and wiggled on a pair of trousers. Quickly braiding her long hair and pinning it up as Jareth dressed as the warning bells rang out. Something happened in the neighbouring kingdom they were told as they reached the foyer.

She was standing in the temple outside the city trying to calm the children and wrap up cuts and scraps from the many buildings that were still burning as they escaped. The lowlands were essentially a desert and when things burned easily. Lightning they said; dry lightning in the middle of a drought. The lower edges of the Goblin Kingdom where the same desert terrain which put their own kingdom on high alert. They had a good relationship with the lower kingdom which is why when the first heard the warning bells ring out in the distance they jumped out of bed. Jareth transported them to the outskirts of the burning city.

It was not a pretty sight at the burning buildings. The smell of smoke and ash blew around them. The Knights lead them in, Sarah instincts as a mother kicking in as she started to gather children. Jareth noticed and left her with Seamus and Linus for protection as he pressed a kiss on her forehead.

She found the other women; rank and protocol were thrown out the window in time like this, her insignia she wore was enough to identify her. They quickly put her to work handing her bandages and ointment. Able-bodied boys were bringing in buckets of water from a pump in the kitchen. She gathered up a group of child and set out washing them their faces and asking to see if anything hurt; if something did she would look at it and if it matched her meagre skills she would fix it up, if not another woman took care of it. Everyone had different skills and abilities, some natural healers who took care of the worst off first.

She had been at it for hours, or what felt like hours as her breasts began to feel hard and her back ached. Despite everything she pushed through, though at the sound of a crying baby she felt herself start to leak. "Where's the mother?" Sarah asked looking around at the older child holding the baby.

"We got separated." The youth spoke quietly.

"Pass her here. " Sarah sighed already untying her blouse and working on the front ties of her stays. She wasn't going to let a child go hungry when it would relieve the pressure in her chest. The child fussed for a moment as Sarah sat down and situated the child who took a moment to respond from the different smell that wasn't her mother. She guided the child to her nipple who latched on with a bit of help. "I'm sure your mother will be all right" Sarah added as she covered herself with a shawl.

"What's your name?" The young girl asked her.

"My name is Sarah and yours?" She asked curiously.

"Maeve and this is Breena, " she spoke up quietly. "You're a princess?" she asked as she stared at the insignia with the house of Goblin on it.

"Actually I'm a queen. " Sarah smiled with a light laugh. "Oh none of that," she stopped the girl from curtsying. "Right now I am merely Sarah. Now eat and get some rest. I'll make sure Brenna stays safe." Sarah instructed her handing her some hard tack biscuits and a cup of milk.

"Promise?" Maeve looked at her wide eyed.

"Of course, " Sarah nodded her head looking down at the now sleeping child in her arms now. She turned to another woman. "Is there any more children?" She asked curiously not wanting to be unbalanced. Blocked milk hurt like no other pain she learned over the years and rather not have that to deal with.

"I believe there is. " she nodded and took the child from her and laid the sleeping child in a basket. "Eat yourself, your majesty, " she gave her a plate of food.

"Sarah, please. " Sarah corrected her taking the cup of tea from the woman. "Any news of the city? "

"The entire palace is gone and the surrounding area is damaged. The little prince has been found safe, his nanny smelt the smoke and managed to get out in time. They have yet to locate the king." she said softly.

"Oh that poor boy, " Sarah placed a hand over her heart. "I could not imagine."

Sarah woke up to hear Jareth's voice above her. "It's been decided with the neighbouring kingdoms that I will take the young prince mostly since my children, are close in age."

"What's going on?" She mumbled as she sat up. "What happening?"

"The young prince will be staying with us until further notice. " Jareth told her as she rubbed her eyes. Even though half asleep Sarah frowned as her stomach sank, her thoughts went to her own children. "How long have we been here?" She asked in a panic seeing the sunlight through the windows of the temple.

"It's about mid morning. " Jareth told her. "I'll take you back with the Prince shortly. " pressing a kiss on top of her hair.

"The two sister?" Sarah asked looking around for Maeve and Brenna with a worried expression.

"Their mother arrived an hour ago, she says thank you for everything and not letting Brenna go hungry, " the older woman told her as Jareth gave her a look of curiosity.

"Some infants got separated from their mothers, your lady helped keep some of them fed, " the woman told him.

"That is very generous. " Jareth nodded.

"It was better than the alternative. " Sarah shrugged as she swept back some escaping hair. Frowning at the grimy feeling of her forehead, she must look a fright; then again Jareth looked no better than her most likely or possibly worse.

"Come, I will bring you home." Jareth gave her his hand to stand up from the cot she was resting on. Sarah nodded and let him pull her up. She nodded her head to the older woman and bid her goodbye. Jareth walked them to the group of knights. Galahan holding a young fair yet tanned skin child no older than the age of five with a woman near him who she figured who was the nanny who managed to save him from the fire.

"Hello, " Sarah told him softly. "We'll have a bath and get you into bed in just a few minutes," she told her stroking the fair hair.

* * *

Jareth transported them to the palace where thankfully a carriage was waiting for them to bring them up the drive. Sarah found the housekeeper in the foyer ready to tell them they made up a spare bedroom for the young prince. Bath water had been ordered and the food was waiting for them in their rooms. They dropped off the young prince before heading to their own room which was a floor above; he heard Sarah sigh at the sight of more stairs ahead of them. He didn't say a word as he picked her up, as she wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his chest.

He nudged open the door with his foot and carefully placed her on the bed. "Bath?" He asked her.

"Will you join? You're just as dirty. " Sarah asked him as she pulled her blouse from her pants watching him as he looked briefly in his mirror to see how dirty he was.

"I suppose it would be feasible," Jareth chuckled and pulled off his own shirt and wandered over to the wet room. The tub was already filled waiting for them with warm water; he heard Sarah's soft footsteps come up behind him. He turned to find her already undressed too tired to care about her modesty to put on a robe. The twins may have changed her body but she was still one of the most beautiful women he ever saw. Her stomach was covered in marks that showed her trials of childbearing, but years of wearing corsets moulded her shape keeping her waist relatively small.

He helped her into the tub before finishing undressing before settling in behind her letting her relax against him in the warm water.

"What will happen with Prince Matthias?" Sarah asked she had known his mother who unfortunately did not survive the birth. "To lose his father now as well, I know you were named his spiritual guardian at his birth in case anything would happen to Clavius, "

"We will look into family members first, see if any can take him. If not I will raise him and look after the Lowlands until he is of age to take it over." Jareth explained as he ran the sponge down over her body,

"I remember coming here when I was his age practically. " Sarah started. "I remember meeting you and giving you the pocket watch which you returned to me. You frightened me with your hair and your eyes." Sarah responded after recollecting her memories. "You always had so much guilt and disgust built up inside of you. "

"It was never actually directed at you Sarah, I was just so angry at the council for forcing some antiquated law on us. Even if they wanted us to marry why did I have to raise you? You could have stayed with your uncle and had a normal childhood. I won't lie to you; it will be the first thing that the Council will bring up concerning Matthias. " Jareth retorted.

"He is more than welcome here Jareth, but not as Amalthea's betrothed; I will tell them myself if I need to, I will set them straight about the matter." Sarah splashed the water with her palm with force. "If they ever do become more than friends then, of course, I will welcome it, but she gets to have her choice."

"I agree with you, Sarah. " Jareth chuckled. "No need to get upset and go all mama bear."

"You should get back. " Sarah told him looking at the clock on the wall. "And I should go check in on the children."

"I suppose I should. " Jareth agreed, letting his hand fall down her arm with a tender touch. She was warming toward him, but he knew it was still far from what he wanted back from her. He left the bath after quickly washing his hair, leaving her in the water till she decided she was done.

When he came back, she was in one of the drawing room with Abby and the children. Parchment was strewn about. She looked at up at his entrance; cocking her head in the question of if they found what they had been looking for?

He shook his head solemnly, in his hand the burnt tarnished ring of the ruler of the Lowlands. Their neighbour had perished in the fire in the arms of his lover it seemed.

Save wrapped her arms around Matthias as he stood and looked over at Jareth who stepped forward and knelt before the young boy.

"I give you this symbol belonging to your father which now belongs to you. If you have me, I will guide you into becoming a king your father would have been proud of." Jareth used his magic to clean the ring and shrink it down to a smaller size for the child.

"Thank you. " Matthias nodded his head seeming much older than his five years of age. He watched Sarah's brow furrow and began to dread what she was thinking because he knew it was coming and sure enough when they made it back to their room to change for dinner it came out.

"Shouldn't he be crying? He does realise his father is dead right?" Sarah bombarded him as soon as the door shut. "I cried for days when I was told…" he raised his hand to her lips.

"The boy is probably still in shock, give him time." He spoke carefully, he was worried how she would react to the situation, even if they only raised him till he was old enough to be on his own. "You are the one person who can possibly help him through all this. " he caressed the side of her face.

* * *

Sure enough, Jareth was right when Sarah snuck through the nursery and the lower level guest rooms when she heard the crying in the dark of the night. She opened the door carefully.

"Mattie?" She whispered loudly, only was answered to another sob. "Oh honey, " she gushed and swept over the large bed and pulled him onto her lap. "Shh, it will be all right, I know it hurts but it will get easier with time." Sarah comforted him rubbing his back. "I understand more than you think." She looked up to see Jareth in the doorway, she smiled sadly at him and rocked the young boy. She would be damned if the Council tried anything, no this boy would not be her; he would grow up knowing he had a life beyond this castle. He would have his own kingdom to go home to one day when he was older.

* * *

So I am working my way back to the ending. I wanted to give Sarah something to show her they are managing to change the world around them. What can I say I am a sucker for a happy ending or as happy as I will allow it haha. I do have an ending in mind, just getting to it is proving more difficult than anticipated!

Thank you all for the reviews and follows from the past week!

Tina


	33. Chapter 33

So the past few weeks have been quite emotionally draining and writing just seemed impossible. Things are getting slightly better but still not the greatest or what I hoped for this summer. I will be going on vacation in a few weeks but I'll have lots of time to write because of the emotionally draining events.

I finally got enough of a chapter of which I am happy about.

So onto the chapter!

* * *

Sarah woke up to her head pounding in her ears. She groaned as hugged her pillow tighter against her. How much did she actually drink last night? She wondered as she felt the bed behind her empty.

She cracked open her eyes, scowling as the morning sun hit her eyes. "Oww," she muttered. "What in the world did I do last night?" she spoke to herself as she felt her body complained at the sudden movement.

She heard Jareths chuckle from across the room as his footstep came out of his dressing room. "You drank a few bottles of wine and then proceeded to run around the labyrinth completely inebriated chasing the fairies. You fell a few times, which is why you are sore; I had to carry you to bed. "

Sarah groaned flashes piercing her mind of the night before; maybe she really did need to lay off the drinking during parties. Her stomach was turning as she sat up, she took a deep breath trying to calm herself. She looked down her legs and saw all the cuts and bruises that were scattered against the pale skin. "Should I ask how I got these?"

"Rose bushes," Jareth responded as he did up his cufflinks. "You may have been snogging in the rose bush."

"I really need to cut back," Sarah moaned and stood up carefully shuffled her feet over to the privy before turning to him. "I don't remember you near the rose bushes." Instant fear crept into her stomach.

"That is because I wasn't," Jareth shrugged. "We went through this before the wedding, you provided me heirs; which means you are free to wander in this marriage if you wish it."

Sarah nodded but could feel how the words cut through him as he said it to her. The hurt and sorrow from her dalliances. He wasn't even angry at her, but in the back of her mind, she remembered the strong feeling of jealousy in the previous night. "I didn't?" She asked meekly wondering.

"Not that I know of." Jareth shook his head, she could feel the relief through her link. "I just ask you what you once asked me; keep it away from the children."

"Of course," Sarah nodded. "I'm gonna go bathe," she pointed to the wet room.

"I will go check on the children. " Jareth nodded his head to her. "Make sure they have eaten breakfast without complaint."

"I promised Thea I would take her out into the labyrinth this afternoon to see the left over decorations before things get cleaned up," Sarah told him. "I'll probably take the twins as well."

"I will make sure to tell the nannies to expect you then," Jareth responded before turning to leave the room.

* * *

Jareth walked down the halls. His mind still reeling from the night before. He was looking for her when he stumbled upon her in arms of another man; he didn't know how to quite to react but he watched her pull away and giggle before running down the labyrinth in the opposite direction. His jealousy flared inside of him; she was his. He did not like her being with other men. However, he knew she had to come to him on her own if that meant her exploring then so be it; it had to be her own want or need. If he pushed her, it would only cause more trouble.

He heard the laughter as he approached the nursery.

"Papa!" They all chanted from the small breakfast table. The Twins were covered in porridge sitting in their nappies. They just turned a year old and were starting to babble a few words as well as walking by themselves with a little help.

"Good morning my precious goblins, " Jareth smiled and caressed the twins hair with each hand. "Ah-ah," Jareth warned Thea who went to hug him. "hand inspection?" he instructed as she raised her hands.

"No sticky, and me no goblin," she objected with a frown that reminded him of Sarah and attached herself to his leg. "Where Mama?"

"Mama woke up late. She'll be by later." Jareth spoke to her. "Be a good little lady today, do your lessons and pick up your toys."

Thea nodded her head and raised her arms to be picked up. Jareth relented and scooped her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a wet kiss on his cheek. "I will papa." She told him with a curt nod of her head. "I go down now." She commanded. "Be good, don't yell at people."

Jareth choked back a laugh. "I will try my best to remain calm when dealing with dunderheads."

"That's a bad word!" Thea gasped with her mouth wide open.

"My apologies young miss," Jareth bowed slightly. "Be good today," he added and patted her hair. "You two as well, " he gave the twins a look, both were spreading more of the breakfast on each other than eating it. "You're supposed to eat the porridge not play with it." He gave them a stern look which they looked at him sheepishly and stuck their coated hands in their mouth.

"Papa!" They chirped at his look making Jareth sigh and shake his head and look back to the nanny. "Her Majesty will be along after lunch for the children to go out on an outing outside. Please have them ready."

"Of course Sire," she nodded and watching give the children a final goodbye before leaving the nursery.

He met up with Galahan who had his briefings and young Howl and Matthias trailing behind him. Howl was a tall lanky child of seven. He carried his small sword at his hip to imitate the men around him. He was quiet and let the older gentleman talk as he stood there absorbing everything. Matthias was a kind and gentle; still quite quiet from the previous spring but was beginning to warm up to his surroundings. He was brought back to the previous spring as they were deciding the boys future in the council room.

 _Sarah tapped her foot impatiently as the Council drowned on about useless things besides him dressed in a deep purple and gold gown with an elaborate hairdo with curls pinned all over her head. Dignitaries from each kingdom were here for this and Sarah knew she had to watch her tongue today. He told her very seriously to watch her words and keep her cool._

 _"_ _Now the final matters to address is the custody of the Young Prince Matthias." The head council member spoke up. "There are a few options for consideration that needs to be discussed."_

 _"_ _First is the option of setting up a betrothal and possibly join two kingdoms forever. Of course the Lowlands border both the Southern Isles and the Goblin Kingdom. Both have female children who are around the age of the young prince. Have either kings given it any thought? "_

 _"_ _I have, " the King of the southern isle stood up, He was a tanned skin man with curly light brown hair. "Unfortunately I had just worked out an agreement with the Eastern Isles." He excused himself from the discussion._

 _"_ _Very well," with a nod of his head, he turned to Sarah and Jareth. "You have the young prince already in your care.'_

 _"_ _We do." Sarah nodded, she ran the nursery which meant she knew more of the child's care than Jareth. "He has been adjusting and beginning to see past the gloom of his father's death. He is learning with the other young trainees and children of the palace."_

 _"_ _He is naturally talents and I feel once he grows he will be a fine leader; unfortunately I have always made it known that my daughter Princess Amalthea will not be subjected to an arranged marriage. Young Matthias is welcome to stay with us as his guardians, but marriage contracts are out of the question." Jareth continued on her._

 _"_ _Should they ever grow fond of one another as they grow and wish to have an agreement, then we shall consider it," Sarah explained as regally as she could. "Until that time comes there will be no pressure put on them and no expectations for them to live up to. That is our choice in the matter. We hope that you respect and allow the boy to grow up feeling loved and wanted, as part of our family. These are the children of our future, shouldn't we wish them to have a happy bright future; to be fair and kind rulers? Which starts by allowing the freedom of choice in their own lives. I came to the Goblin Kingdom when I was Matthias age and I would never wish that on any child, but I was lucky to have my husband be the man he is," Sarah spoke clearly and gazed slightly at him. "While we have our differences we are fond of each other, we work together and do what we believe is right for our family and kingdom. He is a good man and father to our children and over the years we have become great confidants to each other. That, however, is not the case in these arranged marriages that come about. Should we not strive and give Matthias his happiness and allow him that freedom of choice?_

His heart soared as she spoke of their own relationship, admitting she was fond of him, whether it was true or not made him feel rather hopeful. Still, he knew he had to tread lightly and allow her space but kept trying to show that he cared still for her. Little things like leaving her roses and notes on her vanity when she came to dress for dinner, presenting her with new jewellery, offering to take her to Dunluce for a mini vacation sans the children.

Yet it never seemed like it was enough, she thanked him for his thoughtfulness but yet she didn't seem to care for the priceless jewels. She did enjoy the vacation granted, she missed just being a woman she admitted to him one night; but even as she said that she still admitted to missing the children and hoped they were getting on all right without her at bedtime or the mornings when she was away. He was running out of ways to impress her. He was beginning to wonder what it took to gain her affections. Then he saw her kissing another man and thoroughly enjoying it. It seemed as he watched from a far. Jealousy flared up in his stomach wanting nothing more to stalk over and rip whoever it was off his woman. Yes she was his, but he knew she would not take well to that type of statement; he stepped back in his shadowed corner.

He knew she was beginning to leave her link opens more, only letting family and friends filter into her mind. Duncan had shown her after years of his own practice of his own abilities. She seemed more at peace with herself as she began to learn proper techniques that he could have never shown her. He knew she must have felt his jealousy the previous night at some point; finally, he had enough and went searching for her as he found her wandering the Labyrinth her skirts gathered up in her hands torn and ragged from the branches that caught the delicate fabric.

She fell into his arms laughing, her lip rouge smudged; she looked at him before her laugh rang out once more and she was skipping away from him. He reluctantly went after her; it was time to put her to bed. He chased her down, which only made her think that it was a game until he grabbed her and hauled her over his shoulder as she complained how unfair things were.

* * *

Sarah was holding the twins hands as they stood beside her. Thea was running infant of her; under the watchful eye of her nanny and her mother. Her blonde curls bounced as she giggled at the fallen streamers and picked up fallen flowers.

"When me older, I go to parties," She announced to her mother she placed the flowers into the basket held by the nanny.

"Yes one day, " Sarah nodded. "But you will have to learn to dance and if you are truly like me I am sure any musical talent will be nonexistent," Sarah told her mocking her own lack of aptitude for music.

"You play pretty," Thea frowned at her mother.

"You are too kind," Sarah laughed. "One day you will hear a true proficient-Nico no! Don't eat the grass." She quickly grabbed the grass from the small hand. "Here if you're hungry," she hands him a hard biscuit and then to Odin who looked up at her in awe.

"Your Majesty,"

Sarah heard the tenor voice speak up as she straightened up. "Lord Grey, I did not realise you were still here?"

"I seem to be missing a hat, " He replied smoothly. "I think I lost it near the rose bushes sometime last night."

"Oh-, well the gardeners are cleaning up I am sure they have a box filled with lost and found items," Sarah told him trying to ignore the sinking feeling that came with remembering Jareth's words that morning.

"I will go to see if they found anything, it was quite a party your Majesty?" He asked with a grin his stare penetrating her as his eyes roamed over her.

"Mama, I need to go potty," Thea called out almost sensing her mother nerves.

"I best get inside. " Sarah told him. "Good luck on your search."

"Well, I am searching for more than my hat, I seem to remember a very beautiful wo-"

"Mama!" Thea cried her feet stamping on the ground.

"I am sorry-" Sarah excused herself as she picked up Odin as the nanny grabbed Nico. "Have a good a day Lord Grey, come along Thea." She tugged her daughter's arm pulling her in the direction of the palace. They made it across the field before Thea spoke up.

"I don't like him. " Thea made a face. "Papa always has happy thoughts when he looks at you, he doesn't"

Sarah looked at Thea sharply, who frowned at her mother. "Did I do something wrong? "

"No, darling. " Sarah sighed. "Papa and I will explain what happening, you didn't need to go to potty did you?" She looked at Thea.

"No, I do!" She chirped to Sarah. "I really really do!"


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you all for the reviews and follows.

After some long nights of thinking I only plan on one more chapter after this, and maybe an epilogue. Its been a wonderful journey and I am ready for it to come to an end and focus on more happy or different stories.

* * *

Sarah groaned as she felt Jareth shake her awake; she swore she just got into a comfortable position. She hadn't been planning on another child, but it seemed that it was inevitable, and of course it would take when it was unplanned. She was planning on asking Leda for more tea when the familiar sickness came back to her; when she told Jareth her news, he merely nodded and kissed her forehead. She frowned, but with all the uncertainty, she thought maybe he wasn't getting attached in case she miscarried. Though as the weeks and month passed them by, he stayed at arm's length, now she was well into her sixth month, and nothing had changed.

"I have to go," he spoke softly. "I shouldn't be gone long, stay with the children." He brushed her hair from her face.

"What's going on?" She mumbled as she raised herself onto her arms as he gently pushed her back down.

"The training area and the weaponry was broken into." Jareth replied, "Along with the stables. It may just be trainees pulling a stunt, but we are going to check out the surrounding areas. Go back to sleep, "

"Can't the Knights do that?" Sarah frowned.

"Yes but the palace and surrounding wards I have placed on the ground respond better to my own magic. " He retorted as he magicked his armour on with a warm cape.

Sarah just nodded with a frown as she felt her eyelid's force themselves shut settling back among the pillows and blankets. The familiar sadness radiating off him as he left. She self-consciously cradled her stomach in her slumber.

She woke up hours later, glancing around the room to find Jareth still away. She rolled herself out of bed ringing for her maid as she quickly used the privy as whatever she dreamed had chilled her to the bone and left her with an uneasy feeling. The only sign of joy came from the slight flutters of the child she carried that told her it was thriving. She is dressed with the help of her maids and made her way down to the nursery to check on the children. She shook her head letting her dreams dissipate from her mind once more as she pulled her shawl more around her shoulders.

"Well, I wouldn't it put it past her." She heard a voice of a gossiping maid. "The way she gets on, during parties and all that drinking. I would put money that the child isn't even his."

Sarah stopped short, the air leaving her lungs as she clutched the wall as she waited for more.

"I've seen the Queen since her young days, I don't think she's like that." The other objected. "Surely there is an explanation of why"

"Well, it's not like he's been jumping for joy over this child, he barely even acknowledged the child she carries. I think that is a sure enough sign, that the child she carries isn't his, even if he plans on claiming it."

Sarah gulped down a breath before standing up straight and took a silent step backwards, before setting her lips into a thin line and letting her heels click on the floor approaching the corner.

The two quickly stopped talking as they heard her approach.

"Ma'am, " they both curtsied deeply.

"Gossip is not becoming on any woman. " Sarah snapped at them. "If you wish to keep your posts I suggest you learn to keep your mouth shut and not believe everything you hear."

"Yes Ma'am, " they chorused as she stalked by them.

"Mama!" She heard the boys exclaimed as she opened the door to the nursery, both toddlers racing towards her. "Good morning Odin, Nico," she smiled at them and ruffled their curls, where is your sister? "

"Mally, " Odin chirped and pointed to the separate room. Thea was still so hard for them to pronounce so they took to calling her Mally.

"Papa?" Nico looked around detaching himself from her leg.

"Papa had to go out. " Sarah smiled sadly as she heard the door to Amalthea's room open.

"Mama! Do I look pretty?" She gushed as she twirled in her new dress that was pink and white lace.

"You look pretty as a doll." Sarah smiled, "but remember, pretty is as pretty does."

"Yes Mama, " Thea nodded before giggling. "Stay and eat with us?"

"Stay!" The twins added after their sister.

"Please?" Sarah added.

"Please!" The three children chanted together.

"Very well, " Sarah laughed and led the children to the small dining table they had their meals at. Her clothing still hid her growing her stomach if she wore larger skirts, so the children didn't know of their sibling as of it not wanting to build any hope up. Nevertheless, she was well into her six months, and it would be soon impossible to hide it much longer.

"I have some news for you. " Sarah spoke up after a moment.

"We can have cake for breakfast!" Thea chimed.

"Not quite, " Sarah laughed. "It seems you got your wish for a sibling."

"Really! Hear that boys!" Thea bounced. "I hope, it's a girl! I need a sister!"

"It will be whatever he or she will be," Sarah told her as she absentmindedly stopped the boys from pouring their breakfast on each other with one hand as she ate a piece of toast in the other.

They were just finishing their meal as Sarah heard the horn, then shortly a bell. She reached out into her link trying to find the small beacon, she knew that was Jareth to her and found, but find it dark and cold. She stood abruptly to her feet and raced to the window and threw it open. The Knights were carrying a make-shift stretcher. The air cold and dry, as the branches rattled in the wind, spring was fast approaching as the snow was starting to disappear on warmer afternoons.

"Stay with the children, do not let them leave the nursery!" Sarah shouted as she raced out the door. She raced through the corridors, down the stairs barely remembering to pick up her skirts to stop herself from tripping. Her hair flying around her as the pins fell out from simple pompadour hairstyle she had the maid do in the morning. Her cheeks flushed as she clutched at the door when she arrived at the training ground. The Knights, who knew her all her life, gave her bleak looks, sadness and guilt radiating off of them as she felt her knees grow weak.

She narrowly missed the ground before Galahan quickly caught her. "We don't know what happened, we managed to stop the bleeding and splint, his leg and a large bump on his head. He's alive in Sarah,"

"Get him inside. " Sarah nodded straightening up trying to show them she was strong. "Don't go near the Nursery." She shouted the last minute in panic; the men nodded understanding her fear of the children of seeing their father in such a state.

"Come this can't be good for you or the babe. " Galahan spoke softly to her still holding her arm.

"Yes because he really cared about it, " Sarah's spat out bitterly as she stood there terrified for her husband. "I've heard the rumours, Gal- tell me the truth does he truly thinks that this is not his child?"

"He hasn't spoken of it, Your Majesty. " Galahan told her calling her by her title. "I cannot speak for the king."

"Cut the bullshit Galahan, " Sarah snapped at him.

"You will have to ask him yourself when he awakes, I do not know what he truly thinks Sarah. I am not in your marriage." Galahan shook his head.

"So you think so as well?" Sarah stepped back away from him. "Look I know I've done some questionable things, and I was drinking way too much, but I could never do -that- with another." She forcefully took her arm back and raced back through the halls. The whole palace believes she was having another's child!

He was on the bed when she found him, the healer already in the room. She took note for the first time of the scratches down his chest and arms. Even his face had a large gash.

"What happened?" Sarah asked, for the king to be hurt with every other seeming fine was not a good sign.

"We were in the woods; it might have been a bear. We scared it off whatever it was before we got a good look at the animal Your Majesty, " a knight who was holding Jareths armour told her. "Is there a place?" He motioned to the armour in his hands.

Sarah nodded and pointed to the door of her husband's closet. "Put it in there I'm sure Seamus will do what needs to be done on it." She spoke as she approached the bed. Gashes seemed deeper and far worse up closer than it did just a few steps away and how pale he did not sit well in her stomach.

"We need to stop infection." The healer spoke quietly. "If he can survive the healing, with infection it will be a miracle."

"Show me what to do?" Sarah nodded, sweeping up her skirts and perching herself on the side of the bed. "I can help make sure things stay clean."

"Are you sure?"

"I gave birth to three children; I can handle a little blood, " Sarah told him haughtily. "Show me."

The healer nodded and showed her how to gently but safely clean the cuts all while her ladies stood off in the corner in case it became too much for her. She kept expecting him to wake up, to make some off handed comment about her attentions to him, but it never came. When she finally cleaned herself off and put on a fresh gown. She would see how the day fared for Jareth before telling the children anything about their father.

She could just remember the day she was told she would be going to the Goblin Kingdom, the same day her Keiran died. She known hours before they told her of course, the flash of him falling off his horse seemed to be a one off for her abilities and never happened again.

"Don't you dare leave me here. " She threatened him in his sleep. "Don't you dare leave your children without their father."

"Sarah you should rest," Abigail spoke up quietly as she stepped through the doorway. She herself was back on her feet after having her last child the previous fall that was swaddled and tucked into a sling she wore. A female child who they named Twyla, who was five months old and the apple of her sibling's eyes.

"I'm not tired. " Sarah shook her head.

"Then at least eat something and sit down for a few minutes." Abby urged her by taking her arm. "The nurse will look after him while you take a break." She managed to lead Sarah out of the room and across the hall. She was barely in the other room before she felt the tears creep out of her eyes and down her face.

"I thought at first he was afraid to care for the child, but the reality is he thought this child wasn't his, Oh Abby what if he doesn't make it, I'll never get to tell him the truth." Sarah howled as she fell onto the chaise

"So it is his?" Abby asked quietly.

"Why does everything think not?" Sarah asked.

"It's been around the castle that you have been seen quite a few times alone with Lord Grey for long periods of time. " Abby stressed the alone. "In the Labyrinth, the party you were missing for quite a while, the library-"

"I was walking back from the Labyrinth, and he happened upon me at the gate. The party well I won't deny I kissed him, but that is all that happened. As for the library, I went to seek some quiet after the very loud afternoon with the twins. He just showed up with some excuse of looking for a book. He was asking me about the children and telling more how his sister just had her child. He tried to kiss me, but I dodged it and told him that I was trying to behave and keep my vows, that what he was hoping for would never happen. That I was sorry if I led him on, but it was not something I was interested in after thinking about it."

"Well someone saw you and exaggerated the story. " Abby told her rather plainly. "I refrained from asking or saying anything because you are foremost a friend to me, and I know you've been trying to fix things lately. However, even I wondered when started to show without a formal announcement."

"So the whole kingdom thinks I am just a whore. " Sarah groaned bitterly. "Even Leda's girls have a better reputation than me at this moment. I never announced it because I had some bleeding, and I wasn't sure if it would keep, and Jareth keeping to himself just made me try to hide it more. "

"You just have to prove them wrong, and considering you will be running this kingdom as long as His Majesty is indisposed you have time to change their minds," Abigail told her.

Sarah merely nodded the realization of what Abigail just told her sinking in. She wasn't just merely a consort now. She was regent until Jareth could take the throne once more, yes she knew laws and in theory that was never fully tested out; she could run the kingdom without him until Amalthea was old enough to take over for her father if the unthinkable happened.

She finished her tea in silence, with Abigail pushing small sandwiches on her as she let Twyla roll about on a blanket on the floor before them.

She went back to check on Jareth, who was beginning to sweat and moan in his unconsciousness. She grabbed the bowl of cool water and dabbed at his brow. "You better come through this," she scolded him. "I do not wish to do this alone. I don't want our children to grow up without their father. I don't lose the person who means the most to me. " She whispered admitting it to herself for the first time. "I spent so much time fighting you and wanting to choose my own life, which only led me to know that I only ever wanted was you, and I never let you know that. I never did much more than kiss another man-you have to believe me, because when I did; I only ever think of you in the back of my mind. Whether what you would think or even comparing him to you." She kneeled at the side of the bed her head resting on his hand as she held his hand. Tears beginning to leak from her eyes. "You can't leave me."


	35. Chapter 35

Well, it is finished. I hope I wrapped everything up!

Thank you all for following this story! Thank you all for the reviews it's been an amazing journey.

Anyway on to the Epilogue.

* * *

It was days before Jareth finally awakened after almost a week of battling a fever. Sarah split her time sitting next to him, trying to keep the children occupied and running the kingdom to the best of her abilities. She knew his system and was able to go through the papers and understand what he was working on before the accident.

It had been an epiphany almost to her as she sank to her knees beside his bed in that moment that she finally let herself tell the truth, at first between the lines.

'You can't leave me' over and over. 'Don't you dare leave me. '

He was the one true constant force within her life; from her early years, most of her memories always had his presence. Even during the great war his letters still were ingrained into her mind. When she learned how to fight along with the trainees under the secrecy of Galahan and Seamus. These days she rarely had time to pick up a sword, the constant pregnancies and children made her time to herself limited even with the nursemaid and nannies she had employed. Maybe it was the underlining want to be present in their lives or for them to remember her presence as they grew up. Even Jareth visited the nursery and took Amalthea out for riding lessons, took the twin out to the stables as they got older and able to walk about to show them the horses along with the other animals.

How long had she loved him? She truly didn't know when or how it happened, although she remembered hearing once that love wasn't all firecrackers; sometimes love comes softly. Maybe it came on with the children? Maybe it was always there? Only to be brought forth after the sheer shock of almost losing him that made her admit her own feelings.

* * *

It was almost a week before Jareth woke for the first time since the accident. His head was still foggy and he wasn't sure what was going on. His leg itched and burned with a dull pain; his chest was covered in plasters and bandages that smelled of pungent herbs and mustard. He heard the scratching of a quill off to the side of the bed. His eyes adjusted to the sunlight that flooded the room; he could smell the faint scent of Sarah's perfume still lingered.

"Don't move, " Sarah voiced urged him. " We don't want to open up the wounds," she spoke softly much like how she spoke to the children at bedtime. "Your leg is broken so don't try to move it."

"Water?" His voice was hoarse and felt like shards of glass as he spoke.

"Of course, " she nodded and went to fetch the goblet and ewer of water. "First, " she began as she grabbed a few extra pillows and used them to gently propped him up enough to be able to drink safely.

He got a better view of the room, the small table filled with papers that looked identical to the ones from his study. Her wrapper was simple floral cotton with little frills and decoration that wrapped around and tied simply with a bow. Her rounded stomach bringing forth his memories of the past few months. She must have caught him staring or the look on his face as she frowned rubbed her stomach.

"I know I haven't had the greatest track record as of late, but you need to believe me when I tell you that this child is yours," Sarah spoke quietly as she explained herself. "I have never been with another in that way. It's only been you, only you." She pleaded quietly.

"I should go let the healer know you're awake." She said after a moment of silence as she shuffled her feet into a pair of boots.

"You're not going out in that!" He objected when he saw her head for the door.

"I'm completely covered, " Sarah gave him a look. "Though it seems you are well on your way to recovery if you already demanding things. I will be back." She told him and headed for the door ignoring his request.

He was in and out of consciousness for days, hearing her whisper by his bedside pleading with him not to leave her. She was always so reserved in her emotions that the possibility of her understanding her true feelings with entirely possible. He never thought how he was the one constant person in her life and how almost losing him would be a shock to the system for her. A shock to make her see how much she actually cared all this time for him.

"Say it out loud, " he voice rang out rather gruffly.

"Say what?" She looked at him puzzled.

"Tell me that you love me. " Jareth retorted his eyes sharp despite his weariness looking into hers with such intensity. "Tell me you can't bear to live without me."

Sarah flushed and looked down at the floor and moved back and sat gently on the side of the bed. "You heard?"

"Bits and pieces, " he admitted. "It's all vague and here and there, but I remember your voice pleading, demanding me to pull through; unless I was delusional and dreamt it all?"

"You didn't, " Sarah said softly as she took his own hand. "I prayed for days, I was angry at myself for being so naive and stubborn. I feel like such a fool for only realizing when I lost you. The children have been asking about you. We've managed to keep them segregated to the nursery but they know something is wrong." She pressed the back of her hand onto his forehead and frowned. "I should really get the healer."

Jareth nodded, realizing she still wasn't ready to say it to him just yet. He watched her leave coming back with the healer and maids carrying trays of various things. Most importantly a tureen of broth for him so he could eat something light. She left once more after she spoke to the healer quietly. The healer changed his dressing and his valet sponged him off before tucking the covered around his waist once more. His hair had combed out, realizing for the first time it was shorter than before He didn't ask why he assumed there had to be a reason for the hair cut. He didn't have time to ponder about it as the door opened once more as Sarah held onto Amalthea's hand who looked timid and unsure of what was going on.

"Papa?" Her voice squeaked, the site of him must be worse than he thought as tears springs from her eyes and she clutched Sarah's leg in fear. Her usual white gown covered in frills and a blue sash tied around her little waist. White stockings and white slippers that were dirty from the floors.

"Shh, Thea it's okay, " Sarah consoled her. "It looks worse than it really is, like when you get a paper cut or skin your knee and it bleeds a lot. Well, Papa has some ouchies that are still healing."

Thea nodded her head and allowed herself to brought to the bed and lifted the empty side so she wouldn't be near his broken leg.

"Papa sick?" She asked him.

"Yes Papa sick." Jareth nodded. "Are you being good for you Mother?"

"I try. " Thea shrugged and picked at her slippers. "I miss you. "

"I miss you too, " Jareth gave a small smile, not fully extending the cut across his cheek tightened up. He used his good arm to twirl a blonde curl around his finger as she carefully cuddled into his side. Her nose scrunching at the smell of the ointments they placed on him; he looked back over at Sarah who watching as she sat on the edge of the large bed. Making sure Thea took care not to hurt Jareth anymore.

"The boys were napping, " she explained. "It's harder to explain to them what happened and not to jump all over you."

"Understandable, " Jareth grimaced as he nodded slightly.

"Come along. " Sarah spoke gently, beckoning Thea towards her. "You can visit tomorrow, Papa needs his rest."

Thea nodded knowing better to contradict her mother by now. She stood carefully and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a wet kiss on his unmaimed cheek. "See you tomorrow?" She whispered before going back to her mother.

"Of course," Jareth assured her as Sarah passed her off to the nanny to bring her back to the nursery. He watched Sarah yawn and press her hand into the small of her back he frowned as she looked at the stack of papers waiting for her still.

"Come lie down they can wait. " Jareth urged her as he heard her sigh and relents to his command. "You're so much smaller," he watched her stomach as she moved. "From the twins, of course, it's expected, but even with Amalthea you were slightly rounder."

"Each child is different, he or she moves like a storm so I know it's thriving." She told him as she shifted onto her one side. She grasped his one hand not saying anything as she entwined their fingers. They didn't speak, just revelling in the silence until he heard a soft snore which made him turn his head as he found her fast asleep. The Healer mentioned how little sleep the Queen had been getting and has he looked closely the dark purple under her eyes became more apparent against the pale skin.

* * *

Recuperation took weeks, being bound to the bed for almost six weeks as his leg knitted back together. His chest healed to jagged scars, the one running down his face fared slightly better. Sarah told him it made him more mysterious and handsome in a way as they shaved away his stubble one afternoon. Sarah refused to bring the boys to him until almost a week after waking up. He never realized how fast children grew, even if only two weeks had passed he swore they were taller and lankier than they had been.

Sarah continued to run the kingdom dealing with the council and the disputes that came up between estates or town property. After those mornings, they went though they worked on the papers together in their room before the children were brought in to see their father. Tea and biscuits were brought to keep the boys from climbing all over Jareth as he healed.

The hardest part of recovery for Jareth ended up was walking. His one leg was stiff and unused, well his other leg was kept mobile with simple exercises. He opted for a walking stick to help him get around. Soon he was hobbling about the bedchamber and his study taking on more and more each day that passed them by. Finally, Sarah relinquished her duties with relief as she grew wearier giving him his kingdom back.

The first time she spoke the words he nearly missed them, she was cuddled into him finally moved back to sleep next to him. Her stomach pressed against him as the child was moving enough that he could feel it against his side.

"I was never more terrified that moment I heard the horn. The moment I saw you on that stretcher they made for you mangled and unconscious. They were all expecting me to faint or go into hysterics and I fought hard not to. Abby and Galahan forced me to rest when I dead on my feet. I couldn't imagine losing you-not after all this time. It was like every moment we shared flashed before my eyes; everything was so tense and I made a mess of our marriage. You were having a bad night when I just prayed to whatever was out there to not take you from me. That I didn't deserve your love but I needed you to live so you could know how I felt; that I loved you long without even knowing it. I feel like such a fool, " she murmured into his neck pressing a soft kiss to his pulse. "I don't know what I would do you without you truly."

His leg never fully healed correctly leaving him with a slight limp when he walked. Life moved on, the children continued to grow. Sarah remained herself in true fashion, just because she admitted to herself that she loved him didn't mean she became a clingy sobbing mess. She was still cool and reserved in public. It was the burning look in her eyes when she gazed at him that showed her affection for him. He put to rest of the rumours that plagued the court about his thoughts on the new child; which they welcomed that summer another daughter after a few hours of quick labour for Sarah which this time he had been present for. Well, present in the castle at least before they throw him out of the room as soon as they realized how fast she was progressing. Another princess with her blonde hair with glints of copper from her mothers own copper highlights, but she had her father grey blue eyes. The same strange pattern of one pupil slightly larger than that other; no one could question her parentage while inheriting his eyes. They named her Dreama, which suited her well as she grew up to be a hopeless romantic and spent many hours watching the knights train with starry eyes.

Amalthea grew to be a more like her mother, reserved and hot tempered who learned early on that if she could wrap her father around her finger; no man stood a chance against her charms. Jareth was constantly worried as she got older and more beautiful; worried she would come home from a ball ruined or worse pregnant. Sarah assured him on countless occasions that Thea knew her role and was more innocent than she often seemed to be, and as much as the council hoped for a union, both Amalthea and Matthias refused the match after growing up like siblings for many years. In the end, he chooses his own bride to bring to his own kingdom.

Nico and Odin as they grew retained that twin bond staying close and becoming sly foxes when it came to pranks around the palace. How many times had they switched the sugar for salt they lost count. They grew tall lanky like their father, attracting the young women of the court. They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. Nico was slightly more mindful of others feelings. He inherited his mother's talent for drawing and generally more sensitive than his brother; who was boisterous and enjoyed the feeling of cold steel in his hand. The enjoyed tricking people or using each other talents hen Nico lost interest in a girl or didn't want to be bothered Odin often played his brother to break things off or let them down. While Nico would draw or even write poetry for his brother to use on his ladies.

In the end, after a long frustrating few years, Thea agreed to marry Howl much to Sarah and Abigail's delight. They always were together as children but she wanted to explore and see her options before pursuing the match, and he sat back and waited as she made up her mind, testing the waters; entirely grateful when she came back to him. which he admitted was nerve-wracking to his father one night. He loved her though and being a few years older he wanted her to make the right choice for herself.

Nico was second to marry, to an equally shy courtier whom he had met when he was eighteen when she had been just fifteen; they officially began courting when she was sixteen and married by the time she was seventeen with her father's permission. Odin remained a bachelor much like his Uncle Galahan, taking over the young trainees. He had a slew of women coming from his rooms and often got scolded by his mother for his actions or telling him to at least be careful. Do ruin any women if you don't plan on living up to the consequences she would often remind him. He would eventually settle down with a widow of a fellow knight but he was well into his thirties at the time of his marriage.

Dreama was their last child, Sarah made sure of that; four children were enough! Not that they would ever admit to favouritism but if someone asked Sarah which child gave her the least trouble. Dreama would be the answer; the same with Jareth who was amazed at how kind and polite the child one. A little angel who never did wrong on purpose. Sometimes he thought she couldn't be theirs that she would sprout wings and fly off with the cherubs. She was the child Jareth had the hardest time letting go of. He didn't want her in the ballroom; he didn't want her to begin the rituals of courting or to get married. She was the child who often crept into her parent's room in the middle of the night after a bad dream without fearing repercussion of disturbing their privacy because she was always welcome. Even when she was a young lady, on the cusp of womanhood she still made the trek to her parent's bedroom on rare nights.

It was during those moments when Sarah would look over the strawberry blond curls and give him a look. Those green eyes laced with fatigue, but a smile graced her lips as she smiled and yawned.

"You're lucky I love you," she would murmur to him. Dreama was only permitted because of his own insistence.

"I love you too." Jareth grinned sleepily.

'You're both adorable, but I'm trying to sleep." Dreama spoke up as she cuddled into her mother breast like she was still five. "I'm about to be a bride tomorrow, I need my sleep."

Jareth looked over at Sarah, had it really come to this day already? She was leaving them to marry a neighbouring Prince and leave the security of their home.

"Can we have another?" Jareth asked honestly.

"We'll talk in the morning, go back to sleep," Sarah spoke quietly, but she never rejected the idea.

* * *

Thank you all again. I hope I did it justice!

Tina.


End file.
